Keep Yourself Alive
by Sprout76
Summary: Yes, another one. This one has more angst than the others so far. Hyde left Jackie that night at that seedy motel and something horrible happened leaving the Foreman's to care for her. Sorry I own nothing
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Foreman bedroom

Red and Kitty were getting ready for bed, the house was quiet, Eric had left for Africa and Steven had went after the loud one in Chicago. Red figured he would have a day or so of the house to himself. He wasn't sure what Steven planned to do when he got back, but he hoped that he would be moving out of his house soon. Maybe once and for all he could have his house and Kitty to himself.

The ringing of the phone caused them both to jump in the quiet house. "That better not be Eric calling to say he missed a flight and is on his way back here." he looked at Kitty, "or Steven saying he did something stupid and is in Jail."

Red went to answer, he might have wanted not to, but in the thought it could be his daughter he wouldn't chance it.

"Foreman residence"

"Is this a Red Foreman?" the voice on the other side said.

"Yes" he could barely get out, something in his gut was saying who ever this unknown man was on the other side of the line was not calling for good reasons, not this late at night.

"This is Detective Mac from Chicago PD, do you know a Jacqueline Burkhart?"

"Yes she is a friend of my son's, why?"

"Well I am not sure I can tell you over the phone details but we are trying to locate her next of kin, we found your number in her motel room."

"Well her father is in the Wisconsin State pen, and her mother should be home, where is Jackie?"

"Look can you get her mother to come to Chicago, Jackie is at Cook county hospital."

"What happened to her?"

"She was attacked in her motel room, the manager called us and then was able to break the door down and killed her attacker, but look if you want to get more details I can give them to her mother when she gets here, if you want you may want to come with her, not sure a woman needs to come here alone."

"I'll go get her mother and bring her to Chicago."

Red went back to his bedroom, "Kitty we need to go get Pam and go to Chicago, something happened to Jackie." there was no way he was going to tell her what little information he knew.

"Where is she?"

"That was the hospital in Chicago, they are needing her next of kin."

Red and Kitty drove in silence over to the Burkhart's, but what they saw when they got there, told them the house was abandoned, no lights on anywhere. Red grabbed his flashlight out of his glove box and walked up to the house, he found a key under a rock nearby. As he walked in he flicked the light switch and nothing happened. Kitty walked up behind him, "Red what is going on? Where is Pam?"

"I don't know, there is no power."

They walked towards the kitchen, for the most part it was fairly clean, of course it wasn't like Jackie cooked or anything. He found stacks of bills and a graduation card.

"Darling sorry I wasn't able to come home for your graduation, love mom."

"That bitch, she had left her again in this house!" Red was ticked, why didn't anyone know it.

"Red how long do you think Jackie has been here by herself?"

"Well sounds like before she graduated what three months ago?"

"Why didn't Steven say anything? Do you think she has been sneaking into his room again?"

"I don't know. But we need to get to Chicago, and hope we can find out what is going on"

"Red did the hospital say anything as to what was wrong with her?"

"They wouldn't give me details, they were trying to contact her next of kin."

"Well they better tell us when we get there, we are her next of kin, where is Steven?"

"I didn't ask." He didn't want to think that he was the one that had attacked Jackie and was killed. "We better be going, we may have to be making a call to Jack and see if we can get something from him to give us rights to Jackie or something."

When Red and Kitty got to the hospital is was three in the morning, it had already been a long day. Kitty when right up to the nurses station in the ER, "Hello I am here checking on Jackie Burkhart"

"Are you her mother?" a nurse asked.

Knowing she would get through faster if she just lied, and in a sense had been like a mother to Jackie and all the other basement babies over the years it wasn't that big of a lie, "Yes, where is my daughter?"

"Hold on one moment, the doctor and detective want to speak with you before you see her"

"Detective?" She turned to Red, "Did you know anything about a detective?"

Before Red could answer, "Mr. Foreman, Mrs. Burkhart, I am Detective Mac, I spoke with you on the phone, I am glad you were able to get her mother here. This is Dr. Peterson he has been treating Miss Burkhart."

"Detective Mac, I hadn't told her much of our conversation, I had just told her the hospital had called and needed her here."

Dr. Peterson looked at the couple, and motioned for them to go in a small conference room so they could talk. He hated cases like this, he hated talking to family members but at least the news wasn't all bleak. But something about this couple said they were married and that they were not the girls parents, but he could tell they cared enough about the girl to drive in the middle of the night to get here to her. He would play along.

As they took a seat, Red wanted to know everything about Jackie but couldn't help but wonder what in the world happened to Steven. "Before you guys start, do you know what happened to Steven Hyde?"

Both men looked back at him questioningly, "Steven is Jackie's boyfriend, he was supposed to be coming here and talking to her, we thought he was bringing her home."

Mac looked at the two, "Well from what we gathered from on lookers at the motel, there was a confrontation with Jackie and two men in the parking lot, one guy was in a towel and the other guy chased him and grabbed the towel. From what they said the naked guy ran off and the other guy ignored Jackie's pleas and got into a black El Camino and took off"

"Ok so it sounds like Steven got to the motel, found kettle head in a towel got mad and took off, leaving Jackie in the motel parking lot?" Red stated, he was now ready to kill both of those boys when he saw them.

"I guess, we are wanting to talk to both men, but the naked one, you call Kettle head we have no description of and we are tracking the plates of the El Camino."

"Michael Kelso is your naked guy I can bet on it, Steven Hyde is the guy in the El Camino, I would say he went back to Point Place but he wasn't there when we left."

Kitty was just in shock, she knew there was more to the story than the boys being idiots, why was Jackie in the hospital, did she try to kill herself after Steven left her? She was sick with worry over what the little girl was going through. All her thoughts were not going to prepare her for the worse she was about to hear.

"The next part gets worse, Miss Burkhart apparently collapsed in the parking lot, and several bystanders saw what they said would look like a nice guy pick her up and take her to her room. One bystander just had a gut feeling that him and his friends should keep an eye out for her, they couldn't see through the window, but it seemed she woke up to the man raping her and holding a knife on her. One of the guys ran to the manager's office while the others tried to breakdown the door. The manager got there with his gun just as they got the door down, he tried to give the man warning but he had a knife to her throat, the manager took aim and fired, killing the man."

The doctor looked at the couple holding each other and both with tears in their eyes, "You are not her parents are you?" the doctor asked.

Red looked at the doctor, "We are all she has, her father's in prison and her mother has most likely left the country. Steven her boyfriend is our foster son, we have been looking after him since his parents abandoned him. Jackie is like a daughter to both of us."

"I had that feeling, I know I am not supposed to tell you anything about her condition, but to me you are her parents, to come this far this late at night for her, I am guessing is more than her own parents would do."

Red could tell Kitty was in no way able to talk, he was having a hard time, at least the bastard was dead, or he would have to kill him himself. Now when he found kettle head and the hop head, then he might kill them. How could either of them leave her like that? "Her father was a rich lawyer and city councilman used his wife and daughter for prestige but never cared unless he needed the look of the perfect family. Her mother just wanted the money and what she could get out of it. She was gone when Jack got arrested and left Jackie in the house alone when she was only 16 years old. She had came back, and they both moved back into the house, but it looks like her mom took off again, at least 3 to 4 months ago, it could have been longer. She always seemed to be at our house, but then so did most of our sons' friends."

"Well Jackie has the trauma she received from the rape itself, but she also had several cuts that had to be stitched up from the knife. She will have a few scars, but the main thing is going to be getting over the rape, she is going to need the love and support of family and friends, and a lot of therapy. I would like to keep her here for a few days, not sure if you know anyone in Chicago to stay with or want to get a hotel."

Kitty finally looked up and spoke, "Can I see her?"

"Sure I'll take you to her room."

Red took his wife's hand, "Kitty, I'll let you see her alone, I want to talk to the detective some more."

Kitty left with the doctor, Red turned to the detective, "What do you know about the man that attacked Jackie?"

"We are not sure, but he may be tied to other rapes in the area, but we will have to wait on tests, if he is, she is the only one to survive."

"Do you have any blond Jane Does in their early 20s?"

"I would have to look, why do you ask?"

"My daughter, she disappeared we are not sure if she is in Chicago or even up in Canada, we haven't heard from her in about a year. She was home back when my son was supposed to get married, but took off again. I haven't talked to anyone about her missing, but I guess after this tonight, I need to find out what is going on with her" he pulled out his wallet and pulled a picture of her, Kitty had taken it when her and Fez had came up and told them they were married, right as his heart gave out. Of course he had torn Fez out of the picture, but it was a picture of Laurie she looked almost happy and proud. "Here is the most recent picture I have of her."

"I'll see what I can find out." He took the picture and took down some notes. "I am going to track down this Kelso and Hyde and get statements from them."

"Kelso has a child here in Chicago the baby's mother's name is Brook Beck. He may have went there, if not back to Point Place."

Mac took down all the information Red had on Kelso, his parents, his apartment, the fact that he was a cop on the force in Point Place, it wouldn't be hard to question him. Then all of the information on Hyde, his father, Grooves and anything else they could think of. He wasn't sure about finding Hyde, it maybe a little harder, he hoped there was a credit card he had that could be traced, hopes WB Barnett would be assistance there.

Kitty went into the room and looked at the girl sleeping there was a bandage over her shoulder and one on her arm. From what the doctor told her there was also another on her side. When she told the doctor she was a nurse he told her that might help her getting out earlier if she could take care of her at her house.

Kitty took a seat by her bed and took her hand, yes this girl was going to need therapy, more than just what had happened over night. She had her own issues with abandonment possibly more so than Steven had. She couldn't believe that she had been left by her mother again. Or that Steven let her go to Chicago to begin with. She just wanted to take that girl in her arms and give her all the love that her own daughter never let her do, she wanted to make her feel safe and secure. Her heart broke for the girl that kept getting left and shoved to the side. She remembered how years ago she had told Steven she thought he liked Jackie and he said if he did then shoot him, well right now she felt like she could do more than just shoot him with a finger gun. She was so disappointed in her other son, Jackie was so good to him, helped him in ways he didn't even know. She knew that she was the one that talked to WB and helped them form a relationship, sure he knew that Jackie pushed him into meeting him and everything but she was the one that went off on him when he thought that Steven was just after money. She overheard them in the driveway, it made Red proud that night as they stood by the door listening to Jackie go off on a man she didn't know. She knew where Steven was one of little effort, Jackie was all in. After the cookie fiasco that her cookies turned into what could be used as hockey pucks Jackie came back the next day determined to learn, she said she was perfect in everything and she wasn't going to let some stupid cookie ruin that for her. She helped her make cookies for the LOPP's Christmas party and they turned out perfect. She remembered later that night finding Jackie upset in the kitchen, she asked her if Steven liked the cookies and Jackie had told her she didn't even get to talk to him about the fact she had helped make them. Or the batch she made herself for him, she had stopped by the store and gave them to Leo. She broke up with him shortly after. But then they had gotten back together and they seemed so happy when they went to the car show with her and Red, Steven didn't want Jackie out of his sight for long, she thought for sure they were going to last. She thought of just the night before Eric left when Jackie had called, her husband was not one to show emotions aside from anger too often, but she could tell his eyes glistened as he talked to her on the phone telling her to take care of herself.

A nurse came in to check on Jackie, they had told her they had given her a sedative to calm her down for the night. "Mrs. Foreman, your husband is just outside the room and wanted to speak with you."

At first Kitty was confused, why Red didn't come in, but then looking at Jackie, he wasn't ready to see her like this. Despite Red's rough exterior that he tried to show to most people, she knew he had a soft spot for the girls, especially Jackie ever since that day she helped him work on the car for the first time.

"Kitty I am going to check into the hotel across the street, why don't you come with me and we will try and get some sleep. We can tell the nurses to call us there if they need us or she starts to wake up. I also need to check with Bob and WB see if they know anything about Steven. The police are looking for him and Kelso to question them about what happened."

"They don't think they had anything to do with what that man did to Jackie do they?"

"No but both were seen leaving the scene of the crime, even if it was before the crime took place. I hope they scare the crap out of both of them."

Point Place

Fez was woken up by banging on his door, he wasn't sure where his roommate was, but he was ready to kill Fenton the only person that would knock on their door.

"Fenton, you do not need to wake me up at this ungodly hour for rent, it isn't even due till next week" Fez shouted as he opened the door. But it wasn't Fenton but two Point Place police officers. "Aye, what are you guys doing here?"

"Is officer Kelso here?"

"No I believe he is Chicago with his baby and baby mama. I thought he had the weekend off, he is supposed to be back later today."

"Do you have an address where we can find his girlfriend?"

After giving the officer Brook's information he found in Kelso's room the officers left. Never telling Fez why they were looking for him.

Milwaukee

WB was already up having an early morning breakfast when his maid came and told them there was two officers at his door asking for him.

WB got up and walked to the door and let them into his living room.

"Sir we are looking for your son Steven Hyde, by chance have you heard from him over night?"

"No I haven't, can you tell me what this is all about?"

"It seems they want him in Chicago for questioning he was last seen peeling out of motel parking lot in Chicago, not long after there was a rape and attempted murder, he was last seen speaking to the victim."

Jackie, WB felt his heart drop into his stomach. He had heard that she had gotten an offer in Chicago, she had talked to Angie about it. "Well Steven lives in Point Place."

"We have already been to the house, and record store, the store wasn't opened and the neighbor didn't know where anyone in the house was. And no sign of his car."

"So you don't know where Red and Kitty Foreman are?" WB asked, he knew if they were in Chicago it was definitely Jackie.

"They are in Chicago, Mr. Foreman gave us information to track down Mr. Hyde and a Mr. Kelso. By chance does your son have a credit card in your name he would use if he was to take off, one we could trace?"

"yes let me go to my office and I can get the information for you guys, and can you let me know when you find him?"

He had just shown the officers out when the phone rang, his maid came in "Mr. Foreman is on the phone for you"

"thanks, I'll take it in my office" WB stepped back into his office and closed the door, walking over to his desk he sat down and picked up the phone, "Red what is going on?"

Chicago suburbs

Brook was up with Betsey getting her breakfast when there was a knock on the door, she hadn't had much sleep thanks to Michael coming over in the middle of the night with nothing but sheet he had found in the laundry area of the motel. Luckily he had his clothes here since he was spending the weekend here, supposed to be with his daughter, but last night said he was going out for some snacks and was gone for several hours. When he did come back pretty late and naked for the most part, she finally got it out of him what he had done. According to him, he went over to check on Jackie who was pretty depressed, and tried to cheer her up, when she kicked him out he went and found a towel and stripped, her door was unlocked when he walked in on her and Hyde talking but he didn't see Hyde till he started at him and chased him and grabbed the towel. He ran around naked till he found a sheet and came back to her house. Brook was furious with him and was ready to kick him out that night, but he had convinced her to let him sleep on the couch and leave in the morning so he didn't fall asleep on his way home.

The knock on the door startled her, she walked in the living room, Michael was still passed out on the couch, she opened the door to two Chicago police officers, "May I help you?"

"We are looking for a Mr. Michael Kelso, is he here by chance?"

"He's here, can I ask what this is about?"

"There was an incident at a motel last night and we think that Michael Kelso was there before that and need him downtown for questioning"

"MICHAEL!" Brook shouted, this time his stupid prank was going to land him in jail. Why did she have to get drunk that night and have bathroom sex with this moron?

Kelso bolted off the couch, "What, I didn't do it!"

"Michael these officers want to take you down to the station for questioning about an incident at the motel last night" Brook said looking at the boy that never seemed to want to grow up.

"What I just pranked my friends and then one of them grabbed the towel and I ran off naked, when I went back to my clothes someone had taken them."

"Was the friend that took your towel Steven Hyde?" one of the officers asked.

"Yea, see he stole my girlfriend two years ago, and I joke about getting her back all the time, we usually throw a few punches and he hits my eye and its over. But I guess he didn't want to hit me when I was naked."

"So do you mind coming down to the station and giving a statement? Also would you happen to know where we could find Steven Hyde?"

"Um, I thought he was with Jackie, so if they took off I don't know, maybe she talked him into getting married and they went to Vegas?" Following the officers to the door he turned back, I'll come back and see Betsey and get my things when I am done and head back to Point Place."

Brook looked at the officers, "Sir, what happened at the motel last night besides his stupid stunt?"

"A girl was attacked, the motel owner shot and killed the attacker, we are trying to interview everyone that was there"

A sinking feeling sat in Brook's gut, they hadn't asked about the whereabouts of Jackie, just Hyde, did Hyde leave her after chasing Michael and was Jackie the one attacked?

"Is the girl OK?"

"She survived, but I really can't release anymore information than that.

After Michael and the officers left, Brook went into the kitchen to find her mom in there feeding Betsey.

"Is everything alright Brook?"

"I don't know, I need to make a phone call." Brook looked at her daughter and could only think of her little girl's godmother. The one thing Michael did right, Jackie called and checked on Betsey and was always sending presents, she knew some of the things she sent had been Jackie's when she was little, she made sure to keep everything in good condition so to return them when Jackie had her own little girl. She went over and looked up the number for the hospitals in the area, she figured she would go down the list and pray she wouldn't get any information. The phone was answered, "Can you help ring me to Jackie Burkhart's room?" she figured it would be easier to ask that way as though she knew she was there, all they could tell her was no or connect her.

"Hold on let me ring that room for you"

Brook's heart sunk, the first hospital she called was the one she needed. She wasn't sure what she was going to say when Jackie answered, but it wasn't Jackie that answered, she heard Mrs. Foreman answer the phone.

"Mrs. Foreman, it's Brook, the police just took Michael down for questioning, the said a girl was attacked last night at the motel, they asked about where Hyde is but didn't say anything about Jackie. I just called and asked for her room, I was hoping they were going to tell me they didn't have a Jackie Burkhart there."

Tears were falling down Brook's face, her mother got up and went to her daughter. She could hear the lady on the phone talking to her daughter.

"Jackie has been asleep since we got here last night early morning, I don't know anymore. They really haven't talked to her yet either, if you can it might be good for Jackie to have a good friend here if you can come up."

Brook's mom took the phone, "I'll take care of Betsey and send Brook up to be with you and Jackie"

"Thank you, I called Donna, but Bob said she seems to be a shell since she got back from taking Eric to the airport yesterday and is holding up in her room."

After she hung up the phone, she looked at her daughter, a crumbled mess on the floor. "Brook, cry it out, but you are going to need to pull yourself together, you are going to need to be strong for your friend. I'll call your work and I am going to spend the day here with Betsey, when Michael comes back I'll send him packing to Point Place, or do you think he should be at the hospital?"

"No don't tell him anything, if he doesn't figure it out that it was Jackie, don't tell him. After the stunt he did yesterday if that is what really happened, I don't think she wants to see him. If it wasn't for that stupid stunt or whatever it is that he did, this might not have happened."

"Ok, as far as he will know you had to go into work, I'll try to make an excuse that Betsey needs a nap or something to get him to leave not long after he gets here."

"Thanks mom, I just can't believe something happened to her."

Brook got herself together and headed to the hospital.

Milwaukee

WB hung up from talking to Red, he couldn't believe Steven had left Jackie in the parking lot at night in Chicago. Now where is son was he wanted to know. He picked up the phone and called the number on the card the officer had left, talking with them they were able to trace it but it seemed like Steven was heading out west, and had stopped at a bank and somehow cashed out the credit card. Steven now had cash and no need to use the card, and thus no way to track him. The last place they know where he was was a bank in Minneapolis. There was no telling if he was staying in the area of just passing through.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Cook County Hospital, Chicago

Brook walked in to see Kitty sitting by Jackie's bed. Kitty looked up and ran up and hugged the taller burnet. "Thank you for coming, Red is here, but he can't bring himself to come in the room yet. She's too quiet for him" Kitty gave her signature laugh, who would think that a sleeping Jackie would make Red uncomfortable?

Michael came home late, I didn't know he went to see Jackie last night until he came to my house with a sheet, apparently someone took his clothes, I don't know still if he is telling me the whole truth. He thinks that Hyde is with Jackie, but the way the officers were talking and asking about Hyde's whereabouts and not Jackie's… I just had a bad feeling."

"Come sit down, why don't you fill me in on how your little girl is doing? Jackie may be waking up soon."

Red was down in the lobby, when WB walked in. "Hey Red, how is Jackie doing?"

"She hadn't woken up when I last checked, they gave her a sedative last night, we have a room in the hotel across the street. I can't.. I haven't been…I just can't bring myself to go in her room. Any word on your dumbass son?"

"He got $2000 dollars at a bank this morning in Minneapolis, if he is staying there or moving on I don't know, with that much cash he won't be using a card anytime soon"

"Well they talked to Kelso and let him go, he doesn't know that it was Jackie from what I have found out from Brook, he should be going back to Point Place now."

"Have you talked to anyone in Point Place and let them know what happened?"

"I talked to Bob, but I couldn't tell him what happened, the man would go hysterical on me on the phone and I wouldn't be able to say anything to him. I just told him if Steven showed up to call the hotel and leave a message. He does know that the police have been by the house looking for him. He doesn't read the paper so he might not know of what happened here, but I don't know if it will be reported in Point Place newspapers or anything."

"I read in the Milwaukee paper this morning after I talked to you the first time, that is why I came here. Angie had to have a sedative herself when she read the paper, she put it together that it was Jackie when I told her I was coming to Chicago. She had some not so kind words for her brother for letting her go to Chicago by herself. I know that area of town she was in, had I known that is where she was staying I wouldn't have let her go, I thought she wouldn't stay somewhere in that sketchy of a neighborhood."

"I am not sure of her finances, electric has been turned off at the mansion in Point Place. I don't know when her mother was last home or anything. I thought if her mom took off again Steven would notice, I don't know what was going on. I think she was needing a job and this was the best offer."

"So what happens to her now? She can't stay here by herself, she won't be able to work I am sure for some time?"

"She will come home with us, we will fix up Laurie's old room or something. We will take care of her, if Steven comes home and has a problem with that, well I don't know what to tell him. He's a grown man but there might be a chance I will kill him when I see him."

"I have an apartment for Steven, I got it for him last month, but he said he wasn't sure with Eric leaving if it would be a good time to move out yet."

"I guess he was worried over Kitty's reaction, can't blame him for that one. But for now Jackie has to be our main concern. Steven thinks he had it bad growing up, honestly Jackie was forced to live a lie most of her life. She never really had the doting parents. All the cheerleading and everything she did over the years in school, her parents never came to watch her cheer or any of her recitals. Can you imagine the hell her life was when her dad was arrested? She was the princess of Point Place, popular, through everything she maintained a 4.0. She didn't let what happened to her crack her, but over the last year or so I think she was beginning to crack, everyone she tried to love left her and the dumbass couldn't tell her he saw a future with her. She just wanted to know there was one person out there that was going to stick by her through everything and Steven was too chicken to tell her anything but I don't know."

"I don't know what is wrong with him, if I had found a girl like Jackie when I was his age, I would have never let her go."

"Tell me about it, I did find a girl like Jackie, I was just a little older when I met Kitty."

"Well I want to check on her myself, I am meeting with a private detective this afternoon to see if they have better luck than the police. Have you heard anymore about the guy that attacked her?"

"Detective Mac is supposed to let me know when he finds out more, they think he might be someone they have been looking for for several months, several other rape victims that were all killed with a knife."

"Thank God for that motel manager and his gun"

"I don't think I would have thought twice if I was him, just worried now how Jackie is going to handle this."

The two men walked up to Jackie's room, Red stopped in the waiting area down the hall, still unable to look at Jackie in that bed. He was worried for her, and worried what happened to Laurie, the thought of men out there that would do this to women made him worried more than ever about his daughter out there on her own. He knew about her lifestyle and fooling around, what happened if she went home with the wrong man? Why had she not called in months? If something was to happen to him or Kitty would they be able to find her and let her know, would she even care? Then he thought of Steven, he had ran just like Laurie, without a word. He was a grown man but running like a scared little boy. He wasn't sure how his reaction was going to be when he saw him, ready to kill him or relief that he was OK. They weren't even home to hear from Eric if he made it to Africa safely. He figured he would go back to the hotel later and check messages and check in with Bob. If Eric didn't reach anyone at home, he would call Donna.

WB knocked on the door of the room, Kitty opened the door and let him step in, "WB have you heard from Steven?"

"No nothing yet, I am going to be starting my own search of him soon."

"I just don't understand why he took off leaving her like he did. Oh, WB this is Brook the mother of Michael's baby."

WB shook hands with the young woman and then took in the sight of Jackie in the bed. He could understand Red not wanting to see her like this, the usually spunky girl laying there was not something easy to take in.

"I can't stay long, I just wanted to check in on her. I have some things to take care of, but call if you guys need anything."

"Thank you for stopping by, if you hear anything about Steven…" Brook went over and put her arm around Mrs. Foreman.

"You guys just take care of Jackie, and if you need anything please call."

Eric had tried to call his parent's house several times with no answer. He finally called Donna and Bob answered.

"Bob is Donna there?"

"Eric, she hasn't come out of her room, I'll check and see." A few moments later Bob was back on the phone, "She said she couldn't talk to you right now."

"Well do you know where my parents are? No one is answering the phone at home?"

"No I don't, the Toyota was gone this morning when I woke up. Even had a police officer looking for Steven needing to ask him some questions. But I haven't seen him or your parents since you guys all pulled out last night."

"Police are looking for Hyde? Last I knew he was going to get Jackie in Chicago."

"I don't know, it seemed he wasn't in trouble just needed to ask questions. I haven't seen him or his car, I have been on a lookout for it"

"Man Bob something isn't right, it's not like my parents to take off and not let anyone know where they were going, especially I would think mom would be waiting by the phone for my call. I'll try back later and if I can't reach them I'll call you again, see what you can find out. And tell Donna I already dropped my first letter in the mail and I love her."

"Ok Eric will do."

Bob was just as confused at Eric over what was going on, Red and Kitty not being home, the police earlier looking for Steven. Something was wrong and not just with his daughter. He went back up to her room one more time.

"Pumpkin it's me daddy, can I come in?"

He heard what sounded like a mumbled yes and opened the door, Donna was curled up in her bed, still in the clothes she was wearing the day before.

"Donna something is going on and I don't know what it is. Red and Kitty aren't home, Eric had been trying to call over there. Police was over there this morning looking for Steven, do you know anything.

"Hyde went to get Jackie in Chicago, that is all I know. He was going after his girlfriend, while my boyfriend was leaving me."

"Donna Eric is doing what he needs to do to set up his future. Eric needs to earn money for school. If you want to go to school I have the money set aside to pay for you to go, maybe you should see about going back to Madison like you had planned and start working on your career while Eric is working on his."

"Dad we were supposed to be doing this together and he left me! I don't know what I want to do right now, everything has always been about Eric"

"Maybe that is the problem, you need to be your own person, find your worth without Eric or any other boy. Look I don't know what happened last night, but Red and Kitty are gone that is one of the reasons Eric called. On top of that the police were looking for Steven this morning wanting to question him or something, they wouldn't give me the details."

"Who knows with Hyde, maybe he is still with Jackie in Chicago? She didn't leave a number last night and I don't know where she is staying."

"You are going to miss Jackie aren't you?"

"Jackie? You mean the person that is always criticizing my clothes, make up and height? No"

"Pumpkin, she is your best friend, you two lived together long enough she was like a little sister to you."

"Whatever, and if Eric calls again I still am not ready to talk to him."

Eric was trying to get settled in Africa but couldn't help but wonder what in the world was going on back home. He couldn't believe his parents had left and it wasn't like they were at work, he had tried the muffler shop and even the hospital, at least he did get an answer at the hospital from a nurse that knew him, his mom had called in for a few days. No one was at his house, there was always someone at his house. He had debated calling Fez and Kelso's apartment but decided he would wait and call home later if still no answer try and see if Donna or Bob knew anything of what was going on. He was already beginning to learn about what he would be doing while he was there, it wasn't just teaching but would be helping with the medical clinic, he figured he would be working from his day he spent with his mom in the hospital. There was a disease that was going around that they didn't have too many answers too, he would be spending a lot of time wearing gloves and a mask. He wasn't sure he was prepared for what he was going to face.

WB met with a private detective that was flying to Minneapolis and seeing about tracking down Steven. WB was worried for his son, unsure what exactly would make him leave Jackie in that parking lot. Was he so furious with Kelso that he didn't even register the area around him? He just hoped he could find him before he did something stupid. If he did something stupid the boy wouldn't live too long after that, he was sure Red was ready to really put his foot up his ass. And he would stand by and watch and maybe finish him off.

That afternoon Fez was getting off from his job at the salon when he saw Kelso in their apartment, "Hey Kelso, so how was Chicago?"

"Oh man I dropped Jackie off at a motel then went to see Brook and Betsey. I decided I would go check on Jackie and cheer her up she seemed pretty sad when I dropped her off. So I strip and wrap myself in a towel, her door wasn't shut so I walk in and say no one could see us doing it from the parking lot and Hyde was there, man was he pissed at me. He said I was dead and made a reach for me, took my towel and chased after me. I was running around naked till he stopped, luckily I found a sheet that I wrapped myself in and went back to Brook's. She wasn't happy I was coming there naked either. Then this morning I had cops questioning me before I left Chicago, I guess they found out about it, but I guess no charges were pressed against me."

"Kelso you are a beautiful idiot."

"I guess they are looking to question Hyde now they asked where he was, but who knows I think him and Jackie must have taken off together or something."

"Surely he wouldn't do something stupid like the last time he saw you with Jackie"

Red had been given permission to call Jack Burkhart from the doctor's office and fill him in on his daughter and see if he knew anything about Pam's whereabouts. After talking to the warden he was given a time to call back where they would have Jack ready to talk on the phone.

Red was dreading talking to the man, he never really liked him and liked him less back when Ford had came through, first wanting a him to ask a prepped question and then bringing up his hours being cut back and such in front of the whole town. And then he got arrested, and it wasn't just that, he learned that he was never really there for Jackie, he never bought her that Mustang or any other car that he had promised her.

"Red the warden said you needed to talk to me?"

"Jackie had taken a job in Chicago and well she was staying in a sketchy part of town and was raped last night, the motel manager was able to get in and shot and killed the bastard, but he cut her up pretty bad. She's been sedated and Kitty and I are here waiting for her to wake up. I went to get Pam before we came to Chicago, but it looks like the house has been void of Pam for some time."

"Well Pam sent me the divorce papers right after Christmas, she basically got everything, house and all. I know she said something about selling it, I told her to wait till Jackie was out of the house and on her own. What about that boyfriend of hers?"

"They have been rocky since the beginning of the year, I guess part of it could be triggered by your divorce. I don't know if she ever told Steven, if she had told Kitty, Kitty would have told me. She asked him if they had a future and when he didn't answer she decided to take the offer in Chicago. When we went over to the house it looked like the electric had been turned off. I don't know how long that has been like that."

"I am guessing that you have no idea where Pam would be? I mean Jackie might need her mom right now, especially since her father is in prison"

"No she told me she was going to be on the hunt for a new man to fund her lifestyle she was used to. I think she may have already found one, she wanted the divorce to be final as soon as possible."

"When was the last time you talked to Jackie?"

"A month or so after I first was sent here, I told her not to bother coming back. There was no point"

Red didn't know what to say else to this man, he hadn't asked if his daughter was OK, was he going to ask to be updated on how she was doing? His heart ached for Jackie and not knowing what had happened to his own daughter. Kitty was right, all those idiots that hung around his basement for the most part had became theirs, even the foreign one.

"Well they are telling me my time is up, thanks for letting me know about Jackie, not sure I can do anything from in here."

He wasn't worried about his daughter, there was no sign of that in his voice. When Red heard the click of the phone, he was ready to slam down the receiver on his end. From here on out Jackie was going to be his responsibility, his adopted daughter. They were going to take her home and if Steven showed back up and had a problem with it, he could leave. He was tired of seeing the men in Jackie's life disappoint her, he wasn't going to be one of those men.

Brook and Kitty were sitting on each side of Jackie's bed, waiting for her to wake up, but dreading her waking up at the same time. How were they going to help Jackie deal with everything that happened to her? All they knew was they needed to be there for her and give her all the love and support she needed. Neither of the women could imagine everything Jackie would go through when she woke up. Kitty had already talked to the hospital in Point Place about therapy and asked that everything be kept under wraps. For the sake of Jackie being the daughter of Jack Burkhart, they understood the girl went through enough when her father was arrested when she was only 16 years old. Kitty and Brook hadn't spoken much, there wasn't much to say. The doctor had been in earlier the media had gotten word of the rape and wanted an update on the survivor. The media was already piecing together the information and was connecting the rapist to other rapes and murders in the area. They were asking if there could be an interview with the survivor. The doctors and detectives had all put their foot down that they would say she was in stable condition and that was all they would find out about her. Kitty worried that the station that Jackie was going to work at would connect Jackie. Detective Mac had told her he would look into it, they weren't even sure what station had offered her the job. He had to investigate her room and he would make sure she got her stuff back that was in her room when he was done.

"Mrs. Foreman do you think we should call Donna and the others? Let them know what happened?" Brook asked.

"No I want to wait till she wakes up and let her make the decision, the poor girl hated when everyone found out her mother had left her the first time, Donna asked her to live with her and Bob with all of us there. Steven talked to me later about how bad that was on her. I am not going to do that to her again, especially with everything going on. I just wish she would wake up soon, and then I am not sure I ready for her to wake up."

"I worry she is going to want Hyde here, and well…"

"With everything I don't know what is going to be the worse on her. And the thought of having to tell her Steven is missing. Why did he leave her there?" Kitty began to choke up.

Jackie began to stir, she was trying to figure out what was going on, she could hear talking but wasn't able to make out the voices.

Kitty noticed Jackie starting to stir she motioned for Brook to go get a nurse and let them know. She stood up and leaned over Jackie's head. "Jackie dear it's Mrs. Foreman, come on sweetie it's time to wake up"

Jackie was confused why was Mrs. Foreman in her room? Why was she telling her to wake up?

Opening up her eyes she saw Kitty's face, she looked questioningly around, she was in a hospital? What happened? "Mrs. Foreman what happened? Am I in the hospital?" She was thinking of several thousand questions at once. Her head hurt, her side stung, she tried to remember what happened, what was the last thing she remembered. She was in her motel, she hated that place it almost seemed worse than where Steven lived before he moved into the Foreman's. Steven he was there, they were talking and then Michael showed up in a towel, Steven took off after Michael. He said it was over she tried to talk to him, she screamed at him to listen to her, she collapsed in the parking lot, she remember someone helping her to her room, and then…NO that couldn't have happened! "Mrs. Foreman what happened to me last night?" Tears started as she knew the answer, but needed confirmation.

"Jackie a guy took advantage of you" She couldn't give details not at once, the girl had just woke up and would need everything to process slowly.

"Did they catch him? Steven will kill him when he gets a hold of him."

"Some other guys got the manager and got the door opened, the manager killed him. And they called an ambulance for you."

"He had a knife"

"Yes he did cut you in several places but the guys were able to bandage up until the ambulance got there, you have several stitches but physically you are fine as far as we know."

"Where's Steven? Is he here? Did he come back here with you?"

"We don't know where Steven is, the police called last night trying to locate your mother and saw our number in your book. Jackie how long has your mother been gone?"

"She left right before Christmas, I was shocked I was able to get through the LOPPs Christmas party without anyone asking about her. That was why I was pressuring Steven about a future I was on my own again, but I didn't want to be a charity case and pawned off on someone else, I wanted a boyfriend that would take care of me, and not just because I was alone again."

"So what about all this job in Chicago and such?"

"I was running out of money, I didn't have enough to pay for the electric and everything, I needed a better job that paid better. If Steven would have said he did see us getting married in the future I would have done what I could to stay in Point Place, but when he couldn't answer instead of staying around to have my heart crushed again I decided I needed to go out on my own."

"Sweetie, I wish you would have told Red and I, he has been so worried about you, I am sure that now that you are awake he'll be in here to see you. He said you were too quiet and I don't think he could handle it."

"So you really don't know where Steven is?"

"No the police are looking for him, and I think WB is getting a private detective to look for him as well."

"Look in the sleaziest bars, he wouldn't let me explain that nothing was going on with Michael, I didn't even know Michael was there."

"I know Brook is here, she said that Michael came back to her place with only a sheet"

"Brook knows what happened to me? Who else knows?" She was worried, she didn't want anyone to look at her different.

"Just Red and I, then Brook pieced it together and came to the hospital. Red has talked to WB so he knows, trying to find Steven. And Red talked to your father to see about finding your mother."

"Well neither of my parents have really cared about me over the years. Mom had sent me a letter at graduation letting me know it was time to move out she was going to be clearing out the house and selling everything and the house."

"Jackie you are going to come home with us, you can sleep down in Steven's old room or Laurie's or even Eric's if you want. I do think Red would prefer you upstairs so you are not too far from us. We are going to take care of you and help you any way we can."

"Thank you, I was wondering where I was going to go, the job wasn't what they made it sound to be, it wasn't an actual news show for a network, but a sleazy cable show. I had already quit my first day. I was ready for Steven to take me home when he showed up, but Michael."

"Well you know Red he is ready to put a foot up both boys' asses for what they did."

Just then Dr. Peterson stepped into the room. "Miss Burkhart good to see you are awake. I am not sure how much Mrs. Foreman has told you about your injuries, but you have three places that have been stitched up. In a few weeks you will need to have those removed, I am sure Mrs. Foreman can help get that done. So far all the blood work and tests we have ran are showing negative for any STDs. You might not remember what all happened last night but it may come back to you, I have already talked to Mrs. Foreman about setting up therapy for you to help you deal with the trauma you faced."

"Will I have scars? And where are the cuts?"

"There are some scarring the worse is going to be down on the side of your abdomen, and two light scars on your shoulder and back. Now a detective wants to talk to you when you are ready. We will keep you one more night and release you to the Foreman's tomorrow morning. I understand that everything may seem fine right now, but give it time to set in what happened. You need to be around supportive people that love you, I can see that you have that in the Foreman's, they are a special couple."

"They are" Jackie agreed.

As the doctor left, Red stood in the door of Jackie's room. "Hey Loud One"

"Mr. Foreman" was all that Jackie could get out before she broke down, without thinking Red went to her and put his arms around her and held the crying girl. He would take this girl home and treat her as his own and make sure she was never harmed like that again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At first Jackie settled into Steven's old room. But as a month passed and no sign of Steven and WB's private detective had no luck. One night Jackie had woken up to the nightmare that happened to her, waking up and realizing she was in Steven's room she got mad, he should have not left her there, he should have protected her. She went over to his record collection and decided to take her anger out on his records. Red and Kitty had heard the screams and made it down to the small room to see Jackie breaking the records.

"That bastard how could he leave me like this? Why does everyone leave me? I was raised to believe I was the best and that doesn't matter to anyone, it didn't matter to my parents, to Michael and it sure didn't matter to Steven!"

Kitty went over to the girl and took her in her arms, "Sweetie, why don't you move upstairs. You don't need these memories haunting you."

Jackie let Kitty lead her up the two flights of stairs, stopping at Laurie's room Jackie stopped, "Can I sleep in Eric's room?" She didn't want to go into reasons she couldn't sleep in Laurie's room, and luckily Kitty didn't say anything and led her to Eric's room.

It had been a strange month since they returned from Chicago. Donna kept her distance from the house and never talked once to Jackie. Fez would come over and visit and they would stay in the kitchen, they never told Fez what all had happened in Chicago, he just figured Jackie was waiting for Steven to come back. Michael came by once, but Jackie attacked him for what he did in Chicago and Red had to step in, Red made sure the pretty boy knew not to come back to the house.

Bob still had no idea what to do with his daughter, she still was just working and staying home. She wouldn't talk to her friends or anything, letters to Eric was read but never answered.

WB had kicked Leo out of Grooves and changed the locks to make sure he didn't come back in. Leo had done enough damage to the store. Angie came back to Point Place to run the store, and WB offered Jackie a job there since she seemed to know more about music than his daughter, with the understanding she wouldn't take any of her anger at Steven on the store like she had done to his room. The room had been still untouched, broken records covering the floor. Along with torn pictures. Jackie had even found the boot box from when she had bought Steven boots was back. Inside the box was things from their relationship over the years, even their prom photo that someone had taken of them dancing, it was now in shreds. Jackie would have left the t-shirt he had given to her but she found out that the guys that helped her that night used that t-shirt to cover her up, it ended up covered in blood and cut off her in the ER and tossed. Maybe one day he will find out what happened to his beloved shirt.

Angie was one of the few people that knew what happened in Chicago, so her and Brook when she came to town would hang out after work in the listening pit. Jackie figured since she couldn't wreck the store, she would play all the disco she wanted in the store when they were closing, she also took and switched out the Led Zeppelin wall for disco out of spite.

"Ok, so get this daddy says he wants us to hire a guy to work here, maybe even two" Angie said as the three girls sat in the listening pit of the store. Two months had passed, Jackie was getting along for the most part, still going to therapy. Eric had been filled in on what had happened and that Jackie had now taken over his room. His posters and dolls had been boxed up and put in a closet. Donna had noticed from her room that Jackie was staying in her boyfriends room and wasn't happy, just another reason Donna kept from talking to the girl. She was happy in a since, Eric had left her and Hyde had left Jackie, no one was going to have a happy ending.

"Is he going to hire someone or are we going to put up a sign or something?" Jackie asked.

"He said he was sending a guy from headquarters or something tomorrow. He was going to be here"

Jackie was still hesitant around strange men, part of why WB wanted a guy working there, in hopes to help Jackie feel safe. There were times if certain customers had similarities to the man that raped her she ran to the office and would lock herself in there till the store closed, and when it first happened she wouldn't move till Red would have to come and get her. She was doing better, but WB felt it would be better for some guys that she hoped she could feel safe around.

"Well I guess anyone would be better than Leo," Leo they found out left Point Place again, Jackie missed him, but he was too much of a reminder of Steven.

When Jackie got home that night she had a letter from Eric, they had been writing back and forth, she felt bad when she found out that aside from his mom that Jackie was the only one that wrote him back. She had tried to reach out to Donna but the girl wasn't talking to anyone, barely spoke to her dad. Jackie opened her letter from Eric, she had missed him after she left she realized that out of all of their friends Eric was the most loyal and had been there for her, they had talked when no one else was around and had become close friends over the years. But in an effort to keep Steven or Donna from thinking they were close friends they kept with the calling of names and such. Eric being a good friend probably why she picked his room when she felt she could no longer stay in the basement. Eric had become a big brother to her. Eric in her letter asked how she was doing if they had heard from Steven, how therapy was going. He always asked if she had talked to Donna, but then the shock of it all he told her he broke up with her. It had become a one sided relationship, he hadn't heard from her in two months it was clearly over for them. She cried she knew how he felt, she had the same thing a month ago with Steven, but there was no letter no conversation it was just over. She wasn't ready to move on, even her therapist had told her it might take some time to be able to move on. Even if Steven had shown up with in the weeks after Chicago she wouldn't be able to resume right to what they had. She couldn't blame Eric for breaking up with Donna or that he did it in a letter, she wasn't taking his calls and he had tried to call before he wrote the letter. He let her know he wasn't letting his mom know, it would be up to Donna to let everyone else know.

Randy had become a great worker at Grooves, and Angie was finding herself falling for him. One night after he had left and Angie and Jackie was still hanging out at the store, Randy had been working there for two weeks. Jackie looked at Angie, "Girl you are really serious about liking him aren't you?"

"He's pretty" Angie smiled.

"Yea, but at least he is smart unlike Michael who is pretty but dumber than a box of rocks."

"I can't believe I let myself fall for that dufus" About that time the said dufus was at the door of Grooves in his uniform knocking on the locked door. Angie looked up, "We are closed!"

"Sorry Angie I just wanted to talk to you" Kelso pleaded.

Angie looked at Jackie, it would be her call if they let him in. "Let him in, see what he has to say if anything I'll make a call to Red if need be."

Angie went over and unlocked the door and let Kelso in and locked the door behind him. "What do you want Kelso?"

"Sorry I was passing through and thought I would check in on the store, I didn't realize you were both here"

"Well since my brother has been missing since that stupid stunt you pulled in Chicago someone needed to run the store, Leo had turned this place into a hippie den and daddy was not amused."

"Well are you girls free to go out tonight?"

"No Michael we are not, we were about ready to leave here I need to get home"

"Jackie where are you living at now? I went by your house the other day and noticed it looked empty and had a for sale sign in the front."

"My mother is selling the house, I got everything I wanted out of it in storage and I have been living with the Foreman's since it seems their children have all left them and Kitty needed someone to take care of. Things didn't work out with that job in Chicago, and I needed somewhere to stay. But look don't tell anyone about the house and such OK?"

"Um sure"

"Look Michael I don't know what you are doing here, but if you think that you are going to get another shot with me since I am back in Point Place, well not happening" Angie told the dufus.

"I figured that was why you were back, I mean why not?"

"Michael I am here to run the store since my brother took off thanks to you, Jackie is working here now as an employee and well I have someone else I like now."

Kelso sulked out of the store without another word. Brook wasn't talking to him and he knew he had lost all chances ever with Jackie and now Angie as well.

A week later Jackie was working with Randy while Angie had went back to the main office for a meeting, there weren't too many customers in the store. WB had told Randy about Jackie but asked him never to say anything about it and just act like he didn't know, but wanted him to understand if something did happen. Jackie was ringing up a customer when the door bell rang, Jackie looked up to see Donna enter the store for the first time in months. Randy wasn't busy and had no idea who she was so went to treat her like any other customer. "Welcome to Grooves, how may I help you?"

Donna looked at the new guy, he was attractive nice build nice hair.

"Well I was looking for Leo"

"Leo hasn't worked here in a few months that I know of."

"Oh Ok, well I haven't been here in a few months, I am Donna" she held her hand out to shake.

"Oh I know that voice you are Hot Donna on the radio?" She shook her head yes giving him a smile she hadn't had since before Eric left. "Well I am Randy, WB brought me here from headquarters, figured I am more of an on hands person than an office person."

"Yea Hyde wasn't much for the office either, I think that is why he gave him the store."

"Ah the infamous Steven Hyde, still MIA while his sister and girlfriend keeps the store afloat"

"I guess that is what Jackie told you?"

"No WB, Jackie doesn't say much about Steven."

"Well I will tell you this he goes by Hyde, only Jackie and his family get away with calling him Steven."

"I'll remember that if he ever decides to show back up."

Jackie came over after the customer left, "Donna haven't seen you in forever, where you needed some records?"

"No I thought I would come check on Leo and the store, Hyde had asked me to do that while he was away"

"And you are just now doing that two and half months later? WB came and cleared Leo out of here after the first month, had Angie move back here for a while and gave me a job here, then hired Randy. He is looking at possibly getting another person because we have been doing pretty good. Angie has a meeting right now interviewing some applicants."

Randy looked at the two, and pieced together who Donna was, her name didn't come up too often but enough, "Jackie I am going to go start on the inventory and what we are going to need to order tomorrow. I'll let the two of you catch up" And Randy left.

Jackie and Donna both took a seat in the listening pit, "So what happened with the job in Chicago?"

"It wasn't what they said it was, I was going to see about getting a ride back or something when Steven showed up, and then Michael pulled a stupid stunt and Steven has been missing ever since. Red and Kitty came to Chicago to get me."

"Red and Kitty were gone a few days weren't they, why did it take so long?"

Jackie had already planned for this question in fact she had already gone over the answer with Red and Kitty, "They tried to see if they could track down Laurie while they were there." Which was the case for a part, but Red had no luck trying to find his missing daughter.

"Well at least you have someone to mooch off of, geeze living with Red and Kitty, getting WB to give you a job. Well at least I hear from my boyfriend and know where he is, unlike Hyde that you caused him to leave all his friends and family!"

Jackie couldn't take it anymore, she was still suggesting that Eric was still her boyfriend? "Donna maybe you should leave, you don't know everything that has happened to me."

"Yea sounds like you were gullible to fall for another scam like that modeling contract I kept you from falling for years ago, god when are you going to grow up? I guess with Kitty taking care of you, you don't have to worry about doing that. The only way the people in that house can grow up is to get out and get away from her."

Randy had heard the last part of the conversation and decided to step in, he had met Kitty Foreman a few times, she would stop in with lunches for everyone, and doted on both Jackie and Angie. "Donna I think it is time that you leave, we need to be closing up soon and I have a date tonight."

"Well I guess I'll see you around Jackie, especially since you are living next door now."

"Donna I doubt it, I have been living there for the last two and half months and hadn't seen you."

"Well if Hyde gets back let me know" Donna said walking out the door.

Randy looked at the blond leaving, "Wow, what a bitch! She seriously waited all this time to check on her friend's store for him?

"I guess, she has always been fickle. She wouldn't even admit that she has ignored Eric since he left and that he broke up with her, he tried to talk to her on the phone but she never takes his calls so he had to do it in a letter."

"Wow getting a break up letter, I understand why he did it, but it still seems harsh"

"I don't know that was how I broke up with Michael the last time. When he took off to California with Donna"

"You mean she took off with your boyfriend to California?"

"Yea, I was young and stupid and he had kept cheating on me, I thought if I got a full fledge commitment from him he would stop, so we decide to be engaged and he takes off with her. The best part of that was that was when Steven and I finally got together. Though looking back I wonder if that was a good thing or not."

"Hey from what Angie has told me, that dude owes you a lot. Not just because you loved him, but he wouldn't have this store and everything if it wasn't for you, and that is before whatever went down in Chicago. And that girl well you have Angie and Brook, they are your real friends and have been there for you. I wouldn't give that girl the time of day."

Jackie was getting along pretty well with work and living with the Foreman's. Kitty was helping her learn to cook, and she was helping Red work on cars, for the most part she was doing what she could do to stay busy. Keeping busy kept her mind off Steven and whatever he was doing wherever, it also helped her from thinking about what happened to her in Chicago. She was still seeing a therapist regularly, she had talked to her not just about the rape, but about her abandonment issues with her parents, her relationships with Michael, Steven and even Donna. Eric had been her strongest supporter and wrote regularly about what he was doing in Africa. He had even suggested if it ever got too much for her in Point Place, maybe she could come to Africa for a few months, just to try something new. Eric tried to hide his hate for his best friend's actions towards his parents and Jackie. He couldn't believe Hyde would do something like take off without a word to anyone. He never thought he would actually do something like Bud and Edna or even Laurie, the pedestal he had his best friend who had been more like a brother to him had started to crumble. Eric had became a big brother to her, all he wanted to do was protect her.

Donna kept her distance for the most part, though she did come in and try and flirt with Randy a few times when Jackie wasn't at the store, but found out that he was interested in Angie.

One night Jackie, Angie and Randy were finishing up at the store for the night, they were going to be closed for the weekend not just Sunday. They had been pretty busy for the last several weeks and they all needed a break.

"Man why do you have to listen to Abba every night you close Jackie?" Randy asked

"Well we don't play it during the day, and well it is a distraction I need when everyone is gone, totally opposite of what Steven would let me listen to" Jackie answered, "Plus since he has been gone it has been a dig at him to have it blasting through the speakers in the store. Sort of my personal revenge, along with the posters I switched out"

"Man I would love to see my brother just show up here one night when we are closing, he would have a coronary or a stroke, but he totally deserves it." Angie said.

"Hey he should be glad I didn't paint rainbows and unicorns all over the outside of the store while he has been gone. How long should I wait before I do that?"

"Yea, you do that and I'll quit, not working in a place covered in rainbows" Randy said.

"Rainbow, that reminds me I should be getting a letter from Eric today.

"Rainbow reminds you of Eric?" Angie looked at the small burnet.

"Yea well he went through a roller disco phase, snuck behind all our backs until Kitty let it slip. Went by the name Rainbow. I mean I wasn't even into roller disco by then."

"I am sure dating my brother would put a block doing that"

"Well I am going to head home. You guys have fun this weekend!"

"You too, try and do something fun, maybe go roller disco with Fez, do something different than hang out with Mr. and Mrs. Foreman all weekend," Angie said to Jackie as she was leaving the store. After Jackie was gone she turned to Randy, "I am not sure about leaving Jackie all weekend, I just have a gut feeling something is going to happen, not sure why."

"She'll be alright, I think Fez said something about trying to get her to go out tomorrow night and hang out, besides I want to let you meet my parents"

"Ok, I just hope that she calls if she needs us, I made sure she had your parents' number"

Saturday Jackie was down in the basement doing laundry when Fez came in, "What happened in here?" he said looking around the basement, all the old furniture was gone, replaced with nicer things.

"Fez, I forgot you haven't been down in the basement in forever, I got Red to let me bring some of my stuff from storage over and change the basement. Now when Kitty or I are down here doing laundry or whatever we have nicer place to hangout."

"So what happened to the chairs and couch?"

"Well there was a sledgehammer taken to the white chair, and Red stopped me before I put matches to the couch. But it is all gone now. He's gone and I couldn't take the memories any more."

"First you destroy his room, redecorate Eric's, and now the basements. Is my ex-wife's room next on your list?"

"Not touching foot in that room. Oh Kitty said she was going to do a tape recording to send to Eric, that way Eric could hear all our voices since he can't call much, she said she thinks it will be easier than writing. So let me put this in the dryer and we can head upstairs and see if Kitty is ready to let us talk."

Kitty was sitting on the sofa in the living room, she was describing the changes Jackie had made to the basement, and now much nicer it looked with the furniture that had been in storage from her parents' cabin. She was also telling him that there still had been no word on his sister or Steven when the front doorbell rang. Kitty paused the tape and went to the door to answer it, she was in shock to see the boy that had been missing for the last three months standing at the door. Just as Jackie and Fez walked into the living room, Kitty exclaimed "Steven! You are alive! Where have you been for the past three months?"

As she stepped aside he looked at the woman that had helped take care of him for the past several years, "I ended up in Vegas, sorry I didn't call"

"SORRY?!?! Yea you better be sorry, we were worried sick about you, how could you do that?"

"I had to clear my head, look I brought back a mini slot machine for you" handing it to Kitty.

"This isn't going to make up for you abandoning your family for the last three months without a word"

Guilt began to wash over him, as he looked up and was shocked to see Jackie standing there with Fez. Shouldn't she be in Chicago? Shouldn't she be with Kelso?

"Jackie" he said with as much Zen as he could muster.

"Steven" she responded with the same amount of Zen.

"Thought you'd be in Chicago"

No I came back to wait for your ass, she wanted to say, but instead, "It didn't work out there so I came back, thought you would be here"

"Well I went to Vegas to clear my head, word of advice don't go to see Don Rickles with a white man's fro." He thought he would lighten the mood, when no one laughed he decided to ask, "Where is Kelso?"

Jackie could start to feel her blood boil, "how should I know, from what Brook said that he is trying to move to Chicago to be close to Betsey. I haven't talked to him in almost three months, nothing happened or was going to happen that night"

"Yea that is what you always say" Kitty and Fez by now had stepped closer to the den, Kitty had hit record and held up the mike to record the confrontation. "Look I am not ready to get married, I think what happened in Chicago is proof of that."

Jackie flinched, she wasn't ready to get married either, but after what happened in Chicago made it more clear, it would be some time before she would be ready to be married, she didn't know when she could even let someone aside from the doctor look at her and her scars. She had been glad it had been a pretty cool summer, tank tops and halter tops were not in this summer's wardrobe, she kept covered as much as possible. She didn't know when she would let a man even touch her. "I never said I wanted to get married right away, I just wanted to know if it was something you saw in our future, or if you was just wasting time before you found someone better for you and I was kicked to the curb."

Before Hyde could respond a knock on the door and Fez opened it to reveal a tall blond in short shorts and a tube top that she looked like she was ready to pop out of. "Is Hyde here?" she said.

Hyde looked up at the visitor, "Sam what are you doing here?"

"We got married don't you remember silly?"

A shriek was heard from Jackie as she bolted to the kitchen door. Fez and Kitty were both stunned and frozen in place.

"Married?" Hyde questioned her

"Yea, but you were pretty drunk, it's no wonder you don't remember. I have pictures."

The blond turned to the other two in the room, "Hi I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam." She held her hand to shake

Fez couldn't help but keep staring at the girl. Kitty was the first to speak, "So Samantha where did you and Steven meet?"

"Oh he came into the club I work at"

"Oh so you are a waitress?"

"No I am a stripper" Just as the last sentence was said the recording buttons on the tape recorder popped up, signaling end of side one.

"Um Fez, you want to go check on Jackie, I need to call Red."

Steven looked at the young blond, "I guess I can show you my room in the basement"

"NO!" Fez and Kitty both exclaimed quickly. Not sure what his reaction was going to be of his room. Kitty needed Red home ASAP.

"Steven just stay here for now, you can go to your room later. I think Red wants to talk to you"

"Mrs. Foreman, it has been a long drive, can't I go crash in my room before Red comes home and puts his foot in my ass?"

"I think Red will be home within a few minutes when I call him."

Kitty walked into the kitchen with Fez, "You make sure Jackie is OK, I am calling Red. I know he wants to call WB and he will be right home. If you can keep Jackie busy while we straighten this mess in the living room out.

Red had gotten the phone call that Steven was home, he hung up and picked the phone back up and called WB, to let him know the dumbass is home. WB said he would be by tomorrow unless he needed to come up sooner. Kitty hadn't told him about the stripper so he didn't tell WB about her either.

Red walked into his living room to see Steven and a busty blond that made his daughter's outfits look like Donna's school uniforms. "Steven about damn time you show up, who is this?" he pointed at the girl on the couch.

"This is Sam, my wife, we got married in Vegas" Hyde answered.

Kitty looked at her husband from her spot on the organ bench, "Sam is a stripper and apparently they got married while Steven was too drunk to even remember."

"Kitty can I speak to you in the kitchen, Steven you and … her just stay here"

Kitty followed Red into the kitchen, "Red what are we going to do? It was bad enough the thought of him coming back after all this time, but with a wife?"

"Where's Jackie? Does she know?"

"Her and Fez had just walked in and she was talking to Steven when that harlot came in the house and announced she was his wife. I sent Fez after Jackie"

"Well maybe he'll find her and we can see what we can do to get Steven to clean up this mess he made" Red walked over to the door and opened it, "Steven can we see you for a moment alone?"

Steven got up and told Sam he would be right back, though he was certain he probably wouldn't, Red was going to kill him and it would be easier to get blood off the floor in the kitchen versus the carpet in the living room.

"Have a seat and shut up, do you know anything about the mess you left behind when you took off?" Kitty gave him a look, they had agreed not to tell Steven what happened unless Jackie asked them to. "How could you take off like that and not let any of us know where you were? I thought you were better than that" He so wanted to make Steven feel like the scum he though he was for being responsible for what happened to Jackie. "What are you going to do about that girl in the next room?"

"Well apparently I am married and I guess I should stop acting like my folks and take responsibility for my actions."

"Well if you think you are going to grow up and be man, then I suggest you start by finding somewhere else to live, I won't have a grown married couple mooching in my basement." Red said in a firm tone.

"Well can I go down and get the rest of my stuff and I'll be out of your hair"

Red let him pass and head down to the basement, he and Kitty both stood at the top of the steps so they could hear his reaction to everything he found in the basement.

Hyde stepped down in the basement and noticed right away everything was different the ratty old sofa had been replaced by a nice leather couch, along with two leather lazy boys on each side. Where the spool table sat was now a nice oak coffee table, with two matching end tables on the sides of the couch. Red and Kitty could hear he was shocked but the language did not get bad until he walked into his room and found most of his records smashed all over the room, pictures ripped up on his bed, even a pillow that Jackie had left there was in shreds. Surely she didn't have time to do that since she stormed out of the living room. He grabbed his army bag he brought his clothes in when he first moved in and began to stuff his clothes in them, when he was done he marched upstairs.

Kitty and Red were sitting uncomfortably in the living room when he came back with his stuff. "Jackie must have been fast at tearing my room apart when she stormed out of here earlier"

Kitty gave her signature laugh, "Oh Jackie did that to your room when you had been gone a month without a word from you"

"And you just left it like that? Did you know she did that?"

"Hey I kept her from setting that ratty old couch on fire a few weeks ago when she insisted we redo the basement. I did give her a sledge hammer for that chair that was being held together by duct tape." Red said

"So Jackie is responsible for the changes in the basement, why?"

"Jackie has been living here since she came back from Chicago, she decided that we needed to make some changes and she had unused furniture from her parents' cabin that wasn't being used." Kitty answered.

"I have to move out but Jackie can mooch off you guys?"

Red who had been sitting down stood up to face Steven, "That girl has been through hell that no one understands, you proved that you didn't care about anything I or my wife have done for you for the past several years when you left without a word. I already have a daughter that has done that, I didn't need a son to do that! Jackie has pulled her weight around here and has been nothing but grateful for Kitty and I taking her in. I will not have anyone say anything against her"

Sam stood up, "Hyde I guess this is only for the spoiled rich princess now that you complained about in Vegas, we can go somewhere else."

"Yea we can go check on Grooves and stay there tonight and check on somewhere tomorrow."

They were out the door before Red could tell them that WB had the locks changed at the store. Steven would have to deal with where he was staying for the night.

Meanwhile Fez found Jackie on the water tower looking down.

Fez climbed quietly up the ladder and sat next to her. "You know Fez I never have fallen off here, all you guys have at one time or another, I almost fell that one night we were up here looking for Donna's ring. I have often wondered what it is like. What was going through Charlie's mind when he fell here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fez sat there nervous with Jackie on the water tower, was she planning on jumping? Not much had been said since Charlie fell off while Red and Kitty were in Chicago with Jackie.

"Jackie why don't we go over and go down the ladder now, I don't care for being up here anymore."

"Do you think Charlie felt a lot of pain? Or maybe it was over and there was no more pain?"

"Jackie you are scaring me, Mrs. Foreman wanted me to make sure you were OK, and right now I don't think you are. If you want you can come to my apartment and sleep in Kelso's old room tonight till we find out what happened with Hyde and that girl."

"Do you ever wish you could stop hurting? Wish there was a way to take the pain away? I can't do this anymore, I can't give my heart away to guys that are just going to crush it and throw it in my face. I thought it was crushed enough when he left me that night, I didn't know how I kept on going, but it just keeps getting worse."

"Where's the Jackie Burkhart I first met that was so full of herself that could bring a man to his knees?"

"Fez, it was an act, it's always been an act. The shallow bitchy attitude was all just a cover for the scared little girl I really am. It was a cover just like Steven and his stupid Zen."

"Come on, you know you are a goddess, I don't care how many times Eric ever called you the Devil, you are a goddess."

At the mention of Eric's name Jackie made her decision, she would go back and start to get everything ready to take Eric up on his offer and join him in Africa. With Steven back, she wouldn't have a job anymore, and Red wasn't have the best of luck with his shop and there was talk of a chain coming.

"Fez I think I might be going away for a while, but can you keep it quiet. I am not going to tell you where I am going, because you can't keep it quiet. I'll write you and send it with letters to the Foreman's, and you can give them letters to send me. Just I need to refocus and I have been asked to go somewhere, just trust me OK?"

"If it means that you are going to go down the ladder and keep yourself safe, and write me I guess it will be OK. When will you leave?"

"I have probably a month to get everything together to go, I just have to find purpose for my life, thank you for coming to find me. You are a good friend, watch over Steven while I'm gone."

"I'll do what I can."

Jackie had Fez drive her back to the Foreman's when she saw the El Camino was gone she figured it was safe to go in. She told Fez she would come see him tomorrow and they would spend the day together before she started getting everything she would need to get together so she could leave.

Hyde pulled up to Grooves with Sam driving behind him. She got up and met him at the door, "So this is your store, nice"

"Yea, we can crash here there is a couch in the office" Steven tried his key and it didn't work "Ok, something is up my key is not working."

"Are you sure you are using the right one?"

"Yea, I don't know what is going on, unless Leo changed the locks or something. Let's go over to see Leo and hope he is home"

Hyde had no luck finding Leo, he knew he couldn't go back to the Foreman's so he decided to check in with Donna and see if she knew what was going on, he had asked her to keep an eye out on the store for him while he was gone, though he didn't think he would be gone as long as he was when he asked, he figured he would owe her big time. He had Sam just leave her Trans Am at the store and ride with him. He parked on the street but still walked to the back to the kitchen and knocked.

Bob answered the door, "Steven you are finally back! Man I had the police over here asking if I knew where you were and everything when you disappeared."

Hyde just shrugged it off that it was the Foreman's trying to find him. "Yea, I guess they were finding me for the Foreman's or whatever, is Donna home?"

"Yea come in. Who is this?"

"Bob this is Sam my wife"

"Ok have a seat I'll get Donna."

"Hyde you dill hole, how dare you leave me like that!" Donna said walking into the kitchen, then she caught sight of Sam. "Um who is this?"

"Donna this is my wife Sam, we got married in Vegas, Sam this is Donna I guess my one friend"

"You got married? How did Jackie take it?"

"I don't know she ran off. Look the Foreman's won't let me stay at their house, I guess they are taking Jackie's side or something, anyway I went by the store and the keys won't work, what is going on?"

"I don't know, I think WB ran Leo off. Angie and Jackie have been running it together with some dude named Randy."

"Donna how could you let that happen? I asked you to keep an eye on the store!"

"Listen, I have had enough going on with my boy friend leaving and my best friend to baby sit some hippy and your store for you while you went off to God knows where"

Hyde put his head in his hands, Jackie and Angie running the store, they probably had it almost bankrupt, and WB would probably blame him for it. Not to mention he had no where to stay.

"Look we have a spare room you guys can crash tonight and figure everything else out tomorrow, I am sure dad won't mind."

"Thanks Donna, you are probably the only friend I have left."

"Well what do you expect when you disappear without a word for 3 months?"

"I guess you are right. Let's just go to sleep and I'll figure out if I even still have a store tomorrow."

Jackie sat and talked to Red and Kitty about her plan to go to Africa and take a change in her life. Maybe helping people out there would do her some good. Kitty was tearful but she understood, Jackie still needed to keep busy and it might do her some good for a change of scenery.

That night after she got ready for bed she went to open the window, she wasn't sure if she was seeing things but it looked like someone was staring at her from the unused spare room of the Pinciotti's house. Jackie tried to forget it and sat at Eric's desk, she wrote him a letter to let him know she was going to start getting everything in order to join him as soon as possible. Kitty was mailing the tape Monday, she would include the letter with the tape. She told him if he read the letter before listening to the tape that once he listened to the tape it would make sense.

Eric was doing so much good in Africa and Jackie was proud of her friend, in his letters it seemed like he was really becoming a man. He was a big brother that she looked up to, she wanted to go to Eric and cry on his shoulders, like she used to do to Steven. It wouldn't be the same, as she never saw Eric any more than a big brother.

Steven before going to bed that night happened to look over and was surprised to see movements in Eric's old room. He then realized it was Jackie, she was staying in Eric's old room, he wasn't sure that should surprise him. If she wasn't staying in the basement in his room, he couldn't see her staying in Laurie's old room, so Eric's room would be it. He had opened the window he made sure Sam understood nothing was going to happen that night, he wasn't sure he wanted to be touched by someone else after seeing Jackie before getting into bed.

Jackie had been disturbed by all the night's events. The nightmare that she hadn't had in a few weeks came back, and this time was more real than it had been since she moved upstairs.

"GET OFF ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! STEVEN I NEED YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Jackie's screams woke up the Foreman's and Steven, he looked over and all the screaming that woke him up didn't disturb Sam at all. He got up and went to the window, he made sure he sat where he wouldn't be seen. He couldn't hear what Red and Kitty were saying to Jackie, but they were both sitting with her calming her down from her nightmare. The looks they had it didn't seem like they were surprised by the screams in the middle of the night."

"Jackie dear it's ok you are safe" Kitty said as she held the small girl, Red sat right there with them and had his arms wrapped around both of them.

"Jackie does Kitty need to call your therapist? Maybe you might want to meet with her tomorrow as an emergency session, I am sure she will understand"

"I don't know what it was but there looked like someone was staring at me from Bob's house last night in the spare bedroom. It scared me like it was him watching me ready to attack me again."

"Sweetie that man can't ever hurt you or anyone else again, he is dead. Red and I are going to do everything we can to help you feel safe"

She looked at the couple that was still holding her, she hadn't talked to them about her plan, they knew that Eric had suggested her to come if it got too much for her. "I think I might go visit with Eric for a few months, I need to get out of Point Place, but I need a familiar face. I can't go to Chicago to Brook, so Eric is it. Can you guys help me? I told Fez I was going to leave but I am not telling him where I am going, I'll write him here and told him you can mail his letters to me, I'll probably tell Angie and Brook, but that is it. I don't want anyone else knowing"

"Oh dear, I was afraid when Steven came back you would leave us, but I understand. Let's get some sleep and we will start plans tomorrow, you might want to discuss this with the therapist and make sure she thinks it is a good idea, then I'll schedule you all your shots."

"Thank you Mrs. Foreman, it's not like I'll have a job come Monday"

"Are you going to be OK? We can sit with you till you go back to sleep if you need us too." Red said.

"Yea I might need that" Jackie began to settle into the bed and Kitty sat beside her stroking her back. Red got up and looked out the window wondering if there was someone over in the room Jackie was talking about.

Hyde sat at the window watching Red staring at the window looking right at his window. Hearing Jackie's screams, he wondered what kind of dream she had, was this something they had been dealing with since she came to live with them after Chicago? She sounded like someone was attacking her. Steven couldn't go back to sleep, his mind kept wondering the woman in the bed in the room he was in, the woman going back to sleep after being consoled by Red and Kitty. Bob talking about the cops wanting to talk to him. Where was Leo? What was going to happen with him now, did he have a job? Did he blow it with WB? He had let everyone down, he was on his way to becoming Bud even if they didn't share genes.

The next morning Jackie slept in, after being restless for an hour after her nightmare Kitty had went down and got her a sedative that the doctor had given them for emergencies. Kitty ended up sending Red back to bed and she slept in the bed with Jackie.

Kitty was making breakfast when Angie and Randy came up to the sliding door. "Hey guys come in, Jackie is still asleep but you guys are more than welcome to breakfast." Kitty told them.

"So where is Steven?" Angie asked.

Red looked up from his paper, "I don't know, I told him if he was man enough to get married then he was man enough to live somewhere else than someone's basement"

"Oh, his El Camino is on the street so I thought maybe he was…What do you mean wife?"

"The dumbass went to Vegas, had some stripper follow him back here claiming they got married while he was too drunk to remember it"

"Well he wasn't in the car, I thought maybe he was here"

"Well he could be with the strippers car"

"So how did Jackie handle everything?"

"She isn't, she knows he is married, I think she ran out before the girl told us she was a stripper. Jackie had bad nightmares last night, I had to get one of her sedatives and slept with her in bed last night."

Red thought about last night when Jackie said it looked like someone was staring at her from across the driveway, did Bob put up Steven and his whore last night?

Steven had finally fallen asleep that early morning, when Sam woke up. She found the bathroom and made her way downstairs.

"So Sam you and Hyde got married?"

"Yea I met him at the strip club I was working at"

Bob was taking a drink of his coffee when he almost choked it back up.

Donna wanting to change the conversation from where she worked in front of her dad, "So you drove all the way from Vegas?"

"Yea I have a Trans Am, it was a nice drive"

"I'll bet, what color is it?"

"Powder blue, I can't believe Hyde is still asleep, he had fallen asleep in the bed last night, but this morning was sleeping in a chair by the window."

"Well Hyde isn't known for being a morning person."

"Well ladies, I need to go for a walk" Bob said getting up from his seat and walking out the back door.

Red saw Bob come to the door, "come in Bob"

"Hey neighbor, saw that Steven finally showed back up"

"Bob did you let him and his stripper stay at your house last night?" Red asked directly

"Yea Donna did, I was already in bed when she told them to take the guest room."

"So he was the pervert staring at Jackie from your house scaring the crap out of her?" Red said, ready to get up and march over and throw Steven out of Bob's house.

Angie stood up, "look maybe I should go talk to my brother about the store, dad should be here in a few hours."

"Angie, I don't think Jackie wants to go into work anytime soon just to let you know, but I'll let her talk to you about it when she gets up"

"Ok, well wish me luck"

Randy looked over at Angie, "Do you want me to go over there with you?"

"No, you know how Donna has been, I am sure the Foreman's won't mind you staying over here till I get back"

Kitty looked at the new boy, he seemed sweet enough, she knew that WB was impressed with him. "Randy you stay and I'll fix you a plate, if we hear yelling next door you can go help Red take care of it."

Angie went next door and through the door saw Donna sitting at the kitchen table with a blond bimbo, but no Steven. She knocked on the door, and Donna got up to answer it. "Donna, your dad said my brother was here?"

Sam not knowing anything about WB or Angie, "Who is your brother?"

"Steven" Angie said with confidence.

Sam had been drinking coffee, spurted out "What? How are you Hyde's sister?"

Donna decided to interject, "Hyde's dad is black and Angie here is his half sister." Turning to Angie, "he hasn't woke up yet, he was going to crash at the store last night but the keys didn't work."

"Yea dad changed the locks when he kicked all those hippies out, he didn't want them coming back in the store."

Hyde sat there he knew there was no way of getting control back to the store now, he had screwed up in so many ways.

"Look if you are worried, I have your set of keys, I have just been down here filling in till you got your ass back here. It took some fixing up from the mess Leo left. Daddy is not happy with you, but he does want you to have the store, that is why he sent me up here to work and keep it running till you got back."

He looked at his sister and took the keys. "Thanks"

"Well I wouldn't suggest living at the store and you are going to need help. Randy is the new guy we hired but if sales keep up like they have been you really need four people to run it. Look I'll meet you at the store in a little bit if you want, I just have to go get Randy, we went over there first and he's talking to Mr. Foreman about something."

Angie left before Hyde could say anything else to her. Jackie was walking into the kitchen right as Angie came through the door, "Hey Angie where were you coming from?"

"Um I went next door, Steven and the tramp apparently stayed over there last night."

"Yea I figured if it came down to it, Donna would side against me, not like she hasn't for the past three months already"

"Well Steven maybe my brother, but I don't get to chose family, I do however get to chose my friends, and Jackie you should know by now you are my friend."

Kitty had started serving breakfast to everyone while they talked about yesterday's events.

Kitty was barely touching her food, while Jackie had gone into her eating frenzy like she did when she had her breakups with Michael. The others looked at her in amazement. Kitty with concern, "Sweetie slow down, and I hope you are not going to stuff yourself and then throw up, because if you start that you will be unfit for Africa."

"Africa?" Angie looked up at her friend.

Jackie looked guilty and put her fork down. "I decided last night after I found out Steven was married that I think I am going to join Eric in Africa for a few months, try and see if I can piece my life together. I just can't do that here with him here and her. Eric offered me to come before, and I think it's time for me to join him. You and Brook are great friends, Fez too, but Eric he's like a big brother. He has been there to talk to and understanding over the years. It's not like I have a job to go to tomorrow. But you better write me and let me know how things go."

Angie couldn't believe it, she knew that Eric had suggested her come join him, change of scenery and everything, but she didn't think Jackie would take her up on it. She understood, though a little surprised that the Foremans were so laid back in her decision. "Well I am going to help run the store until Steven gets more help, I am actually going to go meet him there now." She looked over at Randy, "Do you want to go with me" You can meet him and decide if you want to keep working there or what? If not I am sure dad can find you another store if you want"

Randy was hesitant, but he didn't want Angie facing her brother alone at the store, he had heard enough to know that Hyde had a temper, and who knew what would happen when he saw the changes. But he also knew that he might not be able to hold back if Hyde said the wrong thing about Jackie. His time getting to know Jackie he thought of her as a friend as well.

"Yea, I want to see his reaction to what you guys did to the store."

In the car ride over Angie looked over at Randy, "I am sorry our weekend with your family was cut short."

"No problem, we knew this was going to happen eventually."

"Look I know you know all about what happened to Jackie in Chicago, and as much as I want to tell him and make him feel as bad as he should, dad and the Foremans all agreed that non of us tell him. And please even if you feel like beating him to a pulp don't OK?"

They pulled into Grooves and Hyde was already there, alone. They walked in and turned around and locked the door back to make sure no one walked in since they were not officially opened. Hyde was staring at the posters on the walls, Angie could tell he was steaming mad.

"Let me guess Jackie did the posters?"

Angie looked at him, "Yes, actually Jackie did the posters and reorganized the record bins, we find records people are asking for a lot faster now."

"I guess considering what she did to my record collection in my room, I should be thankful there are even any records in here to sell. Why was she even here?"

"She needed a job, that job in Chicago wasn't what it claimed to be, she was actually planning on coming back here the next morning."

"So what are her hours, I am sure she doesn't want to work here when I am here"

"She isn't going to work here anymore, she saved some money and is planning on a trip soon. She needs to get out of town."

"Is that the lie she told you? She probably lied to you about what I saw when I got to her motel room in Chicago"

"That out of the blue Kelso came in the room in a towel? From what she said if you had taken the time to notice his clothes were not even in the room. She hadn't seen him since he dropped her off on his way to see Betsey, ask Brook if you want"

Randy looked between the too, "Look I think you guys are here to talk about the store, not Jackie, so why don't you show Hyde the books and make sure he understand the new system. Then it shouldn't take long to figure out the system of the record bins."

"Why did WB kick Leo out and change the locks?" Hyde asked as if Randy hadn't said a word

"When he found out you had left and didn't come back, he hired a private detective to try and find you. After a few weeks he came to check on the store, Leo had this place turned into a hippy den, he said there was enough pot and other substances that if there had been a raid they would have confiscated the store. And he didn't want to deal with the legal issues if that was done."

"Yea, some hippy showed up a few weeks ago asking for Leo and when the next party in the store was, then talked about how far out the last one was, seriously if I want porn descriptions I'll watch it at home, not details of an orgy in a store from a hippy" Randy said.

The description while vague was enough to cause Hyde to shudder.

Angie led him into the office and showed him the inventory lists that was to be updated once a week, and the bookkeeping system she put in place that was easier than what they had been doing, and of course was not done at all while Leo was there.

"So where is your wife?" Angie finally asked

"She decided to hang out with Donna today, said tomorrow she'll see about finding a place to work."

"You don't want her working here? I mean I am not going to be around all the time, and Randy may move back to Milwaukee, dad moved him from the headquarters to here to help out. You are going to need to hire some help and people you trust."

Hyde couldn't help but think, 'trust Sam, not happening he didn't even know her' I think she said something about checking some local clubs or something"

"So your wife is going to keep stripping? You are OK with that?"

"Hey she doesn't try to change me, I won't try and change her"

Angie felt like screaming at her brother and letting him know he was an idiot.

"Well if we are done here, I guess I need to see about checking into a motel or something since I have no where to stay now."

"Red and Kitty love you like their own, but they are extremely disappointed in you."

"I know, but can't change anything"

"Steven one day you are going to wake up and realize you threw your life away"

"Like I said can't change anything, nothing would matter now"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The weeks went by quickly for Jackie to leave and go to Africa. She wasn't going to be teaching but she was going to actually help in the clinic, the girl that once wouldn't touch an egg because it came out of a chicken's butt was going to do some nursing. She knew she was stepping out of her comfort zone in so many aspects, but it was time she tried something new. After everything that happened to her she could never be a news reporter. Detective Mac was able to keep her name from leaking out as the lone survivor from the serial rapist/killer. She had ended her eating binges after finding out that Sam was a stripper. Only Angie, Randy, WB, Brook and the Foremans knew she was leaving for Africa, Fez knew she was leaving but didn't know where, and he had done a good job keeping it under wraps. He knew she would kill him, Jackie told him he could tell the others after she left.

She was surprised the night before she left that Donna invited her over for a slumber party. She realized that she should have turned it down when she found out that Brook and Angie had not been invited, but Sam had.

"Donna why is she here?"

"Well since she's married to Hyde it's like she is part of the group now, and I thought it would be good for all of us to get along."

Jackie had heard that Donna was hanging out with Sam, but seeing it was worse than seeing Kelso with Laurie or even that time with Annette. More like seeing Steven with the biker chick when she had chose him. This was not going to be a good night.

"Jackie you should see Sam's car, she has a Trans Am, powder blue, it looks great."

"Yea well I am more into sleeker muscle cars."

"Sure that is why you don't even own a car and have been driving the Vista Cruiser around town." Donna said "Look I was thinking, I want to send Eric some naked pictures of me, do you think you guys can help me?"

Jackie and the Foremans still were the only ones it seemed that knew that Eric had broken up with Donna months ago, Jackie figured she is just trying to get him back or to come home. She didn't know how that was going to happen, Eric hadn't moved on, but she knew that Eric was furious and it was over for good with Donna.

Jackie stood up, "Look I am going to get something to drink, anyone want anything?"

As she left the room she heard Sam, "Why are you friends with her"

Then Jackie heard the three most hated words in the English language, "I don't know."

She couldn't take it anymore, this was her last night before she would be gone for months, she had to get away from this house and spend it with the people that cared about her. She went back over to the Foremans, Red and Kitty were in the living room watching TV. Kitty looked up when Jackie came in the room, "I thought you were staying with Donna?"

Jackie was ready to break down, "She…she said… Sam was there, Donna said… she didn't know why she was friends with me"

Red got up and pulled the girl into his arms, he was going to miss her when she was gone, but understood why she had to leave. "The smartest thing my son ever did was not marry her, and the second smartest thing was breaking up with her. She doesn't deserve my son and she doesn't deserve you"

"Why don't we mix up some drinks and watch Dallas?" Kitty suggested.

The next day all Jackie's friends that knew were she was going was at the airport to see her off, for the most part Jackie was loaded with light sun dresses. And some shorts and tops. Her wardrobe had changed from expensive designer labels for off the rack and second hand store dresses.

She pulled Angie and Brook aside, she hadn't had a chance to tell them about the night before. Brook was shocked that Donna had made friends with the stripper after all her feminism rants when they were in school.

"That's why she is no longer in the Secret Hot Girls Club" Brook joked.

"Oh I don't know what happened I left after I heard big foot say she didn't know why she was friends with me, but she had asked the tramp to take some naked pictures of her to send to Eric."

She had told them that Eric had broke up with Donna when she wouldn't take his calls or return his letters.

"I guess she is finally going to write him back, a little late don't you think?" Angie said.

"Yea, look I thought you would find it funny, I'll write you Eric's reaction to the pictures, I just hope he doesn't try to show them to me"

"I am going to miss you, Betsey is going to miss you too" Brook said taking Betsey from Mrs. Foreman and letting Jackie hold her one last time.

"I am going to miss her too, you take care of your mommy and don't let your daddy get too hurt, he falls down a lot" She handed Betsey back to Brook and hugged her.

"Angie thank you for everything, take care and don't forget to write me."

"Love you girl, you are like a sister to me, I just wished you could have been" Randy had walked up, and had an arm around Angie.

"Randy watch out for her for me, and if I find out you are treating her bad, you will have to deal with me, I'll come back so fast"

"I will, you take care of yourself, we will be here when you get back"

Telling WB bye was harder than Jackie would have thought.

"Girl, I just want to thank you for pushing Steven when you did. I'll try and take up where you left off. You need anything at all you let me know OK? If you just need to call, call collect. You are a spunky girl, I wish I had someone like you in my life years ago."

"Thank you WB, you are a great man, and despite what I said when we first met, I think we can be friends" They both laughed at the memory as they hugged.

Mrs. Foreman was next, "Jackie I am so proud of you, you are so strong. That girl years ago that I tried to teach to bake a pie, you are amazing and you have a great future in store for you. You have a great heart full of love, I wish I was your mother"

"Mrs. Foreman you are my mother, you and Mr. Foreman have been better parents to me than my own parents have been. I love you both so much."

"Well I expect you to write your mother often and let me know how you are doing."

Red stepped up, "Loud one, the door is always open for you, you will always have somewhere to stay and someone to take care of you in Point Place. I'm sorry I couldn't have raised a better man for you. But you make sure that the other one looks after you."

After another round of hugs and tears were shed, Jackie looked back at her family that was there to see her off and then turned and stepped onto the plane, ready to take her journey to try and find a new destiny.

Kelso hadn't stepped foot in Grooves in over three months, but he figured it was time to face the music, he had heard through Fez that Hyde was back and married to a stripper, he figured since Hyde was married that it wouldn't matter what he did in Chicago. "Hyde, how are you doing?"

"Kelso" and he took a swing and knocked him to the floor.

"I guess I deserve that, is that it?"

"Yea I think I said everything I needed to in that one punch" Hyde told him.

"Look I am sorry, I didn't think you would get that mad and leave her, it was supposed to be a joke"

Hyde felt his stomach in knots, "What do you mean a joke? There was nothing going on between the two of you?"

Kelso was getting a little concerned about his own life but knew his friend deserved the truth, "If you would have taken the time to look, my clothes weren't even in the room. I knew she was depressed, she had called Brook to talk, I thought I would try and cheer her up."

"Are you serious? I went on a three month bender over nothing?"

"I thought after the last time you knew better, Jackie never wanted to get back with me after you two got together. Even that summer, she told me she was using me to make you see how bad you screwed up, it was never really about me."

Hyde wished he had his new guy working, he needed to get out and think he had really screwed up his life and probably Jackie's as well.

"Hey I am staying at motel right now, but look maybe I can come by the apartment when I close up here?" Right now he didn't want to go to the motel and face Sam.

"Sure, Fez should be there the three of us could hang out like old times."

'old times but without Foreman' he wondered what Foreman knew was going on back home with his girlfriend and friends.

Fez had been held up in his room since he came home early from the shop, he knew Jackie had left that morning, he had got up early and went over and had breakfast with her at the Foreman's. She had insisted he go into work and not come to the airport, she told him she didn't need a Fezzian breakdown at the airport when she went to get on the plane. Fez knew she was right, but work wasn't the distraction he needed so they sent him home early. He had spent most of the time in his room, he figured Kelso didn't realize he was home so he tried to remain quiet. It wasn't until he heard another voice join Kelso in the living room that he decided to leave his room.

"Hey Fez, what is wrong?" Kelso said with concern over the look of his roommate.

He looked at the two men that he knew was responsible for his goddess leaving and therefore his pain. He knew Jackie wanted her leaving to be kept a secret for as long as possible, and felt she owed Fez to let him know she was leaving, but didn't trust him to say where she was going. For once Fez was going to do what he could to keep a secret.

"Nothing, just a hard day for Fez at the shop" he sat down on the couch.

Kelso looked at Hyde that was sitting on a stool, "So what is it like being married to a stripper?"

"Not too bad, she brings me beer and wakes me up with sex when she gets off work. Just strange living in a motel."

"So when do I get to meet her?"

I don't know, she is working tonight" he wasn't going to say it to Kelso of all people, but it has been pretty bad most of his nights she was working so he had been alone in the room drinking and smoking up. He doesn't even know if he has had sex with Sam while sober, he doesn't really care to be around her sober.

"Man, I have been lonely since Angie left, even when she came back she didn't want me, she's been all over that Randy dude or something. Brook barely speaks to me when I go see Betsey."

"Watch it or Fez will start to go on about his needs if you start talking about yours." Hyde said.

"No Fez is fine, I am seeing a girl Hilary from the salon, she had to go out of town this weekend, but I will see her Sunday night."

"Oh that is why you are so mopey, your girl left you for the weekend." Kelso exclaimed. "Man Jackie has been pretty mopey since she came back from Chicago, I don't understand why she didn't go back there, but she barely speaks to me when I tried to talk to her. So does she still work at Grooves?"

"No she quit after I came back and she found out I was married, I haven't talked to her since Sam showed up. I can't believe she's living at the Foreman's I thought Red was doing everything in his power to get everyone out of his house."

"Well I thought I messed Jackie up pretty badly cheating on her all the time, but man Hyde you out did yourself, now she has no job and hasn't had a boyfriend in four months. I think that is the longest she's ever been single since we started dating."

Fez was in shock, sure he could tell Hyde was buzzed, but the two high fived each other over how they messed Jackie up. He couldn't help but remember being on the water tower with Jackie that night that Sam showed up. "You two are really sons of bitches" He got up and stormed to his room and slammed the door.

Hyde looked at Kelso, "Wow he forgot to tell us good day"

"Yea he must be upset about something, maybe because that girl is out of town?"

Jackie had never felt so sore and tired in her life as she exited the last plane, her legs felt like jello, she had tried to sleep on the plane but sleeping with a bunch of strangers she didn't think she could do it.

She felt a rush of energy when she finally after 16 hours saw a familiar face "Geek!" she ran up to Eric

Eric embraced her in a hug and even picked her up some, "Devil, it's good to see you"

"Thanks for talking me into this, I just needed to get away" Eric put her back on her feet.

"Yea I understand. But hey did you by chance bring any of my GI Joes I asked you to pack?"

"Why do you want your dolls with you?"

"Look actually I guess I should have told you, I was going to let the kids have them, they don't have a lot of toys and such."

"Well I didn't I am sorry, I was trying to make sure my suitcases didn't weigh too much for me to carry them. Maybe if you let your parents know that you want them and why they will send them."

"Speaking of, how are my parents?"

"They are OK, your dad is pretty mad most of the time since Steven came back, and Kitty is even sadder than ever. But they are doing OK, I think your dad is worried about Laurie more than ever now"

"So did you ever talk to Donna?" By now they were in a jeep leaving the airport heading to the village, Eric knew it would be a couple hours to kill time so he would do his best to get her to talk and vent if needed.

"Actually she invited me over for a slumber party the night before I left, I never even told her I was leaving, and I made the Foreman's promise not to say anything to Bob till after I left. She invited the stripper too"

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"Yea she said we should all get to know each other since she was married to Hyde, they have became besties. She has a Trans Am"

"What is it about Trans Ams that make Donna stupid?"

"I don't know I would say she actually got dumb when she went blond, but that trailer she bought for you guys was pretty stupid move"

"Yea it was her buying that trailer I realized I wasn't ready to marry her. But I still can't believe she never talked you when you moved in next door."

"She'll probably think something is going on between us with me being here with you"

"Jackie that would probably be all our friends, but you are like a little sister to me, sort of like Laurie, only not as slutty, and a little nicer."

"I always wanted brothers and sisters growing up, it was pretty lonely by myself."

"I guess I could understand that, I mean when we were little Laurie and I were pretty close, up till she hit puberty and well started dating and everything. You know became the earth mother whore."

"Mom didn't want to ruin her figure and told dad that we were living in an era that you didn't have to have a male heir, though it doesn't matter now, I am an heir to nothing that I get to split with no one else."

"Well not everyone could have parents like Kelso's"

"God that should have been a sign then not to date that dufus. I hated going over there, poor Betsey ever being exposed to all those people."

So we have covered mom and dad, Donna, Kelso I know you haven't talked to much, and we are staying away from mentioning Hyde I am guessing, so that leaves Fez, what is he up to?"

"Fez is dating a sweet girl named Hilary. Still working at the salon, still loves candy and is still perverted. So how are you getting along here?"

"I am doing pretty good, I mean I miss home, but it is nice to feel like I am making a difference for the first time in my life."

"Hey you've made a difference at home, I mean if it wasn't for you where would Steven be?"

"I don't know, I feel like mom said in a letter a while back, despite everything we've done for him he seems set on going down the road he was on before he moved in with us. It has been a spiral downward since that night, and he isn't trying to get out of it. I think that is a reason dad wouldn't let him stay in the house when he got back, sure you there was part, but if he was going to go down the road dad had tried to keep him from dad wasn't about to allow him to do it under his roof."

"I just really thought he could be so much more, I guess like I used to convince myself that Michael could be a doctor or something when I was younger, I did the same with Steven" Jackie was getting quiet.

"Look Jackie, yea we can all atest to being young and dumb at some point in our lives. But I don't think you were way off with Hyde, he can be more than he is, but he is just to lazy to try."

"OK, can we talk about something else? Can you tell me about the village and everything I am going to be doing there?"

The rest of the ride was Eric talking about the village the people they would be working with and the class he taught. He explained that starvation has been a big problem in the area, they would be working to try to help with food and seeing what grows best in the area. He told her about the clinic she would be working in that is helping with immunizations and basic care of the villagers.

Jackie was excited to try something new and step out of her comfort zone. She had already been cooking with Kitty for the last four months and finally got over her fear of eggs. Kitty joked that she never understood why the girl would have issue touching the egg in the shell but one of her favorite things to eat was deviled eggs. She hoped that they would have the stuff to make them in the village.

She had even baby sat Betsey a few times and had learned to change her diaper. Betsey was now old enough to drink from a cup with a lid and eating baby food, that Jackie had learned was messing feeding a 14 month old.

Brook had promised to write and send pictures of Betsey so she wouldn't feel like she missed too much. She wasn't sure how long she was going to stay yet, she figured at least a few months, maybe go home at Christmas.

"So Eric what are your plans for the holidays?"

"I may see about going home, I know I won't make it Thanksgiving but maybe Christmas and stay till after the new year. Why?"

"I was thinking of how long I was going to stay, I'll probably go back home with you, I guess I'll see how things go before I decide if I want to come back"

"Planning your escape already?"

"Well its not like I am here like you on a scholarship program, and I can't hide here forever, I'll have to go home and face everyone eventually"

"Well let's get you settled and see how you adjust first."

"Yea I that is true."

The rest of the ride was in silence, when they pulled over in the village, Jackie stepped out to take it all in. Eric helped her with her bags and showed her the small hut that she would be staying in with him.

This was going to be quite different from what she grew up with and even different than the camping experience she had that one time with the guys when they graduated.

She finally looked at Eric, he had gotten tanner and some more muscles it was different seeing him in cargo shorts and a t-shirt versus his normal attire of jeans and polos he seemed to always wear.

Eric went up to her handing her a water bottle, "Here you'll need to drink plenty of water and make sure it's bottled water."

"I am back to sleeping on a cot I see"

"Yea, I have to say I don't know how you and Hyde ever did it. I really can't see how you both slept on his because I seem to take up all of mine."

"Yea well I think I slept more on him than the cot, you probably don't want to know"

"You would be right"

Eric helped Jackie get her stuff put away, "It is amazing you were able to pack so light compared to when you moved in with Donna"

"Well luggage limits on the plane helped, and I really didn't take a lot with me to Chicago either, just clothes and make up"

"Yea there are not too many places to get dressed up for here, honestly one of the girls said it seemed like make up melted off so it was pointless."

"You told me, I didn't bring much it is mainly sundresses, everyone in school would be shocked to see me now wouldn't they?"

"Jackie Burkhart former cheer captain, princess of Point Place in a small village in Africa, nah they all predicted you'd be here."

"I think they figured Michael would be an astronaut before this would happen."

"Well is he still working on that rocket suit?"

"I think Brook made him give that up finally."

"I hope Betsey gets Brooks smarts, the world doesn't really need another Kelso"

"Nope, and there have been times I think we don't need the one we have either. I still have times I want to kill him for doing that."

"Yea me too when I heard. Well let's introduce you to everyone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jackie was finding her way helping in the clinic, she was loving the babies and kids that she was helping. She had been in Africa a month and had learned quickly how to do basic medical procedures like take a temperature, a pulse, and blood pressure and even was giving shots all while charting and getting to know everyone in the village. She never thought she would be close to being a nurse, but now she thought that maybe she found something she wanted to do. The only part of being there was a young doctor that constantly hit on her. She was not ready to move on, and she didn't think starting a relationship in a place she was only going to be for a few months would be a good idea. Everyone knew that her and Eric were only close friends and didn't think anything strange that they shared a living space. Back home others would think they were doing it since they basically lived together.

Eric didn't think that it would be Veteran's day that would be so hard on Jackie. He had forgotten all about that picnic where Jackie had shown up with Chip and ended up on a date with Hyde. He had gotten used to days that Jackie just would retreat into herself. He would do what he could to bring her out of that, but none of his tricks seemed to work.

"Jackie, come on what is going on? You have seemed spaced out all day and the kids miss their Jack Jack."

"Sorry I guess I got up and saw the calendar and what day it was."

Eric thought about it, "November 11th, so? I mean I don't know what, it's not your birthday is it?"

"No Eric, no wonder your dad calls you a dumbass, it's Veteran's day!"

"Ok so it's Veteran's day, you are not a veteran, was your dad one or something?"

"No but your dad was!"

"Oh we are missing his annual barbecue, man that one several years ago when Bob decided to hold his own barbecue was interesting. Dad and I really bonded to beat Bob that day."

"Yea I guess you were too busy with the barbecue war to notice I brought Chip to that barbecue."

"Oh yea that is right, I forgot what happened to him."

"He basically told Steven that he was trying to do it with me and called me a bitch, and then Steven hit him. Before I knew what was happening Steven had punched Chip and told me we were going on a date."

"Oh yea now I remember, the date that you barely talked kissed and then nothing happened with the two of you and a month later or something you was with Kelso again."

"I was so scared of have a relationship with him, I mean I had this major crush on him, but knew he didn't feel the same way so I lied and told him I didn't feel anything when we kissed, he said the same and that was it. I ended up back with Michael to try and forget about Steven."

"Jackie, I don't know what to say. I hate how he treated you, yea I said you guys were creepy and unnatural, but later I noticed he was happy with you and when you guys were broken up at the beginning of the year, he wasn't. I even told him he was better with you."

Jackie snapped her head up, "You told Steven he was better with me?"

"Yea, I mean before you he was just an angry guy in the basement, you changed that, yea dad calls me a dumbass all the time but I noticed the difference."

"Thanks Eric, you have been a good friend to me and to Steven too."

"I wish I could say he has been a good friend to me over the last year or so"

Jackie looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I mean especially when I left I knew he wasn't one to write, but I didn't think I would get the silence from him, or he would do what he did to my parents, not to mention you. I mean I don't know I thought my friends would write me, and if they did that means my only friends are you and Fez."

"Well I don't know if the rest of the group even realizes I am gone. At least the letters I have gotten so far suggests they haven't."

Later that day, Jackie did have a bright spot in a letter from home that helped her mood.

"Eric!" She ran into the hut they shared with a letter in her hand.

Eric who had been going over some papers looked up, "You snapped back fast, what happened?"

"I got a letter from Brook!"

He looked at her, she had gotten several letters over the month from Brook and Angie, "Is there something special about this letter in particular that has you bouncing?"

"Ok remember how when I got here I told you about the little sleep over at Donna's and the nude pictures she wanted to send to you?"

"Yea that made sense, she hadn't talked or wrote me in four months, I had broken up with her so she decides to send me nudes?"

"Well Brook found out from Kelso that they Sam had taken the pictures."

"Do I want to know how he found out?"

"Well apparently Donna decided to send them with the package Kitty was sending. Somehow they fell out and your father saw them! And don't interrupt, it goes on, from there somehow Bob also sees them and then they end up with Steven where he and Leo get an eye full. Somehow they then are put in a record that Fez buys and they fall out in the apartment for both Fez and Michael to see. No one but of course Michael and Fez can look Donna in the eye now." Jackie was now laughing.

"Ok I guess I'll be careful to open my mail now" Eric said looking at the box he got from his mother that Jackie has brought in with her letter. "Though I am glad to see you snapped out of the funk from earlier."

"Yea, well if you can't help me, a letter from home will be just as good."

It was strange it was Thanksgiving back home, Jackie and Eric were missing home, mostly they were missing Kitty's cooking. They had been writing home and getting letters. Fez had still no idea where Jackie was, he would always send his letters with Kitty. The nude pictures never showed up, they wasn't sure if they were still at Fez and Kelso's apartment or if Donna got them back and burned them. Jackie spent the day with some of the other workers in preparing a Thanksgiving dinner for the American workers in the village that they would share with the rest of the village. Eric had been spending the week explaining the tradition from home to his class. They had no idea what was going on back home, but Eric had a scheduled call home that night.

Back in Point Place, Kitty was getting ready for Thanksgiving. She was missing Jackie and Eric, and still had no idea where Laurie was. Despite Red's objections she had invited Michael and Steven, she was not looking forward to Sam showing up, but figured she would deal. Donna had decided after the photo incident to visit her mom in California for the holidays at least till after Christmas. She said she would be back to ring in the new decade with her friends.

Everyone was in the living room, Red was sitting in his chair, Sam and Hyde were sitting on the organ bench, Kelso, Fez and Bob sat on the couch.

Kitty came in from the kitchen, Red looked at his wife, "Kitty is this it?"

"Yes, WB and Angie are in Milwaukee and couldn't make it this year. And well Jackie and Eric are gone for now," she stopped herself before she said too much. "And we still don't know where Laurie is, she hasn't called in a year, but it's more than we had last year"

"I guess I can look at it this way, we won't have leftovers for weeks like last year since it doesn't matter how many are coming you cook the same amount."

"Ah man, that is right last year we were getting Grooves ready to open, I took Angie out for a taco that night" Kelso said.

Hyde just sat there quietly thinking back to last year, yea he was pissed later to find out about Kelso and his sister, but him and Jackie was together, it was before everything seemed to hit the fan at Christmas last year.

"What time is Eric calling Miss Kitty?" Fez asked.

"I am not sure it will be this evening, he said in his last letter that he was teaching the Thanksgiving history and customs, I believe they are fixing a Thanksgiving dinner for everyone today. I hope they have yams there, I sent my recipe for my yams so that Ja…they could fix it" She laughed and hoped no one realized her slip up.

"Man I can't believe Eric is missing your Thanksgiving dinner Mrs. Foreman. I just hope I can see Betsey tomorrow, I think Brook is coming to Point Place." Kelso said.

"Well I talked to Brook the other day, she is here spending Thanksgiving with her grandmother, she might try to come over later and bring Betsey so I can see her."

They had just sat down and started to eat in the dining room when the doorbell rang, Red and Kitty looked at each other, "Um who would that be?" Kitty asked

Red jumped up to answer, remember Laurie showing up out of the blue several years ago on Thanksgiving.

Red opened the door and an older man was standing there, "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for my wife, Samantha"

"Hold on, you can wait here." Red told the man as he stepped towards the den and into the dining room. "Samantha there is someone here to see you"

Red explained to the others there was some older guy looking for his wife Samantha, instantly the group left their seats and went to listen through the door.

Sam and Hyde walked into the den to see the man that was there for her. "Larry what are you doing here?"

"Well you left 2 months ago without a word, luckily you used your credit card and I was able to track you down. It is getting ready to expire, I brought your new one."

"Sam who is this guy?" Hyde asked

Sam didn't know where to look, "Um this is…"

The guy stuck his hand out for Hyde to shake, "I'm Larry Sam's husband"

"Husband, Sam how? You said we were married?"

"Well I thought you might make a better husband."

"Sam let's go get your stuff and you can go back with Larry"

Hyde went to open the door to the dining room, he didn't know what to say and since it seemed like they had all heard everything he didn't have to, "Mrs. Foreman I am going to go get Sam's stuff and I don't know if I'll be back here, I might just need to be alone. I am sorry for messing up another Thanksgiving."

"Steven please come back after you have taken care of that, Eric will be calling and I know he misses you." Kitty told the boy.

Red looked at the people left at the table, "Now when Eric calls, no one say a word to him about this turn of events, not till we know the whole truth, and I think it might be best if Steven explains it to Eric." Red wanted to make that clear, he didn't want Jackie to find out about all this till they knew everything. He knew this news may crush her even more. He knew the girl figured Steven stayed with Sam because he didn't to turn his back on a commitment like his parents even if it was a commitment he didn't even remember making, now to find it was all a lie. He and Kitty would need to sit down and talk to Steven alone later tonight.

Later they were in the living room eating dessert when Hyde showed back up, "Hey guys"

"Steven would you want your plate? I kept it warm for you." Kitty said as soon as she saw him come in with his head hung low.

"I don't know if I can eat right now. But I don't know if it's a good idea for me to be alone" He took a seat on the bench again. Sam had lied to him, tried to con him, it was all fake and never happened. He wanted to talk to someone, but when he went to Jackie's old house he was surprised to find someone else was living there. They had bought the house about six months ago, he wondered if Jackie used the money from selling the house for her trip she was on. He remembered the trip leaving the house, Donna had left and was in California, but he didn't know what Donna would say since she had become friends with Sam. The only person he could trust was Eric and he was in Africa, sure he was calling later, but this wasn't a conversation to have with everyone present.

"Do you mind if I go down and sit in the basement?" Hyde asked the Foremans

"Sure you take these two with you, but no smoking! I replaced the smoke detector a few months ago."

Once the boys were downstairs, Kitty looked at her husband, "Red what are we going to do about Steven?"

"I don't know, I don't want Eric knowing anything till we have the details of what happened, maybe when Eric calls we can let him talk to Steven and give him some privacy. He may still trust Eric to talk to him before us."

"I can't believe he got into that mess." Bob said, "You know I think I am going to go home and call Donna, I won't say anything, but there isn't much for me to say to Eric, just tell him I said hi and I understand why he broke up with Donna. I'll check in with you guys tomorrow to find out what happens." With that Bob left through the kitchen.

"This might kill Jackie" Kitty said, with Bob gone they had the living room to themselves and she went to sit on Red's lap

"I know, I am worried how she will take this information, just like I worry how Steven will handle the information if he finds out what happened to Jackie when he left her that night. But she's not alone, and I am sure Eric will watch out for her."

Fez had later told Red and Kitty what had happened on the water tower and how scared he was that she was going to jump. Talking to Jackie's therapists have all been concerned of her reaching a breaking point and taking her life.

"Eric has said in his letters she seems to be holding up pretty good. She is getting stronger, and that is what she needs. She'll need to be strong for this blow. Though I could really kick Steven's ass for not checking that what she was saying was the truth"

"How could he just accept what Sam said, but not give Jackie a chance to explain herself?"

"I guess that is something we will have to ask him later."

Down in the basement Hyde sat in the recliner down there while Fez and Kelso sat on the couch.

Kelso hadn't been down in the basement, "Wow Red really changed it down here, I bet he would rather us be upstairs and him down here watching the game, this is a sweet setup."

"Oh Kelso, Red did not do this. Jackie did." Fez told his friend.

"Why did Jackie do all this down here, and where did this come from?"

Hyde looked at his friends, "Well she did that to get rid of all the memories I am guessing, she did a better job in here than she did to my old room, and the stuff came from storage from her parent's cabin."

"Yes, the storage stuff is all she has now. I don't even think Pam gave her anything from the house." Fez said

"Fez do you know anything about where Jackie is and when she's coming back?" Hyde asked, he wondered if there was a chance to talk to her somehow.

"No Jackie knows Fez can't keep secrets so she didn't tell me where she was going or when she is coming back. I send letters through Miss Kitty and she sends letters to me here, but will not say where she is when she is doing"

"So how long have you known she has been gone?" Hyde was getting upset with Fez for keeping secrets to begin with, only last week did it come out that Jackie had left town.

"She told me she was leaving town the night Sam showed up." Fez was getting mad at Hyde for suddenly caring about Jackie, where was he that night, when Fez was scared that she was going to jump. "YOU CAN'T GET MAD AT ME, IT IS YOUR FAULT, I AM JUST GLAD SHE IS STILL ALIVE!" Fez screamed at Hyde

"What are you talking about?"

"I found her on the water tower that night after that whore showed up, claiming to be your wife, my goddess was looking over the edge of the water tower, talking about Charlie and if it hurt when he fell or if it was over quickly, she had to leave town. She couldn't stay here she then realized she had somewhere to go and get away, but will not tell Fez."

Before anything else was said, Red was at the top of the steps, "Dumbasses, Eric is on the phone."

Kelso and Fez raced each other up the steps, Hyde was barely pulling himself up off the chair. He had a couple of letters that Foreman had wrote him and was sent to the store, Angie or whoever had left them in a small stack in the office. He hadn't bothered to open them until recently. In the first letters Foreman was worried about him and hoped that he was back by the time the letters made its way to Point Place, but the last letter he was furious, it was after he had returned. He couldn't believe he had left without a word and had been in Vegas the whole time. How could he have done that to his parents and to Jackie. Hyde couldn't believe how Foreman defended Jackie in the letter. He never wrote Foreman back, and never got a letter again after that. He was not looking forward to the possibility of talking to him, especially after what had just happened. He wasn't sure what to say to him, or if he was prepared for what Foreman was going to say to him.

As he got into the kitchen he could hear Kelso talking on the phone about his job he was getting in Chicago so he could be closer to Betsey. Kelso had taken and handed the phone to Fez and Hyde felt a pull on his arm. Red quietly said to him, "come to the dining room."

Without protest and not sure what to expect, he followed him into the dining room.

"Look I don't know all the details of what happened right before you left here tonight, we will discuss that later after twiddle dee and twiddle dump have left. But you are going to talk to Eric on the phone, and you are going to be alone, I will drag the others out of the room, now what you and Eric talk about is none of any of our business, but you will talk to him. He has been your best friend forever and you have had each other backs, you owe it to him to keep talking to him even if you have been a shit friend for the last several months."

Hyde didn't know how to reply to that, because everything he said was true. He just followed him back into the kitchen. Fez was finishing up his conversation with Foreman telling him about Hilary and that she was thinking of moving in with him since Kelso was moving to Chicago. Fez also stated he wished Jackie was around, she would be the perfect roommate for him if it wasn't for Hilary. When he finished talking Red grabbed the phone. Those in the room could only hear Red, they couldn't hear Eric's responses.

"Son are you taking care of that package we sent last month?"

"Yes, I sent that box this week, I was glad to get all those dolls out of my house."

"I don't care what you do with those dolls, but you better take care of what we sent last month or so help me…look Steven is here, yea I know you haven't heard from him since you left. Look I am going to give him the phone and the rest of us are going to finish our pie. Oh and if your mom forgot to tell you, Bob said hi. Well here is Steven"

Red handed him the phone and ordered all the others to leave the room, and made sure no one stood and listened at the door.

"Hey Foreman, look I am sorry for not writing you or anything. I know I should have never took off like I did."

"Yea man that is not cool, that is more something Laurie would have done, though I hear you brought back your own Laurie clone"

Hyde winced at the comparison, but realized it wasn't too far off of being the truth.

"Yea well she just left, her husband just came and picked her up during Thanksgiving dinner. But who said she was a Laurie clone?"

"What?!? Her husband? I think Jackie may have said something to that effect in one of her letters."

"Wow so Jackie wrote to you?"

"Well yea, I mean sure she I compared her to the Devil enough times, like I do Laurie, but she is like a little sister. And she was the only one of my friends that bothered to write me. You have to remember, Jackie and I had our own twisted friendship, but we do have a friendship. So what about the stripper?"

"Well come to find out it was basically a con, we were never married. I was stupid and didn't think to ask for any proof but what she told me. I was so drunk most of the time in Vegas that it could have been possible. But she was already married to a guy not much younger than Red. We went back to the motel we have been staying at and she packed up her stuff and left."

"Sorry man, that has to be tough"

"Not really never really cared for her, you know me I don't care for people. I just didn't want to be like Bud and kick her to the curb like he did Edna."

"Hyde you were like Bud and even Edna the way you treated Jackie, you berated her feelings and tossed her aside the moment that stripper walked in."

"Wow Jackie laid it on thick, is she telling you everything?"

"Look, for one it wasn't just Jackie, mom and even dad told me what was going on. And yes Jackie does tell me a lot, but who else does she have to trust? Donna hasn't talked to me or written me since I left, nor has she talked to Jackie since Jackie moved in with mom and dad, Kelso and Fez are too big of perverts to trust to talk to. Sure there is Angie and Brook but Jackie and I have known each other forever and know each other's' backgrounds better than Angie and Brook. So there are a lot of things that Jackie feels she can share with me."

"What do you mean Donna never talked or wrote to you?"

"Just what I said, I tried to call home when I got here and there was no answer, I talked to Bob several times but Donna would never come to the phone. I wrote her for two months without hearing from her, so I finally realized it was time to cut ties with her and broke up with her. Jackie was right about that, it is easier to get everything out you need in a breakup letter."

"Yea like that letter she wrote me that she had left for Chicago before waiting for an answer from me. And then she didn't even leave"

"Look she was scared, she was hurting there was a lot going on that she was scared to tell you. Everyone she thought loved her or was supposed to love her had left her. She couldn't face it if you said it was over."

"Leave or be left?"

"Yea, something like that."

"Well she is gone for good I guess now, do you still get letters from her?"

"Yea I do, she had to get out, she wasn't in a good place. Out of everything Kelso ever did to her, what you did almost broke her completely, if she stayed…"

"What do you mean? There is something you aren't telling me?"

"Look maybe you should sit down with Fez and have a serious talk with him, he can tell you. If it wasn't for that I don't think mom and dad would have let her leave like she did, but the all knew she had to get away for her own sanity. She seems to be doing better, I told her maybe instead of the Devil she's a Phoenix that is rising up from the ashes of her life. When she gets through this she is going to be stronger"

"Do you think she would forgive me?"

"That is something I think may take time, but one thing about Jackie is she has a big heart, forgive you yes, but I don't know if you will get her trust, that has been broken way too many times, I don't even think she trust herself anymore. The girl that grew up believing in fairytales and true love it's like that part of her has died. I can tell in her letters, I think it died that night in Chicago." Eric knew he better stop or he would say too much, and he like the others that knew had promised they wouldn't tell anyone about what happened to her that night. "Look I have got to go, but you need to figure out what you want in life. I don't think Jackie is going to be gone from Point Place forever, so maybe you need to start to think about what you want to say to her when you do see her again."

"Thanks man, look I'll try to do better, it's just I don't do letter writing that much."

"Well why don't you get a blank tape and record what you want to say, mom has been doing that some, she figures I miss her voice. Look I have missed you, I have been mad at you and hurt and everything else in the past several months, but you have been the closest I have to a brother. And it is hard to understand Fez's letters, they make little sense."

"Well you take care and I'll send you a tape soon or something, I'll probably give it to your mom to send."

"Thanks man, I look forward to it"

After that Hyde walked back into the living room, he felt better after talking to Foreman. Brook had shown up with Betsey, if looks could kill Hyde figured he would be dead with the looks Brook was giving him. He sat back and watched his goddaughter be passed around and wondered about the little girls' godmother and where she was and what she was doing, could he ever gain her trust again?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am not going to have a Jackie/Eric relationship, but they are going to be best friends. Of course their friendship will raise questions when their friends find out they are both been together in Africa.

Chapter 7

Eric looked at Jackie, she had sat there and heard all the conversations, but had pulled herself away when Hyde had taken the phone, she was not ready to hear his voice, so she just heard Eric's part of the conversation.

"So Hyde was conned, that girl told him they were married and she was actually married to some old guy that was almost Red's age." Eric told her after he hung up the phone.

Eric went over and pulled Jackie in his arms as she cried.

"So I can't get him to believe me that nothing was going on with me and Michael, but some stranger tells him he's married to her and he accepts it without question?"

Ouch, Eric hadn't thought about it in that perspective, but she was right. No proof of the marriage, there wasn't even a marriage license and if it there had been it wasn't valid. "He said he didn't want to be Bud or Edna and turn is back on his marriage, but we know he already was turning into them because he owed you more than he owed some stranger."

"You are right I don't trust myself anymore, I am scared of being alone, because now I don't know if I can ever trust a man again with my heart or anything else. I hate that means I may never get married or have kids. I wanted kids to prove I could do it despite how my mother was"

"Jackie, maybe after you are done here, you need to go back to the therapist, with their help you can maybe get over all that and build trust. You are going to be a great mom one day, you are doing wonders with the kids here, they love you."

"I just don't know. But Eric thank you for being here for me and being a shoulder to cry on."

"Anything for you Devil" At that Jackie started crying harder, Eric realized what he had said, "Jack Jack I am sorry I forgot. Hey do you think you are going to be able to get some sleep tonight?"

"Yea, I think so"

Hyde did his best to work Friday, but come Friday night he found himself sitting alone in his motel room. He had talked to Red and Kitty Thursday night but didn't say too much, just that she was gone and come to find out they were never really married. Red had yelled at him for being a dumbass, but it was not much of a conversation like he had with Eric. He wondered if maybe Eric had feelings for Jackie and part of why he broke up with Donna. After a full day at Grooves celebrating one year being open, he was tired but his mind wouldn't shut off, he had hired a few employees and would have the rest of the weekend off, so he stopped in the liquor store on his way to the motel. He figured if anything he would drink to forget, but this time in the comfort of his motel room and not end up in the mess he did in Vegas.

Jackie was woken up early the next morning to help in the clinic, a woman had shown up from another village in labor. Jackie had never helped in a birth before but listened to the doctor and other nurses, she did her best to keep the woman calm and breathing as instructed. Several hours later the woman had a little girl, Jackie was in awe of the little girl but completely confused the mother seemed to not want to have anything to do with her baby. So Jackie had taken and went to get formula cans they had in the supply closet along with a bottle, something about it all seemed natural as Jackie got the bottle ready like she had seen the other nurses before, and began to feed the baby. Eric had woke up and came to check on Jackie when he saw her giving the new baby a bath and getting it diapered and wrapped.

"Hey is this what all the fuss was about this morning?"

"Yes, isn't she beautiful?"

"Is her mom alright?"

"Yes, but for some reason she wouldn't have anything to do with her baby"

Just then the doctor that delivered the baby came to check on the baby.

"Hey Jackie let me check this little one"

Jackie handed the baby over to the doctor, "What is going on with her mother, why did she not want to hold her baby?"

"Jackie the mother will not have anything to do with her baby, she was raped nine months ago, thus the baby was the result of a rape. She apparently tried to pretend she wasn't even pregnant denying it ever happened. Once she is well enough she will go back to her village and pretend this never happened."

"So what will happen to the baby?" Eric asked

"We will keep her here for a few days and then we will have to take her to the orphanage in town, but it might not be a good thing for her there."

"Why do you say that, won't someone adopt her from the orphanage?" Jackie said.

"The lady didn't say, but I have a feeling that she was raped by a white man, if you see the coloring of the baby, if this child is mixed she is not going to have an easy life, and not too many are willing to adopt a mix baby."

The doctor finished the check up and Jackie just stared at the baby, Eric looked at the two and knew that for at least the next couple of days that baby was going to be staying with them.

Eric looked at the doctor and Jackie who was now holding the baby, "I am going to see if I can find a basket for her to sleep in and blankets, I'll take it over to our hut and then help you get any supplies we need for tonight"

After Eric left the doctor looked at Jackie, "Jackie what are you thinking?"

"Can a single woman adopt?"

"You can't be serious, do you have your plans for when you get home? A baby is going to mess anything you have up. I mean you are young, not many guys your age would want to tie themselves down to someone with a baby"

"But you didn't say I couldn't, and well only the one guy that really mattered would tie himself to me not caring that I have a baby."

"Given the circumstances it might be easier than others, since she is mixed and they may approve just to keep her from being a drain on the system. But think about it, don't make any major decisions right away, give it at least a week, then I'll see about the paperwork."

A little while later Jackie and Eric got the baby settled down. "We need a name for her" Jackie said looking down at the bundle in the basket.

"Jackie you know you name her it will make it harder to give her up."

"Eric I already don't think I can give her up, there are so many reasons for me to keep her."

"Ok, talk to me maybe if you voice them I can talk you out of it, or may understand"

"Well first, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I had gotten pregnant from my rape? I mean would I keep a baby from the horrible man, but I can't blame a baby on how it was conceived."

She looked at Eric to see if he had a retort, he didn't.

"Second I mean just last night I had said I wanted to be a mom, to prove I could be a good one despite my mother. I mean I was born with two parents that said they loved each other, but never really did, and never really loved me. I didn't give birth to her, but I can love her more than my own mother ever loved me."

"I have no doubt about that"

"Ok the next reason I am sure you might argue, but she's an orphan, just like Steven and in reality myself, and as silly as it seems she is also mix like Steven, sure she shows it more than Steven does but I never cared. To be honest if my mother even had a sign she cared about me it would end when she found out about this baby."

"As much as I would dispute about Steven I am not, I understand. But what is it about your mother?

"She had a fit when she found out about WB, I never told anyone but that was part of why she left last year. She said she couldn't stay around while I brought my mix boyfriend to the LOPPs Christmas party, it was bad enough he had a record, but to have a father that was black."

"Jackie, I am sorry your mother is a bitch. Why didn't you tell Steven any of that? Or that she had left?"

"I was going to, but I guess I waited too long, I was going to tell him after the party. I thought he would ask where she was but he never did. Then it seemed like a grown up conversation and not one to have with a guy that didn't want to grow up."

"Jackie understand those toys, yea that was wrong, but those toys are the ones we didn't get or at least Hyde didn't get growing up. I think that was part of why we did that. But those were for kids that were growing up like Hyde did, and they deserved them as well."

"So are you going to be OK with her living here for a while?" Jackie said ready to change the subject.

"Yea, I mean I helped out with Betsey and well if Kelso can raise a kid, I think anyone can do it"

Sunday night in Point Place Fez had decided to check on Hyde, no one had seen him since he closed up Grooves Friday night. Despite what Hyde would know, his friends were keeping tabs on him.

Hyde was brought to by a pounding on the door that felt like a pounding to his head. He stood up and stumbled to the door. He had no idea who was at the door, he had already talked to the manager Friday and made sure he was paid up for the week. He was shocked to see Fez on the other side of the door.

"Fez man what are you doing here?" he slurred.

"Checking on you, no one has seen you since Friday night and we figured we might want to make sure you are still in town and not doing something stupid again."

He stepped aside to let Fez in, the floor was covered with beer cans and several empty bottles.

"Classy place" Fez told him.

"Yea well I got it to go with what I thought was the trashy wife"

"So Sam leaving you put you in such a state you had to get drunk for the entire weekend?"

"No it's not about Sam, it's just about my screwed up life in general."

"Yea drinking worked out so well for you the last two times, the first time was that night in the warehouse and you basically lost Jackie, then you go on drinking binge and come back with someone that would remind many of my ex-wife, so what is going to happen this time?"

"Like I said, I needed to clear my head. I realized I let Jackie get away because of a lie I was told."

"A lie you believed from a stranger when you wouldn't believe Jackie, a girl you had dated for most of two years."

"Man I threw away any chance with Jackie and to be happy because I thought I got married to some stranger."

"Hyde did you care for Jackie at all? Because I think you showed you never really cared for her when Sam showed up."

"Fez I loved Jackie, I still love Jackie, I just didn't know how to handle it. She was pushing for things I didn't think I would ever have or deserve."

"That night that Sam showed up was one of the scariest nights in my life."

"Fez what happened, Foreman said something Thursday, but said I needed to talk to you"

"I found Jackie on the water tower, talking about Charlie and if he felt any pain"

"She didn't try to jump or anything did she?" Hyde interrupted.

"No she didn't, but for a time I thought she would. She decided up there she needed to get away, a month later she was gone. I get letters from her, but I have no idea where she is. Miss Kitty mails my letters for me"

"So the Foremans know where she is?"

"Yes but I have been good and have not told anyone, because everyone knows I could not keep a secret, I already kept that she left a secret for a good time."

"I guess I need to talk to Kitty, I doubt Red would let me know where she was or anything"

"Yes but why do you want to find Jackie? You hurt her more than anyone else."

He thought about it, it was like Foreman had told him he needed to prepare for what he would say to her when he saw her again, Foreman seemed confident that Jackie would be back. What would he say to her?

Taking a deep breath, "I guess I would tell her I am sorry for how I acted in Chicago, for leaving for being gone for months without a word. I am sorry for Sam, I am sorry for never letting her know I loved her and that I still love her."

"You are going to have to prove that to her my friend, I know it will be a lot just for you to admit that to her, but after everything you did, words might not be enough this time."

"Yea after the nurse I told her I loved her, and her answer to me was she didn't love me."

"Well do you blame her, it sounds like you just said that to get her back, and you hurt her more than Kelso ever did, I think she trusted you more than she ever did him."

"Yea she trusted me more than I deserved and I couldn't trust her. I told her I didn't trust anyone."

"Hyde loving someone means you have to trust them, never showing you trusted her made her feel like you really didn't love her as much as she loved you. For a girl that was denied love by her family growing up she craved to have that and tried to get that from boyfriends and friends, but it only got thrown in her face."

"You know part of the reason I am even talking about this to you is because I am still a little drunk"

"Yes, but you need to talk to someone, I am not going to burn you for your feelings, you need to finally admit you have them. You also have to kiss up to the Foreman's, you hurt both of them badly, Mr. Red is upset that Laurie is missing, I have even tried to look for her, I think he is afraid something has happened to her. It was bad that Jackie was in a state after you left her, Eric was gone and you and Laurie were both missing."

"I was so upset when I stormed out, I didn't think of anyone else, I guess I need to sober up and maybe go apologize and grovel tomorrow. Maybe they will let me know where Jackie is."

"I don't know, Jackie is pretty serious in her letters about not telling me where she is, because of the secrecy of where she is her letters I get are not too long and pretty vauge."

"I don't know if I can write her, I even told Foreman I didn't know that I could actually send a letter, so he suggested I send a tape and just record myself. I wonder if I do that for Jackie if Mrs. Foreman would send it, or maybe send it without listening to it?"

"That will have to be between you and Mrs. Foreman."

"She did ask me to come over for dinner tomorrow night, maybe I'll talk to her then and see"

The next night Hyde found himself dressed a little nicer than normal, and had even picked up flowers for Kitty and a case of beers for Red. He knew it was cliché and such but he needed to make a gesture to ask for forgiveness for the couple that had taken him in when they were already struggling with the two kids they had. They did not deserve to be treated the way he had treated them. He had kept his distance from them mainly out of guilt, not just the fact he was basically told he no longer had a room there.

Kitty was in the kitchen at the stove when he walked up to the sliding glass door, Red was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Steven you are here! See Red I told you he would come, and he brought flowers! Red when was the last time you bought me flowers?"

"Kitty let the boy in. I see you have bribe gifts to get on our good side?"

Steven looked down, "Yea I guess you can say that. I realized how bad a screwed up spending the weekend alone in the motel room. You guys treated me like a son and didn't deserve me running off like that and I am sorry for what I put you guys through and for deciding to stay with Sam, that was a mistake and not just because it wasn't real."

Red looked at the boy standing in the door, "Close the door and sit down, I have a feeling we are going to be having a long talk."

"Red dinner is done, why don't we eat first then we can talk" Kitty said as she started bringing food to the table.

The three ate in mostly silence, it had been so long since Steven had ate Kitty's home cooking since Thanksgiving got ruined, he didn't know if he could get enough of it. He couldn't help but wonder how Foreman was surviving in Africa without his mother's cooking.

As they finished Kitty was cleaning up while Red directed his attention to Steven, "Look I am going to talk and you are going to shut up and listen, that is how this is going to start, when I am done then you may speak. Do you understand?" Steven could do nothing but nod his head, afraid to even say yes to the man who looked determined. "For years I have watched you all in and out of my house, I have done my best to give extra attention to you and Jackie, I knew long ago neither of you really had a father figure, even if Jackie hid that from you guys, I knew Jack enough to know he didn't take time to spend with her. Years ago she ended up helping me work on the Vista Cruiser, I realized then I liked her better than any of the rest of you. That same day I ended up having a talk with you because you got into a fight with your mother and walked off. I pointed out that as you were complaining that she was comparing you to Bud, you did exactly what Bud did when you walked out on your mother. I understood you and that you didn't want to be Bud that day. I was proud of you going to talk to your mom, even if she really didn't deserve it after what she did to you only weeks later. But then Jackie rolls out from under the car, boy your eyes almost left their sockets, I find a week later you took her to prom. I am not getting girly like Kitty or even Eric, but I could tell there was something there special between you two. I watched you let her go back to that Kettlehead again and again for what seemed like years till he took off to California with Donna. I knew she was coming over here with just you here most of that summer before Kitty caught you two in the kitchen. I was proud that you had a girl like Jackie, she needed better than Kettlehead and you needed to see you deserved better than your mother made you believe. I know there were breakups before, earlier this year you guys were broke up when we went to the Packer's game, but you were back together when you went with us to the car show. Steven I don't know why you let her go to Chicago to begin with, why you didn't stop her. But to leave her in that motel parking lot, I don't understand. She was in a crummy motel parking lot! In the middle of the crime infested city! That Kettlehead shouldn't have even left her to stay there when he took her to Chicago, but for you to leave her like that in a place that made your house with Edna look like a 4 star motel!"

"Kitty took a seat next to her husband, "Red you need to calm down" she was afraid he was going to tell Steven what happened that night in his anger, and that was not how he needed to hear.

Steven was feeling his own anger boil, "I was mad, she had left me just like everyone else, she said she loved me but she left me! Then I see Kelso in that damn towel talking about doing it, I had to leave before I felt any more pain, I thought they had both been together this whole time behind my back."

Kitty trying to calm both men down, "Steven listen, Jackie loved you, probably still loves you, but that girl deserves to feel loved back. She left because there wasn't anything here anymore other than a boyfriend that she felt like was just using her to pass time till something more suited for him came along. And Sam was exactly what she was afraid of. She told me about a biker chick you dated that first time you guys broke up when she was ready to work things out, she was always afraid that another girl like that would come along and you would choose her."

Steven looked at the woman he thought of as his mother she wasn't right but she was. He could see how after Raquel Jackie would think something like that. When they did get back together they had been happy, he had met WB he got the store. He felt like he really had something real for the first time. Jackie hadn't pressed marriage after Eric and Donna's failed attempt. But then near Christmas something seemed to change in her, she had gotten mad about the toys and went on about growing up…

"Steven you should know more than the others that sometimes you don't get the chance to stay a kid and you have to grow up faster than you should." Steven snapped his head up, it was like Red was reading his mind. "We took you in so you could hang on to some of your youth, I never pressured you to move out like I did Eric. But Jackie didn't have that, even living over with Bob, she moved back in with Pam to see if she could finally get that and when Pam left again, she didn't let anyone know, she didn't want to go back to Donna's she said she never felt like she belonged and was an inconvenience to Donna and Bob didn't do much better. After she had left I went over to check on Pam, she had been gone since before Christmas."

Kitty interrupted, she figured she needed the focus off of Red's trip over to the house before it slipped why he was there. "I didn't even realize it but Pam wasn't at that LOPPs Christmas party. And I never thought to ask Jackie about her mother." Kitty was starting to cry, she felt like she had failed the girl not taking the time to realize her mother was gone.

"Kitty you know Jackie didn't want us to know, for years she has acted like everything was perfect and we both know it wasn't."

"You mean Pam left before Christmas last year? She was living by herself that long?"

"Yes, and she was having trouble with the bills, but couldn't get her own place, even in Chicago she was going to have to stay in the motel for a month or so before she could possibly have enough for an apartment. But that job was a joke she had found herself in a city in a crappy motel room with little money alone and trying to figure out how to come home even if she really didn't have a home to come home to. And then you and Kettlehead show up"

"I want to talk to Jackie, can you help me, give me her number or something?" The only way he could begin to fix this with Jackie would be to talk to her, he hoped they would give him her number.

"Sweetie we promised we would keep her location a secret, just like Fez if you want to communicate with her you will have to write her and I can send her the letter, that is the only way." Kitty told him firmly.

"What about a tape? I told Foreman I would make a tape recording and send it to him, if I do that can you send both a tape? And can you not listen to either?"

Red and Kitty exchanged looks, "Yes you make Eric and Jackie tapes we will see they to them. And we will do better than with those pictures Donna tried to sneak to Eric."

"Thanks, I'll get you those before the end of the week. I guess I need to be heading back."

"Steven don't you think it is time for you to grow up and get yourself an apartment?" Red said as Steven stood to leave.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it lately"

Red grabbed an envelope and held it out to him, "This is the money you paid us over the years, get yourself an apartment or something, and call your dad and let him know the stripper is gone"

Looking at the envelope of cash in his hand, "Thanks Red, but seriously this is yours" trying to hand it back to him.

"Steven I wouldn't charge my son rent when he was going to school, I kept what you paid after you graduated and got your job with your father. This is all you paid before that. We did use it when we needed it, but I was able to put it back when I started working again. I figured this was the best way for you to save money. Now maybe you should take this and work on getting a real apartment and think of what you need to say to Jackie and Eric."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Africa

A week had gone by and Jackie was still smitten with the baby, for Eric refusing her to name her everyone just called her Baby Girl. Eric knew it was a losing battle trying to talk her out of the thought of adopting her. He also had thought of something that she hadn't and that was the cost of adoption, and he didn't have the heart to bring it up to her. So he started to look into the costs, he knew once Jackie got back to the states she could easily get into nursing school and have a job, and she would have the full support of his parents while she got on her feet. So he gathered up all the information he could, he decided he would help her anyway he could, it didn't help that he started to get attached to the baby as well. He had made a call to his parents and they got together with WB and Eric was told that as soon as they knew the amount needed to call WB and he would wire the money right away. The only question would be when Jackie would be coming home, Eric decided that if she was able to go home before the holidays he would fly home with her, it wasn't going to be easy flying with the baby back to the states.

The other workers in the clinic were also taken and fallen in love with Baby Girl, they had already suspected that Jackie would do anything in her power to take that baby home with her. A few tried to talk her out of it but soon learned that once Jackie Burkhart's mind was made up to do something she was going to do whatever it took to get it done. Eric was glad to see what seemed like the old determined Jackie back. He couldn't deny that the baby was helping her heal from all the scars she came to Africa with. With her attention focused on the baby and still doing her job at the clinic it was the girl in high school that had great grades, dated Hyde and was still on the top of the social pyramid at school.

When Baby Girl was a week old, Eric heard her start to wake up and got himself off his cot and went to get a bottle ready. He had her changed and was giving her a bottle before Jackie even stirred.

"Sorry I guess I didn't hear her" Jackie said, she was always the first one up when the baby woke up.

"No problem, I wasn't quite asleep and she didn't even start to cry, I heard her start to move and figured it was about time."

"Thanks, do you want me to take her?"

"No Uncle Eric can handle this. I even got her diaper changed and everything."

"Uncle Eric?"

"Well yea, I mean…Jackie I said a week and well I am not wanting to let her go to anyone but you, and I know you always get what you want and this is a good thing. Baby Girl needs a mother and you need her."

"Yea but I don't have a home or a family to go to" Jackie had been thinking how hard it was going to be, she wasn't staying here much longer, and she didn't have a home or job waiting for her back home.

"Actually, mom and dad are setting my old crib and stuff in my old room getting ready for when you bring her home. Mom said that she can help you get into nursing school if you want and they can help with the baby until you are able to stand on your own two feet."

"You told your parents?"

"Yea I called them a few times this week trying to see what I can do to help you and set up help back home. They haven't told anyone, OK they have talked to WB, but that is because it is going to take money for the paperwork and adoption process, they all want to help. They are also keeping it a secret until you bring her home or write to give permission to tell."

Jackie went over and pulled the baby into her arms and tears started to fall, "You know I want this, but I knew for the most part it was just a fantasy, like so many fantasies I had growing up. I just wanted to live in this fantasy for as long as possible, but I was starting to get scared, when reality sits in it breaks me. I had a fantasy that I led everyone to believe I had the perfect life and perfect parents. I even tried to live in a fantasy that my father was well doing something like this in another country and not in prison. I had a fantasy that Michael would be a rich and successful man to give me the lifestyle everyone thought I lived in. I had a fantasy that I could have a life and love with Steven, for once I thought it could be simple life like your parents have. Yea my standards might have lowered or become more realistic, but still it was just a fantasy that the carpet was pulled out from me time and time again." She looked up at Eric as she held the baby to her chest, "Thank you that I can have at least one of my fantasies, I want to be a mom, and I want your mother to teach me how."

Eric went over and put her arms around Jackie and held her, "You are welcome, you are going to be a great mom. And I am glad I can help, so I guess now you can give her a proper name."

Jackie had already picked out a name, to her it represented several things, a character that stood no matter what life threw at her, and it was part of her surrogate parents Kitty (Katherine) and Red. "How about Katie Scarlett?"

"Like from Gone with the Wind?"

"Yes and Katie can be from your mom and Scarlett is Red. Plus she was a heroine that stood no matter what life threw at her."

"So are we calling her Katie or Scarlett?"

"I like Katie"

"You know you are going back to the states with a black baby named after a southern heroine? Is there irony somewhere?"

"Honestly I don't care, I mean it's not like everyone is going to know her middle name, and anything has to be better than Beulah."

Eric couldn't help but snicker at the mention of her middle name, "you have a point."

Back in Point Place Hyde stopped by with the tapes he had made for both Eric and Jackie, he had written their names on the tapes so Kitty wouldn't mix them up and send them to the wrong person, the last thing he wanted was Foreman to hear what he had to say to Jackie or Jackie to hear what he had to say to Foreman, mainly because it was too personal on each tape.

He didn't stay long and left before Red came home from work.

Kitty was staring at the tapes on the table when Red came in.

"Kitty I hope dinner isn't going to be too long, lunch wasn't that great and I am hungry." When Kitty didn't answer him he noticed she was almost in a trance staring at two tapes on the table. "Steven drop those off?"

Finally getting her attention, "Yes, oh Red something tells me that he wants to get Jackie back, and I just worry what his reaction will be about the baby. I don't know if I should listen to it and prepare Jackie in a note or what. I don't want this to change anything for Jackie and that baby, the way Eric talks about her taking care of her."

"I know, but I have a feeling this time she is going to make the right decision, she seems to want continue nursing and she has what she wants to do in life figured out, and well Steven or any other guy that wants to be in her life is going to have to adjust to her life, she shouldn't have to change for a guy. Donna did that and just turned bitter"

"I guess all I can do is just send her an encouragement to stay focused on the plans she has. I just hope she comes home soon, we could have a baby here for Christmas! Won't that be fun?"

"Kitty she isn't even a month old she won't enjoy Christmas, but you will have her here next year and she will be moving around and playing more."

"Red you are an old softie" Kitty cooed at her husband.

"Yea well don't let it out you'll ruin my rep" he winked at her.

A week later a package arrived from Point Place with a note from Kitty

"Kids, just to let you know Steven gave me two tapes one is for Jackie and one is for Eric, he didn't want me to listen to them and I didn't, but he didn't want Eric to accidentally get Jackie's and listen to it and vice versa, just so you know. Jackie I am not sure what Steven is wanting or anything, but Red and I both agree no matter what you stay on course with your plans with Baby Girl, I would love you all to be home Christmas, but I know the paperwork may take longer. Everything is set up when you come home. Eric I have redone Laurie's old room and it is now a guest room, so you can stay there. We still haven't heard on Laurie yet, but your dad is still hoping there is someone that knows something. Fez didn't get around to doing anything this time he has been busy at the salon with the women getting ready for the Christmas parties and such. I was asked to be in charge of the LOPPs Christmas party this year, but just haven't felt like it, I guess I miss Jackie's encouragement and help. Miss and love you both, give Baby Girl kiss from grandma Kitty. Hope to see you soon. Love Mom"

Jackie looked at her tape and looked at Eric, "I don't know if I am ready to listen, maybe if you listen to yours first you can encourage me afterwards to listen to mine."

"Ok, well I can do it now. Don't you need to go to the clinic for Katie's check up and see if the paperwork has come in from the American Consulate?"

"Yea, you listen to yours now" Picking up the baby, "Come on Katie, lets get you checked out and see if there are the papers we need so I can be officially your mommy"

After Jackie left Eric went over and pulled out the tape player and put the tape in, it seemed to be nothing there at first and Eric double checked the volume, finally he heard his best friend's voice, a voice he hadn't heard much of.

"Hey Foreman, sorry man I am just trying to figure out what I want to say to you. First I miss you man, didn't think I would miss you like I do. It's hard, anytime I was in a bad place you were there to pull me out. I guess that is why I didn't go back to Point Place after Chicago for so long, you wasn't going to be there to give me advice or help me pull my head out of my ass. I screwed up so much and didn't really realize it. You was right earlier this year when you told me I was happy with Jackie, because I was. Though I screwed up and kept walls up. Walls I should have let Jackie in, walls I should have let you in. I don't know where she is man, I can't apologize to her not knowing where she is, you parents are tighter than Fort Knox in letting me know anything about her. I am trying to grow up, I am getting my own house. I was just going to get an apartment but WB insisted on buying a house. I can't move in till the first of the year, I am shopping for furniture and everything I'll need when I move it, but all I can think of is Jackie and what she would pick. I thought when Sam told me we were married that was it, I figured I couldn't be like Bud and kick her to the curb, but I was like Bud I kicked Jackie to the curb, man she ran out of their quick. I am thankful that Fez went after her. I finally talked to Fez and he told me she acted like she was going to jump that night from the water tower. Man if she had, I probably would have been up there jumping myself. I was so mad at her, mad at her for leaving, mad for Kelso being there, mad that she made me buy her a damn ring, mad she made me feel everything I never wanted to feel. I've been mad at her since I got back for breaking all my records, for the changes to the furniture in the basement. I am sure she burned my shirt I gave her for her birthday when we first started, even without knowing for sure I've been mad at her for that too. But I still love her, she understood me like no one else has, I mean you get me some but there is a deeper connection with Jackie.

Enough about Jackie, I couldn't believe it when I found out that you broke up with Donna, but I guess I understand. She has been nothing like herself. I don't know what she'll say when she comes back to find Sam gone and what happened there. I was shocked to see her buddy up to Sam who striped for a living all while for years she put Jackie down for cheerleading. Donna isn't the same girl we grew up with, I don't know when she changed, but maybe it's best for both of you, you guys can find someone you are meant to be and not just settle for what is there. I'll try to be at your parents next time you have a big call so we can talk. I guess you'll call Christmas? Anyway Rock On."

The tape ended and Eric sat back and thought about everything he heard, so he had bought a ring. He had a feeling he had, but he also knew that wasn't exactly what Jackie was asking for, she wanted to know if it was a possibility in the future. But after everything that has happened since Jackie isn't even sure she can ever be in a relationship again, part of why she is adopting Katie. Who Hyde accept Katie? Eric knew that now if Hyde wanted Jackie he would have to want Katie too. Jackie came back carrying Katie in her arms, Jackie eyes looked like she had been crying. Eric was afraid she had gotten bad news about the adoption, "Jackie what is wrong, is there problems with the paperwork?"

"No, they started to give Katie her first set of shots today and she didn't like it"

Eric couldn't help but laugh, he didn't like getting shots either. When he had to get them to come here Kelso went with him and got them, but then Kelso and his egg allergy he seems to forget about all the time was used to shots. Kitty had told him that Jackie took her's like a pro when she got them. And Jackie had gotten to where she was even giving them at the clinic sometimes.

"Jackie you get shots, and you've been giving them all the time now"

"I know but it hurt Katie, and it hurt to see her hurt"

"Yea it hurts, I hate getting them, but they are to help keep her healthy and keep her from getting any of the diseases that years ago could have wiped out a village like this."

"You're right, but I still didn't like it and she really didn't like it. She has never screamed and cried like she did"

"Look she should be ready for a nap, who knows you can listen to Hyde's tape and get her down and maybe you should take one yourself when you are done with the tape. I am going to get my lessons ready for the next few weeks."

Once Eric left Jackie got Katie ready for her nap as she started to feed her she started the tape, she was startled when it wasn't Steven's voice she heard but music…

It was the song that played the first time they kissed on the date Veteran's day.

She couldn't believe he had sent her a mix tape? Was this what he planed to do instead of talking to her?

Katie seemed smoothed by the music. And Jackie laid her down then went to lay on her cot next to Katie.

Next was sounds of Price is Right? Jackie couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

Next was Tiny Dancer, the song they first danced to Valentine's day at the school dance.

The last song on that side was Stairway to Heaven, it played the first time they had sex. So it seemed he sent her a mix tape of memories of them together, but it still didn't make since. After the last song was done the tape ended on that side. Jackie turned it over to see what if he had anything on the other side.

"Jacks, I wanted to remind you of the good times we had, times I had you in my arms, times I should have in those moments told you I love you. I am sure you know the meaning behind each of those times. I am sorry for so many things, I am sorry for not telling you the truth that night on your dad's Lincoln, I am sorry for all the times I should have told you I loved you. I am sorry for letting you go back to Kelso after that first date. I am sorry for never trusting you when I should have. I am sorry for the way I made you feel unloved and alone. I am sorry for all the I don't knows. I am sorry for not telling you I didn't want a future without you in it. I am sorry for letting you go to Chicago. I am sorry for leaving you that night and I am sorry for being gone for so long. I am sorry that Sam ever showed up and for tossing you aside. I don't know if anyone has told you but she's gone, and I am sorry I wasn't the one that decided for her to leave long before she did. She lied to me, we were never married. I am sorry that I trusted some stranger but not you. Jacks I am sorry for not wanting to grow up, I am sorry for never seeing in myself what you always saw in me.

"I know this might not change anything, I don't even know where you are and when you are going to be home, but I hope that you will talk to me. I hope you will still love me. I love you Jackie and I think I have for years, that is why I let you cry in my arms, or let you talk me into going to prom. Why I taught you Zen and tried to get Kelso caught cheating. I am finally growing up, trying to be the man you saw in me. I am going to move into my own house soon, but I can't decorate or shop for stuff like that. Foreman told me you were a pro at shopping. Babe I am sorry for picking you up and putting you in that dressing room that day, in truth I wanted to be in that dressing with you, you looked beautiful. I hope to see you like that again one day."

Jackie had been laying there in a trance listening to Steven's words. She checked on Katie, would Steven be ok with Katie? She was so close to becoming her legal mother, she couldn't back out and she didn't want to. If Steven wanted her, he would have to want Katie too. But she also worried about what would happen when he found out what happened to her in the motel after he left. She still wasn't even sure she could be in a relationship, though her therapist told her she could move past it.

She figured her and Eric would talk when he got done with his day. They needed to start work on planning for their trip back to Point Place, when that was she wasn't sure.

After Eric got back they went through the rest of the stuff Kitty had sent, it seems she found some baby blankets of Laurie's with a note that said the might not need them now but Katie would need them to come home, along with some gowns and dresses.

"Your mother has went all out, I hope no one saw her putting this stuff together. But since it looks like we are going back during the winter, she is going to need these."

"So do you know when that will be?" Eric asked.

"Looks like the paperwork is filed and I should get her travel visa in a week or so. The problem is they said not to book a flight until we have the travel visa for sure."

"So we could be home for Christmas? I guess I need to start getting plans together, I figured I would stay 2 or 3 weeks before I flew back here."

"Eric thanks for coming back with me, it isn't going to be easy traveling with a baby."

"So I don't want to pry, but well what are you going to do about Hyde?"

"I don't know, it's not like it would be easy to write him a letter telling him about everything. And I don't want to do it over the phone. I think I am going to have to sit down with him and talk to him. I need to talk to him about that night he left me, honestly I don't know how he is going to react, but I guess I'll deal with it as it comes, but Katie is going to be my top priority."

"I'd love to say after what I heard him say to me on the tape he's grown up, but I still am scared that he'll go off again or something, just don't get any fantasy ideas in your head that when you go back you are going to have a happily ever after with Hyde and Katie going off into the sunset."

"I'm not, it could be that he takes one look at Katie and runs for the hills, or he hears what happened to me and runs, I can't predict the reaction of Steven Hyde."

Christmas came and Eric and Jackie were still in Africa with Katie, they did get a Christmas present in the way of the travel visa for Katie. Just steps away from being fully adopted and American citizen. Eric joked, too bad they couldn't have just adopted Fez instead of him marrying his sister.

Christmas in Point Place seemed like a small affair from years past. Michael was with Betsey in Chicago, but all had promised to be there New Years, Brook had heard that Jackie would be home then so she told them they would spend Christmas in Chicago and New Years in Point Place. Donna was still visiting her mom and rarely called her dad, all Bob knew was she was coming home sometime after Christmas. So Bob joined Red and Kitty with Fez and Steven who both had no one else to visit. Steven had spent Christmas Eve with WB and Angie. He was surprised that they both said they would be at Kitty's New Year's Eve party the following week.

They were all sitting in the dinning room, Steven just glad that maybe Christmas couldn't be a repeat of Thanksgiving.

"So I thought Jackie was coming home?" He decided to bite the bullet.

"Well some things have come up and she couldn't get a flight out, she will be back this week, but she hasn't given me the flight information." Kitty answered.

Fez looked around, it was strange sitting in the dinning room, he looked up, "Is Eric going to be coming home anytime soon?"

Red looked up he knew this would make Kitty nervous and giggly, "He might be home by New Years, I think for a few weeks and then will finish up his year there."

"Donna will be home this week too sometime." Bob said, he wasn't sure what had happened between Eric and Donna but blamed Eric for it all.

"Bob don't expect anything, Eric is going to be going back to Africa and finish what he started there." Red added, almost for as much Steven as Bob. He wondered if Steven would over react if he saw Jackie and Eric coming back together with the baby, and how close they were. He knew nothing was happening between the two, but he knew Steven would possibly over react again, he figured he would lay the ground out that just because they were together in Africa they were not together.

"I just can't wait till next week when everyone will be home! I can't remember the last time everyone was here together. And to have a baby in the house!"

Red snapped his head, "Baby?"

"Brook is going to bring Betsey" Kitty said flatly.

"Yea right" Red responded

Bob looked around, "It doesn't feel like Christmas with out you guys having your Christmas Eve party last night, and everyone gone. I tried to contact Pammy and see if she wanted to get back together but I got a disconnected, do you guys know where she is?"

"No Bob I don't, and I really don't care, she left Jackie a year ago and no one has heard from her since." Red was getting upset at the mention of Pam after finding out what she had done to Jackie he could care less what she looked like if she treated her daughter like that.

"Maybe I should try and find Joanne?" Bob said ignoring the tone in Red's statement.

"You do that Bob, I liked Joanne." Kitty said ready to get Bob off the subject of Pam.

"Hilary wouldn't spend Christmas with me but she did promise to spend New Years, so this year Fez will have a lady for New Years Kiss. Jackie told me once that New Years kiss sets the tone for the rest of the year." Fez said

Steven couldn't help but think back to last year, no New Years kiss last year because Jackie had broken up with him over the I don't know comment. He hoped this year she would be here and maybe if he could kiss her at midnight it would make sure 1980 would go a lot better than 1979.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jackie and Eric made their plans to fly back home, Eric would stay about a month and then would come back and finish up his assignment in 6 months and be able to go to college. He had been taking some mail order classes so he would be able to have credits going in. They were both looking forward to going home, and anxious at the same time. Eric learned not to mention Hyde to Jackie, he knew she wasn't sure what to expect. After Eric talked to everyone Christmas Jackie had told him that there could be two different Hyde's, one was the Hyde that they sort of grew up with that was cold and bitter, the other was kind and sweet, the one that saved Eric from bullies when they were little, the one that protected Fez, the one that was always there for Jackie. But she knew he could switch from a drop of a pen from one to the other. Because of that she was scared, scared of what his reaction to Katie would be, scared of his reaction to her being raped. She also wondered if he would be able to look at her the same when he found out. So many uncertains with her relationship if there was even a chance of one with Steven.

The night before they left the village and the workers wanted to throw a party for Jackie, Eric had let a few of the others know of Jackie's love for disco so that night they surprised Jackie with a disco complete with a disco ball one of them had lighted with flash lights and disco music.

For the most part Jackie made sure to dance and stay close to Eric, and then a couple of the other nurses and female teachers all got up and danced together. Eventually John the doctor that had been hitting on her non stop got her in a hold, "I've been waiting since you got here to dance with you"

"John, that is nice but I really want to go check on Katie."

"Eric has her, she's OK, I was hoping that I would be able to get you alone, this is our last chance."

Jackie was taken back, and started to get scared, he was hitting on her just a little too strong.

"John, this is my last night and I will be in my hut with Katie and Eric before we leave in the morning"

"You can still leave in the morning, but one night with me in my hut" his suggestive tone began to give her anxiety.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" She pulled herself away from him.

Eric heard Jackie's screams and handed Katie off to a teacher friend of his and ran to check on Jackie. He got there to see John make a grab at Jackie's waist and Jackie give him a kick in the shin bringing him down.

"Jackie are you OK?" Eric asked when he got to her.

She didn't say anything but was clearly shaken by her experience. He pulled her in his arms and started to calm her down.

"John, I think Jackie has told you no enough times, you are supposed to be an educated man and know the meaning of the word NO" Eric was giving a glare at the man. Another doctor that delivered Katie stepped over to see what the commotion was and realized that John had went a little too far.

"John you are drunk, I think you need to sleep it off in your tent alone."

The music stopped and Eric looked around, "Guys thanks for tonight, but I think Jackie and Katie are going to need their rest before tomorrow." Eric figured he would try to sleep on the plane, he wasn't getting too much sleep tonight, afraid of John coming to their hut or knowing that tonight might trigger Jackie's nightmares.

Jackie was finally able to calm down and went around double checking that she had everything packed. WB would be meeting them at the airport in Milwaukee and would drive them to Point Place. He hadn't said anything to Angie about the baby so said he would have her go ahead of him with Randy. Eric had hoped to get home a few days early but it didn't work out that way, by the time they landed and drove to Point Place the Foreman's New Year's Eve party would be well under way for when they made their entrance.

Point Place, New Year's Eve, The Foreman's

It seemed like everyone was back missing Eric and Jackie. Hyde was anxious about seeing her again and wondered why she wasn't back before the party started, leave it to Jackie to want to make a grand entrance. Eric was missing too he should have been there too. He was confused because he would have thought Red or someone would be going to pick him up. He decided he needed to calm his nerves so he started drinking a few beers, in hopes that he could not be so jumpy. He felt like he was getting twitchy and turning into Foreman. Donna and her attitude did nothing to help.

"So I hear Eric's supposed to be back?" Donna said sitting next to Hyde on the steps.

"That is what he said Christmas, I thought he would have been here by now, but maybe he wants a grand entrance, I am sure that is what Jackie is planning."

"Oh I didn't realize Jackie was coming back too. Any word on where she's been?"

"Nope" answered with Zen.

"Well I hope Eric isn't thinking him coming back to get me back with him. I have moved on and could care less."

"Well he probably found some girl there that would talk to him and such"

"Like you found Sam, where is she anyway?"

"Sam is gone, she conned me, we were never married she was just looking for a free ride."

"What do you mean, she drove all this way from Vegas to tell you a lie? And you fell for it?"

Hyde was a little put off with Donna, after reading the letters from Foreman and several people comparing Sam to Laurie he didn't see what Donna saw in Sam as a friend. "Yea I am lazy and didn't bother to even ask for proof, besides you bought her lie as much as I did. I mean you who has touted for years of being a feminist ditches the girl that you constantly picked on for being a cheerleader for a stripper."

Donna didn't know what to say to that. She decided if she was going to be sticking around this party she probably needed a distraction, and talking to Hyde was not it.

Fez had watched the entire exchange between the two, and wondered what was going to happen tonight when Jackie came home. He was so happy to have her back, he had missed her and her sense of style and just looking at her. Even if he did have Hilary there on his arm.

"Fezzy do you think something bad is going to happen tonight? You look kind of worried." Hilary said to her boyfriend.

"I don't know, Hyde and Donna just about got into it, it just hasn't been the same since Eric left and then Jackie left for the first time. Jackie seemed so broken, I only hope nothing happens tonight to shatter her."

"I will help you keep an eye on her, I think others here will be doing the same." She had been around Brook and the Foreman's enough to know how much they cared for the girl that she really hadn't gotten to know, just the stories from the others. "Why don't you go talk to Hyde, he seems like he might be drinking one beer after another, and that might not be good for when she comes in from what you have said."

Fez had also known that Hyde seemed to be drinking a lot and Hyde might end up throwing all plans out the window if he gets too drunk.

Hyde was setting still on the steps, eyes focused on the front door waiting and drinking. Fez came up and stood in front of him blocking the door, if he didn't have his glasses on Fez would have noticed the death stare he was giving him.

"Hyde don't you think you need to slow down on the drinking?"

"Why would you say that Fez?"

"Because you do stupid things when you are drunk, and if what you talked to me about Jackie is true than you need to be sober and not screw it up."

About that time WB came in the door, Hyde was confused when he heard Kitty "My babies are home!" Hyde stood up to see Eric and Jackie come in behind WB. Jackie had a bundle in her arms while WB and Eric were loaded down with luggage. Hyde just stood there dumbfounded, Jackie had a baby?

He finally began to move when Red took a suitcase from WB and shoved it on to him, "Here Dumbass if you are going to stay on the steps make yourself useful take this to Eric's old room."

Not saying a word he did what he was told and walked up to Eric's old room and was shocked, there was a bed with girly covers, Eric's old posters were down. But on top of it all a crib, changing table and rocker was all added to the room. The Foreman's knew about the baby and set everything up for it. Was this why Jackie left? Was she pregnant and since he had Sam she left to have their baby? Was she going to keep the baby from him and then changed her mind when she found out Sam was gone? Did he have a boy or a girl? Eric and Kelso brought some more luggage in sat it down.

Eric looked at Hyde and knew that he must have a thousand questions going through his mind right now. "Hyde look I don't know what you possibly are thinking right now, but you need to go down there and let Jackie explain."

He followed Eric and Kelso out into the hall but stayed on the top of the steps to have a view of everything below, Jackie looked radiant like she had been sunbathing in a tropical climate. Jackie sat on the piano bench and began to unwrap the baby.

Kelso still not the brightest bulb realized what Jackie had in her arms. "Jackie had a baby!"

Jackie looked at the loveable idiot, "No Michael I didn't have a baby, but I have a baby now." Everyone started asking questions at once, asking where she had been, where the baby came from, if the baby was the reason she left.

Finally Red had enough, he knew that it would be best if Jackie was able to explain too everyone at one time. "QUIET! Jackie is going to talk and then see if there are any other questions you might have for her if she feels like answering them she will, but she doesn't have to answer any, she doesn't owe any of you guys an explanation."

At this Katie started to get fussy, Kitty immediately went over to take the baby in her arms, "Come to Grandma Kitty, while mommy talks to her friends."

When Katie didn't calm down Eric went over to her, and took Katie from his mother's arms. "She has been fussy around strangers, I'll go change her if you want to get her bottle ready. She might like you more if you are feeding her"

The room seemed shocked as Eric took the baby from Kitty and took her up the stairs to where they had taken all her things. As Eric walked up the stairs, Steven was giving him a glare. He pieced together that Jackie had been with Eric all this time, he was too easy with the baby to not be. Was there something going on between them? He wished he had another beer anything to help him get through whatever story Jackie was going to tell.

After Eric passed him, he took his focus and put it on the girl that was sitting center of attention in the living room.

"Look before I left I was not in a good place, some things happened to me that some of you have no idea about, and honestly I don't want everyone to know. I saw close to suicidal, my world had fallen apart more than anyone knows. Eric had been a lifeline and had invited me to try Africa and get away. So after what seemed like the last straw I decided if I didn't get out of Point Place I wouldn't survive. Like I said a lot of things happened and I have hard enough time with a therapist much less telling a huge group."

Eric was walking back down the stairs with Katie, Donna was furious, "So you broke up with me and invited Jackie to Africa?"

"No I broke up with you because you never would talk to me when I called, never answered any of my letters, I was going to ask if you wanted to come but you never answered so I gave up. Jackie and Fez were the only friends I had that wrote me, let me know what was going on, ask about what I was doing. They cared and not just filled in on what they were going through but actually asked about me. I know most of what caused Jackie to almost break, she's been like a sister to me, only she stays around and doesn't run out without a word, she even called when she got to Chicago to let dad know she was there alright. Laurie hasn't called in forever."

Hyde felt a twist in his gut, not only had he kept a Laurie clone when he let Sam stay, but he had been like Laurie himself when he left without a word to his family for three months.

Jackie stood up, "Look Eric was a friend, a big brother to me. He didn't flirt with me or call me names, sure he calls me Devil but that is more like a special nickname."

Eric handed Katie to Kitty who had a bottle, and like Eric predicted it didn't matter if she was in stranger's arms if she had her bottle. Kitty sat on the arm of Red's chair with Red while she fed Katie.

"Look I needed to get out of here and rebuild myself, find myself and my purpose. Basically get a perspective on life. And I did, believe it or not I worked in the clinic, I have picked up major nursing skills and found what I want to do, I'll be starting nursing school in a few weeks. But I was able to work on myself without any distractions. I could feel myself start to heal from all the past scars I have had. I'll still probably see a therapist now that I am back, but I am doing better. The day after Thanksgiving I ended up helping with a birth, the woman was from another village that came in labor. After the baby girl was born the mother wanted nothing to do with it, and before I knew it I was taking care of the baby, with Eric's help. The mother was raped by a white man that was there on a hunting trip. The baby would have a horrible life in the orphanages there and with being a mix would have a hard time being adopted even someone from the states doing overseas adoption would look over her. So I adopted her, right now with the help of the Foreman's I am going to stay here till I get on my feet and can take care of Katie my self."

"Katie?" Kitty asked

"Yes Katie Scarlett, the names from Gone With the Wind but also a reminder of you and Mr. Foreman. Scarlett O'Hara was a heroine that stood despite all that was thrown at her, and that is what I want for my Katie."

Kitty looked down at the little girl in her arms, "I think that is a perfect name, I love it."

"Mom if she's done with her bottle, I'll take her and put her down. She has been restless the whole ride home. Though this might be interesting since she is used to sleeping in basket"

"Eric why don't you put her in her basket and maybe set her in the den where we can hear her if she wakes up," Jackie took the basket that was at her feet and took it to the den and met Eric in there.

The two walked back into the living room, "I'll just be glad when I go back I'll get to sleep all night again."

Donna looked at her ex, "What do you mean?"

"You don't get to sleep much with a newborn in your hut."

Donna still not buying the whole sibling likeness, "What did you two share a hut or something?"

"Yes we shared a hut, she had her bed and I had mine and they were across the room."

Now it was time for Kelso to speak up, "Please I told you before a boy and girl can't sleep together and not do it, I know you guys did it."

"Gross, that is not right and I wouldn't sleep with Eric!" Jackie said, of course she didn't know if she could sleep with anyone any time soon.

Hyde stood up and tried to make his way down to the basement unnoticed, Jackie and Eric saw and exchanged looks, "Do you want to follow him or do you want me?" Eric asked knowing that one of them needed to talk to him before he got something stupid in his head like that Kelso was right, why Hyde ever believed Kelso was a question both of them wondered.

"I'll go, just if she wakes up come get me."

Steven had grabbed a couple beers on his way down to the basement, he still was taken back anytime he walked into the basement. He decided to sit on the chair in the room not the couch, that was the couch he sat on the first time Jackie came crying in his arms after Kelso first cheated on her with Pam Macey.

Jackie stood at the top of the stairs, and watched as Hyde sat down and opened another can of beer.

"Steven we need to talk, can you slow down on the beers?"

"Not sure what there is to talk about" the alcohol already taken it's effects on him.

"What about that tape you sent me?"

"Well I never heard back so I guess like Foreman used that excuse I can use it, but we were already broken up, so I guess you not answering me was the answer."

"Eric waited months to hear back from Donna, I got that tape two weeks ago, I was busy working in the clinic, taking care of Katie, trying to get the paperwork done for her adoption and her travel visa, plus this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have in a letter or a tape."

"I talked to Foreman at Christmas, couldn't you have talked to me last week instead of dumping all this on me with everyone else?" Hyde was furious and had stood up and started to pace. "I told you I was getting a house and you bring home a baby?"

"I was already planning adopting her before I got your tape, Kitty said in her note she didn't know what was on the tape but not to let it change my plans. Eric even told me not to change my plans about Katie when we listened to the tapes."

"So I guess you both sat back and listened to both the tapes together?"

"Actually no, I was scared to listen to mine first so I took Katie to the clinic while Eric listened to his and then he went off to do some school work while I listened to mine. We never even told each other details of what you said. Look Steven if this changes how you feel about me I understand, hell if you find out the rest of what I have been through you probably won't want me anyway and I am prepared for that despite what you said on the tape."

"Jacks when I saw you walk in the house with a baby I thought that was why you left, that you were pregnant and couldn't tell me and you left to have the baby"

"Don't worry Katie is not yours, I don't even know her mother's name. She left before she was able to answer all their questions. And I wouldn't have done that to you."

"Well I don't know what to think, I mean first you leave or pretend to leave without waiting for an answer, I find you in a motel with Kelso"

Jackie wasn't going to argue if she could help it, but that had to stop there, "I was in the motel, he came in through a door you left open that he hadn't been in since he carried my luggage in and he didn't have a key nor were his clothes even in the room. I wouldn't have slept with him if you hadn't shown up, I still don't understand him. But you believe him over me, you have never trusted me, you trusted Michael that we were going to do it, but wouldn't believe me. Then you believe Sam, when she said you two were married. You believe everyone else but me, and I have never lied to you. Look Steven we are not talking about this anymore tonight, we are going to go upstairs and you are not going to have another drop tonight, maybe the Foreman's will let you stay in your old room so you don't drive back home drunk."

"Yea you rearranged my room there are records broken all over that room."

"I cleaned it up before I left, it is habitual now. I need to get up and check on Katie, she's still not sleeping through the night and well I know the next few weeks are going to be hard for both of us to adjust."

Out in the driveway Eric had stepped outside to take a look around and take in the cold air, he missed the cold, the change of seasons.

"So you and Jackie?" He heard Donna say as she approached him.

"There is no me and Jackie and there never will be, it's more like when you and Kelso took off to California together."

Eric noticed something in Donna's facial expressions at the mention of California. "Only this time we came home, no one followed us"

"Well it wasn't like anyone knew where Jackie was or that you two were together."

"No I guess not, but seriously nothing is going on, we are just friends. Like I hope you and I can be."

"Is it really over for us?" She said sadly

"Donna you never came to the phone when I called, I got there and called home and my parents were both gone, Hyde was gone, Bob was the only one to answer, and you would never come to the phone and Bob didn't lie for you. I knew you were home. I never got answers to any of your letters. I find out that when Jackie moves in with my parents you never went over to check on her. You knew where I was I didn't leave you like Hyde left her. You don't know what she went through when he left her. Fez was the only one to check on her when that stripper showed up. Yea I broke up with you before that, but stuff that you did after that confirmed you weren't the same or who I thought you were. You befriended that stripper, the night before Jackie left here you invited her to a slumber party, Jackie was looking forward to maybe picking up what was left of your friendship but you invited Sam. She heard you tell Sam that you didn't know why you were friends with her. She left without a word and you never seemed to notice she was gone. She left the country and didn't bother you she was gone. Fez told me everything. Angie's guy Randy told me earlier about how you tried to throw yourself at him, he didn't realize we used to date. I don't know who you are but I am going back in a month to finish out my year. I am learning from Jackie, I need to focus on myself and stop trying to change myself to fit into a relationship, I need to find someone that fits me as I am and will accept me as I am."

"So there is no other girl?"

"No, I am busy on my studies, and for the past month been busy helping with Katie. I am not planning on meeting anyone anytime soon, I need to finish working on myself."

"Why is it Jackie gets the life? Jackie gets the attention and love, my mother left me too!"

"Donna don't even compare, your mother still calls you. Your mother came back for you when you needed her. Jackie has no idea where her mother is aside from the fact that she basically sold that house out from under her. Jackie was basically homeless and had no option here with a boyfriend she felt didn't care enough, or friends that would look at her as a burden."

Donna didn't know what else to say and the two made their way into the house just as Jackie and Hyde was coming up the stairs.

It was the last five minutes of the 70s and the four wasn't sure what the future held for either of them. Their other friends in the room seemed to have life planned out, Kelso was moving to Chicago to be close to Betsey and work at the Playboy club. Fez was staying in Point Place and getting his beauty license with Hilary moving into Kelso's old room for now.

Jackie went over to the den just as Katie was getting restless, "Katie you can't be hungry, grandma Kitty fed you not that long ago. Do you just want to be snuggled?" Jackie picked her up and held her close and walked back to where everyone was, this might be the closest she has to family. She wanted to hold her daughter and welcome in the new year and new decade with her baby girl.

Hyde watched Jackie holding the baby, he thought back to just a few weeks ago when he thought of last New Years, back when Jackie had just broken up with him and he had vowed this new years would be different. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew he still wanted to welcome the new year with a kiss with Jackie.

The countdown had started and the couples were paired off, Hyde made his move towards Jackie.

As the countdown reached the new year Hyde grabbed Jackie and turned her to him and reached down wrapping his arms around her and Katie "Happy New Year Doll" and kissed her with everything he had.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: No it isn't going to be a smooth transition for Jackie and Hyde, one kiss isn't going to change the hurt, they still have a lot of arguing and talking to do. Along with the secrets to come out and how will they deal with those. Still own nothing.

Chapter 10

Jackie felt herself be grabbed and pulled into a kiss, any other time this would be a kiss to sweep her off her feet, but she just still wasn't ready for this kind of contact. It was hard enough to let Red or Eric hold her when she woke up from nightmares. She was not ready for this kind of intimacy yet, without taking note of who it was that was kissing her she finally was able to pull herself away and push the figure, "GET AWAY FROM ME DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Eric had been on the other side of the room cheering in the New Year with Kelso and some of the others. He had seen Hyde approach Jackie but didn't think he would do what he did.

WB also saw what happened and he was worried his son didn't know what the girl had been through and wasn't ready to be kissed.

Jackie stepped back away, she knew she hurt Steven, but she couldn't help it, she still had a way to go before she could do anything other than hug a guy. "I um, I am going to take Katie and go to bed, it's been a long day." And as fast as she could carrying the baby she bolted up the stairs.

Hyde was furious, she had yelled at him for kissing her, he thought that she would want to be kissed at midnight, everyone had turned and looked at them when she started yelling at him. He grabbed his glasses back on his face and bolted himself to the basement.

Eric was about to go up and check on Jackie himself when Kitty stopped him, "I'll got check on her. Why don't you check on Steven."

Kitty made her way up the stairs and Eric walked down, Red looked at everyone in his living room, only half understood what just happened.

Leave it to Kelso to make an inappropriate comment, "Man this is better than when she yelled 'get off my boyfriend to Annette.' That was a good burn"

Red looked like he could kill the idiot, Brook stepped in, "Michael why don't we get Betsey to your parents, and keep you from saying something else stupid." She went over to Angie, "I'll meet with you tomorrow and find out how everything went." She grabbed Betsey and guided Kelso out the door.

Donna looked around, "Well this is too much drama for me, I think I might go on home, I am tired of the Jackie show" Not noticing the angry stares in her direction Donna left.

Red looked at Bob, "Bob why don't you go check on her, she might have drunk a little too much tonight."

Bob wished everyone a Happy New Year and left to check on Donna.

WB looked around the room at the few that was left, they were the ones that wanted to make sure Jackie was OK, and that Steven was OK as well. "Red I hope you don't mind but I don't want to leave until I know Jackie and Steven are alright."

"I understand, aside from Brook, I wanted the rest of them out of the house, they really didn't care. Brook only left because I might kill Kelso if he made another comment like he did, and then Betsey wouldn't have a father, though I wonder if she would be better off."

Fez looked around he felt like he was the only one in the room that didn't understand what just happened, aside from Hilary, but she was still new and didn't know everyone that well. "I don't understand I would have thought Hyde kissing her like that would sweep up Jackie?"

The others looked at each other in the room not sure what to say, but it was Hilary that even if she didn't know Jackie had seen it before in a friend of hers, "Something happened to Jackie in Chicago didn't it?" She asked bluntly.

The guys all unsure how to answer it was Angie that spoke up, "We can't really talk about it, we promised Jackie."

Hilary picked up on what was not said understood now, Fez was still in the dark. "Fez still doesn't understand, what could have happened to Jackie?"

"Fez why don't we go home and we can come check on Jackie tomorrow?"

"OK" looking at the others "You call Fez if Jackie needs me"

All that was left was Red in his chair while Angie sat between Randy and WB on the couch.

In Jackie's room Kitty walked in to find the girl had already put down the baby and was laying in the fetal position on the bed, she was still wearing her clothes she had came home in.

"Jackie sweetie are you alright?"

"No, God am I ever going to be normal? That should have been a kiss to sweep me off my feet, a kiss to heal all the hurt and I just freaked out."

"Jackie you know from your therapist that these things are going to have to take time. Jackie Steven needs to know what happened, he needs to understand why you yelled at him."

"I still can't talk about that night, not with him, not with anyone, it is bad enough to know who does know."

"He needs to know, I know he loves you and that is part of why he kissed you tonight, he can't talk much about feelings so he was trying to show you. Do you want Red and I to talk to him?"

"I guess, it might be easier coming from you guys. Maybe Red can keep him calm. But He is going to have to give me time before I am going to be ready to talk to him after he hears. Do you mind if I spent tomorrow up here? I am just going to stay in bed as much as Katie will let me?"

"I understand, we will talk to Steven and you can spend as much time in your room as you need for the next few days. I just want to be able to spend time with this adorable baby and get to know her, I'll help you anyway I can." Kitty bent down and hugged the girl while she made her way downstairs.

By the time Eric reached the basement Hyde was downing a beer. Eric wasn't sure what to say to his friend. He knew Hyde well enough to know that he was pissed and working his way to being completely wasted.

"Hyde man don't you think that drinking is going to help matters here?"

"Well if anything will help me forget her, but I guess I probably should leave, don't know why I came down here, clearly she wants me gone from her life."

"No she doesn't, look you startled her, she wasn't expecting you to grab her and kiss her like that. She get's startled easily now, and freaks out. It'll will probably be another long night if she has nightmares tonight."

"Why would she have nightmares?"

"Look some things happened, I can't tell you exactly what, not unless she tells me to tell you. But things happened, she is better now, but she is still putting herself back together."

"Foreman just tell me what is wrong with her!"

"Look I wish I could, but to be honest I don't know if you can handle it. Look Jackie does still love you, she never stopped. But the Jackie that found herself in Africa is not the same one that came in here years ago with Kelso. Jackie has stopped believing in fairytales and happily ever afters. The Jackie we first met that was all unicorns and rainbows has grown up, more than any of us. She didn't have a choice, she lived in her fantasy of having 2 loving parents and letting everyone believe she had the perfect life got hit harder than any of us with the reality of life. Your life would be a picnic compared to what Jackie has went through all of last year."

"What happened? And if this was going on while we were together why didn't she tell me?"

"Hyde think about last Christmas when we played with all those toys Kelso stole from the toy drive? Think about the LOPPs Christmas Party, Jackie hoped that you would finally notice that her mother had left her again. She still was in high school and trying once again how to pay the bills on that huge house again. She wanted to know that you saw a future with her because she was being pressured to leave everything and go to live with her aunt in Atlanta. But she wanted to finish school here where she lived her entire life. Then you guys got back together, she was working and trying to cover the bills but she was struggling and decided to keep you in the dark it didn't matter to you what was going on and you never cared enough to notice, but she loved you anyway. Then she got what seemed like a great offer in Chicago."

"Foreman this still doesn't explain why she reacted like she did when I kissed her, are you going to tell me?"

"I can't I promised her"

"I am going to tell you" Red's voice came from the stairs with Kitty and WB walking down behind him.

Kitty had slipped a sedative in Jackie's water and asked Angie and Randy to keep an eye on Katie.

Hyde looked up at the adults making their way to the basement. Eric took a seat on the couch with his parents while WB took a seat in the chair opposite Hyde.

"Steven that night when I found Jackie had been sneaking into your room at night why was she there?" Red asked

Hyde was confused about his question, but knew better than to argue that he needed to get to his point, "She was alone in that house and she's small and anything could happen to her if the wrong people found out."

"So you were protecting her to keep her safe?" Red asked

Hyde really wished he would get to the point, "Yes I was trying to protect her."

"Were you looking out for her when she moved back into that house with her mother that you didn't notice that the girl was once again alone?"

"She wouldn't let me near her house, afraid I would see her mom topless again, at least that is what she said, so I just left it alone and she came here instead of me taking her home or picking her up."

Kitty looked at the boy she had thought as her own, "Steven did you really believe that Pam was going to stay for good and not leave Jackie again?"

"She wanted to believe that and I wouldn't argue with her."

"But you didn't believe that, but you didn't check to make sure she was ok at home." Kitty pointed out.

Hyde felt shame, he knew Pam would leave again, just like Bud had done to him, but Pam was Jackie's real mom not like Bud who come to find out wasn't Hyde's dad.

Red looked at Hyde, "When you got to Chicago to that motel did you take notice of where she was? What type of people were hanging out around there?"

"Not really I was focused on seeing Jackie and then I was just furious and ready to get the hell out of there."

Red wasn't sure if he could hold his temper when he told Steven what he needed to tell him, they had discussed it quickly upstairs when Kitty came down that they were going to tell Steven what happened that night that Red would be the one to tell him.

"Steven you didn't use your head at all that night, you didn't take into account that Jackie was in the roughest parts of Chicago. If I had known where that Kettlehead had dropped her off I would have been down there in a heartbeat. Steven that wasn't a place I would let anyone I know stay. You left that girl crushed in a parking lot in the middle of the night in the most crime ridden parts of the most dangerous cities in the country. A girl that you didn't want to live alone in an empty house in Point place, one of the safest towns in Wisconsin."

Hyde stood up, he wasn't getting the guilt for this, "Kelso was in a towel" he yelled

Red stood up to face him, "Kelso goes around half naked most of the time, that was no reason to leave Jackie in that parking lot to be picked up by serial rapist and murderer"

At that information Hyde sunk back down to his chair, "What?"

Kitty was nervous, she hoped it wouldn't come out as harsh as it did, this was enough to take in without coming across blaming him for it. But she knew Red blamed him for leaving her like he did, had he done what he should have done she might not have been attacked that night.

Hyde looked at the others in the room, but he still didn't understand.

WB decided he needed to try and calm the situation down, "Son after you left a guy went over and comforted Jackie and helped her back to her room, most of the on lookers didn't think anything about it having witnessed everything with you chasing Kelso and arguing with Jackie in the parking lot. But a couple of guys that happened to be decent followed them to her room, they heard her screams and one went to get the manager while the others worked on breaking down the door. They got the door down just in time for the manager to come with his gun, he was able to shoot and kill her attacker. And they got her covered up while they waited for the police and ambulance to arrive."

Kitty took this as her turn to fill in, "Red got a call that night from a detective trying to locate Jackie's mother, we went over to the house and found it empty and the electric was off, we found out it had been out for some time. We decided to head to Chicago right away. We were confused where Pam was, Red didn't tell me Jackie had been attacked, and we didn't know where you were, we were afraid if something happened to Jackie we didn't know what happened to you."

Red looked up, "Understand if Jackie had been attacked and I knew you were should have been there with her by then I thought something happened to you, I figured they would have to kill you first before they got to Jackie. To find out you left her there from the accounts from the witnesses I was furious. Then you were gone as long as you were without a word, then show up like nothing happened and then had the wife follow you, I couldn't let you stay here any longer, not with Jackie here and I wasn't turning her out."

Eric looked at his friend, "That is why Jackie acted like she did. She did it to a doctor that got a little handsy our last night there. It took some time to get her to trust me when I would try to calm her down from a nightmare, I have to sit beside her and hold her hand and not hold her first to get her to realize it is me. Dad said he had the same issues."

Hyde couldn't look up and see the faces of the others, he remembered that night he stayed at Donna's when he came back with Sam. Hearing her nightmare from across the driveway. "I heard her have a nightmare that night I came back, the window was opened in the guest room."

"Yea she did, she told us that she thought she saw her attacker in the window of Bob's house. Her mind still can't process that the guy is dead and won't hurt her again." Red told him

"It was me, I was looking at the house and found it strange to see movements in Foreman's room and realized it was Jackie. I tried to keep from being seen."

"I figured as much when I heard you two slept there that night."

"So who all knows about Jackie?"

Kitty answered, "Us and Brook, Angie and Randy"

"Why would Randy know?"

WB looked at his son, "Jackie was having issues at the store at times with certain men, I wanted someone I trusted there and well I told him so he would understand if she went into a panic attack.

"Kelso and Fez don't know?"

"Kettlehead is too dumb to piece together much, but when the cops went to Brook's to question him the next morning, but when the police said something about a girl being attacked that night, Brook pieced it together and decided to call the hospital after Kelso left and checked on Jackie. Fez doesn't know anything but I think his girlfriend might be as smart as Brook and has pieced it together from Jackie's reaction earlier."

Hyde finally looked at the others in the room, he didn't know what to think, he had to process everything. "Um I guess I need to wrap my head around everything, Jackie would never forgive me and well I don't know where to go from here."

"Steven why don't you go to your old room for the night, Jackie did clean it up before she left." Kitty told him.

"And stay away from the beer, alcohol is not going to help you figure things out" Red added.

As Hyde got up and went to his old room, Eric looked at his parents, "I think I'll stay down here tonight, keep an eye on him."

Kitty got up and got some blankets for Eric, "Are you sure, you just got home, don't you want a bed?"

"After what I sleep on in Africa this couch is going to feel great."

The three made their way upstairs, "WB you want to stay in Eric's room tonight? I don't know where we can put Angie and Randy but it might be best everyone stays close by tonight." Red told WB.

"Thanks, I have a bag that I keep in the car just in case." WB stepped out to get his bag while Kitty went over and started to get a bottle ready.

"Kitty what are you doing? You don't know that baby is going to need that anytime soon"

"Red I am a mother and a nurse, she is going to be ready for a bottle shortly, plus Eric told me she was a on a schedule eating every four hours." She finished getting the bottle together just as WB was coming back inside. The three walked upstairs and Kitty showed WB to his room and went to check on Katie, just like Eric had said she was starting to wake up. Angie and Randy had seemed to make a makeshift bed on the floor and both were sound asleep along with Jackie. She picked up the basket that they had brought home and grabbed some diapers and what she would need for the night.

Red was coming out of the bathroom ready for bed when Kitty walked in with Katie, "I guess she is sleeping with us tonight?"

"Well I slipped Jackie a sedative to help her sleep and hopefully no nightmares. And Eric needs his sleep too and has his hands full with Steven, don't worry it's just tonight for now."

Kitty proceeded to change her diaper and put her in a warmer sleeper.

"Here Kitty give her to me, I'll give her the bottle while you get ready for bed."

"Oh Red, that is the sweetest, I wish I had the camera" as she put the baby in his arms and he began to feed the baby.

After Kitty changed she came back and took Katie from Red, and started to burp her and get her to sleep.

"What do you think Steven will do now that he knows?"

"I don't know, I just I hope he isn't a dumbass about this"

"Red watch what you say in front of the baby."

"Kitty she isn't going to repeat what I say, she can't talk she doesn't understand"

"Still this baby is going to be around here, and you need to start getting used to her and watch your language."

"Kitty get the baby to sleep so we can get some sleep before she wakes us up again."

Eric wasn't able to fall asleep laying on the couch in the basement, his mind wouldn't turn off. He was so used to helping with Katie and he was just adjusting to his surroundings, he knew just as he adjusted it would be time to go back to Africa. He didn't want to leave till he knew Jackie would be OK. He worried how Hyde was going to react, his drinking just that night had been enough to raise concern. He turned on the TV to see what all he might have missed while he had been gone.

Hyde came in from his room and joined him on the couch.

"Sorry man did I wake you with the TV?"

"No, just can't shut my mind off and what I let happen to her that night."

"I can't say that you could have prevented it from happening, but one thing Jackie has taught me is we can't live in the past and we have to move forward. She was finally able to start to do that in Africa. You should see her taking care of those kids over there, taking temperatures, giving shots like she's a pro. She really stepped out of her comfort zone."

"So the TV thing she has given up on?"

"Yea, it wasn't a network like they claimed it to be, she was ready to try and get back to Point Place before you showed up. She just was trying to figure out how and what she would do when she got back here."

"So what made you ask her to come to Africa?"

"She needed to get out of here but really didn't have the money to go anywhere, I was able to get her to do the clinical training and paid for her fly there and back when her time was over."

"How is she able to afford to adopt the baby?"

"That would be me, I saw how important it was for her and knew it would cost, so I contacted mom and dad about figuring out how to come up with the money she would need. WB footed the bill, he wanted to help her and had told her he would help her any way he could."

"I still don't understand why she had to adopt that baby."

"I'll try to get you to understand, she helped with the delivery and well when the mother didn't want anything to do with her Jackie took it upon herself to take care of the baby. The baby was from a rape, and Jackie couldn't help but wonder what she would have done if she had gotten pregnant. Jackie has also resigned herself that she might never get married or be able to have the family that she always wanted. She is scared she can never be with a man again. Of course her therapist has tried to tell her she can move past it and have a regular relationship again. Now to be honest I don't know how much of her fears are from the rape and how much is from her getting her heart stomped on and scared to give her heart to another guy. She felt this was why everything happened, she wanted to be able to love someone that would love her back. Something she never had. It didn't take long for her to fall for that baby. I kept her from naming her for a week, we just called her Baby Girl, still do at times."

"I totally ruined my life and hers that night"

"Hyde it doesn't have to stay ruined, you can both pick up the pieces. I honestly after listening to your tape think you two can work it out. But it is going to take some time and work. Jackie needs to get back to therapy, and honestly if you want to work things out with her, you probably need to go yourself. And before all that you have to decide if you are ready to be in Katie's life, because Katie is her main priority now."

"I guess I have a lot to think about, I am going to see if I can get some sleep. I am supposed to start moving in to the house tomorrow or I guess in a few hours."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kitty found herself alone that next morning having fed Katie and had her down in her basket on the kitchen table she began to start on breakfast for everyone. It had been a late night, so it was going to be a late breakfast. But her heart was full, she had hope everything would work out. Eric was the first to emerge and join her at the kitchen table, checking on Katie.

"Morning mom, morning Katie" he said looking in on her.

"Morning Snicklefritz, did you sleep well?"

"Yea once I fell asleep, I'll probably need a nap later. Though helping with this little one I haven't been getting a full night's rest."

"I understand that, I kept her in the room with us last night to let Jackie sleep. Angie and Randy are still on the floor in her room. She is like clockwork with her schedule like you said."

"Yea it helped on the way home to be prepared before she got too fussy and bothered the other passengers. A few times I had to walk her up and down the aisle of the plane, probably would have picked up a stewardess if they realized I wasn't really with Jackie."

"Is there anyone that you have met over there?"

"No I have been busy focusing on what I need to do over there, I am not ready for a relationship."

It had to be God laughing at him when Donna made her way into the kitchen. Both Eric and Kitty were surprised, they were not expecting to see her any time soon.

"Donna do you need something?" Kitty asked the blond

"No thought I would check and see if things calmed down after last night's show"

"Yea they calmed down, so Jackie already pawn the baby off on you Mrs. Foreman?"

Eric that was seeing Donna in a whole new light was furious with the statement, "Jackie is needing sleep after traveling and everything that happened last night. Look if you are just going to come over here to bash Jackie, why don't you leave."

Red came through the living room door with the paper, "Kitty we might need to burn all the papers around" not taking notice of the others in the room.

"Why Red?"

Eric picked up the paper and the headline was major events from 1979, the picture of Jackie's rapist was dead center with the biline that serial rapist killed ending his string of at least 7 rapes and murders with the last victim to survive. Color drained from Eric's face. Kitty came over and looked at the paper over Eric's shoulder.

"Jackie told me she plans to spend the day in her room, hopefully we can keep her from seeing this." Kitty said while she went back to cooking.

Donna looked at the paper and didn't realize what the big deal was, Eric was still reading it making sure they didn't release Jackie's name as the last victim, they didn't but they did tie the last victim to Point Place.

WB had came down from the kitchen, "Morning"

He was greeted with a solemn good morning from the others. Eric slid the paper to WB, "I tried to pull strings and get this story canned, but it was too big" he then noticed Donna in the room and stopped. The room sat in silence with only the sound of Kitty moving around the kitchen. Katie started to stir, Eric knew she wasn't hungry but just wanted to be cuddled and went to get her out of the basket. "Hey Katie, want snuggles, come to Uncle Eric." Donna looked at her ex holding her best friend's baby. She still didn't know what to make out what was going on.

Just as Eric was getting Katie calmed down Bob came to the door, he didn't have his regular cheerful face but had a sad expression, and Kitty went over and opened the door for him. Donna looked up and her dad wasn't like that earlier when she left him in the kitchen.

"Dad is something wrong?"

"Read the paper this morning, it was Jackie wasn't it?"

Red looked at his neighbor, and knew he had figured it out, there was no point lying to him. "Yea Bob it was"

"That is why you guys took off in the middle of the night and was gone for several days."

"Yea that is why, we couldn't track down Pam but went anyway"

Bob was in tears, Donna still didn't put it together, and WB could see that in her face and slid the paper over to the girl. Donna sat there and read the article, and then it hit her, Jackie was the survivor, "I have to talk to Jackie" she stood up.

Eric stood up with Katie still in his arms, "No Donna you don't, just because you found out now doesn't mean you get to act like you have treated her like shit since she came back. It doesn't change that you weren't there when she needed you, which you picked that stripper over her. Yea you might feel sorry now, but it still doesn't change what you did to her."

Donna started to cry, "But I didn't know."

Bob looked at his daughter, he knew how she had acted, "Donna sometimes it is too late to feel sorry, the damage is already done. Why don't we go home, maybe you need to go back to your mother" And Bob pulled his daughter out of the house.

"The nerve of that girl, she never came over and checked on her when we brought her home once. I can't believe she would think now to apologize. And she had come in here with the audacity to say that Jackie had already pawned off Katie." Kitty was upset, she had been upset with Donna for some time but this morning was icing on the cake, she knew she was after the drama, probably what was really going on between Jackie and Eric.

"I'll go over and talk to her later, but I don't want her going to see Jackie, the last thing Jackie needs is some too late apology."

Hyde was on his way up when he heard Foreman say 'last thing Jackie needs it some too late apology.' His heart sunk because he felt he owed it to her and he thought Eric was understanding to him. He decided to confront Eric when he entered the kitchen, "So I can apologize to Jackie for being a jackass?"

Foreman looked at his friend and was taken back, then he realized that he didn't hear the full conversation. "No man I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Donna. She found out about Jackie and now that she knows what happened wants to apologize. She was just moments before making a snide comment to mom that Jackie was passing off Katie to mom. But the moment she figures out Jackie is the survivor mentioned in the paper she wants to apologize. Yea just because she now feels bad how she treated Jackie doesn't mean she gets to apologize for the way she has treated Jackie."

"What about me?" He wanted to hear the truth from Foreman, he knew right now he knew Jackie better than anyone.

"I think you realized your mistakes when Jackie left, maybe even when Sam showed up, I don't know. But I do know that you are not just apologizing because you all of a sudden feel bad about what you did. You started to reach out to her when you didn't know where she was when you sent her the tape. What happens between you and Jackie is going to be between you, I won't stop you. I will stop Donna because it is going to take more than some light hearted apology to break down the walls Jackie has up where Donna is concerned. You started to tear her walls down between the two of you when you sent that tape. You still have a long road ahead of you, but it is going to be up to you if you have the patience to wait it out for her to be ready." As Katie started to stir, Eric picked her up, "You also have to decide if you are willing to accept Katie because like I told you earlier, you can't get Jackie without Katie."

Hyde looked at the baby in Foreman's arms, she had a head full of black curly hair.

WB looked at the girl, "She almost looks like Angie did when she was born."

About that time Kitty came over with a bottle all ready for Katie, "Eric you want to feed her while I finish breakfast? I have a plate to take to Jackie and I'll see if the others are awake"

Hyde took the bottle "Can I feed her?"

"Sure best way to get her to like you is to feed her." Foreman took and placed Katie in Hyde's arms showing him how to hold her.

Kitty took a tray of food upstairs for Jackie, smiling at Steven holding the baby. She walked in just as Angie and Randy were folding up the blankets from their makeshift bed. "Mrs. Foreman did you take Katie last night?" Angie asked quietly to not wake Jackie.

"Yes dear, you guys were so exhausted and I thought if Jackie had nightmares you might have your hands full with her and I wanted to take care of Katie. Steven is giving her a bottle right now."

"Steven is still here?" Angie asked

"Yes he stayed in his old room, your dad in the guest room and Eric slept on the couch in the basement. I have breakfast ready if you want to go down to the kitchen, I brought Jackie's up so she didn't have to leave her room."

Angie and Randy slipped out of the room while Kitty went over to see if Jackie would wake up to eat.

"Jackie sweetie, you need to wake up and eat something."

Jackie started to stir, "OK Mrs. Foreman" when she saw the light coming through the window she bolted, "KATIE?!"

"Jackie Katie has been with me all night and is down in the kitchen, Steven is giving her her bottle right now. She has been very good."

"Steven has Katie?"

"Yes, he stayed in his old room last night, you actually had Angie and Randy on the floor in here while WB was in the guest room, Katie stayed with Red and I last night and we both took care of her. If you want I can bring Katie back to you when she is done and you have had your breakfast."

"Ok, I might need to take a shower and change if you can watch Katie a little longer."

"That sounds fine, I'll go get the rest of them fed and I'll bring Katie after you have had a shower, just make sure you have eaten first."

"Thanks, I still think I want to just stay in here for the day. I am not ready to talk to anyone yet."

"I understand, Steven has been told he needs to be patient and wait for you to be ready to talk."

"How did he take the news?"

"Probably like you might expect him, hurt, angry guilty and sad. All kinds emotions at once, like he doesn't want to experience, but he calmed down. I think Eric and him talked a little more after we went to bed, Eric stayed in the basement."

"Can you have Eric bring Katie up later?

"Sure thing, you just make sure you eat."

Kitty left and went back downstairs, Jackie began to eat, she couldn't remember the last time she had really sat down to eat things had been so chaotic over the last month. She was also trying to absorb the information of Steven downstairs giving her daughter a bottle.

After Katie had finished her bottle, Eric got up and changed her and held her as he ate, saying that he had gotten used to doing that since they started to care for Katie. Hyde could only watch and wonder if he looked as at ease with Katie as Foreman did.

"Son are you wanting to go over to your house after breakfast?" WB said snapping Hyde from his thougts.

"Yea, we had decided to have the store closed today, so it would be best to do it today, not like I have much to move in."

"Well we have it set up to deliver the furniture we ordered today, so you can settle in and sleep in your own house tonight."

Kitty had heard the shower go off upstairs and figured she would give Jackie time to get dressed before she sent Eric up with Katie.

Angie looked at Hyde, "Do you want help at the house? I'd like to see what it looks like"

"Sure, it shouldn't take long after everything is delivered and set up, right now it is just furniture for my bedroom and a couch and TV. I'll get around to getting more furniture in it once I get moved in and decide what I want. So just the basics right now"

Kitty looked at Steven from where she sat, does it have a refrigerator and stove?"

"Yes, I'll need to still get a washer and dryer, may get that tomorrow and I guess I need to get some groceries and stuff but I can just eat out till I get everything set up"

"Nonsense you can come over here for dinner or breakfast or whatever so you can eat better than the Hub or Fatso burger."

"Yea I don't think that is giving Jackie the space if I come over here."

"Steven I don't think it will be bad, just think about it. Maybe come by tomorrow night after you get your washer and dryer"

"Hey man, if you need any help I have put on some muscle in Africa so I can help you move anything if you need it." Eric offered, "Good thing too, since I had to carry my luggage and Jackie's while she carried Katie on our way home."

WB laughed, "I was totally shocked, not to see Jackie with the baby, I was prepared for that, but to see Eric loaded down with suitcases like he was was a sight I never thought I would see."

"Yea it was amazing I didn't pull anything, Jackie may have packed light going to Africa, but coming home especially with all that she had for Katie was a different story."

After Eric finished his breakfast and Hyde left with WB, Angie and Randy, Eric got up and went upstairs with Katie to Jackie's room.

He knocked lightly on the door, and opened it "Someone is missing their mommy"

"Come in Eric. Katie I have missed you this morning, were you down getting to know everyone? I heard you were good last night for grandma and grandpa." Jackie said getting up to take the baby from Eric.

"Yea she has been a pretty good girl, Hyde even fed her a bottle."

"That is what your mom said. I guess she is ready for a nap. But I feel like I slept too much. I don't know what I am going to do today, now that I had my shower, I have woken up and actually rethinking my plans of staying cooped up in here all day. What is everyone else doing?"

"Well Hyde and WB are going to start getting him moved into his house, I think Angie and Randy are helping. Not sure about everyone else."

"So have you talked to Donna?"

"Yea she was by this morning," he knew that his parents wanted to keep Jackie from the news in the paper, but spending time with her in Africa and becoming close, he knew she needed to know. "Jackie there was a story about your attacker in today's paper, it was big stories of 1979. Any way, they don't give your name, but they do say the survivor is from Point Place, Bob came over he had figured it out when he read the story and the dates given."

"So Bob knows? And I guess Donna too?"

"Yes, she wanted to come up here and talk to you right away, but I wouldn't let her. Jackie it shouldn't matter that now she knows now doesn't change the fact of how she treated you since you have been back. I mean if you want to talk to anyone that is up to you, but Donna I just don't know. I guess since she treated me like she did, I don't trust her anymore."

"She may not understand why it is harder to forgive her compared to Steven. Steven reacted to something he thought he saw or had happened, whatever. I just don't understand why Donna does closed me off, and then when she did let me in she had befriended Sam. Just to have hear her say she wasn't sure why she was friends with me. I guess that is why I didn't see about moving back in with her when mom left again. And you are right if she only wants to apologize because she feels bad now that she knows what happened, I can do without her pity."

"I know, so I am going to do my best to make sure she leaves you alone. But I can tell you Hyde might be a little harder to hold back, I think he really wants to talk to you. I think WB is going to do his best to keep him busy at the house today to try to keep from coming over here again today. But mom has invited him for dinner tomorrow since he hasn't gone and got food, he probably doesn't even have pots and pans or anything knowing him."

"Yea he probably hasn't really thought about what all he needs, surely he got a bed and sheets"

"I think he said for his room he got a pink dow comforter, some twinkle lights and lavender scented candles" Eric said with a big smirk.

"You are lying and you know it!" Jackie was laughing, remember when she redid his room, he got mad and told her to change it then got mad when she did.

"Man that room was great, the best room in the house when you did it, and for Hyde to sleep in there, I would have loved to have snuck in and taken a picture of him asleep in there with the candles and twinkle lights. And he will deny it till he dies but he screamed like a little girl when you took it all down."

"Yes he did. Maybe I should see if he would like me to decorate his house for him?"

"Well you could always put together a housewarming gift together"

Jackie jumped up from her bed, "That is what I'll do today, I'll get a housewarming gift for Steven, I'll give it to him tomorrow when he comes for dinner."

"A scented candle? It's romantic without saying too much?"

"That lumberjack told you I told her what to get?"

"Please of course she did, and that was not a Donna gift, remember how bad she was at gifts? I mean you and Hyde both joked behind our backs about that man ring."

"You guys wouldn't have gotten past first base if it wasn't for me"

"I don't know if I should thank you for that or blame you." Eric said flatly.

"Hey we didn't know what we know now, I mean back then I thought Michael was the love of my life and that I was going to be famous"

"Yea I guess we have to grow up and learn"

"So can you keep an eye on Katie, I need to go down to the basement."

"What are you getting in the basement?"

"Well all that stuff I took down I boxed up and hidden down there"

"Please tell me you are going to give it to him in front of all of us tomorrow?"

"No, I am going to have it ready in the basement and have him open it down there. No witnesses"

"Hey you let Fez see when you decorated, I should be able to see this"

"Ok, fine. After dinner tomorrow the three of us will go down to the basement."

Hyde was showing the delivery guys where to take the bedroom furniture and WB was making sure it was what they had ordered, while Angie and Randy was checking out all the rooms of the house.

"Son you could have let me hire a professional decorator, this place is going to be as dark as the basement"

"I just want to move in, as I get a feeling for the place I'll have a better idea of what I want."

"Are you hoping for a small loud girl to help you decorate?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," but WB could see through the lie. "Why did you help Jackie with the money for the adoption?"

"That girl has gone through hell, and not just with what happened in Chicago, not to mention I think I have told you several times, I like that girl. And if anything I owe her for being able to get to know you and have a relationship with you. She can be scary when she wants to be, and she made sure to put me in my place when we first met."

"OK, so tell me why I had to get a house? Why not an apartment? Something with not so many rooms."

"I have hope son, since you seemed to come back to reality since Thanksgiving. And then I heard Jackie was going to be coming home with a baby, you looked pretty good this morning with Katie"

"I hate myself for what happened because I was an idiot, I don't know if I can forgive myself for what happened, I don't see how Jackie could."

"That is where therapy might come in handy, Jackie didn't need it just because of what happened that night, it has helped her to deal with the crap that was her parents. Jack has barely talked to her, Red called him and told him what happened, they haven't heard anymore from him since then. Yea he's in prison, but he could write and even call if he really wanted to, but he hasn't and Jackie knows it. She has tried to reach him but he hasn't answered her letters."

"I guess you have made sure to keep up with her over the last few months?"

"Yea I wish I had known about her possibly leaving for Chicago, I would have came here in a heartbeat and made sure you gave her anything she wanted to keep her here. Girls like Jackie don't just happen to any of us, I wish you had realized how lucky you had it to have a girl like her and never let her go"

"I was scared, I was scared she would wake up and realize she wasn't happy with me, that she could do better and that I was holding her back and leave me."

Just then Angie and Randy came down the stairs, "Steven this is a great place but you need more furniture"

"Angie I am not going to get another bed just for you and Randy"

"Hey father here that doesn't want to hear this stuff!"

"That was not what I meant, I mean it would be good if I could stay with you when I came to town or something. Of course it could use a wife and a few kids too, I mean this isn't necessarily a bachelor pad"

Hyde eyed WB, "WB made me get this, I wanted a one bedroom apartment."

Randy wanting to break the tension that was building in the room, "Angie why don't we head back, we both have to work tonight and after last night on the floor, I want to sleep in a bed tonight."

Angie realizing she had opened a can of worms, decided Randy was right they needed to get home. "Yea Dad I'll see you tonight? And Steven take care and call me." She gave both hugs and hurried out of there.

"So do you think I have a chance?"

"I think you do, but you are going to have to take things slow."

After WB left Hyde found himself in his bedroom having put away his clothes that didn't take too much room in the dresser let alone the chester drawers WB insisted he buy too. He hung up his few button down dress shirts and his one suit in what still looked like an empty closet. He then took out the sheets and pillows he had purchased and made the bed, he was glad no one was with him when he picked it out, a deep purple sheets and a purple and gray comforter. He figured he wouldn't ever let anyone see this room if he could help it. He couldn't go with pink or lavender but he figured a deep purple would still be a reminder of her he needed. He went to the master bath and put away the towels and everything he would need, he looked in the mirror, for the last month he had stopped shaving, he figured in the morning he would shave or at least before he went over for dinner at the Foreman's. He hoped Jackie would take it as a sign he would let the razor say what he couldn't. He couldn't help but chuckle a the memory.

He wished he could see her tonight, but he knew he needed to give her space and there was a chance she might not even be ready to see him tomorrow, he hated the thought. He would just have to wait.

Jackie was down in the basement in Steven's old room pulling out a hidden box, she laughed that when he yelled at her to put it back she did, he just never saw the box mixed in with the other boxes that stored the Foreman's Christmas decorations. She hoped the box would show that she still cared about him and that she wanted to remember the happy times.

She also pulled out the other box, while she had in a fit of rage one night woke up and destroyed a lot of things there was some things she couldn't bring herself to rip up. One was a picture Mrs. Foreman took of them at the car show, they were so happy and so together that day, but it wouldn't last. Another was a record that he had kept hidden in the other box in her fit of rage that night she started breaking records and then had gotten into his Jackie box, it didn't move her that he kept a lot of things, but when she found that picture and the troll doll she brought him his first day working with WB she broke down, she couldn't tear up that picture or do anything to that doll no matter how mad she was at him. She knew he had seen his room before she had cleaned it up, he probably knew she was the one that had done it. She wondered what he thought of the changes of posters at Grooves and how fast he changed those when he came back. She got everything together and found some paper to wrap the box in. After she wrapped it, she sat there and couldn't help but remember the one time Steven had given her a wrapped gift, for her 17th birthday. She didn't realize how hurt he had been about her accepting the top from Michael until she opened it to see his favorite Led Zeppelin shirt. She missed that shirt now, she hated that it ended up cut up on the floor of the ER as they worked to treat her cuts.

She left the package on the coffee table in the basement and made her way up the steps.

As Jackie came up, Eric was just about to give Katie a bottle. "Here Eric, I'll take her, I haven't spent much time with her today."

"Ok, I think I'll head out for a bit and see what all has changed, mom got called into work and dad is holding up in the den reading. I thought I might stop and get us burgers for dinner if that sounds good to you?"

"That sounds great, and I know your dad would like a burger."

"Yea been missing Fatso burgers, they need to open one in Africa"

"I am not sure the clown will have the same effect in Africa that it does here."

Before Eric got in the Vista Cruiser to drive over to Fatso Burger he wanted to make sure Donna understood she was not welcomed at the house. He did something they rarely did especially when they were home and locked the doors before he left.

Donna opened the back door and led Eric to the kitchen table.

"Donna I want to make sure you understand to leave Jackie alone, don't come to her if she wants to talk she will reach out to you. You gave up all rights to be there for her when you ignored her when she came back with mom and dad from Chicago."

"Eric I was upset I wasn't talking to anyone!"

"Ok you lost rights to be a friend to Jackie when you told that stripper that you didn't know why you were friends with Jackie and ignored Jackie to hang out with that stripper. After all that flack you gave Jackie in high school about cheerleading and it being anti feminist, how does stripping build up the feminist movement?"

"I don't know, I am sorry OK. I haven't been myself. But you have to understand, Jackie has had everything handed to her the perfect life, while I had the crazy parents that split. She has always been shallow and vain"

"Donna she has grown up, and she has had far from the perfect life, you still have Bob and if you need Midge she is here in a heartbeat or you can go to her. No one knows where the hell Pam is, and her dad doesn't care to have contact with her either."

"I still can't believe she is adopting a baby, she was so bad with that girl from the big sister program"

"Yea that might not have seen like it was that long ago, but Jackie has grown up, and you was the one that lost that girl, not Jackie. You lost Betsey too when Leo took her. Look just stay away from her, she doesn't need you and your pity or your lame excuses of why you were a bad friend."

"So I guess Hyde is banned from the there as well?"

"Actually no, Hyde started pulling himself together and reached out to Jackie after that stripper left. He didn't do it out of pity or because of finding out stuff, he did it because he is sorry for how he reacted to what he thought he saw"

"So you don't think anything was going on with Jackie and Kelso?"

"I know nothing was going on that night between Jackie and Kelso, not just because Jackie said so, but Brook said he admitted to the cops that questioned him the next day that he had meant it as a joke"

"Why did the cops question Kelso?"

"Because a major crime happened after he left, they wanted details of what he saw and Hyde, but I guess they never got to question Hyde. Dad said when the cops told him the account from the witnesses prior to her being taken to her room and attacked he knew that it was Kelso and Hyde and gave the cops everything they needed, aside from the fact that Hyde was on the road."

Donna knew she had messed things up probably for good with her friends. Eric and Jackie hated her, the others would eventually follow suit, it wasn't like she had taken time to talk to Fez or Kelso and she barely talked to Hyde and he was probably mad at her because she sat by and watched him dig himself into a hole and did nothing to pull him out."

Eric stood up, "I am sure since you live next door and this is a small town I'll see you around. Mom got called into work tonight so I need to go pick up some burgers for dinner."

"Bye Eric"

Eric was waiting on his order when Hyde walked in, "Hey Foreman, I figured Kitty would be fixing a huge meal for you and Jackie as a welcome home"

"Hey, she got called into work and well I missed a good greasy burger and so has Jackie, and well dad doesn't get them much with mom around."

"So dinner tomorrow?" He was going to make sure it was going to be good for him to come.

Eric smiled, he didn't know what all was going to be in the housewarming gift box Jackie fixed, but knew it was going to be worth it to see him open it tomorrow and he was looking forward to that, "Yea Jackie is ready for you to come to dinner tomorrow"

Hyde noticed the smile and felt like something was up, but wasn't going to question it, when they both had their orders Hyde looked at Eric, "Well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" Eric answered


	12. Chapter 12

AN: As has happened with my other stories, I get the first part written out really fast and updated frequently, this is where I get to where I am still working out in my mind where I go from here. Bear with me. Thanks for all the reviews. I have drawn inspiration from not just the show but other fan fics out there. I have been honored to find myself being inspiration myself. This chapter will be dedicated to many of the different fan fics out there, thank you all for your stories in all trying to fix chapter 8 and bringing the best couple of That 70s Show back together.

Also I own nothing, not any of the show or characters, or Sears, though I may have had stocks back when I worked there years ago.

Chapter 12

Hyde had trouble sleeping in his new house for the first night, he felt lonely in the queen size bed, why did he need a bed this big? He was missing the nights Jackie had slept with him on his cot in the basement, they barely fit but it worked out perfectly with her in his arms each night. He missed that when she moved in with Donna. Sure she did sneak over some and he would make a sweep of toys in the basement before going to bed to wait for her. He hated that those times they were broken up, back after the nurse and then right after Christmas when he said he didn't know if he saw her in his future. The question he has asked himself every night since Chicago has been why couldn't he have told her the truth and kept her from going to Chicago to begin with.

He had been having dreams ever since Sam left and was no longer a distraction from his own head. Realizing that Jackie was gone his mind would betray him that Jackie was pregnant when giving the ultimatum, that she wanted to know that he was with her because he loved her and not because of the baby, or that she discovered right after he left her in Chicago that she was pregnant. In the dreams for the most part he didn't find out till years later, it was like the same dream but with different scenarios. Meeting a son or daughter, even teenage twins that was his for the first time. Having missed out on his kid's life, but he could never blame Jackie for it, though sometimes in his dreams he tried. It was his fault, he hurt her so bad she couldn't trust him especially with her child. Seeing her walk in New Years Eve with a baby was like one of his dreams coming true. He had screwed up royally. Finding out that the baby was not his and just a baby she was adopting didn't give him a relief he would have thought it would. Would she trust him to be around the baby? Sure Foreman gave Katie to him and he gave it a bottle, but would Jackie trust him? Was Jackie upset to find out that Foreman had let him hold the baby?

He had never thought about really having kids before, not growing up. He never thought he would get a decent girlfriend much less want to have kids. His sham of a marriage to Sam he knew he would never want to have kids with her. Who wants a stripper for a mother? He had broke the incarceration chain he thought he had over him when he reached his 18th birthday, but now thinking back it wasn't genetic, Bud wasn't his father and those uncles were not his biological uncles. Sure Edna had one brother of questionable reputation, but how much of what he thought he would be was just in his head? How much of what he thought he would be was planted in there by Edna's rants? Why was it no matter what Jackie, Mrs. Foreman or even Foreman said to him, Edna's years of verbal attacks stayed up in front of his mind?

Hyde had finally gotten a few hours of sleep before it was time to get up and get ready for work. He got up and went to his bathroom and shaved, all he could do was think of the last time he had shaved off a full beard. 'Doll I hope you see the meaning here' he said as he looked himself in the mirror. She had liked at times his beard and had told him, but in front of everyone she had a reputation, and being a cheerleader with a boyfriend with a beard went against each other. At the time she had so little of her old life to hold onto. He wanted to give her something to show he would step out of his own comfort zone for her.

Work went by slowly and finally was able to head to the mall, he would go to Sears and see about a washer and dryer. What he wasn't prepared for was to run into Jackie and Eric pushing a Katie around right as he walked into the store.

"Hey Jackie, Foreman"

"Hey Steven. We just came up here to get some winter clothes for Katie, I can only go with hand me downs for so long and there are not that many of Laurie's that are still in good shape."

He was taken back, she was talking to him like nothing happened the other night. Or was she talking to him like they hadn't even dated for 2 years? He was trying to not read too much in it, but he was.

Eric looked at Hyde, "So man what are you doing?"

"I needed to pick out a washer and dryer" Hyde answered.

"Well why don't you help us pick out some outfits for Katie and then we can help you with the washer and dryer!" Jackie's enthusiasm was giving him some hope. Jackie couldn't help when she saw his clean shaven face wonder if he did it for her again.

"Sure that's cool" he replied giving her a wink under his glasses.

Jackie told the guys what she was looking for and sizes she needed and they decided to split up and then they would meet and decide from what the others had picked out.

Hyde kept watching Jackie shop over the clothing racks, he couldn't believe after everything she hadn't bruised his shins, he found a few onesies with some of his favorite bands on them and found the ones in the sizes needed.

While Jackie was oblivious to being watched, probably from years of being watched by guys most of her life. Eric was very aware of Hyde's eyes barely leaving Jackie. He couldn't help but smile.

They met off to the side and Jackie went through the guys choices, she kept a few of what each one of them had picked out, even the little band onesies. Eric had picked out a few dresses and pajamas that she liked, she even changed her mind about a few of the things that she had picked out and they put back what had been discarded.

Eric looked at the two, Red had given him money to buy clothes needed for Katie before he had left that morning. "Guys why don't you all head over to the appliances and I'll go pay for all this."

"Are you sure Eric? I mean won't it look silly buying a bunch of baby clothes by yourself?" Jackie asked.

"Please, maybe if I explain that it's not my kid I could use it as a pickup line for the cashier" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Just leave out the part you are leaving for Africa at the end of the month" Jackie laughed at him.

"Hey it's like a summer vacation romance that only last a week or so" Eric said, not realizing what he said hit a nerve.

"So I guess we are taking Katie?"

"Oh know, single guy taking care of a baby that isn't his, doesn't that seem hot?"

Hyde couldn't help buy laugh at the banter of the two.

"You are not using my daughter to pick up girls." Jackie said and turned with Katie in her stroller and walked toward the appliance area, with Hyde following.

Jackie had gotten quiet walking the rows of washers and dryers. Hyde was unsure what to say. But finally Jackie spoke, "I hope Eric realizes those summer romances only work in the summer"

Hyde wasn't sure what to make out of that, "What do you mean?"

"Summer ends, people come back, it gets colder and just things seem to change." He could feel the heartbreak in her voice.

"Yea but a summer romance that was off and on for two years, maybe it's something meant for the long haul?"

"I don't know anymore" Then Jackie realized what she said, and began to laugh, "I don't know, I hate those words more than anything, and yet they just came out of my mouth. Talk about irony?"

"Jacks there are times in the past I would love to go back and not say the words that came out of my mouth one being I don't know, two would have been I didn't feel anything either, and three would have been when I pushed you away and said bad Jackie"

Jackie looked up, she was in one aisle of washers and dryers, and he was on the next one, he had taken his glasses off and she could see his eyes and the sincerity in them.

"Mine would be get off my boyfriend or I didn't feel anything" she gave him a shy smile.

Eric walked up with the bags of clothes, "So no number, ended up some dude checked me out, and that is all I am going to say about that" oblivious to the moment he interrupted. "Ok, did you know Buddy Morgan worked here?"

At that both Hyde and Jackie both started to laugh. "You just said that Buddy checked you out! Man didn't he do that junior year too?"

Eric realized he walked into that one, "OK, have you found a washer and dryer?"

"Um no we've just been looking, haven't picked one out yet" Jackie answered.

Hyde looked around and saw the same brand that the Foreman's had, it seemed like they had had those forever so it must be a good brand. About that time Julie that had been on the cheerleading team with Jackie approached Hyde, "May I help you?"

Eric who was standing by Jackie at this time leaned over, "So this is where Point Place alumni come if they don't go to college or anything?" Jackie giggled at the comment.

"I want this washer and dryer" Hyde told her pointing at the model he was wanting.

"Ok, you look familiar, did we go to school together?" She had yet to notice Eric and Jackie, and Jackie wasn't sure how she wanted to have the situation played out.

"I graduated in 78" Hyde told the girl, "Look what do I need to do to buy this washer and dryer I have other plans today."

"Ok, well let me get the numbers and I can ring you up, do you want it delivered?"

"I can take care of that I mean I just have to plug them in and hook up the stuff, it shouldn't be too hard."

Julie put her hand on Hyde's arm and Jackie was starting to get upset over the obvious flirting Julie was doing. Hyde was getting uncomfortable in the whole mess. He took and grabbed her hand and moved it off. Jackie watched and could tell that Hyde was not enjoying Julie's attentions.

"Jacks Foreman you guys coming?" he looked at the two others and they started to follow him to the register.

Eric leaned over to Jackie, "I am the one looking to hook up and I get Buddy while he isn't and gets Julie? This just isn't right!"

"Eric you have got to help me, if she touches him one more time I may yell something and that might just make everything more complicated."

"I'd pay money to see you yell get off my boyfriend, I missed it the last time"

Jackie gave him a shove as they walked up to the register. Eric was still loaded down with bags of baby clothes. "Not helping dork"

"Devil watch it or I am going to drop all these bags."

"Jackie Burkhart?" Julie finally looked up and noticed the other two with Hyde, "That's why I remember you, you are with Jackie! I am sorry I didn't see you earlier. Oh my you have a baby!" Julie forgetting the order went over to check out the baby in the stroller. "Um Jackie she looks nothing like you?"

"No I have spent several months in Africa and I was there when she was born, her mother didn't want her so I am adopting her." Jackie explained, not everyone needed to know all the details, and she hoped it could end at that.

"What were you doing in Africa?" Julie asked.

"I worked in a clinic, I came back so I could go to nursing school and raise Katie here."

"Well aren't you just doing things with your life." Jackie knew Julie well enough that she could sense her jealousy just like that Christmas dance when she saw her with Steven. That was usually followed by her changing the subject.

Hyde stepped in and directed the attention to his order, "Look can you ring me up"

Julie going back to work mode, "OK so I don't have it ready for you to pick it up today, but I can have it ready tomorrow after one if you want to fill everything out and then you can show this to the guys at the delivery doors to the side of the store and they will help you load it up."

Steven filled out the information and paid for the washer and dryer and the three with Katie made their way out to the parking lot.

"Well I'll just follow you guys over to the Foreman's since I'll have to come back tomorrow to pick up the washer and dryer."

"Yea man, look I can come with you to pick it up and help you get them inside, you won't be able to carry them in by yourself." Eric said as he put the bags in the back of the Vista Cruiser while Jackie climbed in with Katie, leaving Eric trying to figure out how to fold up the stroller.

"Foreman you need help there?"

"Yea Jackie makes this look easy but I think Katie is getting fussy, hope mom has her bottle ready when we get there, it is going to be a long ride if she gets to crying."

The two figured out the stroller and Hyde went to his car. Just like he was lonely last night in bed, driving around Point Place in his car alone he felt lonely. It would have been nice if Jackie and Katie could have rode back with him.

Hyde got out of his car and followed Jackie and Eric to the back sliding door, Jackie was carrying Katie and Eric got the bags out. He was right behind Jackie when she stepped on a small patch of ice in the driveway. He caught Jackie and kept her from falling, "I got you doll" Jackie seemed frozen leaning in his arms.

Eric turned around to see Jackie had slipped. "Jackie why don't you let Hyde take Katie since he always wears shoes for this weather, then you could try to concentrate on getting to the door without falling on your butt."

Jackie finally snapped to with Eric's words, "Here Steven, take Katie. I am not use to carrying her in this weather. And it seems Eric missed a spot this morning when he was taking care of the driveway for Red. Yea if you are lucky he didn't see me slip and won't be yelling at you as soon as you walk in the house."

The three walked into the house now with Hyde holding Katie. Kitty looked up as all three came in, "Oh you are all here at the same time?"

"Yea we ran into Steven at the store, so we got the baby clothes and then went over with him and he got a washer and dryer." Jackie explained, taking off her coat and hanging it up.

"I am going to go back and retreat the driveway real quick before dinner." Eric said putting the bags down.

Jackie went over and took Katie from Steven so he could remove his coat, and started to take off her blankets. Kitty came over, "Can I hold her? I have her bottle ready and you can take that stuff upstairs."

Jackie handed Katie over to Kitty, "Thanks, I need to get these up in our room. Steven can you help me?" Jackie said as she started to grab a bag.

"Foreman carried all these himself, you can't?"

"But Eric put on more muscles in Africa than I did, I didn't have to lift things as much as he did."

"Ok doll I got it." He followed her through the kitchen Red was sitting in his chair watching the news. "Jackie Steven"

"Hey Mr. Foreman, Steven is just helping me take this stuff up for Katie to the room. I think Mrs. Foreman is almost done with dinner, she's giving Katie a bottle"

"What's Eric doing?" Red asked

"He's is going over the driveway again." Hyde answered as they made their way up the stairs

Once they got to what still Hyde felt like was Eric's room he looked around, it looked nothing like it used to other than still having the small twin bed, and furniture, but now added was a crib and changing table.

"Just sit it on the bed, I'll go through it later"

He didn't say anything just sat the bags down like she said. Still taking in the changes of the room. It wasn't brightly colored as he would have thought.

Jackie looked over at Steven and figured it would be a good time for them to talk alone before dinner. "Steven I want to apologize for yelling at you New Years when you kissed me"

"Jacks you don't own me an apology, I owe you one. I should not have let you leave to begin with. And I should have never left you that night there in Chicago. I should have kicked Sam to the curb the moment she showed up. But I understand if you never forgive me."

"Steven I want to forgive you, because I know you mean it, because of the tape you sent me, because I still love you, it hasn't stopped no matter what, and at times I wished it to stop but I can't."

"Jackie I love you so much, I hate myself for what I did to you and what I let happen to you."

"Steven we are going to have to do a lot of talking and everything is not going to be fixed overnight, you are going to have to have patience with me"

"Anything for you doll."

"Well we better get back to the kitchen, I think Red is hungry, I have something for you in the basement after dinner." And she took off out the door and down the stairs.

They walked in the kitchen to see Red holding Katie who was almost done with her bottle while Kitty was putting the food on the table and Eric came in from outside.

Jackie gave Red a look, "I figured if I took care of Katie while you all were too busy, Kitty could work on getting dinner on the table."

"Sorry Mr. Foreman, I'll take her she is about asleep now, so she should sleep for a few ours." Jackie took the sleeping girl from Red and placed her in the basket that was on the counter.

"Ok dinner is ready, it seemed everyone had their own seats at the table and Jackie found herself sitting between Eric and Steven, she felt relaxed.

"So Steven you got a new washer and dryer?" Kitty asked.

"Well I pick it up tomorrow, wasn't going to pay delivery fees, it shouldn't be too hard to hook up."

Red looked up, "When are you picking it up?"

"Foreman is going with me tomorrow afternoon so I don't have to carry them in myself."

"I can meet you over there and walk you through hooking everything up, do you have tools?"

"Um know, I really didn't think I would need tools, I mean it should be put together I hope"

"Well sometimes you may need a screwdriver to attach the power cord, I'll bring mine."

"Thanks Red, this is still all new to me, sort of didn't expect to move into a huge house like this. I'll be adding as I go, but it is going to take forever probably to get everything I need."

They spent the rest of dinner talking over Eric's experiences in Africa, Grooves and Jackie's plans for nursing school.

"Jackie I have talked to a few people in the hospital and they have a scholarship they suggest you try to apply for, with your grades and experience you have a pretty good shot at it. I brought the paperwork home with me. You'll just need to fill it out and get your transcripts from school."

"Thanks Mrs. Foreman, I'll work on that tomorrow. I know after today I don't want to take Katie out it looked like we were going to get snow tonight."

Red looked up, "That is what the news said, Steven I have an extra snow shovel if you want to take it with you so you don't get snowed in."

"Thanks, yea like I said I hadn't thought of a lot of things I am going to need. Right now I am lucky it came with a stove and refrigerator so at least I didn't have to worry about them."

As they finished, Jackie picked up Katie in her basket and carried her downstairs asking Steven and Eric to join her.

Steven wasn't sure what to think of being in the basement with Jackie and Foreman, it had changed, they had changed, and a baby was added to the mix now. It wasn't like they were down there for a circle. Jackie had sat on one far end of the couch with Katie in the middle, Foreman had sat in the big chair so he decided to sit on the other end of the couch. He noticed a wrapped package on the coffee table, wrapped in a way that screamed it was from Jackie.

"So I am guessing Foreman is down here to enjoy whatever laugh is in store for him?"

Foreman couldn't help but have a grin on his face as he sat looking at the wrapped gift, he wasn't sure what all was inside but he knew it would be a cross between a burn and sentimental at the same time.

"Just open in, Eric is down here for support and well if a screaming match or something happens to get in the middle" Jackie explained.

"Yea, you guys get into a screaming match I am grabbing Katie and making a run for it up the stairs." Eric said

"You really think this will lead to a screaming match when I open it?" He was getting worried now what it could be.

Eric knowing he was getting worried and reluctant about opening it, "Well it could lead you to screaming like a little girl AGAIN" hoping he would take the hint of what it was in the box.

Hyde looked and both Jackie and Eric were smiling they didn't seem worried, maybe she was just exaggerating on screaming match. He started to pull off the paper and opened the box, the first thing he saw was the troll doll she had given him his first day working at Grooves headquarters, he couldn't help but smile, he had figured it had been destroyed with everything else he had in the shoe box that he saw destroyed in his room when he got back. Then he found something else that had also escaped the massacre, the picture of him and Jackie at the car show they went to with Red and Kitty last year after they had gotten back together, he couldn't help but smile at the memory. She hadn't destroyed everything. Then he noticed the rest of the box, strands of the twinkle lights, pillows and lavender candles, the stuff that she had put up in his room. He took off his glasses and stared at her.

"Well you yelled at me when I put them up, and then you yelled at me when I took them down, I wasn't sure what you would do when I gave them back to you."

"Actually Jackie he screamed like a little girl when you took them down" Eric chimed in.

Hyde looked up and stared down at Foreman.

"You know I think you guys are going to be ok without me. I am just going to take Katie up and maybe see if I can find one of my old comic books to read to her or something." Eric got up and picked Katie up and made his way upstairs, while the two left sat and stared at each other.

"I don't know what to say" he said honestly.

"Well you told me to put everything back in your room, actually I had, in a box that was just piled with all the Christmas decorations. I am sure your house lacks any color whatsoever."

"Actually my bedroom is a gray and deep purple, haven't done much yet with the rest of the house. Truth I figured the doll and picture was part of the massacre I found in my room when I came back."

"When I came back with the Foreman's I stayed down here for about a month, I wasn't about to stay in Laurie's old room and didn't care to stay in Eric's room with all his GI Joes and posters staring at me. I had a nightmare one night, they are pretty bad. When I woke up I was angry. I was angry that once again I was waking up alone in your room, you left and hadn't called anyone. I remember trying to explain to you in the parking lot that nothing was going on with me and Michael and you left me there, I started with the records, mainly the ones we listened to together, then I knew about the box and I pulled it out and started on the pictures and everything. But I couldn't touch the doll and when I came across that picture, it was like the last picture of us together and I couldn't do anything to it. I moved those to that box with that stuff and hid it away. Mr. and Mrs. Foreman made me move up to Eric's room that night, and then I made the changes to his room first, boxing up the GI Joes and taking down the posters. A few days later I was in the basement doing laundry and well your old chair caught my rage. Mr. Foreman stopped me from dousing it with gas and lighting it on fire. I remembered I had all this in storage and asked if we could move this here and get rid of the old furniture, I told Mr. Foreman that it would be nicer to sit on when Kitty and I were doing laundry and such. And the couch and chairs were hauled to the dump and we moved this stuff here. He reminded me that when I get my own place I was taking this with me, he would worry about what to put down here then."

"So I am guessing you burned the Led Zeppelin shirt?"

"No I didn't burn anything, Red told me he wasn't going to have me turn into lighting everything on fire, I wasn't like Michael. They cut the shirt off me in the ER, so it ended up covered in blood and cut up and trashed."

Hyde looked at her confused, she wasn't wearing it when he left her, she was in her normal pajamas.

Jackie saw the confusion on his face, "When they got the door opened and the manager killed that guy, the others with him helped me by wrapping up the cuts and they grabbed the shirt to cover me while they waited for the ambulance"

"Cuts?" He hadn't heard anything about cuts.

"He had a knife, I had several cuts and lost quite a bit of blood the scars are right now covered by my clothes, but they were visible in Africa. I don't know if Eric had prepared people in advance or what but no one asked me about them. Most of them will fade, but I'll probably never wear another bikini, the one on my side they said may never go away completely"

He felt sick, just thinking of what that bastard had done to her and the scars she would have to live with the rest of her life. The memory of how hot she looked in a bikini when she decided to spend the summer on her and tanning than picking between him or Kelso.

"I know you worried about your shirt, I am sorry"

"Doll I am not worried or upset about some stupid shirt, I am worried about you." He reached over and grabbed one of her hands to hold, he wouldn't go any further but he wanted to touch her but knew he had to go slow. As much as he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her and let her know she was safe with him, he knew that would have to wait. "Jacks I am not going anywhere and I am not letting you go again."

Jackie could feel the walls she had put up since Chicago start to slowly crumble. But she knew it would take time, as much as she wanted Steven to kiss her it scared her too. "I probably need to get upstairs, I still have to put those clothes away and get some sleep."

"Yea I need to get home before the snow starts, can I call you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that" She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He was still holding her hand, "Thanks for the gift, maybe tonight I'll have good dreams."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Eric and Hyde carried the dryer into the basement of Hyde's house, Red was already down there after having walked through and checked out the house himself.

"Nice house Steven, but it is pretty empty, I'll have to make sure to keep Kitty from coming over here for a while until you get more in the house, looks too much like your house before you moved in with us, only cleaner."

"Yea I just not much on getting stuff, I mean I guess next I'll get a table and chairs, for the most part I was concerned getting a bed and couch and TV. Not much for decorating."

"Well you also have the lights and pillows, did you put those in your room last night?" Eric asked.

"Don't tell me you still have that girly crap that Jackie decorated your room with that one time?" Red looked at Hyde.

"Um she gave it back to me last night" Hyde looked down at his shoes.

Red couldn't help but laugh, "Well guess that is a good sign for you." He looked at Hyde, "But why don't we get these things hooked up so you can wash all those t-shirts of yours."

Red handed the tools and talked Hyde through attaching the power cords to the appliances and then the water lines hooked up and the dryer vent.

"Now make sure this is kept clear, a clogged dryer vent can keep the dryer from working properly and can be a fire hazard." Red told Hyde.

After they got done Hyde was looking around, "I guess I need to buy laundry detergent and stuff."

"And food, you don't have any but then you don't have anything to cook in if you did, why don't you come over to the house for dinner, you know Kitty has fixed enough" Red told the young man

"I don't know, I can just go to the Hub or something"

"Nonsense, pretty soon Eric is going to be gone again, and eventually Jackie is going to be on her feet again and will be moving out. So you need to come over for dinner, and probably at least once in a while after you get your own kitchen set up."

Both boys looked at Red, they couldn't believe he was seriously offering Hyde to come over for dinner, not just tonight but other nights as well.

"Look I know I have been after to have the house without you kids for years now, but the last few months with just me and Kitty, she has been so lonely with only Fez showing up every so often and she missed you Steven that is why she made sure you came for Thanksgiving, she thinks of you as a son and it has been bad enough for her with no word from Laurie in almost a year now. I couldn't ban you from the house any longer, just as I wouldn't ban Laurie from the house." Red's voice grown solemn at the talk of Laurie. He had heard that they might have a lead on Laurie but the private eye wouldn't say more till he had more details.

"Dad they are going to find Laurie, I would like for to know before I leave."

Hyde was getting a little uncomfortable, sure he didn't get along with Laurie much over the last few years, but still she was part of the family. Even if Eric didn't care for her much she was still his sister and he was still worried about her.

"Hey I'll keep coming by, and I hadn't made plans for dinner so I guess I can come over. Thanks for the help with the washer and dryer, I didn't think about what would be needed to hook things up."

"Well Steven this is for you, every man with a house needs a set of tools, you never know when you might need them" handing the toolbox over to him, "It's sort of a house gift or whatever."

"Thanks, I think I know how to use some of this and it will be better to have it than have to run out and get it the hardware store when I need it."

"Well I'll see you guys at dinner?"

After Red left Foreman and Hyde went upstairs and sat at opposite sides of the couch.

"Yea dad does have a point, this house does seem empty"

"I tried to get WB to let me start out in a small apartment instead of a house, I was looking at one where Fez is, but he insisted on a house."

"Well you get a wife or something and maybe…" Eric didn't know if he was pushing Hyde and decided he probably should stop.

"That seems to be WB's thoughts"

"I really haven't talked to Jackie today, she seemed busy in her room this morning, how did things go with you two last night when I went upstairs?"

Hyde just looked at his friend, he knew in truth he should be honest with him, Foreman was the only other person besides Jackie that knew him better than all the others, and was truly wanting the best for him.

"It was good for the most part, I mean we were able to say things that we needed to say. We still have a lot to talk about and it is going to take time, but man I am ready to do anything to make it work. I kept Sam around to be a distraction from my own head, because I know my life sucks without Jackie. Last year that month we were broken up was even worse than the summer before. So many times I want to go back and kick my own ass for things I have done to her, for not noticing last Christmas that Pam had ditched her again. For not trusting her when I had no reason not to."

"Hyde I can say I have lived with you long enough to know you better than most, and honestly I think living with Jackie in Africa for those few months I learned more about her than Donna did for the year she lived with her, and possibly more than you tried to see her. I know most have ever seen the Jackie Burkhart that she showed us, the shallow princess that was all rainbows and unicorns, the girl that seemed to hold onto childhood fairytales, but that was her coping with the shit that was her reality. The reality that her parents were never there much, that cut her off because she was dating Kelso and since he was such an idiot it looked bad on her father's reputation. The cheating boyfriend, the best friend that took off to California with the cheating boyfriend. You know I was so hung up on Donna back then, I never thought to see it how Jackie should have, or how I should have seen it. How could Kelso give you such a hard time for getting together with his ex when he left the state for months with my ex? Or how crummy of a friend was Donna for leaving with Kelso?"

"So spending time with Jackie make you see how twisted that was when everyone went off when they found out about Jackie and I?"

"Actually I realized it before she came, back when Donna wasn't taking my calls or answering my letters, I started to think about it. Donna was the Yoko first, not Jackie. I guess some distance put things in perspective. Along with the realization we wanted different things in life, I mean she broke up with me over the promise ring and the thoughts of what I wanted in life versus what she wanted, we never talked, but I still want the same thing a wife and kids, like what my parents have. Donna wants to travel and write, of course I have no idea why she hasn't started to do that since I left. I mean I understand she did read my letters, I told her in almost every one of them she needed to do what was best for herself during the time I was in Africa."

"I don't know about Donna being Yoko any more than Jackie, it's not like Kelso and Donna did anything when they were in California" Hyde said bluntly.

"Honestly, I am not sure about that. There was something about the way they acted around me on the way home, but I was too chicken to ask and hear the truth."

Hyde thought about when they had come back, at first he was scared that Jackie would take Kelso back the moment he showed her attention, but that day in the basement when he put his arm around her and she turned him down and then gave a look, he knew it wasn't over yet. That look she gave was all he needed as a signal to punch Kelso in the arm hard for touching his chick. Why didn't he punch him that day when he saw them on the couch before he cheated on her with that nurse? He couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't jumped to conclusions and cheated with that nurse would they have ever broke up? Would they be married by now living in this house?

But Eric interrupted his thoughts, "You know I asked Donna to marry me thinking she would come out and tell me what happened in California? Did you ever notice other than Annette neither one of them would talk about what they did that summer?"

"Do you really think that Donna would do something with Kelso after dating his brother?"

"Honestly, yea"

"OK do you think if Kelso did something with Donna he would keep quiet about it? I mean this guy is the first one to brag about banging a chick, even if he has a girlfriend, I mean he bragged about Pam Macy, Laurie, he bragged about Brook until she said she was pregnant, so you are telling me he would keep quiet about Donna?"

"He's always been scared of Donna so if she threatened him to keep him quiet, who knows. So enough about Donna, what are you going to do about the Devil?"

"You still call her that?"

"Hey she calls me dork, I call her Devil, only one time I regretted it." Before he realized what he was letting out, "I told her anything for you Devil, she didn't kick me but she had a crying meltdown right there. It was around the time we were working on getting the papers and such needed for Katie."

Hyde felt a mixed emotions, there was hope that she still cared even then, but still he had hurt her more than anyone else.

At the house Jackie had spent the first part of the morning sorting through the clothes, with Katie already asleep she decided not to turn on the light and do it before going to bed. She also filled out what she could of the scholarship application, she would need to borrow a car or have someone take her to the high school to get her transcripts. After Eric left she made her way down to the basement with Katie, she had called Lynn her therapist to let her know she was back and would like to talk to her. The best part was Lynn would come over to the house, since everyone else was gone for the day they would have the house alone while they talked.

"So this is Katie? Kitty had called me about her when she found out, she was so excited at having a grandbaby and that you and Eric were coming home."

"Yea well Eric is going back at the end of the month. I am working now on applying to nursing school, I found I really enjoyed it over there. I was stepping out of my bubble and doing things no one would have expected me to do. I know even with Katie it is something people wouldn't have expected of me."

"Jackie what happens when you find that special relationship and have a child of your own?"

"I know when I started with the thought of adopting her it was in part that I didn't think I would ever be able to have children myself, to have a relationship after everything that happened to me. I mean trusting a guy again. But Steven sent me a tape in Africa, Lynn I could feel my walls breaking down. He wasn't married, he was lied to she was already married to some other guy. New Years Eve he came over and kissed me, I hate that I was scared, I yelled at him to no touch me and to leave me alone. I ran up to my room, Kitty came up and I asked her to talk to Steven for me, her and Red with WB went and talked to him and told him what happened. He stayed in his room down here that night, Eric slept on the couch while WB stayed in the guest room and Angie and her boyfriend slept on the floor of my room in case I had nightmares or anything. Kitty slipped me a sedative."

"So did you talk to Steven the next day?"

"No but we did run into each other yesterday at the store, Eric and I went to pick up some clothes and such for Katie and Steven was there getting a washer and dryer, he bought a house, or WB bought him a house. We all ended up shopping together. We had a banter going on between the two of us and Eric came back with the stuff we got for Katie and then a former cheerleader came over she was working and started hitting on Steven. I so wanted to yell for her to get off my boyfriend, but didn't."

"So have you talked more since then?"

"He came over for dinner last night, then Eric came down here with us and I gave him a box of stuff that I hadn't destroyed, Eric went upstairs with Katie and we talked. It was good, we didn't fight or argue or anything like that. I might have told him I loved him that things will have to be slow. But I don't know if he can handle slow."

"I don't know, it's not like you guys started having sex right away when you first got together, it didn't start out about sex for either of you, I think if he really loves you and wants this to work he will wait. If you want he can join in a therapy session one day."

Jackie laughed, "I really don't think Steven would ever be one to sit down with a therapist and talk about his feelings."

"Well you never know for sure if you don't ask him. Jackie remember we talked about this, part of you problems in the past have been about assuming things without talking things through."

They were still talking with Jackie telling her about her experiences in Africa and taking care of Katie when Eric and Steven came in the basement door.

"Hey Jackie, so you must be Lynn. I tried to tell Jackie for years she needed professional help, and well thank God for you." Eric tried to joke.

"You must be Eric, Jackie has told me a lot about you, I don't know about professional help but I do know that she has been in need of a true friend, and it seems that all joking aside, you are it." Lynn looked up to the other in the room that was standing there with his shades on, "And you must be Steven, my name is Lynn I have been helping Jackie and we were just catching up on everything since she has been gone. Look I was just going, Jackie want to meet again Monday?"

"Sure Monday works, and thanks for coming here, it is easier since I don't have a car and not having to worry about taking Katie out."

"No problem I think it is probably best, and lets face it this is nicer than that hole of an office that I have." She turned to look at Steven, "If you would like you can join us Monday or some other time"

With perfect Zen that drove Jackie up the wall, "That's cool"

"Ok I'll see you Monday, you take care of that little one, and you guys help her."

As Lynn left Jackie turned to Hyde, "Steven you don't have to come to a therapy session, I know it isn't your kind of thing." She was trying to hide the hurt in her voice, still she had hoped he would say something else besides being Zen. She knew better but it still hurt.

"Jacks, I'll be there Monday, just tell me what time"

She looked up, surprised what he had just said, "I didn't think you would want to come, I mean it's not like you to talk about issues and such."

"Yea and I dug myself a hole so deep flames were licking my ass. So maybe I need to change that."

Eric looking for a way out of being an intruder in this conversation, picked up Katie, "Guys I am going to take Katie up and change her, she hasn't spent enough time with Uncle Eric today."

"Who would think Eric would pick changing a dirty diaper than staying down here in the basement with us" Jackie said as Eric took the baby up the stairs.

"Look I had talked to Foreman about therapy before today and yea it wouldn't be my favorite thing, right below bowling. But anything with you is better than bowling" he winked at her.

She gave him a sly smile. "Sorry Lynn was just talking to me about assuming things. I am sorry."

"Look we have got to get basing things on how the other might have reacted or acted in the past. We really have to do that if we want to start trusting each other. And I know I have the work ahead of me to earn your trust back, because there has never been a reason for me that I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Not to totally change the subject but what are you doing here anyway? Not that I'm not happy to see you but I just wasn't expecting you here."

"Mr. Foreman actually told me to come after seeing the house and no food. He said aside from how clean it is, it reminds him of when I lived alone before I moved in here. Told me I better get more stuff in there before Kitty sees it."

"Well that explains it, you know she wants to see your house so you better get it together soon"

"Yea well I am a guy and shopping for anything is really not my thing and I don't know what I need till I need it. I guess I'll go grocery shopping and get stuff for the kitchen this weekend."

"Well if you want I can help you"

"Jackie I know you like shopping but this is for the kitchen and groceries"

"Steven I have been shopping and cooking with Kitty for months and I even cooked in Africa. I think that is why Eric asked me to come, he wanted somebody to cook for himhim and he knew better than to ask his mom."

"You cook?"

"Yea, after the last cookie fail I was determined to learn and Kitty helphelped me."

"So you started cooking when we were together?" he felt like an idiot that he didn't notice,

"Yes, I was alone in the house and wanted to save money from eating out all the time, I helped Kitty with the cookies for LOPPs Christmas party, you was just too busy with the toys in the basement to notice."

"I had my head up my own ass to notice anything back then. I am sorry for that, you were my girlfriend and I was taking you for granted"

"Yea you did, everything was falling apart around me and I wasn't sure where we stood"

Ready to change the subject and get away from all the hurt he caused her, "So you come shopping with me this weekend and maybe prove to me your cooking skills?"

"I'll think about it, but right now I think Kitty has dinner ready" and she jumped up and started up the steps.

That Saturday Hyde found himself after working the morning shift at Grooves picking Jackie up at the Foreman's so she could help him shop. They had talked quite a bit but it seemed to stay safe, they hadn't argued and though they talked some about their break ups and Chicago, they seemed to be treading carefully.

Hyde came to the sliding glass door of the kitchen, and saw Jackie at the stove, he tapped on the door and she signaled him to come in.

"Hey, look Kitty got called into work so I am working on lunch for Eric and Red and a stew for them to have for dinner. Do you mind if Katie comes? If not Eric said he would have no issue watching her for a little bit. I think he is going to miss her more than anyone when he leaves."

"No Katie can come, you have that stroller thing for her don't you?"

"Yea, let me just finish this, Red actually has her, he says he likes to make sure that come food time that Kitty or I am working on his food and he can feed Katie"

"Its hard to imagine Red feeding a baby."

"Well anything to keep his food from being late I have learned he will do, aside from diaper changes, he makes sure Eric is close by for that"

"Foreman changes diapers?"

"Yea he has been changing them since she was born. He was a big help with her before we came home and well really hasn't stopped. He said he is looking forward to going back to Africa so he can sleep all night since he hasn't since she was born."

"You know I know it really isn't my business but I am guessing Foreman has stopped his sleeping in the nude thing?"

Jackie laughed at the memory of Eric in the sheet the night she was caught in the cot with Steven. "No he said he only did that with the thought of Donna sneaking in his room, but he didn't have the need for it in Africa, and I think even here since they are broke up."

"Have you talked to Donna lately?"

"No and Eric has basically told her to stay away, if she couldn't be there for me without knowing everything, now that she knows isn't making much of a difference."

Hyde looked up at her, "Where do I fit in?"

"Steven you reached out to me on that tape, and I know about your conversation with Eric Thanksgiving, you acted before you knew what happened, I don't want people in my life that are going to be there just because all of a sudden they feel guilty or have pity for me, you should know me enough by now I don't feed from that and if anything the repeal me."

At that time Red came in with Katie asleep in his arms, "Jackie she is down but I hate trying to lay her down, is lunch ready?"

"Yes, I have some sandwiches I made ready and I have a stew that is on the stove for dinner tonight, I think if I am not back Eric can handle the rolls." Jackie took a plate of sandwiches over and sat on the table with some extra plates, "Steven there is enough if you want one. Do you both want beers?"

"Jackie I'll take a root beer if there is one" Hyde told her, he was trying to watch now how much he drank after seeing the mess that drinking had got him in several times.

Jackie didn't say anything but got out drinks for Red, Hyde, Eric and herself. "I'll take her now and put her down in the living room and see what is taking Eric so long." Jackie walked out of the room with Katie.

"Root beer?" Red looked at Hyde

"Well after Sam left I realized I had been drinking too much, hell I really couldn't stand to be around her sober. And I realized that the heavy drinking was part of what got me into the mess I was in."

"Son there is a drinking to relax at the end of the day or to socialize, then there is the drinking to get wasted and forget about what problems you have. The thing about the last one is you sober up your problems are still there. Like the last time I got drunk, was that last day at the plant. I sobered up and realized getting drunk really didn't help, I was still out of work, I still had 3 kids at home and a wife. Getting you boys drunk with me that night didn't help either."

"What about getting drunk for fun?"

"Is that what you guys did that night you went with Charlie?" he could tell by his expression that was it, "sure it might have been fun but you ended up with bigger problems than just a hangover"

"You have a point there."

Jackie and Eric came into the kitchen, noticing the serious expressions both knew they had been in deep discussion about something, but knew better to bring it up with either of the two men.

"Jackie what am I going to do when I go back to Africa and I don't have a cook for me?"

"I guess you need to take lessons from your mommy and cook for yourself." Jackie answered, "I knew that was the real reason you asked me to come to Africa"

"You know me so well."

After lunch of playful banter between the four Hyde helped Jackie get stuff for Katie and Katie herself in his El Camino. And they went off to Price Mart.

Jackie was pushing a stroller while Hyde was pushing a cart.

Jackie was able to help him pick out dishes, silverware and pots and pans. After they he made his purchases they went to the Piggly Wiggly to get groceries, Jackie pointed out the staples he needed to start with and then they talked about stuff he like to cook and things he would need for those things.

Katie had slept most of the time they were shopping, but as they pulled into Hyde's driveway she was getting fussy.

"Ok first we need to get the small pot and put water in it" Jackie told him.

"What are do you need that for?"

"I have a bottle for her but I need to heat it up first, so we need to get that started."

Hyde went about putting groceries away and everything he got, while watching Jackie holding Katie with one arm and checking the bottle with the other.

"You are good at multitasking with her?"

"Yea you learn fast, you want to give her a bottle and I'll start you dinner?"

"Um sure" it would be worth it if he could spend as much time as possible with Jackie. They seemed to step into a pattern while he fed her while Jackie got to cooking, occasionally walking over to show how to burp her. Katie seemed to take to Hyde right away, almost like she had with Eric. For the most part she only liked Red when he had a bottle or she was asleep.

Jackie turned out to be a pretty good cook, Hyde reluctantly drove them back to the Foreman's after dinner saying he would do dishes when he came home.

He walked her to the kitchen door carrying the stroller and diaper bag for her, "Jacks thanks for today, lunch and dinner you really know your way around a kitchen."

"You've got a nice place, just need to get some more furniture, table and chairs so next time we don't have to eat in the living room." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I had a nice time too."

Hyde walked back to his car feeling like his cheek was on fire where she had kissed him. Spending the day with her was something he wanted to do more of, he never thought it but he was starting to warm up to Katie, he could see himself wrapped around her finger in a year or so.

AN: Updates are not going to come as quickly, thanks for being patient. Love the reviews. I want to next have Hyde and Jackie in therapy, and pretty soon we will have an update on Laurie, unfortunately Eric will be going back to Africa. I'll try to add Fez some more too. I am still trying to decide what I want to do with Donna.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I am just going to say may need tissues for this one, Steven joins in a Jackie's therapy.

Chapter 14

Hyde made sure to get off early Monday to meet Jackie at the Foreman's for her therapy session. It felt strange to have a stranger in the basement talking to them, but Jackie had gotten to know Lynn for the last 6 months.

"So Steven I am sure you know that Jackie has talked a lot about you and all your friends and things that have happened over the years, yes she is dealing with what happened that night, but there has been a lot that has happened to her that she has kept hidden. I know you have had issues with commitment and just saying things in general. I know most people this is uncomfortable at first, but I hope we can get past that and build a trust." Lynn told Steven as they all sat down, Jackie and Steven on opposite ends of the couch and Lynn in a chair by the door and closest to Jackie.

"I'll admit trust is a big issue for me." Steven admitted.

"Well there are people that have different trust sets, you have people like Jackie that openly trusts people, even when they hurt her or let her down in the past she still trusts, and then you have those that you have to really work at building trust. I have a feeling you are the later but to achieve your trust is harder than most."

"That's true, and I don't know that I ever got to that level of trust." Jackie chimed in.

"What makes you say that Jackie?" Lynn asked.

"He never trusted me with any guy, especially not Michael though I was done with him the moment I found out he ran off to California to get away from me."

"Jackie several months later you yelled 'get off my boyfriend' to Annette that was kissing him at the time."

"I tried to explain to you it was like I was in a time warp or something. I hated I said it as soon as it came out of my mouth."

Lynn interjected, "Steven why didn't you end things with her then if you couldn't trust her?"

"She said she loved me and only wanted to fight for me. Something about the way she said it I believed her"

"So despite what she said you trusted her words"

"I guess so" he was thankful he was able to keep the glasses off he thought Jackie or Lynn would try to tell him to take them off and that was one barrier he wasn't ready for to come down.

"Ok so from what I understand you guys were good for a few months after that and then you though she hooked back up with Michael?"

"Yea I saw them sitting too close on the couch than I liked. There was a nurse that hit on me earlier that day and well after seeing them together I went back and found her"

Jackie felt her stomach knotting up in the memory of when he told her about the nurse. "Steven if you hadn't found out you had jumped to conclusions about Michael, even when Michael had tried to tell you before that nothing happened, would you have told me?"

It was then that he realized for Jackie to see him in all honesty he would have to look at her without the shades on, like he did when he told her about the nurse and when he went back later and told her he loved her. "Yea, because I hated myself. You were right I was no better than Kelso, though what was it he said about his cheating after that kiss with the cheese guy, he cheated out of joy. I had cheated out of revenge and I knew it was going to hurt you."

"Understand you hurt me worse than Michael ever did, that was part of why I said it was a choice between you two, Michael's cheating never hurt me as much as what you did to me, and like I told Eric and Donna Michael needed me, you never seemed to need me and at times I didn't even feel wanted. Eric was the one to make me think of who I loved most and so I chose myself, because I wouldn't let myself down, I would always need me. It might have seemed selfish but you really don't know how dark things were getting for me at the time. I still hadn't heard from my mother and my father had told me not to come visit him again. Bob was constantly off with Joanne till she broke up with him, and Donna was with Eric, I was alone so much that summer. I threw myself into cheerleading but all I got from them was that I couldn't keep a boyfriend, I turned into the joke of the squad. Half the squad had slept with you so they had taken bets on how long it would be before you cheated on me. Like I said I had no one. Even when we got back together, it became another bet for how long we would last. That is why I quit, they were all talking about how they would see if you would use them to cheat the next time. They constantly reminded me that I was so far from your type, that you belonged with some rocker biker chick or something. Like the girl you went out with after I told you my decision."

Steven at the time felt smug about setting Jackie in her place after dragging out the summer when he told her he wasn't going to wait around for her. He never thought that others had planted seeds of doubt that she was his type. He couldn't believe she had kept this all in for all this time. "Jacks why didn't you tell me this stuff?"

"I was hurt and I was mad at you, and then you throw in my face the girl that matches the description of who all the cheerleaders had drawn up as your type. I figured they were right, even Donna wouldn't stop talking about all the things she had in common with that girl when she got home. And you might think I forgot but I know you had a thing for Donna years ago, you asked me about something for her for Christmas and I know you made a move on her at my parent's cabin. So after I started standing on my own feet you made sure to knock me down with going out with her."

"Jackie you never acted like you were crushed, I remember anytime Kelso would cheat or do something stupid you were in tears, I do it and you say it hurt worse than what he did, but you hardly reacted?"

Jackie stood up, she knew what he was saying was true, she would be a crumbled mess and would run to him when Michael cheated but when Steven did the hurt was more prominent but she held it together. "Zen Steven, you taught me, if I wanted to get to someone I had be Zen. Just like I did with Laurie when she taunted me, I did with you. I wasn't going to give you the satisfaction of seeing me crumble, I saved that for when I was alone. You should have known that, 'whatever I don't love you' just like when I first said 'I love you' to you, you answered with 'I'm not saying it back' Sound familiar?"

Hyde felt his heart sink, he should have never taught her that, she used it against him and he was too stupid to realize it. She took her calm attitude for not caring. "I figured you really didn't care since it wasn't like you broke down like you did with Kelso"

"No you just saw what you wanted to see, I still had a key to my house, sure there was no power or water, but I would go to my old room and have my breakdowns there. No one knew, not even Fez he would try to follow me but I could distract him and sneak out. You were the one that never showed feelings so I was playing your game. I guess you won."

Lynn realized that she needed to reel the conversation in before it got too heated. "Steven why did you teach Jackie Zen?" She had already gotten the rundown on what Zen was from Jackie.

"She was letting things Laurie said get to her and I wanted to help her."

"But you never though things that you did to Jackie would get to her and she would use it against you?"

"I guess not."

"Jackie has said that you are like the Zen Master and always have kept your emotions in check, most people wouldn't even know that you have any emotions, why is that?"

"Probably because people I was supposed to depend on I couldn't. Bud who for most of my life I believed was my dad bailed on me when I was 9 and then Edna my mom bailed on me when I was 17, but I was pretty good by then of not letting things get to me if I could help it. Mom and I fought most of the last 5 years, so it helped to keep things in check basically to try to keep problems I was having at home a secret."

"I am going to be blunt with you, you are going to have to eventually grow up and drop this Zen bullshit if you don't want a life as a hermit." Lynn told him bluntly, "We are human beings we are made to have emotions and need people."

"I've stopped drinking to the point of getting drunk, do I have to give up Zen too?"

Jackie looked at him, she had though he was cutting back, since he didn't even buy any when they went out the other day but hadn't said anything, "Steven considering the heights of stupidity you achieve when drunk that is probably a good thing. But if you want us to work you are going to have to let me in. I can't go on putting up a front like I have been the last 2 years and hiding the things that were bothering me. It was killing me." She pulled up her sleeves, to show marks on her arms. "this was me at Christmas last year, only Lynn knows about these. Mom left and you didn't know about a future with me, I didn't know what I was going to do. If I didn't have you in my future to count on, I felt like I had nothing. I had nothing but a big empty house and not even a boyfriend. I couldn't let you walk me home that day after the football game, you would have found out she was gone, and it wasn't like you really cared at least that is how it came across to me. Donna had found me right before we ended up leaving crying by a pole, I had finally broke down in public though I tried to hide it. Donna was so comforting that day," Steven could pick up on the sarcasm in her voice, "She had reminded me I had broke up with you and I should suck it up, I made my decision I should live with it and not cry over the fact that you were fine without me." Steven was angry at himself and at Donna, he sent her to Jackie that day thinking Donna could comfort her, not make her feel worse. "Once I was out of the Foreman's driveway I ran all the way home, I had to get home to the place that the only one allowed to hurt me was me"

Steven put his head in his hands, it didn't know how to make this better for her, if he could make this better for her. He had always thought she would be better without him. He never thought that she felt the same hurt he did without her. That break up last year they were both hurting themselves, he was taking in more alcohol and pot than normal during that time.

Eric was the only one that said anything, he had even pointed out that he thought he was happier with Jackie and he just seemed to be a pissed off guy in the basement without her. He had tears in his eyes, it was bad enough that he had the blame of what happened to her in Chicago, but now to learn she was cutting herself when they were broken up.

"Why me Jacks?" he asked.

"Why you what Steven?" Jackie said not understanding the question.

"Why did you choose me?"

Jackie scooted closer to him and put her hand on his back and rubbed it, he still hadn't lifted his head. Jackie had tears in her own eyes. "Steven you understand me like no one else does, there have been times that you have let your walls down just for me and made me feel like the only other person in the world to you. I might have had a crush on you before but I feel in love with you on that date, but I was so scared to say the truth about that kiss. And I figured you would never feel the same about me. Yea I got back with Michael, but I couldn't really kiss him after that. That might have been why he went off like he did after that kiss with Todd. I pushed for a bigger commitment, not thinking that he would run with his tale between his legs like he did, but I really could care less by that point. I was over Michael long before that" Jackie stopped and reached over and grabbed one of Steven's hands and held it in hers. "We talked as much as we made out that summer, but somewhere after everyone found out about us we stopped talking more and more."

"Guys I think that is enough for today, Jackie I'll check back with you Wednesday and Steven maybe you can join us again next Monday?"

Jackie looked up from Steven and looked over at Lynn, "Thanks I'll talk to you Wednesday"

Lynn let herself out and the couple still sat there holding hands, finally Steven broke the silence, "Is there a rule that we have to stop talking now that she left?"

"Not that I know of, you still want to talk?"

"Jackie that day at the game, I came to find you to tell you to stop with the games you were trying with me. Basically sounds like the stuff Donna said to you, I found you crying and I knew I couldn't say what I had planned to say and I didn't know what to say. So I sent Donna, I am sorry I did that now. I thought she would be your friend and comfort you, like the way you comforted her over the years."

"Yea Donna isn't good at returning favors."

"Jackie I am miserable without you, Eric was right with you I was happy, without you I am just some pissed off guy. I want us to work."

"I really want us to work too."

"I wish I could kiss you, but I know we are not there yet."

"I wouldn't mind if we just sat back and you held me."

"I would love too," Steven sat back and pulled her in his arms to his chest. "Jacks, I never want to let you go again"

Eventually they got a call from upstairs, Eric had spent all the time with Katie while they met with Lynn and Eric was ready for a change. And carried her down to the basement, "I think this girl has enough of uncle Eric for the day, though I don't know why I think I am a delight, but she is just bored."

Steven released his hold from Jackie and she got up and took her daughter from Eric, and sat back down on the couch still close to Steven. Eric took a seat on the recliner, "Mom said to let you guys know she is almost done with dinner, I think Fez is on his way over. Hilary apparently had to go out of town for some family emergency and Fez couldn't get off to go with her so he is lonely." He looked at the couple sitting close, "So good therapy session?"

"Yea it was. It will be nice to see Fez. Since he has found Hilary he doesn't come around as much." Jackie told the guys.

"He has hardly been in the store at least not while I am working." Steven said

"Yea I haven't seen him other than New Years, maybe we can all come down here after dinner and hang out?" Eric asked the others.

"That sounds like fun, I am sure Katie needs to get to know Fez too."

The trio made their way up the stairs for dinner, without thinking Steven kept his hand on Jackie's back, he took Katie from her and held her while Jackie got the bottle ready, and then he sat down and was feeding her while Jackie helped Kitty finish up dinner. Fez came to the glass door and saw Hyde feeding the baby. He hadn't been over since New Years, the last thing he remembered was Jackie yelling at Steven for kissing her. Things must have changed since then. Hilary said she thought Jackie was acting like someone that may have been attacked and that was why she reacted like she did, but no one had told Fez anything. Though when he saw the paper in the salon the next day he wondered if it was Jackie they were referring to. He hoped he would have answers tonight, but he was also hoping they wouldn't be the ones he thought.

Dinner was laid back, Red seemed to be in good spirits and didn't complain once about the extra mouths to feed. He knew it was only a matter of time before the house would be quiet and he wasn't sure what to think of that. He was enjoying having Jackie and Katie live with them, but he knew eventually she needed to be on her own, he just hoped she would still stop by.

After dinner Eric asked Fez if he wanted to hang out in the basement, Eric led the way down while Jackie carrying Katie followed by Steven with Fez coming in behind. Eric took a seat on the recliner knowing that Jackie might want to sit like she was earlier on the couch with Steven. Fez who hadn't said much most of the night other than some gossip he heard from the salon and how Hilary and him was getting along seemed to be more of an observer most of the night, mainly watching Hyde and Jackie's interaction. The looks didn't get past Hyde during dinner but he let it go for the most part. After everything that had happened he knew he would get looks from his friends, at least Fez knew how he felt about Jackie. He hoped he wouldn't be too judged by his friend. After the stories from the others about Donna, he knew if they interacted it might come down to a shouting match with her.

Fez looked at the two on the couch with the baby laying down between them. "So are you guys working things out?" he decided to get right down to the questions he had.

Jackie looked up at Fez, over the years he might have been a perve but he was also a pretty good friend. She just wished back last year when he told them how wrong it would have been for her and Steven to get back together they had talked a little more than just how hot it was to be so wrong.

"Yea, we are talking and taking things slow. I helped him start to get his house set up this weekend and we had a good talk today." She wasn't ready to disclose that they met with a therapist, she figured Steven might not want others to know. It was probably enough that Eric and the Foreman's knew, but in a since they were looking out for Jackie and it was best if he showed he was serious by talking with the therapist.

"That is great, I know I told you two that you were wrong together, but I think really you two are great together. I do have one other question, New Years Eve when Hilary and I left she said something and then the paper had a story."

Jackie was scared of where this was going and Lynn had told her she needed to tell her friends, her outburst must have clued Hilary in. "I was the survivor in that story Fez, it is taking some time and therapy for me to tell anyone, actually this is the first time really I have said something. Red and Kitty came to Chicago when I was taken into the hospital. Brook sort of figured it out, but Michael doesn't know. Red called WB they were trying to track down Steven, so WB knew along with Angie and even Randy. Randy was hired to work at Grooves and keep an eye on me, that is why he knew. Plus he is dating Angie."

Eric stepped in, "Dad told me when I was finally able to talk to him, I had been trying to talk to them to let them know I had made it to Africa safe, but they were in Chicago."

"WB, Red and Kitty all came down and found me in the basement and told me what happened. It happened right after I left her there, I thought she was with Kelso and Kelso thought she was with me. We both left her there alone and vulnerable." Hyde said solemnly.

"Steven we can't keep looking back at that night, we can't change what happened, all we can do about our past is learn from it and not make the same mistakes." She reached over and squeezed his hand. "Fez I so wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how. I almost told you that night on the water tower. I know you was scared I was going to jump, and until you said something about Eric I was probably ready to. It was like a light in a dark tunnel I was in. It was time to stop hurting myself and step out of my comfort zone. And I did, I just need to run up to the high school and get my transcripts and I am applying for nursing school, I started paperwork last night for a scholarship. I guess out of everything that has happened it led me to Katie, and I can't change what happened that brought her in my life. And for Steven and I to finally start talking again."

Jackie despite everything she had been through had a smile on her face, she was pretty close to happy.

The next few weeks went by Jackie had gotten a full scholarship to nursing school, and could work in the hospital as an aide, they had a daycare for Katie when she didn't have anyone to stay home with her. Red made sure that Jackie had a ride when needed. Eric was still home and wasn't doing much, so he could always drive and for the time he was home he tried to help with Katie as much as possible. Jackie would use the daycare a few days a week so she would get use to it. Things with Steven was going well too, at least once a week he would have her and Katie over at his house for dinner and they would watch a movie or something and she would tell him about her classes. They met every Monday with Lynn and Jackie would meet with her on Wednesday's alone.

A week before Eric leaves to go back to Africa, Jackie was meeting with Lynn in the basement.

"So how are things going between you and Steven?" Lynn asked, she wanted to hear what Jackie had to say about it without Steven hearing her.

"They are good, we hold hands some nights that I go over there for dinner we will sit on the couch and he will hold me. It does seem like he has a secret he is keeping from me though, I don't know if it is the good or bad secret. And it scares me."

"Jackie we have talked about this, without knowing the truth you can't assume the worse." Lynn knew the secret because Steven had asked to meet with her privately, he was finally starting to fill the other bedrooms in his house. He knew it could come across as too much too soon or pushy but he wanted it to be ready when it was time. One of the rooms he had Brook and Kitty help make into a nursery for Katie. The other one was decorated as a frilly spare bedroom. He thought if things kept going maybe instead of Jackie having to go back to the Foreman's she could have a room at his house and Katie could have her own room. He just didn't know how to bring it up.

"Well on top of that, Eric leave next week and I am not sure I am ready for him to go. I guess maybe it is hard for me to have girls as good friends, and Eric is probably my best friend, aside from Steven he knows me better than anyone. It is going to be strange not to have him around, I know Katie is going to miss him. I just hope he picks UW instead of another college further away when he comes home."

"Jackie have you reached out to any of the other girls in your classes?"

"Yea, but its not the same anymore, it's harder being a single mom and Katie taking priority."

"Well just be open to looking for that person that you can befriend, remember you don't have to find friends that live up to your parent's expectations anymore. What about Hilary Fez's girlfriend?"

"He keeps her at a distance from us it seems, I am not sure why he doesn't bring her around. Maybe she will come with him to the going away party at Steven's house next week. I know Brook and Angie are going to be here, I just wish they both lived closer."

"Well make sure you still keep in contact with both of them, Brook seems like you two are good for each other and she was there for you when you needed her. She is the kind of friend you need."

"I think as I have grown up, I realized I don't need to be popular and lots of people to call my friends, I just want people that are friends that I can rely on and hope they can rely on me."

"Well I will see you Monday?"

"Yes, and it is going to be at Steven's house since we will be getting set up for the party afterwards."

"How is Kitty handling not having the party here?" Lynn knew Kitty Foreman enough to know that hosting was a big deal to her.\

"Well I think the fact she finally gets to really see Steven's house is enough for her. And knowing he isn't living in a shack."

"So what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Well Friday night Steven asked if we could go on an actual date, Eric said he wanted to spend time with Katie and is staying home with her. That seems to be another secret, or maybe that is the secret he is keeping, I don't know I have let myself get so confused, I have no idea where he is taking me."

"Well have fun on your date" Lynn said as she let herself out.

Jackie couldn't wait for Friday night, it seemed like forever since she had been on an actual date with Steven.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jackie and Eric were sitting on the couch in the basement, with Eric holding Katie. "I am going to miss her when I leave."

"I'll make sure to send you pictures and keep you up to date, you just promise to go to a school close by when you come home, I know you won't stay in Point Place, but Madison or Wisconsin would be fine."

"I'll make sure I have your approval for wherever I go"

"Thanks, we are going to miss you too, I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for you, you have been a great friend."

"You know you have been a pretty good friend yourself. I am sorry that Donna never could be there for you the way you had been for her. I guess once I got away from everyone I was able to see from a different perspective who she really was. I mean looking back I wonder why we dated as long as we did and what was I thinking going to California after her. I mean Casey dumps her and she wants me back right away, then when I say no for once in my life she takes off to California with Kelso?"

"You are still convinced something happened between them out there?"

"Yea, I am surprised that Kelso hasn't admitted it, but yea I am still convinced. I thought about asking him tomorrow night"

"Why? Does it really matter if he did or not?"

"I just need to know, and I don't know if it will change my friendship with Kelso, but I have to know."

"It might change everything for all of us if it comes out. I mean he threw the biggest fit when he found out about Steven and me, when he already had no right, but if something happened between him and Donna that makes how he acted even more wrong than it was to begin with."

"Yea but I think you and Hyde had something serious going on, knowing Kelso they were just fooling around. Until he found Annette. Who knows, and that is why I want to know. Was she with me all this time to have a boyfriend? I mean it wasn't like she really went too long without a boyfriend, aside from this last break up."

"Yea and even then she was trying to hook up with Randy at Grooves but he was not interested. I think it was a hit to her ego."

"Sure someone not wanting Hot Donna, that just isn't supposed to happen."

"I don't get it, yea I loved attention, but it didn't bother me that not all guys liked me. I mean you didn't like me. It really only hurt when I started having feelings for Steven and he didn't return those feelings."

She didn't realize Steven was at the top of the steps and had stopped to listen.

"Is that why we threw that find Hyde a girl you brought who you did?"

Jackie laughed at the memory, "I can't believe no one really called me out on that one. But hey it worked out for Fez for a time."

Steven thought back, to that party trying to think of who she had brought and then remembered that Fez and Big Rhonda started that night.

"So you brought me Big Rhonda that night?" Steven said from the top of the stairs?"

Jackie looked at him with a guilty look on her face, "Yes OK I invited Big Rhonda, it was so kindly pointed out by Donna that night I wasn't necessarily the pretties in the room. I ended up leaving the party and finding Michael at that van competition for reassurance I was pretty. I did help him win that van that night, I annoyed the other guy he was up against to the point he lost."

Steven took a seat on the recliner that was closest to where Jackie was sitting. "So everything ready for my party tomorrow?" Eric asked.

"Yea for the most part, your mom thought since it was going to be at my house it could be a surprise party, but seriously those suck."

"Mainly because mom sucks at throwing them, of course there was when I turned 18 and I had hoped then I would have had a party, but finding out mom and dad's sex life was more important than me turning 18, man dad didn't even say anything about kicking me out of the house that day. I thought that was what he lived for kicking me out when I turned 18"

Jackie stood up, and took Katie from Eric, "I am going to go upstairs and start dinner, Kitty has to work late tonight. Katie needs to be put down"

After Jackie left and went upstairs it was just Hyde and Foreman, they really hadn't much time just the two of them since Foreman had been back. They both figured Jackie left them on purpose so they could spend time just the two of them.

"So how is the surprise going?" Eric whispered to Hyde.

"It is finished, just not sure how or when to show her. Our date the other night went great, but I didn't want to seem too forward."

"No probably not, but you will know when it is the right time. So is WB in town? I wasn't sure if he was coming tomorrow or not."

"He said he would try, but he has something that he is working on but he would try to come by. I think he has really started to like you since you helped with Jackie so much, he really likes her."

"Hyde he likes her for part of the reason I do, she is good for you and has been for years. Plus to me she is like a sister to me, but one that I can look out for and protect. Not to mention has been my hero since she kicked Laurie's ass that day. Man I wish I could have seen that."

"It was good man"

"So are you going to start taking Jackie out more?"

"I don't know, there isn't much to do in town, and we had fun going out to dinner and such, but I just enjoy when her and Katie come over to the house and hang out. It's those night I don't want her to leave."

"Just give it time. From how Jackie talks she likes those nights too. She is finally getting what she has missed her whole life. I mean aside from the time she ate over here when you guys were together before, she never had family meals, not even over next door. One of her best days she said was the way mom doted on her that morning after finding her in your bed and learning her mom hadn't come home."

"So enough about Jackie and me, what about you? Any girls in your sights?"

"Um no, it seems like most of the time I have been home I have been with mom or Katie. Maybe when I come home it will be warmer and I can take Katie to the park and see if I can pick up someone that way."

"Dude you sound like Kelso using Betsey to score chicks"

"Hey I had tied myself to the wrong girl for years, never got to play the field because it seemed like each time a red head got in the way. I am due my time."

"Playing the field isn't all it's cracked up to be. And you are not geared that way, you need to find yourself a good girl but maybe you will find one in college"

"Yea that is really my plan, I need to work on me and get my life together. I have spent most of my life living for what someone else thought of me that is no way to live."

"Yea but living not caring what others think and just letting it be about yourself isn't that great either."

"Hyde I hope when I do find that special person it is one where we fit together and it won't feel like I am changing for her. And I don't think you really had to change for Jackie that was never what she was asking for, she just wanted to know that you were there for her."

"Yea it has taken some time and several sessions with Lynn to realize that she didn't want to change me, she just wanted me to be the best version of myself and still be me."

"For someone we always thought Jackie was, she wasn't that high maintenance as she really came across. I mean with Kelso she was just demanding what she thought was love from observing her parents. I think the more she hung out here and saw my parents the more she got the feeling of what was real. I just hate that I lived with them my whole life and it is just now starting to sink it."

"What can I say, us guys are slow learners. So have you talked to Donna at all?"

"Not since the story came out in the paper, I told her to stay away from Jackie. I just hope when I leave she keeps away. Have you talked to her?"

"No and it is probably a good thing, after stuff Jackie has revealed about Donna, it might not be pretty when I do talk to her. Man why didn't we see her for who she really is before?"

"She was right next door and hot. She was there, I honestly don't know but in reality we had nothing in common aside from living next door and music. Her parents were freaks, while mom and dad seemed like the Cleavers compared to hers. Even with what broke us up the first time with that ring, she didn't want to be tied down and I wanted a commitment for the long term. Yea I realize how stupid it was back then even later when we got engaged, we both want different things in our lives."

"I guess I was always scared that Jackie was like that, wanted more than I could offer or that I wanted. I just assumed she would want the lifestyle she had growing up. And despite it going completely against my rep, I wanted what your parents have, I still want that. Now I am seeing that was what Jackie wanted all along."

Jackie called the guys upstairs and they all sat and had dinner with Red. He was just glad that tomorrow the party for once was not going to be at his house. But he was going to miss his son, he was finally turning into a man and at least this time when he was home he had stayed clothed and had stepped up around the house, he was also impressed how much he was a help with Katie, he did things for Katie that Red never did for his own two kids when they were babies.

After dinner Red and Eric went into the living room while Jackie started to clean up with Steven helping her.

Thanks for your help, I don't want Kitty to have to worry about coming home to a dirty kitchen after working all day, and Eric will have enough to do when he gets back to Africa, I didn't feel right for him do be doing it."

"And here I thought it was to spend time with me alone." Steven said winking at her.

"Thank you for helping me, I thought you was helping me to spend time alone with me?" Jackie said slapping him with the towel she had been using to dry the dishes.

"Ow woman," Without thinking he grabbed her wrist to stop her from hitting him again. When he realized how he had her he dropped her wrist, "I'm sorry I shouldn't grab you like that"

Jackie reached up and grabbed his hand, she moved it to her back while she stepped into him, picking up his other arm and wrapping it around her. Then she put her arms around his torso. "Steven it is OK, I am ok with you, there was nothing wrong with that."

"Sometimes I feel like I am walking on an edge of a cliff with you, one wrong move and we both fall"

"Look I am going to have Eric drop me and Katie off tomorrow after I get done with classes to help you set up. It's going to be hard with Eric gone. He's been a big help to me, but I have you right?"

"You've got me and I am never letting you go" he took a chance and kissed her forehead, "I probably need to be getting home. I need to open at the store and I have some ordering to do."

Jackie leaned up and kissed him on the lips, it was a just a quick peck, but it was enough that he hugged her a little tighter, "I really better go before Red comes in here or Kitty gets home and asked what is going on in her kitchen."

Jackie pulled her arms back and he did the same, "See you tomorrow"

What he didn't know was the scene while it wasn't heard was viewed from a person that was watching frozen at the scene. Donna didn't understand, how is it after everything Hyde had done to Jackie he got her forgiveness but she was still banned from talking to her? She walked up to meet Hyde at his car.

"Hey Hyde"

He was afraid of this moment and really just wanted to get home, "Look Donna I need to get home, I have a long day tomorrow"

"Look, I just want to know how Jackie can get all cozy with you in there but she won't even talk to me?"

"Donna maybe because I have despite everything treated her better than you have. I reached out to her, before I knew what happened to her that night. I love her and I have let her know that. I have been meeting with her and her therapist once a week, I love her and she still loves me. We are much better together than apart. I sent her a tape before I knew everything, I apologized and even though I don't deserve it she forgave me. You have been a bitch to her, I heard how you went off on her at the game when I thought I was sending you to find her to comfort her. Had I known you were going to rip into her I would have told you not to bother"

"What you didn't want to deal with her, you think I did, she was being a brat that day like she always is."

"She wasn't being a brat, she was hurting because I hurt her and she was trying to get a reaction out of me, I didn't know how to deal with her, I hurt her and I was afraid I would hurt her worse. I love her, but I told her I couldn't see a future with her. You and Foreman's screwed up relationship wasn't the best example at the time. And God knows I didn't have a great model of relationships or even being a good person growing up. I was stupid to look at you two as an example, I had never had a relationship and had never wanted one. It might be hard to believe but it was so much easier before everyone found out about us. Maybe if we could have just kept all this to ourselves."

"Oh so this mess with Jackie is our fault, or more like MY fault? No this is all you, so what if I had a messed up twisted relationship with Eric it wasn't like you helped in our relationship."

"Yea I was an idiot to think I actually liked you."

"I was talking about flying Eric to California after me"

"Sorry about that, I should have never let Jackie talk me into doing that, things probably would have been better if you and Kelso had just stayed in California"

"Yea and where would your precious Jackie have stayed when her mother abandoned her?"

"If it had come to it, I would have moved out of the Foreman's if it meant Jackie could stay there and be safe. I had even suggested it that night that I would leave if the Foreman's would let Jackie stay. But they were set on finding her somewhere and I think they hoped you would let her stay with you."

"Hyde that is a load of crap"

"Donna no it isn't, I would have moved in with Roy or something if it mean Jackie had somewhere to live. I was 18 by then, Red had every right to kick me out at the time. I had already talked to Roy, when I said there was a room at the hotel it was the truth, I had already looked into it knowing we might get caught and I would be kicked out."

"Hyde I just don't get it OK, how is it she forgives you and not me?"

"Seriously, after all this shit I just said you don't get it? You feel sorry for her because of what happened, but that still doesn't mean you don't still see her as the shallow princess that you have put up with for these years."

"She is!"

"So the princess would settle for the dirtiest pest infected motel in Chicago? The princess would take off for the jungles of Africa to live in a hut, no running water and work in a clinic? The same princess that has taken and despite everything she was raised to believe has adopted not just any baby but a baby of mix parents that was conceived in a rape because she couldn't bear the thought of that little girl growing up in an orphanage where it would be less likely she would be adopted and very likely would face abuse because of her being mixed. That same princess that has spent the last month in nursing school and working in the hospital."

"Please she was an awful big sister to that girl she had in high school, like she can take care of a baby?"

"Um if I remember you was the one that lost that girl, and yea Jackie wasn't sure what to do with her, especially when everyone seemed to have her pegged in a certain role, you especially. She actually did spend time with her when no one else was around, she helped her with her homework talked about how her dad was sent to prison too. Something she wouldn't admit to herself around all of us, but because of what that girl said she knew they had something in common. She has even stopped by a few times since Jackie graduated, but she moved in with her grandparents in Michigan but she still writes Jackie. Donna face it you are not a friend, I really don't know if you are even a friend to the rest of us, I want the best for my friends and hope they want that for me. But you always put yourself first, before Foreman before Jackie, that isn't being a friend or a girlfriend."

Donna didn't know what else to say, she finally stepped aside and Hyde got in his car and pulled out. She was still standing there when Kitty pulled in and got out.

"Donna what are you doing just standing here?"

"I was…I don't know" and she ran into her house.

Kitty walked in and saw Jackie sitting stunned at the table, "Jackie are you OK? Did Donna say something to you?"

Jackie looked up, "No she talked to Steven, well Steven had more words for her than she had. I heard everything, and well I may never talk to Donna again, Eric is right she just wants to talk to me because she feels bad about what happened, but not how she has treated me over the years."

Kitty went over and hugged her, "Sweetie I am sorry, there comes a time in life when you find out who your real friends are. And I think with Donna you knew a while back she wasn't a friend."

"No I guess we just was whatever because we were the only two girls that stuck around the group in the basement, but that didn't make her a friend."

"I am going to check on Red, was there anything left from dinner?"

"Yea I have it warming still for you, I'll get it out for you. I think I might wait a bit and call Steven when he should be home."

Hyde walked into his house, he was more tired than he had been earlier, talking to Donna had been exhausting. He had taken off his coat and hung it up when the phone started ringing, at first he was afraid it was Donna but she didn't have his number and he hoped she never got it. Then he was afraid that despite everything Donna might have went over and tried to talk to Jackie despite all the warnings from him and Foreman telling her not to.

"Hello" he answered, thinking it might be Foreman and he might be putting his coat back on and going over to check on his girl. But was surprised when the voice answered.

"Steven"

"Jackie are you OK?" he was still worried, she sounded like she might have been crying.

"I am fine, just thank you"

"For what?"

"I heard your conversation with Donna, she always seems to have a big mouth despite what she might say about mine, and well your voice has a tendency to carry when you are upset."

"You heard everything?"

"Yes, and I guess it just confirms what others have said, she isn't a friend and really never was. But thank you for sticking up to her for me, you don't know what that means to me"

"Doll she has no right to say what she has about you and to you. I am just sorry it took this long to tell her what I did."

"Steven you were her friend for most of your life, it makes sense that you didn't see who she really was. None of us saw it, even Eric. But if you want to have an example of a relationship, I wouldn't go with any of our friends, but Mr. and Mrs. Foreman, they seem to have what it takes"

"You are right I guess that is the best example to follow, God knows we had lousy examples growing up."

"Well I am sure you have a full day tomorrow, I'll see you after classes. Love you"

"Love you too doll, see you tomorrow."

Jackie went to the living room to find Kitty arguing with Eric over Katie.

"Mom I leave the day after tomorrow, let me get my time in before I leave."

"Kitty let the boy have the baby, you will get plenty of time after he leaves." Red told his wife, "besides we both are up past our bedtime, do you work tomorrow?"

"No I am off for the next two days so I can spend as much time with my son as I want."

Jackie looked at the scene, she was going to miss Eric when he was gone, and he knew he had grown attached to Katie almost as much as she had.

"How about I take my daughter and put her in her bed, so we can all get some sleep, it is going to be a few long days ahead of us."

Jackie leaned over and took Katie off Eric's chest. You can watch her while I am in class tomorrow, and she will be at your party tomorrow night."

"I don't know why you guys had to tell him he was getting a party, why couldn't it be a surprise for him?"

Jackie and Eric exchanged looks, but lucky for them Red spoke up. "Because Kitty you suck at throwing them. The kids just want throw Eric a simple party there doesn't have to be any surprises."

Jackie went up stairs, it was good to talk to Steven on the phone, she wondered if maybe they could start talking on the phone more, especially before bed. She was full of emotions after hearing his conversation with Donna, but talking to him had gave her a sense of calm. It was almost like his actions in talking to Donna made her fall harder for him than she thought possible. He was being everything she knew he was, he was looking out for those close to him, he was comforting and stood up to those in the wrong. He may have grown up with a bad boy image, but that wasn't really him. Sure he smoked and drank and pulled some pranks, but that was really all he had ever done for that image, aside from not having any serious relationships with girls before her. The more they spent time together that summer the more she fell for him and she was scared that one day he would say it was all a joke, he was curious how long he could string her along. Even when they became an official couple, everything that happened with her dad she was still scared. It wasn't until that Valentine's day dance that she felt the shift and wasn't scared about how he was doing it all for a joke. That night dancing with him at the high school dance she was finally able to believe that what they had was real. She was starting to feel that way again. She couldn't wait to get to his house the next day and spend time with him before everyone started to show up.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and following this story. The confrontation with Hyde and Donna was inspired by Things Change, shy1214, that author has no love for Donna in really any of her stories. I really wasn't a fan of how Donna was especially in Season 8 with befriending Sam, but even before that she just wasn't that great of a friend and really I didn't see her and Eric together in the long run, I did have them back together in my last story, but they both had growing up to do before that. I have always liked the Jackie/Eric friendship and they didn't pursue that enough on the show. He had often called Jackie the same names he called Laurie so it was almost a term of endearment for a sister.

I am working to get to where we find out about Laurie at the end of this chapter, this will mean some changes for Jackie and Steven's relationship.

Chapter 16

Eric picked Jackie up from class with Katie. Aside from leaving Katie with his mom that morning while he took Jackie to school, he had spent most of his time with her. He actually left had taken Katie with him to Grooves before picking Jackie up to see about some tapes to listen to on the plane and such. He felt funny walking into Grooves carrying a baby, he didn't know if he ever had seen a baby in there, he didn't think that Kelso had ever brought Betsey in.

"Hey Foreman aren't you picking Jackie up?" Hyde said as he saw the two come in the store.

"Yea, but I wanted to see about getting some tapes to take with me first, aren't you supposed to be home?" responded back

"I am just about to leave for the day. Anything in particular you are interested in?"

"I don't know, Donna Summers, STIX?" he grinned.

"Dude don't even, be glad you are holding Katie right now."

"Yea I figured I could get away with while holding Katie."

"So what have you done your last day?"

"Took and dropped Jackie off at school, then have just hung out with Katie and mom at the house. It is sad, I have no life."

"You haven't been home long enough this time to have a life."

"True, look Um can I use your office? I think Katie needs a new diaper."

Taking a whiff, "Yea man there is incense in the top drawer, please burn it when you are done, and don't leave that thing in there."

"Don't worry it is cloth so it will have to be taken home and washed, I have a bag to put it in."

"Don't they have disposable diapers now so you don't have to do all that stuff?"

"Well not in Africa, and Jackie is keeping herself on a tight budget since she's been back. She's has hated not having her own money and has watched how much she spends. She told me she is trying to save up and pay dad back for what she bought that day, but I know dad won't take it from her. Formula isn't cheap either. You don't realize how much a baby costs, especially and an adopted baby until you see the figures. Jackie still don't know the full costs for the fees, WB was able to get those handled without Jackie knowing. I think she would have a panic attack if she had known."

"I never really thought of it either, Kelso does give Brook money for Betsey doesn't he? I mean surely Brook isn't doing this on her own, I mean I know when he found out I told him to man up, surely he knows there are other things than just being there for her"

"I think so, that is why he went to Chicago, not just to be there for Betsey but better pay from what I hear. I mean at least Brook was able to breastfeed that kept the costs down for formula"

"So Jackie is working and trying to save money while taking care of Katie?"

"Yea, look I hate that I am leaving her to be honest. I know things are better for you two, just make sure you keep an eye on her. I am afraid she is going to try to do too much. She wants to be able to get her own place but I know that she isn't making enough and paying for stuff she needs as well as Katie while going to school, she doesn't need to get her own place."

"I already have a plan in place, and will try to keep her from leaving the Foreman's before she is ready. Look your mom and Brook have helped me get two rooms ready at my house, one is a nursery for Katie and the other is a room for Jackie. WB has taken over the other room, it is just a guest room for either him or Angie to stay in when they are in town. I am just waiting for the right time to show her. I don't want to push her, I haven't even kissed her and I know if she lived with me it will be hard to not kiss her like I want to, like I need to. I just hope it isn't too much longer"

"You guys are doing good, Jackie hasn't been having nightmares like she used to in a long while. I think that might be a good sign."

"I heard her the night I came back, I was over at Donna's, I hadn't been able to sleep that night and I can't believe it didn't wake anyone else up."

"Yea her first night in the village she woke the entire village. She kept herself up on the flights over because of being surrounded with strangers. Luckily dad had told me how to handle when she had one. They didn't get too bad after that first night, but our last night, I was ready to kill the one doctor that had tried hitting on her at the party they threw for her."

Eric looked at the tapes in the store while Hyde took Katie and walked around the store. By the time Eric had picked out what he wanted Hyde's employee Jim rang him up. And the two walked out to the parking lot.

"She likes you" Eric said pointing at Katie in his arms.

"She's a baby, she probably likes everyone"

"Not really there were a few in the village that she did not like, that doctor was one of them. One of the villagers told me that babies have a sense of who they can trust. She trusts you"

"Well I hope so, I hope when she gets her own room she'll like it"

"Hyde you are a good man, I don't know what exactly you went through after you left Chicago that night, but don't forget you are a good guy despite what you have been told most of your life."

"Thanks, I just went to a very dark place after that night, there didn't seem to be any light until Sam left. And even then Jackie wasn't there"

"Well she is here now and she does love you"

"Thanks, see you in a little bit?"

"I am just dropping them off, and then need to head home, I am going to be spending time before the party packing and stuff."

"Ok, I'll meet you guys out and help Jackie carry whatever she needs then."

About an hour later Eric was pulling into Hyde's driveway and Hyde was coming out of his house. He opened the door for Jackie and pulled Katie out into his arms. He was wearing his glasses and Katie seemed pretty interested in them. Jackie got out and pulled out the diaper bag and a few other bags from the back.

"Don't forget to be here by 6!" She yelled at Eric

"You're welcome for the ride Jackie!" He yelled back at her

Hyde took a bag from Jackie, "Come on, let's get inside where it is warm. See ya Foreman"

Eric was pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car when he saw a blond approach him.

"Eric, I wasn't sure when you were leaving" Donna said.

"I fly back tomorrow for another 6 months, so I have stuff to do before I leave." He wasn't wanting to talk to her, and he had plenty to do before he had to be back at Hyde's in a two hours.

"Look I am sorry for not taking your calls and not writing you back."

"Donna it's OK, it helped me to see you who you really are. I wasn't first in your life and never really was, and the first time I put me first, even if at the time I thought I was doing it for both of us, well I realized I had spent most of my life trying to impress you or something and not doing things for me. I figured it out in Africa, I need to find out who I am and not who I am just because of a girl or even my friends."

"I guess you blame me for holding you back?"

"No it was as much as me as you, and I always feared I was holding you back, that is why I couldn't go through with the wedding. I just don't understand why you are still here, I mean what is keeping you from going to school and getting out of here?"

"I don't know, I guess I haven't really thought about it."

"Well I have to make sure I have everything packed before I spend time with my family and friends tonight."

"Have a safe trip" Donna said before she finally walked away.

Jackie was trying to unpack everything to set up for the party when she realized that Katie was not happy, Hyde stepped out of the kitchen to hear the screams from the baby. Jackie had taken and picked her up, "I am sorry let me get the stuff ready for your bottle, it will take a few minutes, please forgive me."

"Would this help?" Hyde asked holding up a bottle

"Um, how did you?"

"I picked up some formula and bottles on my way home, figured she would be wanting one not long after she got here. Here I'll take her and you can finish" Jackie handed Katie over to Steven while he sat down in his new recliner and fed Katie. After his talk with Eric over the costs of taking care of Katie he decided to pick up some formula and bottles when he stopped on his way home to pick up some of the last minute things they needed, he had made sure to remember the container he had seen Jackie had and the types of bottles. Eric was right those things were not cheap. He had just got home with everything and put stuff away before Eric pulled in with Jackie and Katie.

Jackie just stood there staring at Steven holding the baby giving her a bottle. She never thought she would ever see him do anything like this. She smiled and went back to work, she walked into the kitchen to get started on the food that she was going to get ready there, the rest Kitty had worked on earlier and would be bringing it over when she came. Jackie noticed two cans of Katie's formula and several extra bottles. She never would have thought that Steven would buy baby stuff by himself. This gesture meant more than any shiny gift she could have gotten. After standing up to Donna yesterday and this, he wasn't just trying he was just being the man she saw in there years ago.

She was going about getting everything ready when Steven came through the door, "Hey she got my shirt, so I am going to need to go change before everyone gets here."

"I am sorry I should have given you a burp cloth, I can take Katie for you."

"No I just wanted to let you know I'll take her upstairs, I can lay her on my bed or something while I change. Then I'll be able to help you"

"Actually if you don't mind after you get done I need to change, I would rather look nice since I have wore this all day at school."

"Sure, we can let Katie sleep on my bed and you can bring her back down if you want after you change before everyone gets here."

"Steven, I… thank you for the formula and taking care of her. You don't know what it means to me." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she felt if it wasn't for Katie in his arms she could have grabbed him and gave him a real kiss. She knew that before the night was over she would need to give him a real kiss, and she would have to initiate it, she knew after the incident New Years he would never kiss her first until she was ready.

Kitty and Red showed up while Steven was upstairs changing, Jackie opened the door for the couple to come in the house.

"Oh this house is just too cute from outside," she continued going on and on about the house as they entered.

"Well come in and you can help me in the kitchen, Steven is upstairs with Katie, he needed to change shirts after Katie spit up on him."

"Yea that happens" Red deadpanned. "I'll just stay in here and let the idiots in as they get here."

The two ladies set about getting all the food out on the table and drinks ready.

"He really has a nice place here doesn't he?" Kitty said as they were finishing up.

"Yea, I just can't believe he has something so big. I don't think he knows what to do with it after living in the basement for so long."

"I am sure he will think of something, I think WB has taken over a room for when he is in town." Kitty thought that maybe Steven had let Jackie see the rooms upstairs, but figured he hadn't and she knew she better stop before she said something, Red and Eric were right she was terrible at surprises.

She was saved when Steven stepped in the kitchen, "Hey she is out, if you want to go up and change" Then he realized Kitty was in the room, "Hey Mrs. Foreman"

"Steven, just so you know Red has taken over you chair in the living room"

He laughed he had figured Red would probably be parked there most of the night anyway.

"Well I'll grab the bag and go change."

"It's the first door on the left, there is a master bathroom right there too."

As Jackie grabbed her stuff and went up the stairs, Kitty looked at Steven, "So you haven't told her about the two rooms yet?"

"No not yet. But I did pick up some bottles and formula when I grabbed the ice and last minute things, I think that totally surprised her. Foreman had told me how expensive that stuff was and how much she has been watching how much she spends, I figured this small gesture was a start before I hit her with the big stuff."

They made their way into the living room just as Fez and Hilary was coming to the door.

"Hey Fez come in, I'll take your coats"

"Where is everyone?" Fez asked

"Fez man you are early, the Foreman's and Jackie are the only ones here. Jackie is upstairs with Katie she should be down soon." As if on cue Jackie came down the stairs with Katie.

"Hey Fez, Hi Hilary" Jackie greeted the new comers.

Red looked up, "Jackie here, give Katie to me, I'm not going anywhere and I can hold her" Red reached out to take Katie, "Come to grandpa Red."

Fez leaned over to Hyde, "I don't think I would ever see Mr. Red willingly hold a baby."

"He's got a soft spot for the little girl, can't say I blame him, she is something." Hyde responded to his foreign friend.

Not long after Brook and Kelso with Betsey in tow came in, Kelso was carrying a foldable playpen that Hyde directed for him to set up in the corner of the living room. Everyone got a tour of the house minus the upstairs. Eric finally got there and everyone started to get food and drinks, Hyde had the guys help him bring in chairs from the kitchen and his recent dining room table he had just got knowing he would need the chairs at least for tonight. Everyone was able to sit around the living room.

Red was enjoying himself, with Katie asleep on his chest he didn't have to move and Kitty and Jackie was waiting on him so he wouldn't have to move. He knew there was benefits to holding Katie and was going to take advantage as long as he could.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and talking to Eric about what he had been doing in Africa and his plans after he is done. Sometime in the evening he had managed to get Katie away from his father. Steven had got up knowing that it would be time for another bottle soon and headed into the kitchen. He was heating the bottle up when Jackie came in, they hadn't had the alone time she had hoped but wanted to steal a few minutes with him. Earlier when she went up and changed in his bedroom she couldn't believe how big the room was or that he had such a huge bed. He had to get lost in it after that cot all those years.

"Steven I wanted to thank you again for your help with Katie, is it sad that the girl that wanted shiny things now feels over the moon with baby formula?"

"No, just shows your priorities have changed. Part of growing up and you have done a lot of that over the last year, more than any of us"

She stepped closer to him and reached her hands to behind his head, he just stood there with his arms by his side afraid to move. As she moved his head down towards hers and their lips touched, Jackie deepened the kiss and as if on instinct he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they finally broke for air, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" Jackie said looking up at him.

"Me too, I've missed that."

They just stayed there forgetting why they had come in the kitchen to begin with until Eric came in the kitchen, "Hey someone is starting to wake up…" he stopped when he saw the position his friends were in. "Yea if you want to hand me her bottle, this might be the last time I feed her. She'll probably be ready to walk and everything by the time I get back." He walked over to the stove and grabbed the bottle, luckily it hadn't gotten too hot when he tested it. "As you were" and he stepped back into the living room.

"I guess we need to go back in there" Jackie said pulling away.

He let her go despite he really didn't want to, "Jacks, look I know Foreman has been a huge help with Katie since she was born and you took her in, I just want you to know that I'll help with whatever I can, if you need me to watch her when you are in class or anything, let me know?"

"Thanks, I haven't really thought about how much Eric has helped until this past week when it sunk in he was going to be leaving. Part of me wants to go back with him, but I know it would be best for Katie to be here."

Steven's heart sunk it was bad enough that Foreman was leaving again, the thought of Jackie even thinking about going with him felt like a stab in the gut.

"Don't worry I don't want to leave you either" She said as if reading his mind.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. I mean…" he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"Steven you are worth staying around for, you were with it the first time, I just was so scared and running out of time and scared."

"Shh, it's OK, I understand now. I wouldn't let you leave me again anyway" cautiously he pulled her back to him and held her.

"I won't leave you again. I love you"

He looked down at the girl in his arms, she wasn't just any girl, she was his girl. His girl that had been hurt too many times, but he promised he would do his best to make sure she never got hurt again. "I love you too doll" This time he moved slowly but bent down to kiss her. "We probably should go back to everyone before Kelso starts some rumor about us." He led her into the living room just as WB, Angie and Randy came in. "Hey WB I didn't know if you guys were going to make it" Steven greeted his father.

"Well something came up, Red Kitty can I speak to you guys for a moment?" He looked at the older couple, "I have some news for you"

Everyone in the room froze, they all knew but hadn't spoken about Laurie missing and WB's help in trying to locate her.

"WB why don't you take them in the dining room" Steven said as he grabbed two chairs and led the three into the dining room. Red picked up another chair as he followed them.

As the three older adults sat down, and Steven had left the room.

"He found Laurie, she's in Minneapolis, she is in a hospital, she had overdosed on drugs, I don't have much more than that, aside from the hospital and she was just taken in yesterday. She had been listed as Jane Doe till the police matched her with our missing person's report and they called my guy."

"Can we see her?" Kitty asked.

"Look they are needing her next of kin, basically like with Jackie, so yes. I know you are in a rush to see her, she is holding on, but as your friend I am going to ask you wait till morning to leave. This weather and roads you guys don't need to be driving at night. I have booked a room for you guys across from the hospital. We have found her, and she is in stable condition."

Kitty jumped off her chair and hugged the man giving her the news they had waited to hear, "Thank you"

"Kitty you and Red have looked over my son most of his life, and you are responsible for the man he has become, I can't thank you enough for what you did for him and for finding me when you found his birth certificate."

Red stood and held his hand, "WB you don't know how much this means to me"

The three walked back into the living room to break the news to everyone.

Red looked around at what seemed to become his kids, he realized he was supposed to be taking Eric to Milwaukee tomorrow when he needed to go to Minneapolis. WB leaned over "I'll take Eric to the airport tomorrow."

Kitty looked at her basement babies, "Guys they found Laurie, she is in Minneapolis and Red and I are going to her tomorrow."

They all looked up, WB was the first to say something, "Eric I'll stay the night here and take you to the airport tomorrow."

Jackie just wondered how long they were going to be gone. How would she cope without Eric and the Foreman's?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jackie sat off in the corner away from everyone, while Red and Kitty talked about Laurie, she had overdosed and was in a hospital in Minneapolis they were going to leave in the morning to go to her. Of course they would they left as soon as they heard Jackie was in the hospital, the only thing keeping them from leaving right then was the weather.

Hyde watched as Jackie got silent and seemed scared. He knew she was scared of what was going to happen. This must be why he got those rooms ready, Jackie didn't need to be staying at the Foreman's by herself, and if they brought Laurie home it might not be good to be around Laurie. It might not help that the two never got along growing up.

"Jacks hey"

"Steven what am I going to do? I can't stay in that house by myself? Who knows how long they are going to be gone, and I don't know that I can live with Laurie if she moves back in."

"Jacks, come with me." He took her hand and had her follow him upstairs. They stopped in front of one of the closed doors, "Look I got this ready in hopes you would be ok with it" He opened the door and nudged her to go in, it was a lavender and pink with a full size bed.

Jackie turned to Steven confused, "Steven why do you have a room decorated like this in your house?"

"Well I thought if you wanted to move in, Brook and Mrs. Foreman sort of took over this room I just gave them the money to set it up."

"Steven what about Katie?"

"They did another room too" he pulled her out of that room and led her to the room next to it, a baby bed, changing table, rocking chair and dresser all matching white, with pink teddy bears on the walls and the bedding. There were even several stuffed animals throughout the room. "Jackie I said I wasn't letting you go, I just hoped that soon you would be OK with this. I know you need your own room and Katie does too, I didn't plan on showing you this so soon, but I don't want you by yourself over there, and you are going to need help with Katie"

"So I can move in here with you?"

"If you want, I know I'd sleep better if you were here."

"Well it looks like you are getting two roommates." she gave him a smile.

"I think I can live with that."

"Will you help me move my stuff tomorrow?"

"Sure you have classes tomorrow don't you?"

"Yea, I guess Katie can go in daycare while I am in class"

"Hey if you need help I can take care of her, OK, you might have to show me how to change a diaper, but I can feed her and now I know to have a rag or something when I burp her"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I have two pink rooms in my house, I think I am sure"

Jackie reached up and hugged him and he held her, "I know we are going slow, but I want a life with you, even if it means you are in another room, I want you and Katie with me."

The first of February found WB driving Eric to the airport, Red and Kitty on their way to see their daughter and Hyde over at the Foreman's loading up Jackie and Katie's things after he had dropped them off.

Bob came out of the house seeing Hyde loading up his El Camino.

"Hey Steven what is going on? Red and Kitty took off early this morning. And did I see Eric leave with WB?"

Bob had always been a decent guy, "Well WB took Eric to the airport he is on his way back to Africa for six months, and Red and Kitty are going to Minneapolis, they found Laurie. And I am moving Jackie and Katie to my house, she doesn't need to be alone here. We will be by to check the mail and everything, but if you can just keep an eye on the house."

"Will do. How is Jackie doing?"

"She is doing good, she is actually in class right now, I figured I would make it easier to move her stuff now, Katie is in day care."

"Do you need any help?"

"No I got most of it already, I have baby furniture at the house, keep the crib she's been using here. She'll probably still stay over here some with grandma and grandpa."

"That is sweet, so are you adopting Katie?"

Hyde hadn't thought about it, Jackie was doing this on her own when she started out. But there needs to be a father, not that bastard that raped her biological mother. "I really hadn't thought about it honestly. I don't know if Jackie has finished the adoption papers or not. I want to be her dad, I just didn't think of needing to make it official. Jackie and I are back together, but still taking things slow, I want to ask her to marry me, but I want her to be ready. "

"You are a good kid Steven, I wasn't comfortable when I found out about you and that other girl, I guess it was a good thing her husband showed up."

"Yea, I was about to end things before that. I thought at first I was doing the right thing and not being like my parents bailing on a marriage, then I realized I was like them in a loveless marriage like they had."

"You just take care of Jackie and that baby, and if you guys need anything let me know"

"Thanks Bob, but really I don't know, I have exchanged words with Donna and not sure I want to talk to her, and Jackie definitely doesn't."

"I don't know what is wrong with her, she just really hasn't been the same since… I don't know maybe since Midge left the first time"

"Well broken marriages can mess a kid up, but then so can loveless marriages."

"I know I want to blame Eric for how she is, but I know it really isn't him. Look if you need help with Katie, and if anything I can watch her at your house or next door so Donna isn't around OK?"

"Thanks Bob, look I want to get this over and unloaded before I have to pick Jackie and Katie up"

"What classes is she taking?"

"She's in nursing school, she got a scholarship with her grades and the work she did with Eric in Africa. I know it wasn't what any of us expected when we first met her, Eric said she was amazing with the kids over there"

"Well people didn't ever really give her a lot of credit, her own mother told her she needed to find a son of a rich guy and forget you, that she needed someone to take care of her, she didn't need to study or go to college."

"Well despite it coming from Pam I am now the son of a rich guy, and I am going to take care of her, but I am not going to stop her from doing what she wants to do."

"I am sure you will. I'll see you around"

Kitty had been quiet since we left that morning, normally Red would relish in the silence, but this time he startled him.

"Kitty are you OK? You have been too quiet"

"I am just worried, Eric is on his way back to Africa, Laurie we don't know what we are going to find out when we get there, and then there is Jackie and Steven"

"Kitty I'll give you worried about Laurie, Eric has already spent 6 months over there and even Jackie handled a few months over there. And Steven is moving Jackie and Katie into his house, you knew that was coming you helped Brook decorate their rooms. Steven is going to take care of both those girls and Jackie is strong, she's probably the strongest out of all of them."

"Do you think Laurie can be that strong?"

"I would like to believe so, but I know that our kids were coddled all their lives not there isn't anything wrong with that to an extent. Jackie and Steven are as strong as they are because well, they had to be with what they have been dealt with in life. But we will take care of Laurie, if she needs to go somewhere to get clean we will make sure she goes."

"I didn't think about that, we probably won't be bringing her home right away, but she is going to have to want to get clean, we can't force her. I have learned that from working at the hospital. Maybe when I check on Jackie this evening I can ask her to get some information for me. Until then we just pray she wants help."

Red reached over and grabbed Kitty's hand while they drove on to Minneapolis."

Eric was riding with WB to the airport, it seemed strange WB was the one that picked him and Jackie up and now was taking him back.

"WB just thanks for helping locate Laurie and just helping mom and dad."

"What you and your parents did for Steven has gone above and beyond what most people would have done. I know I am trying to be a father to Steven, but in truth I know I will always pale in comparison to Red. I owe them and Jackie for having the relationship with my son that was robbed from me for 19 years."

"I know Hyde is on the right track, but I just worry about him falling off it again, I am not sure if Jackie could handle it, please if anything happens let me know right away. I'll fly home as soon as possible. I know that sounds odd, my sister is in the hospital and I am leaving but if anything happens to Jackie or Hyde I would be right back here. But I guess over the years I have gotten closer to them than Laurie. I love my sister, but she has just been so heartless over the years. Dad had a heartache when she said she married Fez, and Laurie left for her honeymoon with another guy before dad got out of the hospital. I stayed home from school and worked to support them while dad couldn't work and so mom wouldn't work so much. It was me and Hyde that helped while she just did nothing. I was so happy she left this last time, I was getting tired of watching her mooch after mom and dad. At least I did get money to support my year of nothing once dad was better. I think I felt after seeing Laurie do nothing for so long I figured it was my turn, I don't know. After not getting married I just didn't know what I really wanted to do with my life, even when I was planning on going to school after graduation I had no idea what I wanted to do. I am still not sure that teaching is it, but I feel like I am finding myself over there. Just taking me a little longer than Jackie did."

"You know if you had told me after I first met that girl she would be a nurse one day, boy did she rip me after that first meeting."

"She's good at that."

"I deserved it, my whole life I have been judged because of the color of my skin, people figure I am a pimp or drug dealer because they can't believe I am an honest black businessman, and I turned and judged my own son on our first meeting without getting to know him."

"Well I am thankful that you got the chance to know him, deep down he is a good guy, he just hides that from most people, only a few of us have taken the chance to see the real him."

"Yea he just needs the right people behind him, we all do in life really."

"I guess I am just waiting to find that one, I thought it was Donna but then I realized she never really helped me to strive to be better. I never even told Jackie or Hyde this, but I envied him because of how Jackie was with him. She pushed him to be better, and not in the way she did to Kelso when we first met her when she was bossy and demanding. I don't even think he realized how good he had it. His senior year he actually went to class, I mean he started doing better when he moved in and mom gave him a push, but with Jackie it was even more. Who knows what he would have gotten on his SATs if he actually studied for it, I studied and got lower than him. Jackie tried to get him to retake it again, she even offered to cash in some savings bonds to pay for him to go to college….Savings Bonds! I wonder what happened to those?"

"Jackie had savings bonds? Do you think she cashed them in to cover the bills after her mom left?"

"Honestly I don't know, I almost think she may have forgotten about them."

"I'll check with her when I get back, I figured I would stay a couple days in with them to help get Jackie settled and if they need any help. Didn't Jackie have a trust fund or anything set up by her parents or grandparents?"

"I am not sure if she did I would think that she might not know about it. I think she said there was an account she had access to till she graduated high school then it ended, that is what she used for the household bills. She tried to watch how much she spent, she has been doing that basically since her dad cut her off for dating Kelso, and I don't think when she started dating Hyde that it got her money back, but he was arrested about 6 months after they started"

"Maybe that is something I can look into while I am in Point Place. I know her mom has basically fallen off the earth."

"Well from what Jackie told me she is better off, her mom is a money chasing flirt, she had her hooks on Bob for a little bit when she popped back up out of the blue. But I don't think he had enough money for her tastes."

"I know those types, Angie's mom was one of those types. I learned my lesson there."

"Well don't worry I don't think Pam would try anything with you, she already tried to tell Jackie to end things with Hyde when it came out he was half black. But don't say anything to Hyde, Jackie has never told him, and I don't know if she plans on it."

"I won't say anything" They had pulled up to the airport and both got out, "Look I just want to thank you for being such a good friend not only to Steven but to Jackie as well, she has needed good friends. You take care of yourself, and I'll see you when you get back." He pulled Eric in for a hug that surprised him.

"Thank you for everything, look after everyone for me." The got his bags out and Eric entered the airport while WB got back in his car to head back to Point Place.

Steven pulled up to the building beside the hospital that held the daycare and nursing school. Just as he saw Jackie carrying Katie and her books out the door, he pulled up and got out to help her, "Can I carry your books for you?"

"In school you just took them from me" she grinned at him.

"Well I don't want to throw you off and you drop something or someone" he gently took the books from her, "you need a book bag, I never understood why you never had one and always had all those books in high school"

"Why have a book bag when some hot guy was always willing to carry them for me without me even asking" she looked at him giving him a smirk.

"Well lets go home"

Getting her and Katie settled in the car, "don't we need to get my stuff?"

"I didn't spend much time at the store today, I went over and picked it up and took it to the house, we might need to stop and check their mail though. But all your stuff is already in the house, I hope"

"Thank you" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So Katie was you good today?"

"Yes, but she will probably be ready for a bottle when we get home. Classes got cancelled already for tomorrow because of the weather forecast."

"What weather forecast?"

"We are going to be hit with a snow storm tonight, I guess you don't read the paper or watch the news, but then I lived with Red this morning. I am surprised he didn't call you to warn you to be careful."

"Well I wasn't in one place long today, I went to the store and checked everything before Jim opened, got a new guy that is working out pretty good. So I get free time more, its nice being the manager"

"See I tried to tell you years ago to strive to do something, and look now you almost do nothing"

He couldn't help but laugh at the truth of her statement. It seemed climbing the corporate ladder had it's advantages.

Hyde swung by the Foreman's and checked the mail from the road and just handed it to Jackie to go through. It was all for the Foreman's and she just put it in the glove box to keep till they could drop it off in the house. He was in a hurry to get the girls home, Katie would need a bottle and Jackie and him had things to unpack and put away.

They walked in the house, "I did leave some bottles and a thing of formula at the Foreman's I figure she might still spend time over there when they are back. Bob said if we needed any help to give him a call" She gave him a look, "He said he understands about Donna and if needed to babysit or something he would come over here or even watch her at the Foreman's so Donna wouldn't be around."

"Ok" She walked into the kitchen with Katie, "You made up some bottles?"

"Yea, I checked it out and now all we have to do is heat it up, save time when she is close to a meltdown."

She grabbed a bottle as he pulled out a pan and filled it with water and sat it on the stove. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Well we have food left over from last night, might just heat that up. Make it easy since there is unpacking to do."

"You have a point there, and I have all day tomorrow to, but I do need to study I am going to have a test when I go back Monday."

"When do you work at the hospital?"

"Crap Saturday and Sunday nights this week" upset that normally Eric or Kitty would be home to watch Katie.

"OK I can keep Katie here if you want."

"Thanks, I guess I am going to have to teach you how to change a diaper then."

"I look forward to it."

Jackie took the bottle and sat down at the table to feed Katie.

"Do you want to feed her and I'll get dinner heated up?"

"No you can feed her, I am capable of heating up dinner."

Katie had her bottle and a diaper changed and was put down in her new cradle that Hyde had brought into the living room, so that they could hear her if she woke up. WB was at the door.

"Hey I thought you were staying in Milwaukee?" Hyde said as he let WB in.

"Well I figured you guys might need some help getting Jackie and Katie settled."

"Thanks WB, I actually got everything moved at least I think I got everything moved today after checking the store. Dinner is almost ready if you are hungry."

"That sounds good Eric and I grabbed a burger on our way to the airport, that boy put away 3 Fatso burgers."

"That is because that is what he missed the most over there, but now that I am not there to cook for him he might miss his mommy's food a little more"

"I forgot to ask Foreman if he had any pictures of you cooking in your hut"

"HAHA, nope I made sure there was no pictures taken of me in Africa, I didn't have my make or most of my wardrobe."

"What so no pictures from that entire time?"

"No Eric didn't take a camera and I didn't either. Though there were a few times that he said he wished he had one."

"So does this mean no pictures of Katie?"

Jackie got a horrified expression, "OH MY GOD, I am a terrible mother, I haven't taken any pictures of my daughter and she is two months old!"

"Hey I might have a camera and stuff from the Photo Hut, we can take care of that."

"Thanks"

WB was watching out the window, "Steven do you have groceries? Besides the left overs?"

"A few things why?"

"Well I don't like the look of what it looks like the weather, we might need to get to the store before it closes. Jackie why don't you stay here with Katie, and I'll go with Steven, maybe if we split up we can get everything we might need"

After a quick dinner, Jackie checked and made a grocery lists of everything they would need.

"Steven be careful" Jackie went up to Hyde as he started to put on his coat.

"I will just make sure you and Katie stay warm. Is she going to need anything?"

"No, she has plenty of formula and diapers." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Love you"

"Love you too."

"Come on, my car might be better than yours if the weather starts before we get back." WB said.

Jackie went up and changed into her warm flannel pajamas, she decided she wouldn't worry about unpacking much tonight, since she would have all day tomorrow. She did pull out a warmer sleeper for Katie and decided she would give her a bath and get her ready for bed. She pulled everything out she needed and carried it all into the bathroom in the hall, she was surprised she hadn't noticed before but it looked like Steven had already had the baby wash and shampoo in there, along with extra towels.

"Wow he really got this place set up for you didn't he Katie girl?"

She got Katie's bath done and in her warm sleeper. She stepped back downstairs, it was strange she couldn't remember the last time she was alone at night, and then it hit her, she hadn't been alone at night since THAT night, Kitty and Red was always around at night and never went out. She might have some time alone during the day, but never at night when it was dark out. She had been so busy with Katie to realize it, now she was frozen in fear. It was Katie's cries the brought her out of it and she realized Katie needed her. She went into the kitchen and got her bottle and started to get it warm, while she was doing that she took and loaded the dishes from dinner into the dishwasher. By the time she was done, the bottle was ready.

"Ok Katie let's go have your bottle and maybe Grandpa and …" She stopped, what was Steven to her, WB had already claimed he wanted to be Grandpa just like Red, there was Uncle Eric and even Aunt Angie, what would Katie call Steven? It wasn't something she had thought about. Things were so complicated. What would happen if they realized they couldn't work out? Where were her and Katie going to go? Maybe she shouldn't worry about unpacking.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jackie was basically in a full blown panic attack by the time Steven and WB got back with the groceries, luckily the store wasn't too busy and they still had what they needed in stock. Splitting up had helped get everything faster, the only argument came from paying for the groceries. Steven finally won that one over his father. WB had already helped enough with the house and most of the furniture.

They had come in through the kitchen door and sat the bags down on the table.

"I am going to check on Jackie and see if she needs anything." Steven said as he walked into the living room.

"Jacks, we are back, do you need anything?" He looked at her holding Katie, tears had been streaming down her eyes, she looked lost almost in a trance or something, it was scaring him. He went and sat down beside her, "Jacks, what's wrong? Is Katie OK?"

She still was unresponsive, "Jackie do I need to call Lynn?" He really didn't want to bother her at night with the weather that was coming in, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He noticed Katie had finished her bottle, "Here let me take her" he lifted Katie from Jackie's arms and brought her to his shoulder to burp her.

WB came into the living room, "Hey I got everything put away, I mean it might not be where you want it, but it is put up for now" He looked at the two on the couch, "Is everything OK?"

"I don't know, can you take Katie? She has had her bottle and should be ready for bed. I need to get Jackie to talk"

"OK son, give me Katie and we will go upstairs, I'll get her to bed and then probably get in bed myself, come get me if you need anything"

WB took Katie and went up the stairs.

Steven got up and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Jackie, "Babe you have to tell me what is wrong?" He reached up and took her face in his hands, rubbing the tear traces with the pads of his thumbs. "Jacks please talk to me"

Finally Jackie started to blink and look at Steven, "Where's Katie?" she finally said

"WB took her, you fed her bottle and I burped her and WB took her upstairs to her room. He is up there with her. Now what is wrong? I can't help you if you don't talk to me, please talk to me" Jackie had never seen Steven with such a desperate look before or at least not since that time he told her he loved her right after the nurse incident.

"I was getting Katie ready for bed, got her a bath and changed and I was talking to her, and I said something about her grandpa coming back and then I didn't know what to call you. I mean WB said that she is his granddaughter, Angie wants to be Aunt Angie, Red and Kitty are also grandparents. I mean it's not like my parents would even want anything to do with Katie if they ever came around. Eric automatically was Uncle Eric when we first brought her to our hut to take care of her. I just started to get so confused. And I realized this was the first time I was alone at night since that night, and then I started to worry about what Katie and I would do if it didn't work out living with you."

Steven took her hands in his, "Sounds like you just got too far lost in your own head. So I am going to help you out of it. One, I could be uncle, but honestly I don't feel like that, I would like to be her father, I already love her mother and well she comes with her and I know it won't be long till she will have me wrapped around her fingers. Two, I love you, I told you yesterday I am not letting you go. I have faith that after everything we will work out, I don't see a future without you and Katie in it, and I hope when you see your future I am there."

"I love you, I just am so scared, I want you in my future so much I always have it seems"

He reached over and kissed her forehead, "Well it's going to happen"

At that moment the phone rang, "That is probably Kitty, she's the only one I would think would call here" Steven said getting up and going to the phone.

"Hello…yes WB and I ran out and got stocked up on groceries…I checked your mail but didn't take it inside, we needed to get Katie home…OK well you guys need to stay there, I'll check on the house, or call Bob and see if he can check on things….yes we have plenty of blankets and there is some firewood in the basement if something happens…OK well glad to hear Laurie is doing better…yes I'll take care of Jackie and Katie…Bye Mrs. Foreman, you too." He hung up the phone and went back over to sit next to Jackie on the couch, "Laurie is doing better but hasn't woke up, they are worried about the weather, but there is a pedway from the hotel to the hospital so they don't have to worry about the weather there, just worried about us."

"She wouldn't be Mrs. Foreman if she wasn't worried about us."

"Yea, that is true, now where were we? Can I hold you for a bit?" Jackie moved over till she was wrapped in Steven's arms "I'll try not to leave you alone at night, I guess I really hadn't thought about that."

"I hadn't either till I realized I was alone."

"OK do you think you will be alright in your new room?"

"Yea, I need to check on Katie first. It will be strange that she won't be in my room."

"Well she can have her own room and get used to that, and I have the room."

"I still can't get over how big your house is, I mean it's bigger than the Foreman's"

"I was ready to just get a one bedroom apartment, but WB insisted on this place. I think he had hopes for you and Katie to move in, and well he wanted his own bedroom."

They walked in the nursery and Katie was out looking so peaceful. Jackie leaned over, "Good night Baby girl, love you"

Jackie and Steven stepped into the hall and he walked her to her room after leaving the door open a crack.

"Good night Jacks, I love you" he leaned down for a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good night Pudding pop" She smiled up at him. Love you too"

Steven woke up to Katie's cries and Jackie in a panic, he reached over to turn on the light and nothing happened, luckily he had his lighter on the nightstand and a candle so he lit it. Getting up he realized it was getting cold in the house, the power must have went out not long after they went to bed.

"Jacks I am coming, the power is out" He reached over and grabbed his sweat pants and sweatshirt.

"Steven I can't see anything to get to Katie"

The light from the candle illuminated the hall, "Come on Doll lets get Katie and get down stairs." He led her into the nursery and Jackie grabbed Katie, "Let's get everything we will need and stay down in the living room where the fireplace is." He helped her grab diapers and things she would need.

When they stepped out in the hall WB was standing at his door. "I haven't looked outside but I am guessing it must be bad for the power to go."

"Yea, I have flashlights in the kitchen, we are going downstairs and be by the fireplace."

The three walked down the stairs and Steven sat the candle down in the kitchen, "Guess it is a good thing we have a gas stove" He got a bottle ready and sat it to heat on the stove. He grabbed extra flashlights and handed one to WB. "Jacks let's go in the living room, I'll get a fire started and then get Katie's bottle."

He sat the candle down in the living room, he lit a few others he had in there and went and started a fire. "I'll grab more firewood after I get her bottle and bring it up. WB stay here with Jackie"

After he got the extra firewood up from the basement he sat on the couch next to Jackie, he could tell she was cold and put his arm around her to hold her.

"Steven why don't I go up and grab blankets looks like it might be best if we just stayed in here, good that you have the cradle down here for Katie."

After WB went upstairs with the flashlight Steven looked at Jackie, "Well this is a crappy first night here."

"Well this will definitely be a night to remember. I am sorry for the panic earlier."

"Hey I was going into a panic when my light didn't come on, I promise I have paid my bills."

"This is sort of like the night after the electric was turned off at home. I didn't realize that mom stopped paying the bills on the house, she never said anything it just was turned off, then I found out how much was owed. I didn't have it, I was desperate trying to find a job or something. Then mom contacts me to let me know she was letting everything go and that she was going to sell the house."

"I wish you would have told me, I wish I had paid better attention to you and realized it myself."

"I started to come to the basement that night, we had just helped Michael and Fez move into their new apartment, it took everything in me to not suggest that day maybe we should get an apartment or something. I was trying not to push you so I stayed in that dark house alone afraid I would push you again, I guess I kept it all in and then when it finally came out it was that ultimatum, but it was if we had a future together and if we didn't have a future then there was nothing keep me here. I couldn't stay here if we were not going to work out, it was hard enough staying around the month before I left for Africa. I don't know what I would have done without the Foreman's"

"I'm glad they were there for you when I wasn't, I should have been and I am sorry."

WB came in the living room with an armful of blankets and pillows, "Hey guys I have one more trip to make, can you guys think of anything else you might need from upstairs?"

"I think there might be a kerosene lamp in the hall closet, probably be better than candles. Do you need any help?"

"No I got it, I figured with the blankets we can either make beds on the floor or couch or something."

"OK I'll get started on that, we will have to keep an eye on the fire too, so maybe take turns staying up or something."

While WB went back upstairs. Steven set about setting up a place to sleep on the floor and then put some blankets on the recliner. Jackie got up and put Katie in her cradle.

"Jacks you want the recliner or the couch?"

"I don't care I can take the floor"

"That is where I figured I would sleep let you and WB have the couch and recliner."

"Steven why don't we share the recliner? I mean it is bigger than the cot, we can both fit"

"Are you sure?"

"Well I doubt you would try anything with your dad down here on the couch, plus we probably won't get much sleep anyways between keeping the fire going and Katie."

"Ok, come here." He went over to his recliner and Jackie climbed up to him bringing a blanket that WB had brought down.

WB came in to see the couple snuggled in the recliner, "I guess I get the couch." He took and threw a blanket down and sat the kerosene lamp down on the table. "I am going to put these candles out, here is an extra flash light, I'll keep an eye on the fire."

"Thanks" Steven said already starting to drift off to sleep. WB checks on the fire, and looks out at the street outside. He heads over to the kitchen and calls home to check on Angie. Glad that the phones are working even if the electric is out.

"Hey" Angie answered sounded half asleep.

"Hey just wanted to check on you, I might be here for a several days. A big snowstorm hit and the power is out."

"We didn't get much here. I don't think. Is everyone OK?"

"Yes, we all moved to the living room and started a fire in the fireplace, Katie has her cradle down here and Steven and Jackie are asleep in the recliner, I am going to keep an eye on things, luckily Steven has a gas stove to heat up bottles and cook with. We had went out earlier and got groceries. We might not be leaving the house for a day or so. It is still coming down pretty bad here."

"How is Jackie doing?"

"She is doing alright, I think she got a little freaked out when she was by herself with Katie while we went to the grocery store. I think it might be good to be snowed in, I am just glad I am here to help her. I am not sure she was really ready to move in, but she couldn't be alone at the Foreman's.

"Maybe I should have stayed."

"No it is better I am here to help Steven with stuff, you've been too pampered your entire life, so has Jackie but at least you haven't had reality hit you like her. Look I am going to go, and try to get some sleep. I'll check in with you in the morning, if the roads are bad close up shop, one or two days won't break us. I know we are going to have to shut down Grooves here till the roads are cleared."

"Ok dad, love you"

"Love you too"

WB walked back to the living room lit the lamp and put another log on the fireplace. He looked over at the couple, and silently prayed they would work out. They both had rough lives growing up, they deserved peace.

After sleeping for over two hours he woke up, the electric was still out, and Katie was starting to move around. He knew that mean she would be ready for a bottle soon. So he got up checked and Jackie and Steven were still sleeping soundly, he put a log on the fire and took the flashlight to the kitchen to make a bottle. He checked the time and wondered if Bob would be up, he was worried about Red and Kitty's house if it got too cold and pipes froze.

He looked over and found a phone book and found Bob's number.

Bob answered the phone in his own cheerful way.

"Hey Bob it's WB, I was just checking if you had power and about Red and Kitty's house?"

"Yea we have power why?"

"Power went out at Steven's in the middle of the night"

"Oh well everything is fine here, I can check Red and Kitty's do you guys need to come over there?"

"No, I don't want to risk the roads they were getting pretty bad last night when Steven and I went up to the grocery store. He has a fire place and a gas stove so we should be good, maybe putting the stuff in the refrigerator outside if anything. We all slept in the living room where he has a fireplace. I think we will be OK, but we might be bored, hope the power comes back on soon."

"Well if anything happens over here, Steven gave me his number and I'll call. Have you guys heard from Red and Kitty?"

"They got there OK before the storm hit, seems we were on the bottom part of the storm, talked to Angie earlier and Milwaukee barely got anything."

"That is how it goes"

"Well I am going to go now, Katie is going to be wanting a bottle and I am trying to let Steven and Jackie sleep."

"Stay warm."

WB walked back in and the couple was still sleeping, he wondered if they were finally getting the first peaceful sleep in a long time. Katie was starting to stir. So he picked her up and took her over to the couch, the sun was starting to come up so he could see better than last night.

"Katie Grandpa hasn't done this in a long time, not since you Aunt Angie was little, I'll try not to poke you." WB went to changing Katie's diaper, and then settled into his seat on the couch giving her her bottle. Katie stared at WB with wide hazel eyes. "You are just beautiful, don't tell your Aunt Angie but you are the most pretty baby I have ever seen."

He looked up as Jackie seemed to be moving. He leaned in and whispered, we might want to be quiet and not wake mommy, she needs her sleep. Your grandpa, well I have gotten up early for years and I am used to not getting much sleep. Maybe one day I'll retire and let your daddy and Aunt Angie run things" He realized what he said after he said it, he had hoped since he found out about Jackie adopting this baby that Steven would step up and be the child's father, they seemed to be working at their relationship and that was a big part. He was proud of Steven going to therapy with Jackie, he was the only person that knew that Steven had been meeting with Lynn alone, working out issues of his own with own childhood. He often wondered what would have happened if he had learned of Steven sooner. But he knew despite the issues, it gave Steven the Foreman's and Jackie, something he wouldn't have had living with him.

As Katie finished her bottle, WB stood up with her on his shoulder that he had remembered to cover with a cloth and walked over to the window. It looked to have snowed at least two feet overnight, he hoped that the power would be turned back on today, but he knew that was a slim possibility with the way the roads looked. He decided to walk in the kitchen and get some coffee on, he figured he should be able to manage with one arm. He was just glad that Steven hadn't gotten one of the new coffee makers and had a percolator that heated up on the stove. As the coffee was started he went over to radio on the counter, and turned it on. Jerry Thunder was giving a report that half of Point Place was out of power along with a 1/3 of Kenosha. Twenty-six inches was reported to have fallen with in 12 hours, something they hadn't seen in almost a hundred years. The coffee was done and WB poured himself a cup and decided probably best to go back to the living room with Katie where it was warmer. Jackie and Steven both were starting to wake up.

Jackie noticed WB with Katie, "Hey how long has she been up?"

"A little bit, she has a dry diaper and has had a bottle. She's been helping me with the coffee."

Jackie tried to get up without waking Steven, and he could tell "Jacks just get up, I am awake just not wanting to open my eyes."

Steven reached over and moved the lever to put the chair back down.

Jackie went over and reached down to take Katie, "Have you been good this morning?" Jackie kissed the top of her head and sat at the other end of the couch.

"So I guess the power isn't back on yet?" Steven said as he pulled himself out of the chair.

"No not yet, the radio said half of Point Place is without Power and parts of Kenosha as well. I talked to Bob earlier and he said he had power and would keep an eye on the Foreman's house. We have over two feet of snow, so you might need to call your guys and tell them not to come in today, I don't think people are going to be digging themselves out of the snow for records."

Steven went into the kitchen to call his employees to make sure they didn't try to go into work. After he got done he poured Jackie and himself cups of coffee.

"Thanks, if anything will help keep me warm" Jackie said taking the cup he brought her.

"I guess this is going to be a long boring day being snowed in." Steven said as he sat back down on the recliner.

"Well I could fix breakfast for you guys if you want."

"That sounds good, do you need any help?" Steven asked

"You want to take Katie for me? She might be ready to go back to sleep." Steven lifted his arms and took Katie from Jackie. Jackie went to work in the kitchen grabbing everything she would need in one quick trip of the refrigerator. She reached over and turned the radio up and moved it so it could be heard from the living room.

With Jackie in the kitchen WB stretched out on the couch, "I might try and get a nap before breakfast, I didn't get much sleep, but you guys looked like you were both sleeping good."

"I don't know about Jackie, but that is the best night sleep I have had in a long time. When Jackie's dad first got arrested and I learned that she was at that house by herself I started sneaking her in the basement at night to sleep in the cot with me. We weren't even doing anything other than sleeping back then, but those were the best nights I slept back then."

"Yea there is nothing like the right girl to help you sleep, probably why I don't sleep much, haven't found the right one, or actually I let the right one go and didn't realize how good I had it till she was gone."

"I am going to go out on a limb and guess it wasn't Edna"

WB laughed, "No it wasn't her, that was just a few months of being lost after I lost the Angie's mom. I had just started Grooves and it was a struggle, I had put more time into work than I did my family. It took a lot to get a relationship built back with Angie, but the damage was done with her mom and she had moved on. I thought we had a relationship going on and a few months later I found out she left me and married some other guy. I took and turned my full attention to building my empire then not much sleep just work. I had just about completely forgotten about Edna until I got that call from Kitty."

"I've had dreams when Jackie was gone that kept me up, dreams she was pregnant and ran off to have my kid and raise it on her own without me. Watching her walk in New Year's Eve with Katie, I felt like it was my nightmare come true, but at least this time I wasn't finding out several years later."

"I guess you were afraid of having the same thing happen your kid that happened to you?"

"Yea, back when Brook was pregnant with Betsey she told Kelso she didn't want anything from him, though who would blame her, who wants to have Kelso the father raising their child. Jackie and I both talked to him about how bad it would be for a kid to grow up without a father. But I think that was part of why I was having those dreams, it was like my own words were coming to bite me on the ass. Because I didn't take care of Jackie why would she want me near our child?"

"Jackie trusts you, she's moved in here, probably before she was completely ready but she has and she lets you hold Katie, that is a lot of trust there. Eric said she was picking in Africa with some of the workers over who she would let even near her."

"I guess now that I know what it is like without her, I don't want to be without her ever again, and I can't imagine not having Katie in our lives."

"I can't either."

Steven held Katie and fell back asleep with Katie on his chest while WB stretched out and fell back asleep on the couch.

Jackie was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast when the phone rang.

She picked it up, "Hello"

"Hey Jackie it's me" she heard Eric say

"Hey geek I am guessing you made it back?"

"Yea it seems different, quiet in the hut now, got to find me another loud annoying roommate."

"You won't find one as great as me."

"Ok enough about you, how are things going back home?"

"Well your parents made it to Minneapolis just in time, we got hit with two feet of snow last night. We have no power here so we ended up in the living room with the fireplace sleeping, I just hope it comes back on soon."

"Wow, seems like I got out of there just in time"

"You have no idea, but WB talked to Bob and they have power so your parent's house should be OK. But it looks like we are snowed in for at least a day with now power, so it might get boring soon. Though I can take this time to show Steven how to change a diaper and wrap Katie in her blanket. It seems WB has it down already. He has been a big help with her this morning. I actually slept through a feeding."

"Well I don't want to keep you long, let my parents know I made it OK. And I may try to call in a few days to get an update on Laurie."

"We will be here, I am not sure how long we are going to be snowed in. Though I am supposed to work this weekend."

"Well be safe and don't freeze to death"

"Don't get eaten by any wild animals."

With that they hung up.

Jackie stepped in the living room to find all three asleep. She walked over and picked Katie up from Steven's chest. The movement caused him to wake up.

"Hey breakfast is ready, I just talked to Eric, he is back in the village. Said he is trying to find and loud annoying roommate, I don't know why"

Steven smirked at her, "Well you are irreplaceable"

Jackie was laying Katie down, and turned to him as he was now standing up, "And don't you forget it mister"

"Never"

"Should we wake WB?"

"No keep a plate warm for him, he didn't get much sleep last night. Though we probably would be best to bring our breakfast in here and eat."

The couple sat over by the fire, to have some privacy and talk without disturbing WB.

"It is amazing that you can cook like you do now, I remember when Mrs. Foreman tried to teach you to bake a pie years ago. Or those cookies you made me"

"Oh yea, those cookies, I think then I became determined to learn. I am supposed to be good at everything and I decided to no let cooking be the one thing I couldn't do. And well I needed to learn because I was on my own. I just made sure to do it when you weren't around."

"Well like everything else, you are good at this too now"

"Thank you, she said looking away."

"You are proving to be a great mom too, I knew you would be"

"I am trying, I just hope it's enough"

"Jacks, I wanted you two to move in here because she is going to need a father, we can't let her grow up without one, I want a future with the both of you. I know we are not ready for marriage yet, but I do hope that is in our future, I haven't forgotten how beautiful you look in a wedding dress."

Jackie was stunned by his words. For the first time in a long time she looked in his eyes and saw the love he was trying to convey with his words. She wanted to let go of all the pain of the last year or so and trust him fully again. She knew she wasn't there yet, but she would be.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I want to say thanks for the reviews, working it out how I want to end this story .

Chapter 19

Red and Kitty sat on the side of Laurie's bed in her hospital room, Kitty holding her hand willing her daughter to wake up. Red was having a battle just forcing himself to sit there, she wasn't bandaged like Jackie had been six months earlier, but it didn't make it easier to see his daughter laying unconscious on the bed.

"Red I just pray she is ready to get help when she wakes up"

Red looked at his wife confused, "What do you mean? You act like her getting herself help is going to be up to her, no she is getting herself cleaned up and out of this junk if she wants to or not!" Red stood up and started to pace the room.

"Red we can't force her to get clean, the doctors or the police can't force her to get clean, she has to want to get clean herself. If she doesn't do it herself she will just end up back on the drugs. I have seen it enough times at the hospital.

"Where did we go wrong with her? I know she has been sleeping around long before she married the foreign one or dated kettle head. I just wanted her to find a good man and settle down"

"So your thoughts for what you want for Laurie is to get married be a good housewife and have babies? Is that all you think she is capable of?"

"Kitty what is wrong with that?"

"For one this is the 21st century Red, women do more than just have babies and take care of a house. I mean I am proud and love being a wife and mother, and I know part of why I work is we need the money, but I am proud of my work. Look at Jackie, when she first started coming around she was the most spoiled girl in Point Place, she wouldn't even touch an egg, she had the thought she would get by on her looks and marry rich. But that girl spent 2 months in Africa along with our son. Out of all of them in the basement, I don't think any of the others would have survived like they did. You never let Laurie believe she could do anything she wanted to, we need to help her see she can. We have to believe in her so she can believe in herself."

Red went and sat back down, he had never really thought that Laurie or even Eric could really do much, Eric had let him down any time he tried a sport, and so he didn't know what his son would be able to do. He didn't excel at school or anything. Neither did Laurie, she did pretty good got into college no problem but never seemed to settle on what she wanted to do. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if Eric would have had the same issues of his sister if he went to college right after high school like he had planned. Neither one of them seemed to have ambitions to do one thing or another. He had thought Laurie would go to college and meet someone there. He never thought of her not being focused on a major to be able to have a drive to pass her classes. Eric was doing so much better, at first he worried about his son going to Africa, but it seemed like he finally found focus, focus that didn't involve the girl next door or even his friends. He knew Eric wanted to come home when Steven was missing but he knew there was nothing he really could do for his friend if he wasn't home. Eric even from Africa had become a better friend to Jackie over time, and he was proud of the way he stood by her even before she joined him.

Eric had grown up more in the last 6 months than he had the year before after he graduated high school. As much as he hated to admit it, it was a good thing that Eric stayed behind and helped support the family, with Eric and Steven both working along with Kitty they were able to stay afloat while Red was recovering. Now that his son was on the right track to his future he realized that it was time for them to help Laurie figure hers out. It was time he stopped focusing on the disappointments he saw in his children, but what they truly were capable of.

"Kitty you are right, I never saw what the kids were capable of, I just saw the things they did to disappointment me and I focused on that, never really giving them the encouragement to do better. I called Eric a dumbass most of his life then was upset when he did so bad on his SATs. I never let Laurie know I thought she could do anything. I never gave her encouragement that she could do good in college or even when she tried beauty school. I failed as a father"

"Red you have not failed" Kitty said taking his hand in hers, "We just have to take and learn and do better. Eric is on the right track, though I wish it could be on this side of the contentment. Steven is doing much better, and growing up and taking responsibility now, he has learned from his mistakes. Now it is time to focus on Laurie and help her and be there for her."

As Kitty was talking Laurie began to wake up, she wasn't sure where she was it almost seemed like she could hear her parents voices but she had no idea where she was and there was no way her parents could find her. She didn't want her parents to find her if she could help it. She didn't want them to see what mess she had gotten herself into. She remembered leaving home and heading to Canada but she did remember she crossed back to Minnesota? She wasn't fully aware what happened then she was in a hotel room with some people she had met, bar hopping and trying different drugs. She couldn't even name one of the people she was with, she had told everyone her name was Liz, having a false ID to make sure she wasn't found. Was she dead? Was that why she was hearing her parents' voices?

"Red she's waking up!" Kitty said as she stood up by Laurie's bed.

Red joined her standing by his wife and taking Laurie's other hand, "Kitten come one and let me see those eyes, you are going to get through this and we will be by your side the entire time."

Laurie could feel someone holding both her hands, maybe she wasn't dreaming or dead? She couldn't talk it seemed like something was in her mouth, she was having trouble moving her head to look around, but then she finally opened her eyes all the way, she could see both her parents standing there over her as she tried to make sense of what was being said.

"Laurie, you have a tube down your throat to help you breathe, but they will be taking that out soon, I have already buzzed the nurse. You are in a hospital in Minneapolis. Your father and I are here, we've been trying to find you for months now. We have a lot to talk about, but let's get you better first."

The next few moments were a blur of activity as doctors and nurses came in and out of the room, the tube removed from her throat, vitals checked. Laurie was gaining focus on her surroundings, her mother in eyesight seeming to make sure to pay attention to everything they were doing to her. Her father was seemed more nervous than she had ever seen him before.

Finally the room was cleared and her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed with a cup of ice chips, "Sweetie, you won't be able to talk for a while, but this will help with your throat." She said as she fed her ice chips.

Red was sitting on a chair, not sure what he could say, or what he needed to say to her.

In a low whisper that still hurt her throat Laurie looked at her parents wondering how in the world they found her, "how did you find me?"

Red looked up, he had talked to WB a few months back when they hadn't had any luck, the private eye seemed to think that Laurie might have done things to keep herself from being found. Like Steven when he seemed to go off the grid. It was just by luck she ended up in the hospital with no ID so the hospital ran her through a missing person's data base. "We had a private eye that has been trying to locate you for almost six months."

Laurie looked at her father and blinked, she thought they would try to find her but didn't think they would go as far as a private detective.

"Red why don't you sit here with her, I need to make some phone calls."

Kitty handed the cup of ice and spoon and stepped out of the room.

"Kitten I am sorry I haven't been the best father to you and I never let you know that I believed you could do anything, but you can. You can get past this and have a great life and do anything you want to do. You may even surprise yourself and do something you never thought you would."

Laurie looked at her father, she had no idea where all this is coming from.

"I guess I need to let you know everything you have missed at home, most of it started when your brother decided to go to Africa to get money to go to college to be a teacher…" Red sat and told him about everyone back home, Donna withdrawing from everything, Steven running off leaving Jackie, everything that has happened with both of them since. He even filled her in on her ex-husband that was now working in a salon as a shampoo boy living in his own apartment with his girlfriend. And even Kelso that had moved to Chicago and was trying to prove he could grow up. He paused when he realized he was telling her basically about her brother's friends, not really hers. Aside from the fact that Steven should be like a brother to her, she had dated Kelso and married to the foreign one for a short time. The girls were just always there, but where was his daughter's friends? Yea Eric had his friends that they did stupid shit together, but they were also there for each other. What friends did Laurie have? When Jackie was in the hospital Brook was by her side as soon as she found out. Eric was there as much as he could from Africa. Fez went after her to check on her the night Steven showed up and Sam came in announcing they were married. What friends did Laurie have to talk her down from the water tower? Would those she hung out with just stand back and watch her jump? It hurt him to think that Laurie had no one, he knew he toted on the fact he didn't have friends, if it came down to it the only friends he had was Bob and he hoped he could count WB as a friend too, he had Kitty of course. He realized how lonely of a life he has led, trying to prove he didn't need anyone. He found himself jealous of his own son, he never had friendships like his son had growing up.

Kitty was in a small room with a phone they had for her to make a call to check in with her other babies. She was worried how Jackie would handle living with Steven, and from what she saw of the weather, it looked like they might be snowed in together. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

After two rings she heard Jackie's voice on the other end, "Hello"

"Hello Jackie, how are you guys doing?"

"Well aside from the power being out since last night, but we have a fireplace and a gas stove so we are able to cook and stay warm, but have just stayed in the living room. WB actually came after he dropped Eric off. Eric called earlier and he got back ok. He said he would check back in a few days to see if we had any updates on Laurie."

"Oh dear, I wonder if we have power at our house, I would hate to come home to frozen pipes."

"We have talked to Bob, you guys still have power."

"Oh good, one less thing to worry about."

"Is Laurie OK?" she wondered what all had Mrs. Foreman worried.

"She woke up, she can't really talk right now because they had a tube down her throat to help her breathe. She seems OK for now. I just hope she is ready to get help. And I worry about Red, he seems to be blaming himself for being a bad father."

"Mr. Foreman is a great father, I mean look at what Steven and I grew up with, who knows where we would be without him in our lives."

"Yes, but he feels like he failed Laurie and I think even Eric to a point. He is blaming himself for Laurie. We might all be giving Lynn some business when we get back." Kitty gave her signature laugh.

"That would be something to see Mr. Foreman talk about his feelings" Jackie looked up, Steven had just stepped into the kitchen.

"Well I don't know how long we will be here, I hope Laurie will agree to a rehab, I have found one in Madison that will take her when she is ready."

"Yea she might not want to go though" Jackie said seriously

"I know, I have told Red it has to be her decision, he is really having a hard time with all this. But she is awake so the next step is to see what she is willing to do. I'll try and call tonight or tomorrow morning. Hope your power comes back on soon, stay warm."

"We will, hope everything works out. I miss you guys"

"We miss you too, and I really miss Katie, give her a kiss from her grandma and grandpa"

"I will, we will talk to you later."

Jackie hung up the phone and looked over to Steven fixing a peanut butter sandwich.

"So Laurie has woken up"

Steven looked up at her, "That's good, is there something wrong with Red?"

"He is blaming himself for what Laurie did."

"Laurie has always rebelled no matter what Red and Kitty did, he can't be responsible for her messed up life. I mean for the most part he did OK with Foreman, and even me I hope."

"Well two of my favorite people are you and Eric and well I think he did a great job with both of you. I mean we all make mistakes in life but we have to learn from them. I mean look at me, I should have never took Michael back after he cheated the first time sometimes we take longer to learn." She looked at him as he went back to making his sandwich, "And you should learn to ask if anyone else wants a sandwich" she reached down and took his sandwich he had just finished.

"Lesson learned, I guess I should ask WB if he wants one too" he looked at her as she took a big bite out of the sandwich and she smiled at him.

"That would be the nice thing to do and not just think of yourself. You know what sounds good for dinner tonight? Chili!"

Steven's stomach churned at the thought of Edna's chili, it was something he had avoided most of the time especially after that career day seeing the scraps going into the chili bucket. "Um I am not much on chili and I don't think we have the stuff to make it."

"Oh, ok. Why don't you like chili?"

"Edna, I saw how she made the chili for school, I don't know if I'll ever be able to eat chili again after that."

"Not even Mrs. Foreman's chili?"

"Nope, always went to the hub or something on chili night. I guess you never noticed."

"Well back when we were dating I didn't eat dinner with everyone that much and I never paid attention to what she was cooking, but well living there that has been a little different. Though I learned some tricks from Mrs. Foreman about chili I also picked up things watching my cook when I was little, one of the first things I tried to cook was chili and everyone loved it that night. Red whispered that I found something that I could make that topped Kitty's"

"I tell you what, when we get power and the roads are clear we will have to make a trip to the grocery and I'll try your chili"

"So you hung out with Edna in the cafeteria at school?" Jackie couldn't see Steven hanging out with his mom much especially at school.

"Just once, career day I took Fez with me"

"I remember that day, you two fought and you showed up and talked to Red."

Steven was taken back for a moment, then remembered talking to Red and then Jackie rolling out from under the car, goggles on her face covered in grease and excited about something. He couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

"What are you thinking about?" Jackie looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking about.

"I was just remembering talking to Red and then you rolling out from under the car that was a nice memory" he smiled at her.

Jackie began to giggle, "The look on your face that day was priceless. Same when Eric walked in the kitchen later when Red and I were having sandwiches"

"You mean that after working on the car you and Red sat in the kitchen together?" Sure now he could picture Jackie and Red together, but back then? That was a different story.

"I think then Red was the only one that actually take time to talk to me, Michael really didn't and really never did until Fez had that dream…" Remembering that Steven saw them talking and misunderstood, she looked down, "Even then it was all about him. Red was the first person I was able to talk about my father to."

The couple walked into the living room WB was on the floor by the fire with Katie on a blanket. Jackie went over and sat down with the two while Steven just stood there, unsure what to do.

Jackie looked at WB, "Mrs. Foreman called, Laurie woke up, so now it is a wait and see where they go from here."

"That is great, now if she will want to get herself clean" WB said.

"That is what Kitty is trying to get Red to understand." Jackie said taking Katie from WB. She realized her daughter needed changed, "Steven you ready to learn how to change a diaper yet?"

"What now?" he said seeming a little nervous.

"Well what else do you have to do right now?" Jackie said looking up at him.

"I guess you have a point, so what do I do?" He said sitting by Jackie on the floor. Katie was laying on a blanket in front of him while Jackie talked him through how to change her. "Isn't there a better diaper than this? I think I poked myself 5 times."

"It takes practice son, of course you will still occasionally poke yourself, but after a while you don't even notice."

Jackie didn't want to talk about the costs of the new disposable diapers, she would love to use but she had to be practical on what she spent her money on. At one point she was reminded of Steven after Edna left, that was the situation she found herself in when her mother left the second time, she was doing what she could to watch what she spent. She still felt like she was that same situation and watching what she spent. Living with Red and Kitty seemed different than living with Bob, she still had money that the government couldn't touch and she was paying rent to Bob. But when she moved in with Red and Kitty she had nothing, they told her she was fine and they were not hurting with her there and she tried to be a help around the house. She wasn't ready to work somewhere, still scared to even go out on her own. Africa was scary but aside from the flying to and from there, she felt a freedom from the restraints of lack of money and for the first time in a long time she felt useful.

Steven noticed her uneasiness to the comment, he remembered that Foreman had told him that Jackie was using the cloth diapers because of the costs. Most of the diapers had been his that his mom had put up when she realized that Eric was her last baby. There would have been a time when Jackie would have bought out the store instead of going through and picking out just what she really needed. He was still getting use to the new Jackie that was going to school to be a nurse, being a mother to a baby she was adopting, and watching her spending. It was funny years ago he would have loved her to watch her money, but now he ached for her because he knew she had come from so much. It had taken a year for her to realize that her father was not getting out of prison and her mother didn't care about her. He was finally seeing what she was wanting from him. She had been needing security, she had realized that security she had growing up was just a false. He wanted to give her that security she needed, but he knew it would be a lot of poking with baby pins before he could get her comfortable with him and trusting that she didn't have to watch pennies like she had gotten used to over the last year.

They were just all three sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace watching as Katie laid on the floor reaching for her feet in her footed sleeper.

"We should have gotten marshmallows" Steven said staring at the fire.

"Well maybe we can get them next time and roast them next weekend?" Jackie said looking at him.

"I hope we have electric before then" he looked at her.

"That doesn't mean we can't have a fire in the fireplace Steven!" she just shook her head.

He really hadn't thought about that, having heat he didn't think about even having the fireplace till he needed to use it. His mind started to drift to thoughts of next weekend, WB would probably be back home and it would just be him and Jackie in the house in front of the fireplace. He decided he was getting marshmallows and they would roast them next weekend in front of the fire. He didn't realize that Jackie was still staring at him and he was looking now at the fire with a big grin on his face. In fact Jackie wasn't the only one looking at him as WB was watching him as well. Jackie began to giggle, Steven had totally lost his Zen at the moment and she was sure it had something to do with her suggestion of next weekend.

"Steven, I didn't realize how much you liked to roast marshmallows" Jackie said breaking him from his trance.

He looked up and realized he had been caught with a goofy expression he tried to go along with it being about the marshmallows, but he didn't think his next words through. "Well it has been a while since I have had roasted marshmallows, I think it was that camping trip…" Crap he thought, he hated that camping trip, Jackie trying to mask the hurt she felt, him competing with Kelso over her. He realized he had been the first to give an ultimatum, 'choose him or me'. He had been the one that screwed up, and he was trying to get her back being an idiot like he deserved her forgiveness for what he did. He didn't deserve it then and he really didn't deserve her forgiveness now. She was going to realize that one day, probably soon and leave him to an empty house. After just one night he couldn't imagine living in this house without Jackie and Katie.

Jackie looked at Steven she could read the uncertainty in his eyes. She knew that they still had a lot to talk about and right now with the power out and WB staying it wasn't going to be happening soon. At first she was grateful that WB was going to spend a few days at the house with her adjusting to staying there with Steven, but now it was a little too much. They both had worries, but unlike last night when WB was upstairs and Steven was able to talk to her, she really couldn't talk to him now when he was needing reassurances. She did the only thing she could think of and reached over and grabbed his hand.

AN: I wanted to bring Red's thoughts into this with Laurie. There are several fics out there that have Laurie having issues with drugs, partly since the original actress had her own issues. I think most parents blame themselves for their children's failures, not that there wouldn't be blame. But then the parents that have a remorse and feel that way are more likely the better parents. I wouldn't see Edna being remorseful of how she treated Hyde growing up if he had gone through with his self prophecy of jail, death or pumping gas. As a girl it broke my heart that Red didn't see Laurie really doing anything with her life, why did he waste money on college? It almost seemed like he just wanted her to go so she could meet a guy to take care of her, which seemed contradictory to the life he had with Kitty where she was in a job that helped support the family. I know we want better for our kids, but it just seemed sad that episode.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry for those that have gotten used to my quick updates, this chapter I had some difficulty with where I wanted to go with it. Along with that another story idea

Chapter 20

Jackie was taking the time to study for her classes and get ahead in the classes while Katie slept. WB was going over sales reports that he had brought with him and Steven was reading a Rolling Stone magazine. There was a huge sigh of relief when the electric seemed to come back on.

"Thank God, I think I might be able to see these books better and study at the kitchen table." Jackie said picking up her books and walking into the kitchen.

Steven watched her leave, "WB do you mind if I turn the TV on? I am ready to watch TV, probably having withdrawals or something"

"Sure, I can only stare at these numbers for so long anyway. The news should be coming on and we can get an idea of when I can get out and back home."

"Yea hope the roads clear soon, it is strange to be cooped up in the house this long." He stood up and turned the TV on and then went and looked out the window, "Well it looks like they are coming through with the snow plows"

"That is good, doesn't Jackie work tomorrow?" WB said getting up and looking out the window.

"Yea she does, I guess might need to make sure I can take her, I don't know if she should drive the Vista Cruiser in this, it isn't the best in the snow, of course that is with Foreman driving it." Steven said thinking of that first trip to Jackie's cabin years ago. The first time he held her in his arms and comforted her.

"Well you might want to work on clearing your driveway so we can get out, I don't think it will clear itself" WB said patting his son on the shoulder, "Welcome to home ownership"

"Yea at least this part I know how to do, I had to have Red talk me through hooking up the dryer." He told WB when he got a questioning look from him.

"You got a shovel to clear the driveway I hope?"

"Yea, Red dropped one off the other day, said he had an extra one he found."

"I hope son you realize how great you have it to made friends with Eric Foreman and have Red and Kitty in your life."

"Yea I know if it wasn't for them I would probably be dead or in jail or pumping gas somewhere, at least that was what I thought would be my life growing up"

"I am sorry I didn't know about you, but then you might not be who you are now, and yea you had your screw ups, but you became a pretty good man that I can be proud of."

"I am just glad you didn't give up on me, along with the Foreman's" Steven went over to get his coat.

"Well you can thank that girl in there that I didn't give up when we first met" WB said as he went to sit back on the couch and watch the news.

Steven walked into the kitchen to see Jackie at the stove, "Hey I am going to clear up the driveway"

Jackie looked up at him, his eyes were uncovered and the look in his eyes was different than she had seen before. "Ok is everything alright? I mean Katie is still asleep right?"

"Yea she's still asleep, just thanks for giving me, us a chance. I know I don't deserve it, I feel like I never deserved you, but I hope I can one day."

"Like I told you on our first date, you deserve so much more than you realize. I love you even after everything that has happened, I don't think that will ever change" Jackie walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, the kiss was just deepening when WB walked in with an awake Katie.

"Hey someone is hungry" WB said then realized he was interrupting a moment, "Oops"

The couple broke apart, and Jackie with a hint of embarrassment on her face, "Come here Katie, I was just getting you bottle ready for you." Jackie grabbed Katie and the bottle she had fixed and headed to the living room.

WB stood there looking Steven, "Son babies have the worse timing in the world. Angie was awful when me and her mom would try to start things"

Steven cut him off, "Yea I really don't want to hear about that"

WB laughed, "I guess you wouldn't." he got a more serious expression on his face, "You guys going to be alright?"

"I hope so, I am just worried, I don't want to do anything to screw this up again. I am afraid if I do it will kill me and possibly her"

"Look I know you guys have things to work through, more than most couples, but I have faith in both of you. I am going to stick through the weekend to give you a hand with Katie while Jackie works, and then it will just be the three of you. You know Kitty and Red will lend a hand whenever they can, but right now Laurie is who they need to concentrate on. And you have your friends, but I am going to let you in on a secret. Learn from my mistakes, put your family first. Look at Red and Kitty, they have both worked to provide for their family and all you kids that seem to have been adopted by them, but they have put each other and the kids first. I spent so much time making a living and providing that I didn't realize it till it was too late that I lost my family. I've been able to make corrections over the last few years with Angie and now you. I like the thought of being a grandpa and spoiling that girl in there and any others that might come, I just hope Angie keeps this Randy dude, he seems a little smarter than Kelso"

"Yea he seems nice enough. So I guess I should probably go out and shovel the driveway so we can get out later." With that he took and headed out the door.

WB walked back into the living room. "Well I guess roads should be clear tomorrow, if you want I can stay here with Katie and Steven can take you to work"

"Thanks, I hate driving in the snow even if the roads are clear" Jackie told him as he took a seat in the recliner.

"Yea well Steven is worried how the Cruiser would be in the snow, seemed like there was an accident in the snow one time he recalled"

Jackie thinking back to what WB was talking about, "Yea it was after Michael had kissed a girl behind my back and we were all going to my parent's ski cabin, it was all of us minus Michael, and Eric must have hit a patch of ice and slid off the road."

"You all have gone through a lot together" WB said, it was amazing to find such a group of people.

"Yea but that doesn't mean anything now, I mean not all those friendships were meant to last. But I know I don't know where I would be without Eric and Steven. Fez is a good friend too, and I love Betsey and have Brook's friendship because of Michael. But I don't know still where that friendship will go from here. That last stunt in Chicago just seemed to bring to a head all the things he has done to me when we were going out and even since then."

"You find as you become an adult who your true friends are, and it hurts when the ones you thought would always be there aren't"

Jackie looked down at Katie, she knew he was talking about Donna, "Actually it hurts when the one that you was always there for and you thought was there for you isn't and you realize they never was there for you like you was for them, it had never been a give and take, the times she wasn't there for me outweighs the times she was"

"Well sweetie that is her loss, you think it is bad now, wait until you experience someone breaking that little girl's heart. The pain you have gone through is nothing like what that will feel like"

"I know I could never thank you enough for everything, and for taking the time to stay here and help me adjust. I know things are awkward, like earlier. But really I know I need to work and Steven has never really taken care of a baby before, it will make me feel easier that you both are here."

WB got up and sat by Jackie on the couch, "I figure Red and Kitty got a month with her to spoil her, I will take a weekend here or there to do the same" He put his arm around her, "and if you need anything you call. You know that Aunt Angie is wanting time with her as well, maybe she can come up and spend some time with her and you and Steven can go on an actual date or something."

Jackie just laughed, "Steven and I were together for about 2 years and only a handful of actual dates in that time"

"Sounds like there is the problem in your relationship. I'll take care of making sure that doesn't happen again. But right now I think I am going to go upstairs and take a nap, might sleep better in a room alone and in a bed."

Walking upstairs he was thinking of advice he wished he had been given years ago, advice he would make sure his son knew, he might even pass the information on to Randy as well. He was going to talk to his son tomorrow while Jackie was at work, he needed to date her and not stop dating her

Jackie was on the floor playing with Katie when Steven walked back in. Taking off his coat and gloves, she looked up at him. "You probably need to drink something hot and warm up. It wouldn't kill you to wear a hat and gloves"

"I've lived in Wisconsin all my life, I am used to this weather, I would probably combust in the heat of Florida or something." He said rubbing his hands together. "Where's WB?"

"He went upstairs to sleep in a bed. I think after what he walked in on in the kitchen he's trying to give us privacy"

Steven sat down on the floor beside her, "What was it he walked in on?" feigning ignorance

Jackie just looked at him and played along, "you know, I don't remember"

At that he reached at her sides and began to tickle her, "Really you don't remember"

In between laughs, "Hey you don't remember either."

At that he stopped tickling and brought a hand up to her chin, "I think it was something like this" and he leaned in and kissed her.

When they finally broke apart Jackie looked at him in the eyes, "Your cold hands may not bother you but they do me!" she said smiling.

"Well then I wouldn't get you to warm them up." He took and put them under the bottom of her shirt and moved to put his hands on her soft skin. The feeling of his hands on her sides sent a jolt and it just wasn't the cold that caused it. But then Steven realized he felt something that wasn't there the last time he had his hands on her, he realized that it was the scar from where she had been stabbed. He lifted her shirt just enough to expose the scar. For the first time he was looking at the marks that would most likely be permanent on her body, marks that had he had been there for her wouldn't be there. She would carry a reminder with her forever of his biggest mistake of his life.

Jackie watched his eyes, as he stared at her scar, "What are you thinking?"

"How you have these scars to stay with you to remind you of the biggest mistakes of my life, if I would have told you not to go to Chicago, or if I hadn't left you that night you wouldn't have them." His eyes filled with shame of how he let her down.

"Yea, it was awful, but I wouldn't have gone to Africa with Eric, I wouldn't have been there when Katie was born and there is a chance that God only knows what would have happened if I hadn't taken her. And maybe you needed to go through what you did to find out how much I really mean to you" she gave him a smirk with that last comment.

He took and turned from his gaze from Jackie to Katie, what would her had been like if Jackie wasn't there for her? He reached down and ran his hand over her hair.

"I guess I can understand that, I wish there had been another way though. I guess the saying is true you don't realize how much something means to you till it's gone."

Jackie reached over and took his hand in hers, "Yea but I came back, I'm not gone and I don't want to leave."

Steven knew that this is what he wanted for his future, sitting here with Jackie and Katie, it was time to do something he meant to do over six months ago before Jackie had even left, and then what he meant to do that night in Chicago. "Doll I need to go upstairs, I'll be right back."

Once he got upstairs the same fears that stopped him the first time crept up, he had no real romantic ideas how to do this, he had put it off till he could think of some romantic way to do it, but then she left. Then he was in a panic and knew he had to do it romance or not when he went to her in Chicago, but then Kelso in a towel…he grabbed the ring and went back down the stairs. Seeing her still sitting on the floor in front of the fire she had moved Katie to her cradle, he realized this was the romance right there that she wanted. Jackie wasn't the same girl that wanted horses and doves. This was the woman that cherished a Led Zeppelin shirt he had given her. The woman that was moved by just the purchase of baby formula. This was the woman that for the last month he had been getting to know all over again and falling in love with more than ever.

He went and sat down beside her, he never said anything and she didn't either. He took and put his arm around her much like she had done to his arm on that first date, he found it funny it almost seemed like that night, it was a comfortable silence. He figured out then what he was going to do and just sat there and hoped that Katie would cooperate with his plan. They just sat there staring at the fire. Without her noticing he had taken the ring out of the box and slipped it on his pinky as far as it would go. Finally he turned to her and watched her for a moment, when she turned to see him staring at her she took her hand to cup the side of his face, and they kissed. It was like she was playing into his plan. This kiss was much different than that kiss all those years ago, it was as if they were both trying to relay their emotions in them.

When they finally broke, Steven had his hand in her hair, "Doll tell me you felt something" their foreheads still touching. He couldn't move his hand yet, he didn't want her to see the ring quiet yet.

"Well the kiss was hot" Jackie said smiling up and Steven, she had been picking up the similarities of just sitting together that night as well.

"Is that all?" Steven was getting nervous that this could end like that date.

"No that is not all, I felt everything in that kiss, your love and everything" she said as she reached up and brushed his lips with her thumb, "What about you? Did you feel anything?"

"I felt everything, and I don't want that feeling to go, I felt my future in that kiss. Jacqueline Burkhart will you marry me?" He pulled away and had moved the to where it was held between his thumb and index finger.

Jackie was taken back, this was not what she had expected to happen, at least not for some time. She looked at the ring, it was one she had shown Eric that day they went shopping together. She had pointed it out to him and told him that was the kind of ring a girl wanted no the small thing he had bought for Donna. That day became more special her and Eric had fun that day together just the two of them, until Steven and Donna showed up. Eric remembered the ring, feeling that Eric had something in bringing them back together and know she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man beside her, "Yes" she pulled him into another kiss.

When the kiss broke Steven took and put the ring on her finger, Jackie couldn't help staring at it, "I am guessing Eric had something to do with this ring?"

"Yea he pointed it out after that shopping day you guys had"

She had thought he had told Steven last month when they were home, but to know that it happened back then got her curious, "Steven when did you buy this ring?"

"Honestly, the day Eric pointed it out to me. I just didn't know when or how I was going to propose, I thought I had to come up with some elaborate cheesy way to propose and kept coming up blank. Then your ultimatum and I was just upset and felt stuck. Then I came to Chicago with it…"

"Steven that means you had this ring last year when I asked you if you saw me in your future? Before we found out about WB and everything!" She was so confused.

"I know, that is why I didn't do it right away to start, I was just working at the hotel with Roy. I at first knew I was going to propose after that dinner party of Kitty's, I had a good job that you found so hot. Then I got the record store, WB had even pulled me aside and told me I needed to make sure to not let you go, he said I needed someone like you to keep me in line. I didn't say the right thing when you backed me in a corner and well I am rebellious. So I told you I didn't know. You didn't ask me what I wanted in the future, so I could answer without giving myself away. I was miserable without you, I always am. Even when we got back together that day in the basement, I had an internal battle about proposing. It comes down to it, was a coward and kept putting it off, and I don't want to be. I don't want to lose you again."

"I love you, I am sorry for there being times when that spoiled cheerleader that thought herself the princess of Point Place came through. Most of her died that day daddy was arrested, but she still is there somewhere at times."

Steven leaned back and looked at her, "You mean you aren't the princess of Point Place?" She gave him a shove with her hand, "Just kidding doll, so I guess now we have to head to Canada so you can talk all you want about a wedding?"

Shock filled Jackie's eyes, "You are not seriously going to hold me to that promise are you?"

"No, I mean there was a night I had seriously thought about taking you to Canada, but didn't" he had a guilty look come across his face.

"What stopped you?" Jackie wondered what stupid remark she probably made that caused him to change his mind.

He was looking down, he couldn't look in her eyes, "An invitation to a beer warehouse. I should haven't have gone, I should have kidnapped you and taken you to Canada that night, but no I figured I would have one last night of being a stupid teenager, I would kidnap you the next night."

Jackie sat there and let it all sink in, she loved him and wanted to get him to stop thinking about all their past mistakes, she got up and went to the record player, finding the record she needed she put it on. As the first few notes began to play she walked over to where he was still sitting on the floor with his head between his knees.

"Steven you wanted this to be romantic for me, I think you owe me a dance"

He sat there for a second and saw the love and forgiveness in her eyes, and stood up and brought her in his arms, there by the fire of what was becoming their home with the song they first danced to as a couple years ago he began to dance with her. Knowing that this was what he wanted the rest of his life. Looking up at Katie ever so often, a baby that would know love and safety things she wouldn't have gotten in Africa, things that Jackie and Steven didn't even get growing up in Point Place. They were going to have a family and Steven decided he would do whatever he needed to keep that. He would take the lessons from Red and learn from the mistakes of WB. The most important people in his life was in the room and he wasn't going let them go.

Steven had talked to Lynn a few times about the voice in his head, a voice that sounded a lot like Edna. The voice that would tell him that he was just like Bud, he would walk away from what was important to him. That he didn't deserve a life like his friends. Tonight that voice finally died, it was replaced with a voice that at one time he told everyone that was annoying. But this voice told him things like he deserved love that he had potential to be whatever he wanted to be. The voice that saw him for who he was even when he couldn't.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The weekend seemed to fly by, Hyde found that taking care of a baby wasn't the worse thing in the world. He still didn't like the cloth diapers, and really didn't like cleaning them. It was amazing to watch WB who seemed so natural, it was hard to think that WB helped take care of Angie so much as a baby but later the work got ahead of him.

WB was so happy for Steven to finally do what he should have done over a year ago. One of their many conversations over the weekend while Jackie was working WB told him that he knew Jackie was the one for him when she ripped into him after that first meeting. Part of why he wanted to give him a job was to help him make more money to take care of Jackie. He had heard when he finally sat down with Red about both Jackie and Steven lives growing up. He knew that despite the masks they showed everyone else there was a strong connection between them that only the adults that knew them both could see, mainly the Foreman's.

Sunday night WB was getting his stuff packed up so he could head home early in the morning before going into the office. He would have one more alone time with Katie soon while Steven went to pick Jackie up from work. After he got done he walked down to see Steven sitting with Katie on his chest, they both seemed to be taking a nap. He wished he had a camera, he hoped once Jackie got a camera she would be able to capture this moment, this was a picture he wanted of his son and granddaughter sitting on his desk.

Steven opened his eyes to see WB staring at him. "Hey WB, I guess getting her to calm down and take a nap we both ended up falling asleep."

"Don't worry about it son, there will come a day she will be too big to snuggle and sleep on your chest, cherish the moments like this now while they happen."

"Well I guess I need to put her down and go get Jackie"

"Here let me take her, I am leaving and not sure when I'll be back, I might just take your spot and spend some quiet time with Katie while I can."

Steven stood up and passed Katie off to WB who took his vacated spot on the recliner with Katie laying on his chest and pulled the recliner back.

"Well you look comfortable, probably still going to be like that when we get back" Steven said grinning at the sight.

"I don't plan on moving and well she gives a good excuse not to move. I have everything ready so I can leave in the morning. I hope you haven't had too many problems with putting up with your old man."

"No it's been nice, especially not having to take Katie out to take Jackie to work and back."

"Well don't be in a hurry to get back, I am fine right here."

"I am sure you will be." He laughed as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He couldn't wait to pick Jackie up, for the first time in his life he had a peace settle over him, he was getting everything he never dreamed to hope for growing up.

He pulled up to the doors of the hospital right as Jackie was coming through the doors. He got out and went over and opened the door for Jackie and let her slide in. "Hey did you have a good day?" He asked as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yea for the most part everyone seemed calm and snowed in so no one was out doing anything stupid."

"WB told me to take my time, he wanted to spend alone time with Katie before he heads home in the morning." He said as he got into his seat behind the wheel, thankful that Jackie had scooted over to the middle like she used to.

"Well I might need to check the mail at the Foreman's I might be getting a letter about the finalization of Katie's adoption."

"Ok we will head over there, I thought about stopping and picking up some food at the hub or something too?"

"I am hungry, I need to try to start taking something to eat when I work, the hospital food is pretty bad."

"Well if there is something you need you could always have me bring it to you, maybe next time I'll bring up food for your lunch break."

Jackie snuggled closer to him, "That sounds great, you can bring Katie, I miss her when I work these long hours."

Steven smirking at her, "Well I guess since Katie can't drive yet or bring you food, I'll have to come up too"

"Well I would say I missed you when I was at work but I now you didn't miss me"

This time Steven gave a look of being offended, "of course I missed you, every time Katie needed a diaper change I missed you."

Jackie pulled herself away from him, "I see was that the only reason you missed me?"

"No" he decided to be serious, "I missed talking to you and just being in the same room as you."

"Awe Pudding Pop, you are really coming along" she smiled at him.

They pulled into the Foreman's driveway and he told her to stay in while he went to check the mail and when he saw it was empty he went over to Bob's to see if he had got the mail.

"Hey Hyde" Bob greeted him at the back door.

"Hey did you get the mail for the Foreman's?"

"Yea I figured it might be a while before you got over here with the snow. Do you want it all or just get Jackie's mail?"

"Just keep the Foreman's here and I'll take Jackie's. If you don't mind to keep checking it, just if something comes for Jackie call and let us know." Steven looked at the few envelopes that had come for Jackie, one looked official like it could be the adoption paperwork she was waiting on"

"That is great, she really has grown up hasn't she?"

"Yea, faster than the rest of us I guess. I proposed to her, we haven't set a date or anything yet, may wait for Foreman to get back"

"YOU PROPOSED TO JACKIE?!" Donna came through the door

Hyde rolled his eyes he was hoping she was working or out, just anywhere but here. "yes something I should have done over a year ago, but I have a nice size house, Jackie and Katie moved in right before the snow storm hit last week. Look Donna I am old enough and realize I don't care what you think of my decisions"

Bob was teary eyed, "I am so happy for the both of you"

"Well we know how weddings go in the group, so I guess I'll believe it when I see it" Donna replied smuggly.

"I don't know that you will see it, I just don't know that you will be invited. It isn't like you have been much of a friend to either Jackie or I"

"What? We have been friends for years Hyde and Jackie lived with me"

"Yea she lived here because of your dad and me, you really never wanted her here, even when she helped Eric pay for the ring did you really show you were thankful. Look I just picked Jackie up from work, we need to swing by and pick up some food and go home. WB is there watching Katie"

"Yea I guess you are going to have to get used to picking up food living with Jackie" Donna said trying to sound superior.

"Well she's been cooking for a month or so for me and hasn't poisoned me yet. She knows how to cook chicken where it is done. I just figured we could use something a little different since she worked all day and I am still learning how to take care of Katie."

Donna eyed Hyde, "You are serious about her?"

"Donna I have been serious about her long before you took off with Kelso for California, I was just waiting for her to be done with Kelso for good. My only problem was you guys thinking we owed Kelso some sort of explanation of us being together."

"You started nailing his girlfriend!"

"One she wasn't his girlfriend when we started, he left her and she broke up with him, and two I wasn't nailing her. Not that it was or is any of your business. Look she is out in the car, I am ready to get home. Thanks Bob"

"No problem, take care of those girls" Bob said as Hyde walked out the door.

Bob turned to his daughter upset over how she had treated her so called friend. "Donna when did you become such a crappy friend?"

Donna looked at her dad, he never scolded her for anything.

"You were awful to Eric, even before he left for Africa. You ran off to California with what was supposed to be your best friend's boyfriend. And then when Jackie came back from Chicago, you knew she was next door you never checked on her and then befriended that stripper that came back with Hyde. At this rate you are not going to have a friend left." Bob left the room after that, there was nothing left to say to his daughter and he didn't want to hear any of her excuses. Donna just sat there stunned her father never admonished her for her behavior.

Jackie got anxious waiting on Steven, she really hadn't talked to Donna much but Eric told her to that Donna wasn't the same and told her it would be best to keep her distance. Knowing she couldn't go over to the Pinciotti's house she decided to double check and see if there was anything she had forgot at the Foreman's and just check on the house. Letting herself in the sliding door using the key they had given her, the kitchen still even without Kitty in there still held a homey feel that she never really knew growing up. She turned on the lights and made her way to the living room and upstairs to her old room, she turned on the light and not much had been changed since she moved out, of course since the Foreman's had left the same day it had been a busy morning and not much had been done, she realized she forgot to make the bed and she needed to straighten up the room some. It was nice to know she had people that looked out for her and gave her a safe place to stay and just showed her love. Despite this being originally Eric's room, there was something peaceful about this room. She looked over and noticed an envelope on the dresser, she didn't notice it before when she moved out, but she recognized Eric's handwriting and her name on the front. She went over and picked it up and sat down on the bed and opened up the letter.

Jackie,

It is going to be so different in Africa without you there, you became the little sister I never really thought I would want, but then I didn't want a younger brother, it was best for me to be mom's baby boy. I do worry about Laurie, I hate what she has done to my parents over the years. I just pray this is the wakeup call she needs to get her life together. I worry how dad is going to take this all in, since the last time she did something so stupid like marry Fez he had a heart attack. Keep an eye on them, make sure they are taking care of themselves.

Take care of Hyde too, we both know that he is not one to ask for help, like you, but you two do need each other. I know both of you well enough that I know that the only ones that will ever really understand each other is you guys. Keep me updated on what all is going on. It was lonely over here at first till you joined me and now it is going to be lonely again. I wonder if I could talk Fez into coming over for a few months? Yea I doubt it, he seems to have a good thing going with Hilary and the women are not topless like in those National Geographic's, I wonder where I would find those tribes?

Make sure Katie doesn't forget about me, I am going to miss her as well. You are going to be a great mother, and I think that Hyde will be a good father, like I said I hope it works out for you two. Love you both, you two are the best friends a guy could ask for.

Love,

Eric

Jackie sat reading the letter and didn't hear Steven walk into the house and call her name at first.

"Jackie" Steven called from the stairs.

"Hey I am up in my old room" Jackie said not moving from her seat on the bed.

"I guess you got tired or waiting in the car?"

"Yea I wanted to check on things here and I found a letter Eric wrote me before he left"

"You two got pretty close over the last several months" it was a statement, but a hint of accusation.

"Eric has actually been someone I could talk to. When I was stupid and had that pregnancy scare years ago he was the one I talked to, he handled it better than Donna. He didn't yell at me for being stupid or anything, he was a comfort. And when I bombed the first time I did that show, he was the one that talked me into trying again. He was the one that reached out when he found out about Chicago. I overheard Red talking to him on the phone when we got back here, he was ready to come home right away, but Red told him to stay put. It was a month later he started suggesting maybe I needed to get away and invited me to come to Africa and try something different."

"Was you planning on going before I showed up?" He had sat down beside her.

"No, not until that night on the water tower when Fez found me, I remembered then I had an escape, a much needed escape. I was surprised that the Foreman's were OK with it right away, I guess they knew I needed to get out and the only one out of Point Place and not Chicago was Eric."

"I will probably apologize the rest of my life for being an ass that night, letting Sam stay around was one of the biggest mistakes. I heard you that night having a nightmare, I was watching from the window, I was so lost that night trying to figure out what had happened to my life, and then trying to figure out what was going on with you. I was drinking and getting high to try to sleep at night without the remembering of that night, or just to put up with being in the same room as Sam. I still have no real memories of her in Vegas."

"Pudding, enough about that, just so you know there is no romance between Eric and I, we never even kissed if that helps. Anyway I am hungry so we probably should get going" She said standing up.

"Ok, let's get you some food." Steven said standing up with her. "Oh let me see if there is still the camera I had here before we go."

"Where is it?"

"Down in my old room, I don't think you ever knew about it" Jackie saw a smirk across his face.

"Steven did you take pictures of me that I don't know about?" giving him an evil eye

"Maybe, but mainly pictures of you asleep, a few when you were high in my room. I uh might have a few pictures on the roll in the camera." He gave her a big grin.

"You Perve!" she slapped his chest, "Have you developed any of these?"

"Maybe, it helps that I worked in the photo hut and Red has his dad's dark room equipment, so I am the only one to see the pictures."

"Are you sure about that? I mean you are a perve but the bigger perve of the group likes to sneak around unnoticed."

"No I made sure he wasn't around when I would develop them, and I guess I am lucky you didn't find them."

The couple headed down to basement, "So Steven what took so long over there?"

"It was going OK, I do have some mail for you. But Donna was home and had to have her two cents. Anyway I tried to get out of there as fast as I could"

"Eric won't give me details but has told me to stay away from her. I don't think I have ever seen Eric so mad at someone, not even Mitch back when he tried to make it sound like Donna was his fiancée."

They got down to the basement and walked into Steven's old room.

"OK this place doesn't look the same" Steven said as he turned on the light.

"Well you haven't lived down here in what 6 months or so?" Jackie said walking over and sitting on the cot.

Steven looking around, "I guess I haven't, just seems weird, this was the first place that I felt was truly mine and I had a home."

"I know the feeling those weeks that I snuck down here with you was the same for me. I miss those nights."

"I think those nights I finally understood Foreman and Donna that first night she snuck in his room."

"Yea I didn't believe a guy could sleep with a girl without pawing at her all night, I was so jealous of Donna after that night, to have a boyfriend that his main goal wasn't just sex."

"Hey I didn't understand it myself, hell I snuck up there trying to catch them"

"You are getting worse than Fez you do realize that? Sneaking trying to watch Eric and Donna, taking pictures of me, which by the way where are they?"

"Um, they should be back here," he said pulling the dresser out and moving a brick, "here they are" he was now holding some pictures and a camera.

"I guess you hid the camera so no one would get a chance to see the pictures on the film in it?"

"That and I had a rep, sort of went against it to know that I like to take pictures of my girl sleeping" He sat down on the bed next to her, there was a hint of guilt in his voice, he handed her the pictures.

All the pictures were of her for the most part sleeping, she was either dressed or covered by a blanket. "I thought you had nudes of me. I am either covered or dressed."

"Well it adds something to the imagination. Plus there was always a chance of Fez finding them, though I did hide it pretty good."

"I just never understand why you try and hide your feelings, I guess that was one of the things that made me so insecure in our relationship, you could be sweet and sneak me in here to keep me safe and from being alone. But then at other times you acted like it was a bother or you really didn't care."

"I'm sorry, I told you I had never done this before. I hope you don't question how I feel now."

Jackie turned to him, and looked in his eyes. "I do now, but I still need reassurance not just words but actions too."

He leaned over and put a hand on the back of her head, looking her right in the eyes, "I do love you" and then he leaned in and kissed her, the kiss quickly got heated as they ended up laying on the cot much like their make out sessions that first summer.

Finally when they broke for air, "As much as I am enjoying this, we probably need to get going, I am still hungry and we need to get back to your dad and Katie." Jackie said.

"Come on Doll" Steven said standing up and pulling Jackie up with him.

They had ended up going through the drive thru at Fatso Burger and headed home.

They walked into the living room to see WB sound asleep with Katie laying on his chest. Jackie took the camera from Steven and snapped a picture. Steven gave her a look.

"What it is too cute to not get a picture." She whispered.

Then she realized she wasn't as quiet as she meant to be when WB began to stir. "Hey I guess Katie and I just decided to sleep down here again."

Jackie went over and lifted Katie off of his chest, "Why don't I take her and put her in her bed and you get in bed yourself."

"Yea I might sleep better in bed than down here." WB said getting up off the chair and heading upstairs.

Jackie turned to Steven, "I am going to put her down and change and I'll be down.

Katie went right down not waking when she was transferred to her bed. Jackie went to her room and pulled out her flannel pajamas, she pulled her hair out of the pony tail it had been in and brushed it out leaving it down and headed downstairs.

Steven had taken the food and sat it out on the coffee table and turned on the TV it was a rerun of Three's Company, he figured that would work, they probably wouldn't stay up too much longer anyway since she had school and he had to go to the store tomorrow.

Jackie came down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Steven, they started eating and Jackie remembered her mail that he had picked up, "Steven did you say I had a letter?"

"Oh yea," he got up and pulled it out of his coat pocket that was hanging up.

She put the food down and tore open the letter, her heart sunk. Steven saw the expression in her face change, "Jacks what's wrong?"

"They are not going to let me adopt Katie being a single mom" tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Steven pulled her into his chest, "Babe what if we refiled as a married couple?"


	22. Chapter 22

You know the timeline for this show can throw off anyone, Eric turned 17 in season 1, but didn't turn 18 till season 6. I am about to wrap up this story. I have a few ideas for a couple more chapters. Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 22

That night Jackie went to her room, for the first time she really felt alone. She had slept in there the last two nights, but she was missing the night she slept in the living room with Steven. She never felt safer than when she was in his arms. There were nights in Africa that Eric would hold her after a nightmare, even falling asleep in his arms, but the were not Steven's, they didn't hold the same level of love. She looked at the ring and thought about what Steven had said about refilling for the adoption as a married couple. She had wanted to be Steven's wife for so long, though he hadn't understood it, she wanted to create the family she never had growing up. Steven was smart, he had potential and she knew that despite his upbringing would make a great father when the time came. She thought back to when Brook had told Michael he was free of his obligation to the baby, it was her and Steven talking to him that got his butt in gear to do the right thing. It was that conversation that Michael would later remember when choosing godparents for Betsey. She wasn't that same girl that wanted that dream wedding back when Bob and Midge had their vow renewal, or even the wedding in her head back when Eric and Donna were planning the wedding that never happened. She was so glad that Eric and Donna were not together, she had really gotten to know Eric over the years despite the fact everyone thought they hated each other, even when she kicked him after ditching the wedding it wasn't that hard. Eric had even told her later that it didn't really hurt, and he had seen her practically cripple Steven. She had seen how different the two of them were, and while opposites attract, they should both want the same things, and they never did. Even if Steven came across never wanting a wife and kids, she could see he wanted that just as much as Eric really did. She hoped Eric would find someone that wanted the same thing, he deserved it, he was a lot like Jackie in believing in true love. As she laid there thinking she realized her true love was in the next room, he was trying to respect her space and would not come to her, she would have to make the first move.

Jackie got up and put on her robe over her pajamas, she figured she could check on Katie and then see if Steven was still awake.

Katie was sleeping peacefully, she was doing better at sleeping longer the last couple of nights. She went and tapped slightly on Steven's door and it didn't take long for Steven to open it, he was in his usual winter pajamas of sweats and a tank top.

"Jacks what is wrong?" he said. She could tell he hadn't been asleep, she wondered if his mind was going like hers.

"I couldn't sleep, thinking too much and I missed you. Can I sleep in here tonight?" she asked sheepishly.

"You want to sleep with your fiancée?" even with the little light she could see his smirk, "I don't have a problem with that, though this bed is big enough that you can have a whole side to yourself."

"And if I want to sleep in your arms?"

"That can be arranged as well." He led her over to the bed and pulled back the covers, she slipped off her robe and laid it at the foot of the bed and crawled into the bed, Steven crawled in behind her.

"So do you have a certain side you sleep on?" as she turned to face him.

"Not really, just always wishing for a small loud girl to be laying beside me each night.

"I could go back to my room you know?"

"Come here, I thought you wanted these arms around you?" he said pulling her closer to him as she laid her head on his chest, their legs intertwined. It was more intimate than when they slept in the living room a few nights ago, but with WB in the room they hadn't even thought about it like that.

"I have always slept better like this." She said starting to fall asleep.

"Better than falling asleep blasting Abba?" he laughed remembering her first night with Donna. He knew she had been doing that at home, when no one was there, knowing she was alone made the littlest noises more proximate so she blasted her music to drown them out. She didn't feel the need for it when she was with Steven on his cot, and as she got use to Donna's room it wasn't needed, really it had been a habit that was easily broken. So did you introduce the village to Abba while in Africa?"

"No we slept to Stix" she said, he couldn't see the twinkle in her eye.

"I know you shared a hut with Foreman, but surely he didn't take Stix with him?"

Laughing, "No actually the sounds in the village were peaceful, I mean sure we might here a lion or other animal in the distance, but they had people that their job was to stay up at night and watch for any animal that might approach the village. The nights I had nightmares Eric would hold me and calm me down, he would tell some stupid stories to get me to remember stuff we all did together, a lot of stupid stories of Michael and Fez to get me to laugh. Mostly the times he fell off the water tower. Or Fez running off to take care of his needs. He would even share stories about you and him growing up, the bath you two took together the times you Kitty tried to get you to try clothes she bought for you that was totally not your style."

"Oh man don't tell me tonight, but eventually you are going to have to tell me every secret that Foreman shared with you"

"Um maybe I can use this information at my discretion to get my way with you" Jackie said

"Doll in bed you can get your way with me any way you want" he said taking a hand and touching the side of her face tenderly.

"Let's get some sleep Pudding Pop"

"So we get married do I call you Mrs. Pudding Pop?"

"Night Steven, love you" totally ignoring his question.

"Night doll"

Early the next morning Jackie woke to an empty bed, she was confused what happened, last she remembered was laying with her head on Steven's chest and falling asleep. She looked at the clock and realized that Katie should be awake so she got up and grabbed her robe and headed for Katie's room to find it empty. She started down the stairs and could hear WB and Steven's voices from the living room. She stopped and sat to listen as she heard them discussing Katie's adoption.

"I'll have my lawyer draw up new papers but it would be best if you guys were married when you both put your names on those forms. I know you don't want to rush anything, so we are going to have to figure something out, this might be 1980 but they still want kids to be with a two parent household and the stability of marriage." WB said.

Jackie could see Steven sitting on his recliner with Katie, "How did they let her file in Africa as a single mother?" Steven asked, he knew WB knew more about everything involving Katie and the adoption process.

"Well they have so many in orphanages there with the famine that is sweeping across they really don't have many qualifications. Along with they can easily be paid off, Eric signed as the father for the papers to allow her to travel. I guess maybe that was what sent up the red flags that Eric was on the actual adoption papers. My lawyer is going to talk to the social worker about this situation to buy some time, I do look for a social worker to make some surprise visit. Steven if you have any illegal substances in this house you need to get rid of it ASAP. Also they will do a background check on you, any arrests aside from that stupid trenching incident I got you out of?"

"Well there was the time I was arrested for being in a stolen car, but that was a misunderstanding and charges was dropped. I was also charged with possession once."

Jackie's heart dropped, could her stupid actions back then prevent them from adopting Katie, she couldn't do this without Steven and she didn't want to do it with anyone else.

"What came of that?" WB asked

"I was given probation, didn't get caught again."

"When was this?"

"Several years ago, back when Jackie had her first crush on me, I was trying to brush her off, we had gotten really close, but I was scared. Anyway she bought some pot off her maid to try and prove to me she was cool, we got into an argument and well young innocent girl and well me arguing caught the cop's attention, and then he noticed the bag. Jackie admitted it was her's and when he went to cuff her I convinced him that it was mine, he let her go and arrested me. Red was going to kick me out until he found out the truth."

"OK, so how old were you?"

"17, why?"

"I'll double check, but I am going to guess you were charged as a minor so that would not be on your permanent record, so unless there is anything else you should be clean."

Steven breathed a sigh of relief, looking down at Katie he couldn't give her up any more than Jackie could. He looked up as he heard Jackie coming down the steps.

"WB I thought you were leaving early?" Jackie asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"I am getting ready to leave, just needed to go over some legal stuff with Steven, so I know what to take care of with my lawyer when I meet with him later today."

"I heard you two talking about the adoption, do you think they will OK it?" Jackie asked, she was worried she had gotten too attached and to involved.

"Let me talk to my lawyer, you don't have any arrest on your record do you?" He asked Jackie.

"No nothing too stupid so far" Jackie said giving him a smile.

"OK, I am going to see about buying you guys some time to get married to refile the adoption papers. You just don't forget when you do you better remember me and your sister. But I really do need to head out, I'll call when I know something." He got up and Jackie stood up to give him a hug bye, Steven also stood up still holding Katie, they gave each other a manly hug and WB took Katie from his son, "Hey girl you take care of these two, we are all going to do what ever we can to protect you." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before giving her back to Steven. He grabbed his bags and went out the door.

Jackie looked over at Steven, "She's been fed?"

"Yea and changed, she just needs dressed and she will be ready for the day." he said taking and putting her down for a moment. He stepped closer to Jackie and took her in his arms, "You were out of it, and I heard her so I figured I would let you sleep. I had wanted to talk to WB before he left anyway."

"Thank you," she couldn't help but think of the need they had to get married, not just to adopt Katie, but to promise themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. "I have to go get ready, I can take the Cruiser the roads are better now"

"I like taking you, gives me more time with you" he looked down and kissed her lips lightly. "Go get ready, I'll get breakfast ready, she looks like she is going to nap for a bit."

Jackie went upstairs to get ready for the day and Steven went to get breakfast done, he had already gotten coffee when he got up and was getting Katie's bottle, he decided that some pancakes would be easiest to make. He was almost done with them when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Oh Steven I hope you are not too busy, but I wanted to check on you guys." Kitty said on the phone.

"No Katie is taking her morning nap, Jackie is getting ready for classes and I am getting breakfast ready, aside from a power outage for a few days not much has gone on. WB just left to head home. When do you think you guys will be home?"

"Well Laurie has agreed to go to a rehab upstate, so we are going to be taking her up there tomorrow she will be there for 3 months and we will head back Wednesday, depending on the weather we should be home either Thursday or Friday. Have you checked our mail?"

"We went by last night after Jackie got off work, Bob is checking the mail and he is going to call me if anything else comes in for Jackie"

"So has she heard anything about the finalization on the adoption?"

Steven looked around, Katie was still asleep and he could hear Jackie just getting out of the shower. "They turned her down since she's single, so we are going to refile again as a married couple, WB is working on getting the lawyer to see what we can do to keep her and such."

"Steven you are not marrying Jackie just because of Katie are you?" She hoped that wasn't the case but wanted to make sure.

"No, actually I proposed to her the other day before she got the letter, it is just because of Katie we might speed things up, I hope you guys don't have a problem with that" He was worried what the only person he saw as a mom would think of the situation.

"No I am happy for you guys, just don't do anything till we get home, I don't want to miss it."

"We won't, we haven't talked about the details yet, maybe tonight. We could be expecting a surprise visit from a social worker sometime, so we need to get our plans out in case they come. I think we just hate that it looks like we will have to do it without Eric, but I think he will understand."

"OK, I'll call when we are on our way back and when we get home and we will have dinner or something this weekend."

"That sounds great, if anything we can have you guys over here, WB might be coming back up this weekend. Jackie has turned into a great cook, you did good teaching her."

"Well she wanted to learn and was determined to learn and do good at it. Give Jackie and Katie a kiss from me, I miss them and you of course."

"We miss you too, be safe"

Steven hung up the phone just as Jackie came into the kitchen,

"Smells good"

"Yea, figured it was something simple and since I have been on the phone most of the time, it worked out better to make this."

"Who was on the phone?" Jackie said as she began to pour two mugs of coffee, putting cream and sugar in hers.

"Kitty calling to check in, they are taking Laurie to rehab and then will be coming home, they should be back Thursday or Friday. We talked about maybe doing dinner here or something together this weekend." Steven said as he plated up the pancakes and brought them to the table.

"Did you tell her about what is going on about the adoption?" Jackie asked taking a bite of pancake.

"Yes, I told her and that we were going to refile after we got married, she quizzed me to make sure I wasn't just marrying you because of Katie, I told her I had proposed before we found out, we just might rush things a little sooner." He looked at her and could tell there was an uneasiness, he grabbed her hand, "I want to marry you, and honestly I could careless if it is next week or next year, but I prefer soon. I love you and want a life with you."

"So I guess we need to figure out what we want for a wedding, I mean it isn't like we have a lot of friends or family, I mean I wouldn't even invite my parents even if they both weren't so far away. At least you have WB and Angie, even the Foreman's are like family to you."

"Jackie they are just as much family to you as well. I guess the only other people we would invite would be Fez, Kelso and Brook, I can't really think of anyone else?"

"Not really unless Fez brought Hilary. I mean I really don't care, I would like to wear a nice dress and for you to at least wear a suit."

He looked at her, she wasn't the same girl that he caught shopping with Donna last year. "What no over the top wedding dress?"

"I don't know I guess back then I was still under the illusion that I would have a wedding in the backyard of my old home, I guess when I realized what a joke that was the thoughts of the big extravagant wedding kind of disappeared."

"Why don't we talk more tonight, we need to get going" Steven said looking at his watch. He knew that a backyard wedding anywhere wasn't going to happen, not with the hurry so they could fight to keep Katie. But he wanted to give her a dream wedding. Maybe when Kitty got back she could help, he couldn't help but remember how beautiful she looked in that wedding dress he caught her in, she would get real wedding dress if anything, he would even get a tux just to see her smile, he wanted to make sure that even if they rushed, she would have the perfect wedding, she deserved it.

At Grooves that day he was able to hire another employee Sara, he thought she looked familiar. "Have you been around Point Place long?"

"I worked with Donna on the radio till she got me fired at that spot we aired from here" Sara told him.

"Ok, that was somewhat on you, I mean it said on the record things not to say on radio, but do you know music? Donna talked like you didn't know anything about music."

"You are right, I thought back then I could just get by on my looks, but yes I know music. I lean more towards the Beetles than the bands like Led Zeppelin, nothing against them"

"I can respect that, look I am going to have a baby with me some days so no smoking here."

"You have a baby?"

"My fiancée and I are adopting a baby she brought back with her from Africa, it's a long story." Hyde said "Also I will be taking off for a honeymoon I hope in a few weeks we have to start planning everything soon."

"Wow you don't look like a marrying kind of guy" Sara said looking at him.

"Well I probably don't look half black to you either, but looks can be deceiving. You'll probably meet my dad sometime he actually owns the store, I run it for him. Look Jim will be in shortly he has been closing for me. I just ask that you remember to wear a bra and don't dress slutty"

"Wow any reason for that?" She asked

"Well I don't want my fiancée upset or jump to conclusions, I'd hire all guys but I know I can't discriminate as much as Jackie would like me to."

"I understand"

The talked a little about the different music tastes, she seemed to be more hippie and would have gotten along great with Leo. He hated that Leo was gone and this time it was his fault, he would love for Leo to be there to see him marry loud girl. It wasn't much longer that Jim came in and Hyde got the stuff he needed to take home for the day. He knew it would be best to be upfront with Jackie and not like he was trying to hide that he hired a girl.

He pulled up and only waited a few minutes before Jackie was walking out with her books and Katie. He got out and went over and grabbed Katie and helped her in the car before handing Katie back. He got in the car, "hey how was your day?"

"Pretty good, I am pretty sure I passed that test, the extra studying this weekend helped. How was yours?" She asked him back.

He took a deep breath and prayed that the trust was there, "I hired a new employee, Sara that used to work at the radio station with Donna" and then he held his breath waiting for a reply.

"I remember her, I thought Donna said she didn't know anything about music?"

"Yea well if you don't like Donna's kind of music you don't know music to her" Steven said plainly.

"You think that of me?"

"No doll, your preferences in music is crap, but you still know music. Donna would say you didn't know music. Anyways I talked to her and found out she is more of a hippie free spirit wish the Beetles never broke up, but still likes their individual stuff they have out. Almost like Leo but without the dead brain cells and film habit."

"Wait didn't Donna tell me when she met you guys she pointed out that she wasn't wearing a bra?"

"Yes she did, and I told her clothes were to be worn at all times, and I even stressed I had a fiancée and a baby that I might be bringing into work."

"You are going to take Katie into Grooves?" Jackie asked

"Well I might have to work a Saturday when you work so I could easily take her with me, I mean right now she just eats and sleeps. So what if I walk around holding a baby while helping someone pick out a record? I mean it is sort of my store."

Jackie couldn't help but think of Steven walking around Grooves, Led Zeppelin playing and carrying Katie while sorting through the records. That would definitely be something to take a picture of.

"So do we need anything at the store before we head home?" Steven asked, interrupting her thoughts

"Yea I need a few things, and I have no idea what to do for dinner tonight?"

"Why don't we stop and get what we need and then pick up a pizza, then we can start talking about the wedding?" Jackie started laughing, "What is so funny?"

"I am sorry but just think about it, you were never one that would have openly brought up talking about a wedding, I mean remember you made me promise not to"

"Hey I was already told I didn't look like a marrying guy, so I guess I am going all out."

"Well I have always thought you to be the marrying guy, even when you were so dead set against it." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

He pulled into a parking spot and turned and looked at her, "And that is why I love you, you saw things in me others didn't see and I couldn't even see." He gave her one last kiss before he got out of the car.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I haven't forgot this story just trying to decide where I want to go to finish.

Chapter 23

Thursday Hyde was working at Grooves and had Katie with him since he only planned to work half a day, he was going to leave and get groceries and Jackie was going to come home and they would spend Friday getting ready for dinner with the Foreman's, Fez was also coming over and Kelso and Brook and WB and Angie along with Randy. He had Katie sleeping in her basket by him at the register when the phone rang.

"Grooves" he answered

"Steven, hey I was just calling to let you know we just got home" he heard Kitty say on the other end.

"That was good timing, did you get Laurie settled in?"

"Yes, it is a nice facility and she seems like she wants to do this, that is what is important. I was thinking of running up to the hospital and letting them know I was back and will be able to start back Monday, plus I wanted to stop in at the daycare to see Katie"

"Actually I have Katie here with me today, I am working a half day and then we are going to go to the grocery on our way home. But I still have about an hour before I am leaving here if you want to come to the store."

"Well I'll be right over!" Kitty said excitedly so much so she immediately hung up to get over to the store and see her grandbaby.

Hyde hung up the phone and was laughing that it woke Katie up, he leaned down and picked her up, "Sorry doll…I guess I am going to need a different nickname for you, mommy is my doll." He thought about it and wasn't sure what he wanted to call her. Then he laughed again thinking of Jackie's nickname for him, Katie lifted her head eyeing him, "Your mom calls me Pudding Pop, and sometimes she shortens it to puddin, are you going to call me Pop?" he asked her almost like he expected her to answer him. He thought the store was empty, he didn't hear Sara walk in.

"Pudding Pop?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, "How much did you hear?"

"That your fiancée I am guessing calls you Pudding Pop or just Puddin."

"Yea I thought it was just me and Katie, that wasn't for your ears." He said sternly.

"Ok I'll forget that I heard that, so this is Katie? She doesn't look like I expected her to"

"I told you Jackie brought her home from Africa didn't I?"

"Yea I just thought she would be really dark"

"You haven't seen my dad, you would think I would be darker, I can't even tan, of course I stay out of the sun as much as possible and never wear shorts." Katie wasn't as dark as Angie, but her skin was beautiful to him.

"So what exactly were you talking to Katie about?"

"I don't know, seems like I should have a nickname for her, I call Jackie Doll."

"My dad calls me Sweet Pea"

He flinched, "that is what Kelso called Jackie when they were dating, and even afterwards"

"Kitten?"

"That is what Jack called Jackie, and there is no way I am going to imitate Jack Burkhart."

"Hold on, your Jackie is Jackie Burkhart?"

"Yea why?"

"Wasn't she like best friends with Donna?"

"Was being the key word there."

"What happened with Donna? I got a call the other day from the radio station offering me her spot again."

"Really? I honestly don't know what happened there, but it is a long story, I don't look that great in and despite how wrong I was Donna had my side over Jackie's. She couldn't see how perfect we were for each other, even now she can't see how much Jackie has grown up. The last few months the rest of us have seen just how bad of a friend she was to us all. Eric broke up with her over it and well we have done our best to cut her out of our lives, and we seem better for it."

"She was all about feminism but there just was something about her that didn't sit right about her."

By this time Steven was in the chair in the listening pit with Katie and Sara was on the couch.

"Well she befriended a stripper, not sure how that held up to the feminism movement"

"What, how did that happen?"

"I really don't like to talk about it, the stripper told me we got married in Vegas when I was there on a bender. It wasn't a good time for me. But instead of yelling at me for doing that to Jackie who was supposed to be her best friend, she became buddies with the stripper. Thank God the skank was lying and it took a lot of groveling and even a therapist to work things out with Jackie, with none of Donna's help. Anyway there comes a time when you see who your real friends are, especially when you dug yourself a self destructing hole, the ones that are going to try a pull you out and the ones that are going to shovel you over and try and bury you. Donna is the latter."

"I later saw that it was wrong to use my body to get ahead and that I wanted to get ahead for my mind, but isn't that what Jackie does?"

"Yea at one time, but that chick is smart. She went to Africa to join Eric when I was at my lowest and refused to let her help me. In a few short months she worked in the clinic there, she was even there when Katie was born and the mother didn't want her. They came home New Years Eve, Jackie is now taking nursing classes and working the weekends at the hospital. She has always had the brains, at one time head cheerleader, and had the highest GPA. But she had Pamela Burkhart for a mom that told her she was to use her looks to get by and become a trophy wife. It took a while for her to out grow and realize she didn't want that life. Honestly I don't care if she works or not, but I am proud of her for what she is doing."

"You guys weren't together when I met you were you?"

He had to think back and remembered they both at that time seemed willing to try again, but then things would happen that they would chicken out. She had tried to talk to him the day he was getting ready for the Tom Jones signing, and he tried when she aired her second show. "No I was a dumbass, we did get back together not long after."

Kitty had walked in the store, "Steven don't say that kind of language around Katie" she scolded.

"Sorry, hey Katie Grandma Kitty is here" he said looking down at the bundle in his arms, he stood up and motioned for Kitty to sit on the chair and handed her Katie.

"Oh Grandma missed her Katie bear." Kitty said kissing the top of her head. She looked up at Steven, "So what where you a dumb butt about?"

"Jackie last year."

Even without knowing who Sara was, "Oh those two, they have been in love with each other for years, he once told me if he loved that girl I should shoot him, so I did. With a finger" she demonstrated how she shot him that Veteran's day.

"Sara this is Kitty Foreman, she's basically my mom. Kitty this is Sara one of the new employees."

"Nice to meet you, I hope if I come here for music you are better than Steven here at helping me pick out something I would like" Kitty said acknowledging the girl.

Steven turned to Sara, "Apparently Sex Pistols, and Judas Priest are not her musical styling"

Sara looked at Kitty, "I would guess you are more of a Tom Jones person?"

"Oh yes, Steven you never have tried to rebook him have you? Red came up here to get his autograph for me, I was sick with the flu. He wouldn't wait in line so he scribbled on the record and tried to pass it off as Tom Jones, till Steven came home complaining about Tom Jones not showing up."

Steven laughed at the memory, "That was one of my best burns on Red, and I wasn't even trying"

About that time a few customers came in, Sara stood up "I'll help them out so you two can visit."

Kitty looked at Sara and then eyed Steven, "Jackie know you have a girl working here?"

Knowing where this is going, "Yes I told her right away, she had met Sara before she worked with Donna at the station for a bit. And I have made it clear that I have a fiancée and have talked about Katie before bringing her in today. I don't want to give Jackie any reason not to trust me."

"Ok, that is good. So have you guys made any wedding plans?"

"Not really, she seems to want to just go to the court house and get married, I know her dream wedding has changed, but I know there is part of her that wants something like she dreamed of. I just need help planning it, I am glad you are here."

"Ok so I could see if Pastor Ron is available and we can come back to the house for the reception if you want."

"That is fine with me, do you think Red would walk her down the aisle?"

"There is no doubt there, any other concerns?"

"A dress, I want her to have her fairytale style dress. Remember that guy Fenton that we met when you found out about Donna's ring?"

"Oh yes, he was a strange guy, isn't he Fez's landlord

"Yes as well as he works at the bridal store now, I walked by the other day, if anyone knows what dress Jackie has been eyeing, but don't take Fez with you, take Brook or Angie. WB has offered to help with anything we need."

"What about your best man and such?"

"Kelso and Fez are going to stand with me and Brook and Angie with Jackie, us guys are going to meet on a day that Fenton isn't working to get tuxes and I have given Angie and Brook the go ahead to get lavender dresses."

"Steven that is the color Jackie wore to prom, that is so sweet"

"I am trying to make this memorable for her, if you can get a dress for Jackie and take care of the food arrangements, WB's cook Maria has offered to come up and help you, there isn't going to be many people just the close friends."

"So when are you wanting this to take place?"

"I was thinking Valentine's Day"

"Oh that is so sweet, so you want to surprise her completely?"

"I was thinking of making it sound like she is going to meet me at the court house, but have Angie bring her to the church and have the dress and flowers there. Brook said she would take care of getting matching dresses for Betsey and Katie and Angie is taking care of the flowers. Randy plays the piano and said he would play for the ceremony."

"You have been a busy guy this week" Kitty was impressed with the details he had already taken care of.

"Well Katie and I need to go the store, I want to get home before Jackie does."

"How has the living arrangements been?" Kitty said

Steven stopped himself before he said more than what a mother would want to know, "They are going great, it has been nice just being around each other. Last weekend was somewhat awkward with the electric going out and WB there, but it has given us plenty of time to talk."

Kitty knew he wouldn't admit of any other things, but she was worried with what happened to Jackie how they were going to handle that. Maybe that was something more for the therapist to handle and not her, she was a mother to them. "Are you still meeting with Lynn?"

"Yea we had to move it to Tuesday this week because of everything, but yea she thinks it will be good even if it seems like we are rushing." He knew what Kitty was trying to hint at, "I am not going to push Jackie for anything she isn't ready for." he hoped she understood what he was saying. "We just hate that we have to do this without Eric here."

"I know, we will just have to make sure to take plenty of pictures."

Steven looked over at Sara, "You got this till Jim gets here?"

"Yea, go ahead we have the rest of the week right?"

"I'll be back in Monday, though I might still stop in Saturday night for the books."

Steven was able to get everything on Jackie's list and then some extra things, like he figured he might try out the new disposable diapers, if anything when it was just him with Katie. "Munchkin I love you but those stupid pins are going to cause me to lose feelings in my fingers." Then he realized he had came up with his own nickname for Katie. He remembered asking Jackie a few days ago why she called her baby girl sometimes, and she explained that is what they called her for a while because Eric didn't want her to name her and get too attached. So until Eric agreed that she should try to adopt her, they just called her baby girl.

He looked at the looked and realized that Jackie was going to beat him home, but probably not by too much. When he pulled into the driveway Jackie was already walking back out of the house to the car to get Katie.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Jackie asked taking Katie and her diaper bag.

"Kitty ended up coming over to Grooves when she found out I had Katie there, they got in this morning." He reached over and picked up two of the bags of groceries, and followed Jackie in the house. "I think she missed someone, and it wasn't me or you"

Jackie couldn't help but laugh as she sat Katie down and went to put the groceries away. Steven walked out to get the rest of the bags. The spent the evening making dinner and playing with Katie. That night they were lying in bed together Jackie finally brought up what she thought of the wedding.

"I don't really want a wedding, I just want to go down to the courthouse and get it done with"

Steven had a feeling like he had told Kitty that this was her idea, he hated that the girl that believed in fairytales was gone. "Wow that sounds like the most romantic thing you have ever said to me" he meant it with sarcasm but Jackie didn't pick up on it.

"I figured if you ever got married that would be it or a Las Vegas Chapel." That last part Jackie said slipped out without thinking what she had said. She felt him stiffen, "Oh I am sorry, I didn't even think, I am sorry."

He hated it but he couldn't lay there in bed and needed to get out of the room for a moment. "I am going to check the doors, I forgot" In swift movement he was off the bed in out the door, leaving Jackie with this sinking feeling that she had screwed up what was possibly her last chance. She sat up in bed, what would happen to Katie? She couldn't adopt her alone, she had already tried that. On top of that she was going to be homeless, would the Foreman's take her back? Could she go back to Eric in Africa? Her mind wasn't shutting off, the pain that she thought she had overcame was coming back to the surface. In the moonlight lit room she pulled up the sleeves of her pajamas, the scars were still there, she looked at them and kept reminding herself she wasn't going to hurt herself again, but if she couldn't have Katie and Steven what was the point? She felt everything unraveling, the months of therapy all wasted by some careless words.

Steven had stepped in the hall and thought he heard Katie, so he headed to her room. She was restless so he went over and picked her up pulled her to his chest and went and sat in the rocking chair in her room. "Munchkin, calm down everything is going to be OK. I guess she just proved that I need to give her the wedding I know she wants, I need to prove to her that I am a man that is there for her and wants her to be happy, and despite everything I ever believed, I don't think I would be happy marrying your mommy anywhere else but a church. I want to do it for mommy and your grandma Kitty and for you Munchkin, you deserve to believe in fairytales and to think that your mommy and daddy have the fairytale wedding." He stopped talking and started to sing, maybe it was in calling her Munchkin, his friends would never let him live it down, but he started to sing 'Somewhere over the Rainbow.'

Jackie got up she figured Steven was downstairs so she thought she would sit with Katie, possibly one last time. As she got to the nursery she could here Steven sing. She found herself standing outside the door listening to him.

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high and the dreams that you dare to why oh why can't I"

"Night Munchkin, good talk, sleep tight. I am going to go talk to mommy now."

Jackie was frozen in the hall, she wasn't sure what to expect. "Jackie, I was just coming back to bed, she was a little restless but she is down now."

Jackie still not sure what to say, then decided on "I thought I would check on Katie and go back to my bed"

Steven reached towards her hands to stop her, and noticed something missing, "Jacks where is your ring?"

"I left it on your nightstand, I figured after what I said it was all over now" Jackie pulled from Steven's grasp and slumped down on the floor in the hall, "Everything is over, us Katie, I just have to figure out what I am going to do now, where I am going to go" She had pulled her knees up to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

Steven felt like his chest was going to cave in, "You're going to leave me?" He wanted to say more, but nothing else would come out, he couldn't get his thoughts into words to vocalize.

"I don't know if I am going to make it this time" She said looking at her arms her sleeves still pulled up.

Steven brought himself to the floor beside her, and for the first time saw the scars, was she going to hurt herself again? He didn't understand how they got from talking about getting married to this. "You don't want to marry me?" Steven said, trying to make sense of it all. For the first time he let the tears fall with someone else in the room with him. He was going to lose her and Katie, he didn't know what he would do, and seeing the scars she bore was too much. He reached over and grabbed her arm, he started to kiss the scars as if to heal them, to make them disappear. "Please don't leave me, I need you" he pulled her other arm and kissed there, "I love you so much" Jackie saw the love and devotion in his eyes, she hadn't ruined them for the last time. "I'm sorry I thought that after I said what I did, I thought it was the last of us when you walked out."

Steven looked at her realizing what had happened, he took and pulled her into his lap their in the hallway, "I just needed to think, I am sorry. I don't want any semblance of what that fake wedding with her was, even though I still don't remember any of it. I want to be completely sober when I marry you." He picked up her chin and lifted it up to his face and kissed her with all the passion he had inside. He moved his arms around her and found the strength to stand up with her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, he climbed in the bed and reached over for the ring, "Jackie please say you will marry me and wear this at all times?"

"I will marry you Pudding Pop" he slid the ring back on her finger.

"One of my conversations with Katie earlier was what she would call me, and I joked it might be Pop, if she hears you call me that"

Jackie began to shake with laughter, "I love you" she said once she was able to breathe again, then she reached over and pulled him close and the passion from the kiss in the hall continued. Steven started to kiss her and then broke from her lips to kiss down her neck and shoulder. Before either of them realized hands began to roam and kisses got more heated.

"Jacks we need to stop" He was afraid if they kept up they wouldn't be able to stop and he wasn't sure that Jackie was ready still.

"No don't stop, please I need you."

Being with Jackie had always been hotter and more passion than he ever experienced with anyone else, but this time was completely different, it was hot, there was passion, but it was almost a healing taking place for both of them. Later Jackie was asleep with her head on his chest, it was like they had been sleeping before only this time they were both naked. Steven laid there with her in his arms, the weight he felt earlier in his chest was gone, he realized he was going to have to make sure he never left again like he did. He hated if that had brought back painful memories from when he walked out on her in Chicago. He hated he didn't think of that before he walked out of the room. Actually he was thinking about going back in when he heard Katie. He had his chick and his Munchkin was asleep in the other room and eventually maybe they would give Katie a brother or sister. He realized that he wanted all the things that Jackie wanted, the family that neither one of them had growing up. He had his family now, Jackie would be his wife, they would have a daughter, a daughter that would be loved by both parents with 3 grandparents that would spoil her along with aunts and uncles. Katie was going to be loved and accepted. He drifted off to sleep thinking of his family.

Katie was not a happy girl, she had been awake and no one had came to get her, she started to scream, she was hungry and wet and wanted to be out of the bed. Hearing Katie's screams Steven and Jackie both bolted out of bed, the sun was coming through the windows and they looked around the room for their discarded clothes, Steven pulling on sweats and a t-shirt looked at Jackie, "I'll get Katie and get her changed and calmed down, you want to get her bottle?"

Jackie was pulling on her shirt while not getting out or bed until the shirt was on, covering the scars she wasn't sure Steven was ready to see in daylight, got out of bed to find her underwear and pants.

The bottle was ready when Steven came in with a calmer Katie, Jackie handed him the bottle, "I'll start coffee and some breakfast and then we can get ready for today."

She gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you, thank you for last night"

He looked at her from his spot at the stove, "I think it should be me thanking you" He pulled her into his arms with Katie in both their arms, "You both are my family, I can't wait to make it official."

They enjoyed breakfast and started to clean the house and take care of setting up for the family dinner tonight. They had taken a bit of time to eat a quick lunch sitting in the living room watching Price is Right.

"You know growing up I never thought I would have this, I wouldn't have dared to dream this. I saw what Bud and Edna had and never wanted that life, I guess I let that be what made me think that I would be best if I never tried marriage, but I guess living with the Foreman's and even falling in love with you changed that, I am sorry still for what I did."

"Steven let's just not dwell on the past, I am sorry for bringing up last night like I had. Besides, Price is Right is on, we usually don't talk during this" She gave him a seductive glance, and he didn't miss a beat, this always brought back memories to that first summer that started it all.

After Price is Right was over, they pulled themselves off the couch, thankful that Katie had slept through it all, "I need to get a shower and get ready before we finish up the dinner."

"Shower sounds like a plan" Steven said giving her a smirk.

"Alone, Katie should be up soon. We don't have time for that kind of shower" Jackie said giving him a serious look.

After she had showered and changed, she came down with her hair in a messy bun and no make up, "You get a shower and I'll start back to work on dinner. Then I'll go finish up getting ready when you get back down here."

"Yes dear" he said as he walked up the steps.

Katie was sitting in her swing that they had just got her, looking around the room content. Steven had turned the record player on Katie seemed enthralled in the music.

Jackie let the record play and even flipped it when the side was done. She had almost all the dinner done by the time Steven came down and she went up to do her hair and make up. When she came down right before everyone got there Stairway to Heaven was playing and Steven was in the living room with Katie in his arms swaying to the music. He had talked to WB earlier and it seemed like after they married they should have no problems going through the adoption, finally they all would be getting the family they needed.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for taking so long for this chapter, I haven't had the time, and sadly I get caught up reading other stories. I should be finishing up this soon.

Chapter 24

Jackie woke and noticed she was alone, she wasn't sure where Steven was, today they were going to the courthouse and get married. Surely he didn't get cold feet and take off?

She wondered down the hall to Katie's room to see Katie still asleep and Betsey in playpen also asleep. She could hear voices downstairs so she figured Steven must be up and started on breakfast. But when she got down there she only saw Angie and Brook.

"Hey sleepy head, welcome to the land of the living" Brook said as she started pouring cups of coffee.

"Thanks, have you guys seen Steven?"

Angie looked at her and knew she wasn't going to take the news well, possibly blowing it out of proportion, they would have to act fast. "Steven went over to the Foreman's with dad last night after you fell asleep."

"What! Why did he do that?" Jackie jumped up scared that it was all going to collapse around her.

Brook jumped up first, "Jackie, you know it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" she put her arm around the smaller girl.

"Yea but does that count if you are just going to the courthouse?" Jackie calmed down some.

"Ok, so my brother has something up his sleeve for you, I better give you this before you panic" Angie said slipping a card to Jackie.

Jackie opened the card and saw Steven's familiar handwriting.

Jacks,

Babe I want to make this day as memorable for you as I can. Mrs. Foreman will be over shortly with a dress, the girls have their dresses even dresses for Katie and Betsey. I'll see you at the altar of the church, Red will meet you there to walk you down to me.

Love,

Steven

She couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes, "How? Why?" was all she was able to get out.

"Hyde wanted to make this as close to the wedding of your dreams as possible." Brook told her.

"What dress is Mrs. Foreman bring?" She asked

"Actually they got Fenton to pick it out, and Fez has a friend from the salon that is going to come over and do our hair and make up." Brook told her, "I hope you don't mind but Angie and I are your bridesmaids and we already have dresses and I hope you like the color, Hyde told us the color"

"The flowers will be waiting at the church, he gave me directions on what he wanted, or what he thought you would want." Angie filled in.

"And the girls?"

Brook led Jackie to the table, "The girls have flower girl dresses that are white. The wedding is going to be at the church and Pastor Dave is going to do the ceremony, we will have a small reception at the Foreman's afterwards."

"How is he paying for all this?"

"Daddy is helping but really aside from the dress, flowers and food there was not much costs. Everyone is chipping in, we are to be at the church for the ceremony is going to take place at two."

Jackie looked at the clock on the stove, "that gives us six hours, I think I can work with that."

"Ok first things first you need to eat something, I am going to get the girls and we can get them fed and hope they can entertain each other for a bit. Hilary is going to come by and she is going to help with the girls while we are getting ready. Fez and Michael are going to get ready at the Foreman's" Brook sat a plate down in front of Jackie and went upstairs.

Angie sat down with her own plate, "Just think soon we will be sisters" she gave her a smirk.

"A long way from when I would try to spread rumors about you at the headquarters, I guess" Jackie said laughing at the memory.

"Well aren't sisters supposed to pick on each other and not always get along? So are you ready to marry my brother?" she said looking a little more serious.

"Yea I feel like I have waited forever for this day, but what ever roads and detours we took it came back to us. I actually had a small crush on him years ago, before I dated Michael. I knew he would never like a girl like me, so Michael seemed to be a substitute, but then I guess being around each other it kind of got buried, I had convinced myself I loved Michael and he was perfect for me. Daddy even at one point cut me off financially because I wouldn't break up with him. By the time it was really over, he wasn't even around much for me to let him know…" she got a far off look on her face.

"Jackie are you OK doing this without your parents?"

Jackie looked at Angie, "Trust me if they were around and had any say, they wouldn't let this happen. I wouldn't be able to marry Steven and I definitely wouldn't be able to adopt Katie. I almost wonder if I should send them a family photo in hopes of a stroke. It would serve them right."

"Hasn't your mom met Steven?"

"Yes, she even flashed him and Mr. Foreman her boobs, but once she heard of WB it didn't matter the money he has. Apparently bigotry isn't just a southern thing."

"You don't need to tell me, I have had my share growing up. I just hope Katie won't have to deal with things I did. I know daddy said one of the things that impressed him about you is that you didn't bat an eye about his skin color when you met, but you gave him hell over how he treated Steven."

"Yea I didn't appreciate him thinking Steven was after his money, that is not who he is, I am just glad they were both able to get past that and have the relationship they have. WB was great when he stayed here when I first moved in, and he loves Katie."

Brook came in with the girls, and Jackie took Katie from her, as Brook sat Betsey in a high chair they had. "Now Jackie you get to see the fun you have to look forward to, most of these eggs will wind up everywhere but her mouth" as she set a bowl of scrambled eggs for Betsey.

"So she didn't inherit Michael's allergy to eggs?" Jackie asked, she had been cautious about making sure not to give her anything with eggs when she had watched her.

"Oh no, thank God. It was bad enough we had to take Michael to the hospital the other day because he tried to eat some of her eggs."

As they sat and ate their breakfast and get the girls fed, Jackie told them of the time Michael figured he would train for the police academy like Rocky and drink raw eggs.

Brook was laughing to the point she was in tears, "You tried to stop him and he wouldn't listen?"

"Brook you have been around him long enough, does he ever listen?"

"He's gotten somewhat better, except remembering not to eat eggs." Brook defended him.

Shortly after breakfast the girls cleaned up the mess of breakfast and took turns watching the girls and taking showers before Fez showed up with Hilary and Lisa from his shop.

"I would stay and help you lovely ladies but Hyde made me promise to come help him get ready, maybe I can do something with his hair." Fez said as he was about to leave.

"Don't you dare mess with his fro!" Jackie exclaimed, "that is part of who he is, and I love his hair"

"Aiy my lovely, I will leave the fro alone, I can't wait to see you ladies"

At the Foreman's Hyde was eating breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Foreman, WB and Randy when Fez came in. "Hey peoples, Hilary is over to watch the little ones so the girls can get more beautiful than they already are."

"I'll be right over as soon as breakfast is done and cleaned up." Kitty said taking a sitting a plate in front of Fez. "Steven today is going to go great, the cake will be hear shortly, and WB has the food covered, it is great to plan a wedding where you know everyone will show up." and with that she gave her famous Kitty laugh. "So does everyone one know what they are doing today?"

Red was the first one to speak, "I show up and walk Jackie down the aisle"

"I am taking care of the music, Hyde are you sure Jackie isn't going to kick me or something when I play what you asked?"

"No it will be fine, the first song is the one that played during our first kiss on our first date. The second that she is walking down to, well she once said that would be the best song played when she walks down the aisle to me, since its Led Zeppelin and her favorite, you are only playing as long as it takes for her and Red to walk down the aisle anyway, so may not even get much past the guitar intro."

"Steven you are not having traditional wedding music played?" Kitty asked.

Hyde looked at the woman who was basically his mother, "No, I am still me, and I cleared it with pastor Dave, though he offered to play the songs himself." he shuddered at the thought of pastor Dave playing Zeppelin.

"I'll make sure everything is set up here for the reception, the caterers will be here to set up right before I have to leave for the church." WB added his duties.

"And I will make sure Hyde stays calm and shows up." Fez added.

"Oh I am showing up, I just hope that everything is perfect and I don't get bruises to my shins if something is out of place."

Jackie and the girls along with Mrs. Foreman were in a small room of the church finishing getting ready, a photographer that WB hired was taking pictures as Jackie finally came out in her dress.

"Jackie you look amazing" Mrs. Foreman stated getting misty eyed. "That Fenton picked out an amazing dress."

"This one was my favorite, I tried it on quite a bit. Luckily it wasn't the one I was wearing when Steven caught me with Eric shopping together."

"Fenton said he had put this one back waiting for you when he saw Steven ring shopping, he wanted to make sure this was the dress you wore."

"I guess I am going to have to thank him when I see him next time I am at the mall" Jackie said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well he is here" Jackie gave Mrs. Foreman a questioningly look. "Well it wasn't like we invited a lot of people and well he sort of invited himself to come, though he said to make sure he wasn't near Fez?" Mrs. Foreman said unsure why the two couldn't be near each other.

Jackie couldn't help but laugh, "There is some rivalry or something between the two, non of us knows for sure what it is about, something that neither one of them will talk about, or at least we can understand what Fez says when he talks about Fenton."

"Isn't that his landlord?" Brook asked.

"Yes, but I think he had a thing for Kelso" Hilary said from her spot on the floor with Brook and Katie.

About that time a knock was at the door, and Fez entered. "Aiye my lovely ladies, I am honored that Hyde sent me to deliver a message to Jackie and be able to take in all this beauty." Fez looked around taking in the girls all dressed up.

"Fez before you have to run out of here to take care of needs, or whatever, what is the message?" Jackie said knowing the young foreign one so well.

"He wanted to know even if it is last minute if you wanted to say your own vows or go with what Pastor Dave has?"

Jackie was stunned, she would never think that this would be left up to her. "I am guessing Steven has something prepared already in case I say write our own?" Fez just smiled, "Well I can't pass this up, I know I can write my own pretty quickly."

"All right, I'll let him and Pastor Dave know." and Fez ran out of the room.

Jackie sat down and found a pen and paper and began to pour out her vows. Her heart raced as she thought of what Steven could possibly say, she couldn't believe it all this as she looked at the dress, the flowers that had been delivered he had planned this all for her. She had her best friends Brook and Angie with her, she was thankful after everything Steven and Michael had mended their friendship. No Michael shouldn't have played that prank on her in Chicago, but he is an idiot, though with Brook's help he had began to put more thought into his actions. She thought of the two that were missing from this day, Eric, she hated that they were doing this without him. Eric should be the one standing by Steven, they were brothers. They had talked to him a few days ago and let him know they were getting married. He was happy and asked for pictures, she wished she could talk to him again, she wanted to tell him how surprised Steven made her. She also thought about Donna, but they had planned this knowing she would be at work, now looking around she understood Bob had peaked in before going to take a seat. Steven didn't want Donna to ruin anything about today especially since this was a surprise. At one time she thought of Donna as her best friend, they had been through a lot she thought together, her parents split, Michael cheating on her, the break up with Eric but then she realized after Donna came back from California with Michael she never seemed the same. She then realized Donna wasn't worth it, not today. Today was for her and Steven and the people that had stood by them and believed in them all along, even Michael with his antics had told her he knew when he saw them together once after he got back he realized Jackie was totally in love with Hyde, he had hated when he saw Hyde cheat on Jackie and why he wanted to help them.

Red's voice broke her from her thoughts, "Jackie are you ready?" She looked up, Red in a black suit with a lavender tie and a small white rose in his lapel. She didn't think she had ever seen him look nicer than he did at that moment. He had been a father to all of them at some point.

"Mr. Foreman, I…thank you for everything over the years. And thank you for doing this for me" She was struggling to hold back tears.

"Jackie it is my pleasure, now let's get you two married"

Jackie turned and grabbed her flowers and the paper with her vows, though she didn't know if she would need them. She didn't even notice Brook or Angie till they reached the foyer and they both started working on her dress.

Michael met Brook and picked up Betsey as the doors opened to the sanctuary, Jackie could hear Leo Slayer through what sounded like a record player as Michael walked down with Betsey in one arm and Brook walking down holding his other arm.

Hilary handed Katie to Fez as he walked Angie down the same way, the doors shut again and Red led Jackie to stand behind them, Hilary did last minute adjustments to Jackie's train and checked her makeup and hair. They could hear the change in the records as the strands of Stairway to Heaven began, the doors opened and Jackie looked down the aisle and saw Steven standing there with Pastor Dave. She knew he cleaned up nice, it was a bet she took when she conned him into taking her to prom, she remembered almost being speechless when she picked him up at his house that night. Why she ever looked at Michael again after that she had no idea.

The handful of people sitting in the church stood as Red led her down the aisle, Steven stood their without his glasses and a genuine smile on his face. Fez and Kelso beside him, Angie and Brook across. As she got to front she noticed on the front row Kitty was holding Betsey and of course WB had Katie. Bob was sitting by WB sniffling. This was their family they were just missing Eric, but she had a feeling he was thinking about them at this moment.

The record was turned down and Pastor Dave spoke, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do" Red answered, as he took Steven's hand he pulled him in to whisper in his ear, "Don't be a dumbass" he shook his hand and put Jackie's hand in Steven's and sat down with Kitty.

Jackie couldn't focus on Pastor Dave's words all she could do is look at Steven, he his eyes seemed brighter than she ever saw them before. She noticed Steven say "I do" and realized that Pastor Dave was talking to her, "Jackie do you take Steven as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health for richer or poorer, cling only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" She hoped her smile was a big as Steven's

"Steven and Jackie want to express their love and devotion to each other in their own vows, Steven"

"Jackie we were a couple that wasn't supposed to work out, we were what our friends claimed creepy and unnatural, we came from opposite sides of the tracks, but yet somewhere along the lines of hating each other we found common ground. They say there is a fine line between love and hate, and we have been on both sides of that line. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, I promise to care for you, to provide for you and to raise Katie and any other children we may have or find along the way together. For the first 16 years of my life I was told I was worthless and a nobody but you one time told me I was worthy of love, and then you showed me that love. I want to spend the rest of my life showing and giving that love back to you." He reached up and swept off a tear with his thumb and returned his hand to hers.

"Jackie" Pastor Dave

"Steven there was always something about you that scared and fascinated me at the same time. You were there for me over the years when I needed someone, I can always find safety, comfort and love in your arms. You took me under your wing and helped me to stand up for myself. We both have wore masks, but we let those masks down around each other and found we were wearing them for the same reasons. I love you, I may have always loved you. I have seen you as my future since that summer in the basement watching Price is Right. I realized that I wasn't looking for a prince charming but a knight in shining armor or in your case a knight in a Led Zeppelin shirt. You are the man I want to raise our children with and spend the rest of my life with, I love you and want to prove that love to you forever." Jackie couldn't help but catch the smirk on his face with her last statement.

They exchanged rings and when Pastor Dave told him he could kiss the bride he stepped closer and pulled her to him so tight and kissed her till they were both breathless. As they turned to look Red and WB both seemed to have proud faces on, Bob was in tears and Kitty had a shocked expression on her face with one hand over Betsey's eyes and the other one over Katie's. Everyone seemed to notice and chuckle at the sight.

Steven motioned to WB and he stood up and handed Katie to him. Once he had Katie in his arm and Jackie was holding the other, Pastor Dave announced. "I know present Mr. and Mrs. Steven Hyde, and soon to be Katie Scarlett Hyde.

Jackie was shocked as music came across again, only this time it was Elton John and Kiki Dee 'Don't go Breaking my Heart' She looked at her husband, Steven noticed she was surprised by the song choice. "Hey I figured I make you happy now, tonight you make me happy" he had a huge grin on his face as they walked down the aisle. As they got to the doors, Jackie stopped him and as he turned to look at him, she dropped her flowers and grabbed his head pulling his face to her "It's my turn to kiss the groom" and kissed him. The sounds of Katie's babbles caused them to pull apart this time and both went and kissed her on her cheeks. "Thank you Steven for this, I will never forget this"

"I wanted to make sure you never regret how we did this, and I'll be honest I wanted to prove that I do listen and care about what you want, I figured this would be a big step in showing that to you."

They posed with their friends and family for several pictures before they all made their way to the Foreman's.

Steven and Jackie were the last one's to pull into the Foreman's driveway, Katie had rode with WB, Angie and Randy. It took everything to stop at just kissing in the church parking lot.

"We better get in there" Steven said as he opened her door for her.

"Steven I just realized I left my clothes at church"

"No you didn't, Hilary made sure to take care of everything and packed it up for you. Come on, Foreman is supposed to be making a call and WB brought one of those contraptions that hooks up and makes it into a speaker so he can still make a best man's speech even though he didn't get to stand by me."

They were walking up the driveway, "Well that probably works out best, God only knows what type of speech Michael would give unless he let Brook write it, but then we would have to trust him to stick with the script, and well we might not understand Fez."

"Exactly"

The couple was stopped in the driveway before they reached to turn to go to the back door by an angry blonde. "What the Hell is going on?" She had just spent her shift at the radio station playing requested love longs for dedications, something that a girl that was alone after being in a long term relationship was not in the mood to do, all it did accomplish was make her pissed at the world. The last thing she wanted to see was a sappy in love bride and groom especially ones that she always thought wasn't right for each other.

For the first time that day the smiles they both had on their faces fell, "Donna, Jackie and I got married today and now we are going to the reception at the Foreman's" Steven stated, he knew Jackie had stiffened just like he did at seeing their once friend.

"Wow anyone taking bets how long it will last?" Donna asked in a condescending tone?

They hadn't heard the door open and two other people to come out until they heard Kelso, "Nope, I don't bet against love. Do you Fez?"

"No my amigo I do not" Fez answered.

"Like these two have had the best examples of true love." Donna said.

What she didn't know is that Bob had also stepped out with Fez and Kelso, he was afraid of Donna getting home around the time they all started walking into the Foreman's.

"Donna those two have had the best example of true love, you might not have in your mother and me, but the real thing has been right next door. Now I think you need to go in your house and let these two get inside and join their daughter and family." The last part was said in a stern voice none of the kids had ever heard from Bob. Luckily Donna turned and stormed into her house.

Kelso ready to break the tension, "I think we have some celebrating to do."

Steven pulled Jackie to his side and kissed her temple, "I think Kelso has the right idea" he couldn't help looking at Jackie and the smile returned to his face, she was more beautiful than that time he saw her in a wedding dress with Foreman at the mall.

Jackie looked up at him and his smile was enough for her, "I love you Mr. Hyde."

Just as they entered the living room the phone rang, knowing it was most likely Eric WB answered it with the speaker phone.

"Hey Eric, got you on speaker phone so you can talk to everyone at once" WB let him know.

Jackie stepped closer to the phone and Steven stood behind her with his arms around her pulling her to his chest.

Eric's voice came through the small speaker on the end table next to the phone, "Hey guys, not sure who all is there, but really this is for Jackie and Hyde anyways. I hate that I missed today, Hyde you are like a brother to me I have looked up to you and today I couldn't be prouder of you than I am right now. I told you a long time ago that you are happy when you are with Jackie, though it might not have made sense the two of you when we first found out about you, you guys really are a perfect match. Jackie, I guess over the years you grown on me almost like a little sister. I guess considering I have referred to both you and Laurie as the devil at some point in time, well I love ya. You are stronger than most ever give you credit for. Those months we spent together in Africa and bringing you home have been some of the best months. I miss you and Katie, its not the same here without you two. Take care of Hyde and that little girl. And Hyde you make sure to take care of Jackie and Katie, I love you all and hope to see you all soon."

Jackie was too overcome to speak, Hyde was taken back, it almost seemed like there was a hidden meaning to his words, "We miss you too, see ya man"

The phone call came to an end and Randy made his way over to the record player, knowing that they needed to lighten the mood. As advised by Hyde he put on Tiny Dancer, as the newly married couple started their first dance in the living room of the first real home either of them had.


End file.
